Where Are You Hiding?
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: *Story Complete* Nick is on the road to recovery with Sara by his side. Griss and CAth draw closer. Carlucci gets life! Nick/Sara story G/C
1. Terror Unleashed

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? - Chapter 1 – Terror Unleashed

Rated PG-13 (some violence parts - caution)

Series: CSI

Author: Andorian Ice Princess

Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

Summary: Nigel Crane escapes during a jail transfer with the one thought of getting back at Nick. Will the team be able to save Nick or will he be the next CSI scene? Will this destroy the budding romance between Nick and Sara? (Nick/Sara story) 

****

NOTE: This is my first attempt at a CSI Fic. Please review if you like it or if you hate it! If I write any other stories they will be Nick/Sara focus like this one. But have to get through this one first! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks to Deb! You rock gurl! 

Please note the dates are irrelevant. I just put them in to show the passing of time during Nick's flashbacks and his reality. If it's confusing just let me know!

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Jim Brass, Nigel Crane, Greg all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own.

****

THURSDAY MAY 2, 2002, MIDNIGHT

Nick slowly felt his world coming back to him. He remembered fuzzy memories of his date with Sara, coming home really late, watching a bit of TV, changing for bed and then: bang, darkness. His body felt oddly sore and he struggled to fully awaken from his fitful sleep. But something was wrong. He fully opened his eyes to find himself trapped inside a living nightmare. His wrists were cuffed above his head, one to each head post, he was gagged with a piece of duct tape across his mouth and much to his horror, seated at the foot of his bed was his own living nemesis, Nigel Crane. 

"Welcome back Nick," Nigel said slowly as he sat crossed legged at Nick's feet with his gun in his hand, smiling. "You slept like the dead!" He laughed. 

Nick pulled at his captive wrists but as he knew handcuffs would not loosen no matter how hard you pulled at them. He tried to curse at Nigel but all that escaped his gagged mouth was muffled sounds.

"I guess your sleep was fitting for the place you're in," Nigel said slowly.

What is he talking about? Nick wondered as he stared angrily at his captor.

"I mean you are now in hell aren't you?" Nigel laughed as he raised his gun at Nick. "And I'm the devil!"

Nick closed his eyes again and tried to imagine how in the world he ended up in this predicament in the first place. 

It all started one week ago.

********

****

FRIDAY APRIL 26, 2002 9 AM (I WEEK EARLIER)

Today was the day. The day he took back his freedom. The day he took back his life. The day he took his revenge. He stared at the two men who would be his guards and felt his hatred and anger towards them rising again. They were meaner than most, always laughing and taunting him. Always making jokes and hitting him. But not today, today they would pay. The whole system would pay for taking him away from the life that he thought he set up so perfectly. The life where he could be with his friend, Nick Stokes! 

"Soon Nick," he whispered. "Very soon we'll be living together once again!" He smiled as he said those words. I just didn't give Nick a real chance to see that we could have been good friends. I never let him see how much we really have in common. I won't make that mistake, he told himself. I'll make sure Nick knows just how much we have in common and that we can be friends. I'll make sure he knows I've forgiven him for turning his back on me, he smiled evilly. I'll make sure he knows we are going to be friends for a long time. The loud bells ringing however snapped him back to his harsh reality. He looked up as his cell door started to open and a mean face stared down at him.

"Alright Crane move your ass!" Said one of the prison guards.

Nigel just looked at the man as a slow smile started to cross his face. 

"What the hell are you smiling at freak?" The man asked angrily.

"I will miss you Sam," Nigel said as he slowly walked out of his holding cell. Today he was being transferred to another security facility to await his full trial and sentencing. He was pleased to hear that only two guards would be transferring him as that would cut down on the death toll. He never really fancied himself a violent man, but these guys had to pay for coming between him and Nick. He had befriended a certain infamous inmate who among other things taught him how to make a small explosive device using very crude materials. Coupled with his knowledge of anything electrical or technological he had assembled a small device that he hoped would ensure his ticket to freedom. 

Freedom! Now that was a word that most people valued, sometimes more than life itself. I wonder if my friend Nick values his freedom, Nigel wondered as they headed for the dark van? I wonder if he truly appreciates the brief amount of freedom my stay in this horrid institution allowed him before my return? I wonder if he knew he'd be seeing me again? Oh come on now Nick, somewhere in the back of your mind you must have known I would come back. You must have known that I was not about to turn my back on you that easily. You must have known you'd never be free of me! Soon Nick, I will see you soon, he smiled.

"Inside Crane!" The large police escort behind him barked. "I haven't got all day."

"Well that certainly is true," Nigel mused softly as he got inside the dark van and took his seat beside the officer.

"Why the hell can't you sit on the opposite side?" The man asked angrily as he got up and went to the other bench.

"I just wanted to enjoy your company for a little while longer," Nigel smiled.

"Yeah whatever," the man said angrily as he looked at anything else but the deranged person on the bench opposite him.

Nigel waited until they were well into their journey before he made his move. He looked to the spot where he figured the gas tank was housed and made a small distraction before he pulled out his small explosive device given him by his fellow inmate, threw it to the corner of the van, pulled the guard on top of him and waited for the bang. It came.

BANG! 

The van's tank exploded blowing out the back half of the van.

"What the hell?" The driver screamed as he struggled to keep the out of control van on the road.

Nigel kicked the guard on top of him in the groin and the man cried out while he fought to hold onto anything that would keep him inside the out of control van.

The man grabbed at Nigel's cuffed wrists and punched him in the face. Nigel kicked him in the knee and the man cried out again and loosened his hold on Nigel. Nigel reached for the man's gun but the guard felt him and tried to stop him. Nigel twisted his body around so that he was on top of the guard. He quickly brought his cuffed hands over his neck to strangle him. 

The driver swerved the van sharply to the right and both Nigel and the guard in the back slammed into the side of the van. Nigel held onto the man's neck and as they turned sharply to the left felt his neck snap in his grasp. 

"Well that was easy," he said meanly as he fought to pull himself off the guard. The driver turned around to see Nigel moving but not his partner. But as he turned back to the front he screamed out as the van slammed head first into a large tree, sending the driver hurtling through the windshield and slamming head first into the tree, killing him instantly. 

Nigel gasped for air as his body rested after being slammed into the front van panelling. "That was fun," he said dryly as he crawled over to the dead guard and fumbled for the handcuff keys. He quickly found them, unlatched himself and rested for a few minutes. 

"I might need these," the smiled as he stuffed the cuffs and keys into his pocket and grabbed the jacket of the guard to hide the top half of his prison uniform and made for the edge of the smoking van. He squinted in the sunlight and took in a large breath of fresh air before he jumped out and headed into the nearby brush. He ran to the interstate and flagged down a large truck heading his way, out of state.

"Where you headed?" The trucker asked.

"Amarillo," Nigel lied.

"Hop in," the man said.

Nigel took one last look at the Vegas skyline behind him and smiled. "_See you soon Nick_," his angrily vengeful words hung in the air long after he had disappeared into the daylight. 

********

Nick Stokes sighed heavily as he finished up his last bit of evidence gathering and stared at his partner Sara Sidle. She was something else, he smiled to himself. Fiery, strong-willed, beautiful and he thought way out of his league. She'd never be interested in someone like me he sighed inside as he watched a frown cross her face. Even her most subtle facial expressions burned themselves into his memory so he could remember them later. She probably likes those brainy types he told himself firmly. He saw her look up, he smiled at her and then she looked quickly back down. Was she teasing me, he wondered as he felt himself blush a little? 

He wanted to ask her out but still found himself nervous about the formalities. He was so sure of himself around strange women, and found flirting with them to be a sport. But Sara was different; he really liked her. But he also worked with her. What if she says no? Then things will be really strained. Forget it Nick, she'll just say no to this weekend. He then remembered the time with a smile when she came over to cook him dinner after he got out of the hospital. He thought she was doing it out of obligation or pity, but inside he hoped she wanted to, even for herself. They had just sat and talked for hours like two lifetime best friends. He was sad when he had to ask her to leave. Would there be a time when he wouldn't feel the need to ask her to go? Would she even want to stay?

Yeah the time after the hospital, he sighed. After his first encounter with Nigel Crane. But Crane was safely in jail and he had nothing to worry about. Besides he was trying to forget all the horrible nightmares he still had as a result of the man who succeeded in making his life a living hell. The man who wanted to control his life. No one controls me, Nick told himself firmly. But not since he was a kid did he have such terrible nightmares! He closed his eyes and tried to push the horrible thoughts of the babysitter and Nigel Crane out of his head. I can't think about those things now. 

He looked at Sara and just stared at her and smiled. I wonder if she'll say yes? Oh Nick, he said firmly, just ask her already!

I can't wait until this day is over; Sara sighed as she frowned at the carpet sample before her. She glanced up at Nick and quickly looked back down. Oh man he has a great smile, she said inside. Well everything about him is great. Was I just flirting with him? Did he notice? Why doesn't he just ask me out already! I mean he's hinted before, so why doesn't he just get it over with? Maybe it's the work thing. Maybe it's me? 

She remembered the time she made him supper after his stay in the hospital. They laughed and talked for hours and she found herself drawn to him as each minute passed, and was actually sad when she had to leave that night. She never really knew what a humble, funny; down to earth guy he really was, and hoped she would have the chance to learn that again. Will he ask me out? Maybe he's waiting for me to? No he's from Texas; they're too macho for that sort of thing she laughed inside. She felt herself start to warm as she felt his gaze continue upon her. Forget it Sara, she said inside. He probably wants a blond bimbo cheerleader or something. I mean he is Texan right? Yup girl just forget it, she sighed as finished up.

"I'm getting real tired of these college gigs," Nick said to Sara as they finished up the last of the evidence gathering. "I mean the guy committed suicide, what's the big mystery here?"

"You gotta wonder right," Sara said slowly as she packed up on of the tool bags, "I mean this kid had everything and still he takes his life."

"Yeah and what for?" Nick said as he stood up slowly. "I mean he was about to graduate top in his class, full partnership to the law firm of his choice and he leaves a note saying that he just couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what? All the money and security he was about to receive?" Sara smirked as she too stood up. "Maybe it was the BMW they were giving him," she laughed.

"Yeah no ki…" Nick started with a smile as his cell phone rang. "Nick Stokes," Nick said. "Hey boss what's up? Yeah we're finished here? What? Where? Yeah we are the closest," Nick said looking at Sara. "Okay we're on it," he said as he hung up.

"We are we on?" She asked as she arched a brow.

"Cute," Nick smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled, "you're not so bad yourself," she teased back. Nick just stared at her and felt his face go red. Oh man is she really flirting with me?

"The call?" Sara asked breaking his thoughts.

"Oh yeah," Nick stuttered, "um highway accident on route 44," Nick said as he grabbed one of the large bags. "Two dead guards and a smashed up transfer van," Nick said as he turned and headed for the truck.

"Who were they transferring?" She asked as she picked up the bag and started to follow Nick to the waiting black Suburban.

"Didn't say," Nick said opening the back and putting the bags in. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Guess so," she said getting in.

They drove for a bit in silence each too nervous to break the mood. Do it Nick, he commanded himself inside. Just ask and get it over with!

"So did you see that advertisement for the outdoor exhibition fair at the stadium tomorrow?" Nick asked casually as they headed towards their new crime scene. Here goes nothing, Nick said inside!

"Sort of why?" Sara asked with a small smile. Is he going to ask me to go with him? 

"Well I uh, I have two admission tickets and I was um wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?" Nick asked sheepishly. "Nothing major just to hang out you know," he said trying to sound casual. Can she tell I'm as nervous as hell, he wondered inside? What if she says no? 

Wow he really is asking me out, Sara said inside! I really thought I wasn't his type. Well of course I want to go out with him. "Um yeah that sounds like it should be okay," she said trying to sound casual also. Do I sound lame? I mean can he tell I'm nervous?

"I understand I mean you're probably always busy and…" Nick stopped and glanced over at her. "Did you just say yes?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Sara said. "Sounds like fun," she said.

"Well great," Nick said turning back to the road. _'Well great'?_ Nick you dope he cursed himself inside. Can't you sound a little more normal and less like a teenager asking his first date out! Shesh!

"Oh man that looks bad," Nick said commenting on the scene before them.

"Yeah no kidding," Sara said looking at the mass of lights before her as they reached the crime scene.

"What in the hell happened here?" Nick wondered as they pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the truck. Nick and Sara walked over to Jim Brass who was standing talking to one of the highway patrol. He turned to them with a grim look on his face.

"Grissom will be here shortly," Jim said seriously as he looked directly at Nick.

"Well Grissom told us to handle it," Nick said back.

"What's this about?" Sara asked. "What happened?"

"Van started out on the way to a maximum security facility when we think the gas tank exploded causing it to be thrown off course, slam into that tree where the driver was killed. The guard in the back was also found dead and the prisoner is missing," Brass said slowly.

"Prisoner?" Nick questioned. "Grissom didn't tell us the identity of the prisoner."

"That's because I just found out the identity of the missing prisoner," Jim said gravely, "and that's why I want Gil to handle this case and not you Nick."

"Did you say missing prisoner?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Jim sighed.

"What's going on here?" Nick asked in disbelief. "Why can't I handle this case?" 

"The prisoner Nick is someone you know very well," Jim said slowly.

"Well stop skirting the issue and tell me already," Nick said impatiently.

"Yeah who escaped from this wreck?" Sara asked slowly.

"Nigel Crane!"

"_Nigel Crane_?" Nick asked weakly as his world crashed to a complete stand still.

**Dear readers what do you think so far? This is my first CSI story! Should I continue? Or just forget it? Please review and tell me if you like it or you think is sucks! I'm a review junkie, so the more the better!! Thanks**


	2. Mental Anguish

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding… Chapter 2 – Mental Anguish…

Note: Again this story will focus on Nick and Sara and how "they" deal & react to Nigel Crane.

FRIDAY MAY 3, 2002, 12:10 AM.

Nick continued to pull against his cuffs as he felt his fear and terror starting to build again. He had thought Nigel Crane was just a distant memory for him, but now it looked like he would never be free. He hated the feeling of the cold steel biting his wrists, he hated the feel of the tape across his lips silencing him and he hated how Nigel now had him captive in his own home once again. He just stared at Nigel in hate and contempt. Nigel just stared back at him and smiled.

Nick looked angrily at the smiling man seated before him. He tried to shift his tired body to a better position but found none. Damn it, he cursed inside, I wish I didn't turn Sara away for the night! But if she were here what would he have done to her? The thought of Sara at Nigel's mercy made him sick, sicker than his own predicament. I'm glad she's not here, he finally admitted. He'd rather endure alone what Nigel had planned than have her witness even one second if it. 

Nigel got up and started to slowly walk back and forth at the foot of the bed just laughing to himself. Nick seethed with anger but he was unable to block out the taunting laughter. Nigel turned to stare at him meanly and he felt his heart start to race again. 

"How did you sleep Nick?" Nigel asked as he trained the gun on him and moved forwards to take the tape off his mouth.

Nick didn't say a word back but just stared at Nigel in contempt as he felt the tape ripped off his mouth.

"I asked you a question!" Nigel yelled as he balled the tape up in his fist.

"You hit me on the back of the head, how the hell do you think I slept?" Nick asked angrily.

"Thank you Nick," Nigel smiled. "Isn't it grand that we are back together again?" He laughed.

Nick looked at Nigel as if he was insane. 

"I asked you a question Nick," Nigel taunted. "Please don't make me ask again."

"No," Nick said simply.

"Really? Are you really upset to see me?" Nigel laughed. 

"Yes," Nick said again as he pulled angrily on his cuffs.

"Well you'll have lots of time to warm up to me again Nick," Nigel smiled.

"Yeah right," Nick said quietly.

"How are your arms?" Nigel asked casually as he went back and sat down on the bed again.

"They hurt," Nick said. "Can the cuffs come off?" Nick asked suspecting that Nigel wasn't about to take them off. 

"Sorry Nick, but they aren't coming off anytime soon," Nigel smiled. "I mean you might think of leaving me Nick. I can't have you leaving me. Not when we just got back together again."

"What if I promise I won't leave?" Nick tried.

"Yeah nice try Nick," Nigel smiled. "Like I'm going to believe you? Trust you? I'm not that gullible and you are no where near earning my trust yet. And this time no phone calls and no answering the phone."

"They'll know," Nick said slowly. "When I don't come in for work they will know something's wrong."

"Well when you call in sick they won't have any other choice but to believe you," Nigel laughed. 

"I can't call in sick every day," Nick said.

"It'll only be one day and then we'll be gone from here," Nigel smiled.

"What?" Nick asked in shock.

"Oh yeah I have a new home already waiting for us!" Nigel smiled.

"You'll never win," Nick said firmly as he felt his stomach start to tighten with the sick feeling of being taken someplace strange by Nigel. If he takes me away from here I'll really be in trouble he sighed inside.

"I already have," Nigel laughed. "Unless you can get up and walk away right now I pretty much have shown you that I have won."

I can't believe this, Nick said inside as he watched Nigel. I just can't believe he might be right.

"You know Nick, I wonder what was going through your head when you first heard I escaped?" Nigel asked. "What went through that investigative brain of yours? Were you worried? Scared? Uncertain? Happy maybe?"

Nick just stared up at Nigel fearfully but didn't answer. 

"What no answer?" Nigel laughed.

********

****

FRIDAY APRIL 26, 2002 9:30 AM 

  
Nick felt his world coming to a grinding halt. "Nigel…Crane?" He asked weakly as he looked past Jim towards the smoking wreck of the van. It had been well over six months and Nick had been able for the most part to put his ordeal with Nigel Crane behind him. The nightmares still continued but at least he was able to take comfort in the fact that Nigel was behind bars. That wasn't true anymore. Crane was now out. And where was he? Was he coming for him? Or was he heading in the other direction? 

Nick felt his heart start to beat faster and his was sure his whole body was slightly trembling as he stood beside Sara and before Jim and tried to act brave. Nigel Crane? It can't be! His mind said over and over again. He remembered how sick he felt he when he told Sara all about how Nigel affected him the night she had supper with him. He remembered the terrified look Sara gave him when he told her that he could still feel Nigel's eyes watching him as he moved around his own home, the one place a person was supposed to go to feel safe. He didn't even have that. He still felt his eyes watching him.

He felt a small panic attack starting to come over him and if Sara's comments, albeit negative, hadn't broken his disturbed thoughts he was sure he would have shrunk to his knees.

"Oh my god Nick," Sara said in horror. "It can't be." She quickly looked at Nick and almost mirrored the same panic he was feeling. She could tell he was trying to act brave even though she could tell he was a little scared. Hell he was probably a lot scared, with every reason to be. She remembered how she just sat and listened to him that night when she made him supper, it was actually ordered in Chinese since she never fancied herself a good cook, but Nick was more than happy with her efforts. She remembered listening as he relayed the terror he felt as Nigel killed Pearson the psychic, then confronted him, and then finally threatened him. 

She looked at Nick as a worried expression started to cross his handsome face. She remembered how mad she felt when her and Warrick went through Nick's house and found all the small intrusion holes that Nigel had made to watch Nick. The thought that some strange man was actually watching him made her sick. It was sick for strangers but worse when she knew it was Nick. Oh Nick, she sighed inside, I hope you let me help you. Please don't shut me out.

"Sadly it is," Jim said. "Apparently the explosion afforded him the opportunity of escape."

"This can't be happening," Nick said slowly as he turned back to look at Jim Brass.

"Do you want to go back to the office Nick?" Sara asked.

"No," Nick said simply.

"We have every police station alerted to his escape," Brass said slowly. "Don't worry Nick we'll make sure he's no where near you."

"Yeah that's a comfort," Nick said warily.

"Do you want a police escort?" Jim asked.

"No," Nick said simply. "I have a job to do."

"Look um why don't you just wait here and I'll check in the van," Sara said slowly.

"What?" Nick asked in shock as he turned to Sara. "Are you suggesting I do nothing? That I stay here and worry?"

"Well I just thought that maybe…" she started.

"Why you think I can't do my job now? I won't let this maniac run my life Sara," Nick said as he turned and headed for the back of their truck to get his bag.

"Yeah I guess," Sara said as she exchanged a worried look with Brass. "We have to get him Jim," she said firmly. "We can't let Nick be terrorized like that again," she said firmly.

"Yeah I know," he said.

She watched Nick walk to the van and felt a sinking feeling starting to come over her. She remembered the terrified feeling she had when they learned that Nick was being attacked and confronted by Nigel. She wanted more than anything to be with him and kick Nigel's ass! But what about now? How would Nigel affect Nick this time? And would she be able to help him? I pray you don't have to endure anything like that again Nick, she said as she slowly followed him.

Nick walked to the van and with each step felt his stomach start to tighten and his breathing start to shallow. Is this a good idea, he asked himself as he neared the crime scene? He would only have to say his name and his heart started to race again. Nigel Crane is out. He's escaped. He's free. Terrible thoughts played over and over in his mind as he approached the van. Would he really try to come after me? Would he take that chance? He closed his eyes took a deep breath and pushed himself to do his job, but inside he was praying for the day to be over and a report on Crane coming to him saying that he was caught again. Until then Nick knew his life would be hell until he was caught. But when would that be? How long would he be in mental anguish?

********

****

FRIDAY APRIL 26, 2002 10 AM 

"So Crane's escaped," Catherine said slowly as her and Grissom drove towards the scene of the wrecked van. "Does Nick know?"

"I guess he will when he gets there," Grissom said slowly.

"I wonder how he'll take the news?" She asked.

"Well hopefully he won't let it affect his mental state too much," Grissom said. "Don't forget Crane was all about the control. He wanted to control things in Nick's life. When he found he couldn't then he got violent. Nick just has to remember that he is in control of his own life, not Nigel Crane!" Grissom said firmly.

"Should he work this case?" Catherine asked as they neared the crime scene and saw Nick's black suburban already there.

"You tell him he can't," Grissom smiled at Catherine.

"Yeah right," she huffed as she rolled her eyes and got out of the truck.

"I don't think coddling is what Nick needs right now," Grissom said. "If everyone walks on glass around him and makes him shrink back inside himself out of fear we'll lose Nick in more ways than one. I am not willing to let that happen."

"Yeah but what if it really affects him? The not knowing is worse than the knowing. I mean for all we know Crane is lying dead in the dessert somewhere," Catherine said, "But until he is found do you think Nick should take some time off?"

"To do what? Sit at home and wonder if Crane is coming to get him?" Grissom asked. "I think that'll make things worse, don't you?"

"How about a police escort?" Catherine asked knowing he was right.

"Tell you what, you get him to agree to it and I'll arrange it," Grissom said.

"Thanks," Catherine said sarcastically. "You're a lot of help." 

Grissom just smiled at her.

Grissom looked at the scene ahead and sighed. He was really worried for Nick inside, but knew if he showed panic and despair then his whole team would fall apart. He couldn't let that happen. He really didn't want Nick working on the case and hoped that Nick would make the suggestion before he might be forced to make it for him. But where the hell is Nigel Crane? And what is his plan?

********

Sara walked up to the van and saw Nick trying to concentrate on the small pieces of something that he found on the floor of the van. Oh Nick you don't have to pretend with me, she said inside. But she knew it wasn't her place to push him either way. He had to come to her, and she prayed he would. But would he at least accept a police escort? Just for some extra protection?

"Here," Nick said to Sara, "hand me that trace bag."

"What have you found?" She asked as she carefully made her way over to him.

"Small elements that might have been our bomb," he said as he put them in to the bag for analysis.

"Boss is here," Sara said.

Nick looked up and saw Grissom and Catherine walking towards the van. I wonder if he'll pull me from the case, Nick wondered as he studied his boss's stern face. Grissom was just so hard to read most of the time, and the rest of time, impossible to read. 

"Think we found what caused the gas tank to explode," Nick said to Grissom before he could say anything.

"What killed him?" Grissom asked nodding to the dead guard Sara was looking at.

"Broken neck," she said looking up at her boss. "Looks like his neck was broken by a set of handcuffs pulling hard. Of course if Crane did have his cuffed hands around the guys neck and the van was swerving he wouldn't have had to try very hard," she said. "Driver was killed on impact as he collided with the tree."

"Did you find the initial explosion impact on the highway?" Grissom asked looking at Nick.

"No um we started here first," he said slowly. 

"Why don't you and Sara retrace the path of the van and Catherine and I'll finish up in here," Grissom said firmly. 

"But…" Nick started.

"You really want to argue with me Nick?" Grissom asked with a firm smile.

"No," Nick said slowly as he got to his feet and headed out of the van. 

"You're not going to pull me from the case?" Nick asked Grissom.

"Should I?" Grissom countered.

"No," Nick said firmly. "He's not in control of my life in any way," he said hoping he was sounding firm but inside he knew he was shaking. Can he tell I'm really scared, Nick asked himself?

"Good to hear," Grissom said firmly. "But I don't want you working on this case on the weekend," Grissom said firmly. "And that's an order. We have more than enough hands to help us do that."

"Fine by me," Nick said firmly.

"And Nick," Grissom said quietly to him, "if you feel this is getting to you in any way don't hesitate to tell me. Is that clear?" 

"Yes Sir," Nick smiled weakly as he grabbed his bag and he and Sara turned and started for the highway. Nick walked most of the way in silence, trying to push aside thoughts of the last time he came face to face with his own personal nemesis. It was in his own home, a place Nick was supposed to feel safe. But Nigel was already in it, just waiting, just watching; he even knew where Nick kept his second gun. His home. Oh man Nick said inside. My home, where Nigel just killed someone and then threatened to kill himself in front of me. He was in my home!

He remembered the terrified feeling that froze him practically in place as Nigel held the gun to his own head and taunted Nick that he would be responsible for cleaning up his death matter after he pulled the trigger. He remembered his eyes watering from fear wondering if his brain would be burned with the sickening sight of Crane's form dying before him. And each night he still could hear Nigel's taunting voice as he stared up at the ceiling where the small hole use to be, where Nigel would watch him in secret, where he would watch him sleep. I hate him, he said inside.

"Hey you okay?" Sara asked softly, breaking his thoughts knowing inside he wasn't okay.

"Um yeah," Nick said looking at her. "I was just thinking about the last time I saw Nigel. I mean after he was taken away. I remembered seeing his haunting face as he stared at me through the reflective glass. As if he knew I was on the other side standing and looking back at him. I still have nightmares about him threatening to pull the trigger and killing himself in front of me," Nick sighed. 

"You know you don't have to work this case. I'm sure Warrick would be okay in rescheduling his vacation time to help you out," Sara suggested.

"No Sara," Nick said firmly, "he's not going to control my life. I won't live in fear of this guy. Now yes I realize he has escaped from jail. But trust me he's probably in some other state by now, with me the last thing on his mind. Trust me I've seen the last of Nigel Crane!"

Sara looked at Nick's face and knew he was just saying that to say it. He didn't really believe it just like she didn't. Nigel Crane was loose and very much a threat, a real dangerous threat.

********

"Thanks again," Nigel said as he thanked the trucker and got out at a rest stop in a small town just outside Nevada. "I'm meeting a friend here."

"Yeah no troubles," the man said as he headed into the truck stop.

"Now to find my _friend_," Nigel laughed as he waited for a lone driver to leave the stop so he could plan his route back to Vegas. 

He waited until he spied a lone driver in a beat up Chrysler. "Hey buddy," Nigel called out to the lone man, "can I get a lift?"

"Where you headed?" The man asked.

"Um Texas," Nigel lied.

"Sure hop in," the man smiled. "I could use the company."

"Well I'm the best there is," Nigel smiled. "I'm Bruce," he lied.

"The name's Nick, Nick Wilson."

"Nick? Wow my best friend's name is Nick," Nigel smiled. "This is going to be an unforgettable ride after all," he smiled.

********

"We have the word out to every law enforcement official regarding Crane," Brass said to Grissom. "We got check points on the major highways and a call out to all the truckers. We even have highway patrol sending up a chopper just in case he's lying in the dessert somewhere. There are no establishments around here, so there is a possibility he may have hitched a ride or something," Brass sighed heavily. "But until we know for sure it's still a guessing game."

"Yeah a guessing game with Nick's sanity as the final prize," Grissom said firmly.

********

"Okay so here is the point of initial impact," Sara said slowly as she photographed the black marks on the highway. She looked up at Nick who was deeply lost in thought. She sat back on her knees and just watched him, trying to imagine what thoughts were going through his head about the man who had once stalked him, tried to hurt him, was arrested and now was free. She remembered the tormented feeling she had when Nick said he felt so helpless standing before Crane. I guess tomorrow is off, she sighed sadly as she slowly stood up and walked towards him. I guess can't blame Nick, she said jumping to conclusions about their date. Damn you Crane, she cursed inside, our first real date and you had to do this! 

Nick just stared at the black tire marks on the ground before him, almost willing them to give a direction as to where Nigel might have gone. Nigel's out, he sighed heavily. I can still feel him pushing me out the window. I can still hear his threatening words as he almost challenged me to kill himself in front of me. And I still remember how much I trembled with fear as I tried to talk him out of it. The fear, Nick sighed. Man it still seems so real. I can still feel him inside my head. He's still there.

"Nick?" Sara asked softly as she lightly touched his shoulder.

"Wh..?" Nick said startled as he turned around to see Sara standing beside him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just um thinking about these marks," he lied standing up.

"I think we should call it a day," Sara said firmly.

"What? Why?" Nick asked angrily.

"Because you're obviously affected by Crane more than you lead yourself to believe," she said.

"I guess you don't know me very well," Nick said angrily as he turned his back to her and headed for his bag, muttering angrily.

"Nick wait," Sara called out as she grabbed her bag and ran to join her. "I wasn't looking for an argument. And I wasn't pointing any fingers. I'm just worried that's all. There's nothing wrong with being scared about Nigel."

Nick stopped and looked at her with a sad expression, "I can't let him rule my life."

"Being cautious is not letting him rule your life Nick," she said, "it's being smart." 

Nick turned around and headed for the truck. He reached the truck but didn't turn around as he put his stuff away. "I'm okay," he said firmly not looking up at her, as she stood beside him.

"I wasn't suggesting you aren't," Sara said standing beside him. "But I think you have every right to at least be cautious and on guard against this guy," she said as he stood up. "I mean he did stalk you Nick."

Nick turned to her with a pained expression and she felt her heart break.

"I just don't want you to try to pretend that everything is okay and not deal with this," she said. 

"Everyone thinks I'll just shrink inside myself is that it?" Nick asked angrily. "That this guy someone has a personal vendetta against me and is coming back to what take me out or something stupid like that?" Nick asked in disbelief. "He probably knows that I'll have police around. Do you seriously think he'll try anything?" Nick asked trying to convince himself that Crane wasn't interested in any kind of revenge.

"I don't know Nick," Sara said as Grissom walked up to them.

"Finished?" Grissom asked walking up to Nick.

"For the most part, yeah," he said firmly.

"For the most part?" Grissom questioned. "Care to tell explain?"

"Not really," Nick said looking directly at Grissom. 

"Nick?" Grissom questioned. 

"He's um…" Sara started.

"I'm not worried about Nigel Crane!" He said firmly looking first at Grissom and then at Sara. 

"Nobody said you are Nick…" Sara started.

"I'm the last person he wants to see," Nick said. "What, you actually think he'd come back to a state where he's wanted? Trust me he's gone, long gone!" Nick stated. 

"Well that's good but…" Sara started again.

"Besides we'd know right?" Nick asked looking back at Grissom.

"We might know," Grissom said.

"I'm taking these to the lab," Nick said as he turned and headed for the driver's side of the truck. 

"I'm going with him," Sara added hastily as she walked past Grissom to the passenger's side. 

"I'll expect a report later," Grissom said as Catherine walked up behind him. 

"What was that all about?" Catherine asked.

"Nick's worried about Nigel Crane," Grissom sighed.

"He told you that?" Catherine asked.

"Not in words," Grissom said as he turned and headed back for the van.

********

Nick and Sara rode most of the way in silence. Sara would look over at him every once and awhile and knew the brave face he was putting on was mostly for her. Why are you pretending Nick? She asked inside. Please open up to me.

"Every night I still look up and see the hole where he would look down. I mean it's closed up and repainted over but I can still see his eyes watching me," Nick said slowly. "I still feel his presence in every room in my house."

"I'm uh, I'm sorry Nick," Sara tried. But at this point she really didn't know what to say. She just couldn't imagine the terror he was feeling inside.

"I come home every night and lock the doors and just stand and listen to the silence and wait for him to walk into the room," Nick said looking straight ahead. "Then I take my gun out and check every room, sometimes twice."

Sara just sat and listened to all his pained words. Oh man Nick, she said inside, I can't believe you do that. But as she found herself listening she found herself wishing she were able to go home with him every night and assure him he was okay. She wanted more than anything for him to walk into his home and just feel safe. Would he ever? And would he ever want me to stay? Even just for comfort?

"And the nightmares are still there. Every night. I still don't sleep very well," he sighed, "I still hear his taunting and laughing at me. I still see his sick smile and hollow eyes. Every night."

Sara just watched Nick talk to her and wanted more than anything to end this nightmare. But Nigel was loose and no one knew where. I can't let him be alone, she said inside. I can't let him go through this alone. And I'll work hard to make sure he knows I'm here and will be here whenever he needs me. But will he ask? Or will his pride hinder him? Will he admit he's scared? 

"I just can't believe this," he said softly. "I worked so hard over the past months to make sure he was out of my mind for the most part. I guess I was never really free of him," Nick said looking at Sara. "What happens now? How the hell am I supposed get past this? I mean even if he is caught again I still have to live with the fact that he might come back right?" He asked as he turned back. He knew she didn't have the answers nor did he expect one from her. He just needed to talk about it, needed to get it out.

"Nick I, uh, I don't know what to say to help you feel safer," Sara said slowly. "But if you need me I am here. You know that right Nick?"

"I know, and thank you," he sighed. "I don't expect anything from anyone. I certainly don't want to feel shadowed because of him," he said firmly as they finally reached the lab. "He's not in control of me remember?"

********

****

FRIDAY MAY 3, 2002, 12:30 AM

"I mean seriously Nick," Nigel smiled at his captive prey before him, "what were you thinking when you found out I escaped?"

Nick just looked at him but didn't say a word. I will not admit to him I was scared, Nick told himself firmly.

"Answer me!" Nigel yelled.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Nick asked angrily. 

"You know you don't sound to happy to see me Nick," Nigel said sternly.

"Good, because I'm not!" Nick spat.

"Why not?" Nigel asked. "Are you seriously not happy to see me again Nick?" Nigel asked.

"No," Nick said.

"But I did all this for you, for us. So that we could be together as friends again. Did you seriously think I'd just forget about our friendship? I mean yeah you got a little wayward in the end there Nick, but now that I'm back in your life things will be like they are supposed to be. Us as friends. You'll want to be my friend again Nick, I'll show you that. I mean aren't you in the least bit happy to see me again?" Nigel asked seriously.

Nick looked at him is if he was totally insane, which wasn't far from being true. "Lets see," Nick said sarcastically, "you stalked me again, you broke into my home, you hit me on the back of the head, I wake up handcuffed and gagged in my own bed and you are sitting there with a gun in your hand. Which part of that should I be happy about?" Nick yelled.

Nigel lost control and backhanded Nick in the mouth. Nick's head jerked to one side but he just turned back and stared angrily at Nigel. 

"You really should be careful about raising your voice to me Nick," Nigel said slowly, "otherwise I'm bound to lose my temper," he said as he leaned in close to Nick. "And do you know what happens when I lose my temper?" He asked angrily as he struck Nick in the side with his gun.

"Do you know what happens?" He yelled in anger.

"No," Nick said weakly as he winced in pain from the hit to his side.

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't know!" Nick yelled.

"I think it's time to show you who really is in control here." Nigel said as he stood up and looked down angrily at a trapped Nick.

Nick fearfully watched Nigel loom over him and he started to pull against his cuffs. "You shouldn't say mean things to me Nick," Nigel said firmly as he punched Nick in the side of his chest.

Nick cried out as his captured body jerked to one side. "Damn it," Nick cursed as he pulled against his captive wrists. 

"You really need to learn your place Nick!" Nigel said as he hit him again.

"Stop it Nigel," Nick yelled out.

"Why Nick?" Nigel asked meanly. "So you can yell at me again?"

"I won't yell at you again," Nick said quickly. 

"Promise?" Nigel asked.

"I promise." Nick said.

"Really?" Nigel asked as he hit him again.

"Yeah please just stop hitting me," Nick cried out in pain.

"Will you yell at me again?" Nigel asked.

"I already said no," Nick wheezed.

"You're right you know why?" Nigel asked harshly.

Nick said nothing.

"Do you know why?" Nigel yelled again.

"Because you'll just hit me again?" Nick asked sadly.

"Because I am in control now Nick," Nigel smiled. "I'm in charge now. Try to remember that," Nigel said casually. "So you won't yell at me because you know I'm in charge. You can yell at me when I say you can. You can talk to me when I say you can. I own you now Nick, you are mine to control!"

"You'll never own me," Nick said while Nigel just laughed. 

Nick just watched Nigel walk around to the head of the bed. He had to remain calm and try to be in control. But as he pulled against his cuffed wrists he didn't know how that was possible. "Why are you doing this Nigel?" Nick asked calmly. "What's the real reason? Just to control?"

"Trying to take a bit of control are ya Nick?" Nigel smiled at him. "Stay sharp?" He laughed.

"I just wanted to kno…" Nick started.

"You don't have the right to take anything! You don't have the right to know anything!" Nigel spat as he grabbed the roll of duct tape off the dresser and rushed up to Nick. "I said I'm in control. And that means you can only ask a question or talk when I say you can!" He yelled as he ripped off a strip of tape.

"Please don't gag me again?" Nick pleaded. "I'm sorry." Nick knew that if Nigel kept him gagged he would have no control at all. His best defense in a hopeless situation like this was to remain calm and try to talk some sense into his captor.

"Sorry Nick," Nigel said as he pressed the piece of thick tape down firmly over Nick's lips to stop him from speaking, "but I'm tired of talking to you right now. Maybe I'll feel like it later."

Nick tried to turn his head away but Nigel succeeded in gagging him anyways. Nick turned his head away in protest, but Nigel grabbed his chin and forced his head back to him. "Now listen very carefully Nick," Nigel said directly, "you are under my control now. You will do what I say and when I say it. If you don't you will be sorry. I promise you that!" Nigel said firmly. "Now you will stay gagged at all times unless _I_ feel like talking or letting you have something to eat. You will also remain handcuffed at all times, just until I feel you have earned my trust! It's very simple really." Nick tried to pull his head away but Nigel held on tightly. "See how well I treat my best friend?"

With each horrible word Nick felt his world getting smaller and smaller around him. Panic started to fill his already terrified brain as he listened to Nigel's demented rant. I can't live like this, he said inside as he pulled against his cuffs. I can't let him control me like this. But sadly he didn't see a way out just yet. Nigel let go of Nick's face and Nick pulled his head away in anger.

"And if you ever think of crossing me," Nigel said as he left the room and returned with his lap top, "I will make you very sorry." He flipped to life his laptop and Nick stared in horror at the screen before him.

"You like her don't you Nick?" Nigel asked slowly as they watched a picture of Sara's living room come to life. "I can see why. She's very pretty. Now if you do what I say I'll not drag her into this," he smiled at Nick, "at least not yet! Shall I put a camera in her bedroom?" Nigel laughed.

Nick brought his legs up and kicked at Nigel. The kick caught him in the side and he fell to the bedroom floor. Nick pulled against his cuffs but just worked himself into a useless sweat. Nick looked up in fear as Nigel stood up in anger.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do Nick!" Nigel yelled as punched Nick in the stomach. "Not smart at all!" He yelled as he hit him again. Nick lay back in defeat as he felt tears of pain finally starting to form. Nigel grabbed the duct tape and proceeded to bind Nick's ankles together. "See what you made me do?" He said as he put Nick's bound feet back on the bed. Nick just lay there breathing hard and cursing angrily into his gagged mouth. 

Nick stopped his cursing and struggling and just lay back on his bed in defeat. "Now try to behave Nick," Nigel said angrily as he grabbed his computer and left the room. "I'll be back later. I think I'll go watch my computer for a bit!"

AHGH! He said inside as he tried to move his helpless body. He pulled at the cuffs in anger, but only succeeded in bruising his wrists even more. I can't let him control me like this, he said over and over again. I can't let him win. But I just see a way out of this nightmare.

"I can't wait until we leave here!" Nigel called out from the other room causing Nick to feel a panic attack starting to come again. Oh man this can't be happening, Nick yelled inside! If he takes me from here I'm as good as dead. 

Nick thought back to the picture of Sara's living room and Nigel's bedroom comment. Nigel was now holding all the cards. If he used Sara against him there was no way he could fight him. He knew Sara's life and safety had to come before his. She meant more to him than he let on. So did this mean that Nigel finally won? Would he succeed in his evil plan? Oh Sara, I'm so sorry, he said inside. Nick closed his eyes and remembered the events leading up to and his first date with Sara. 

**Dear readers thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I mean wow; I never expected that kind of response, it's awesome!!! I hope that you enjoy each chapter as much as the first one. I hope you don't find the story dull in anyway. If so please let me know. Thanks again!**


	3. Let the Games Begin...

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding… Chapter 3 – Let The Games Begin…

NOTE: Please remember the first parts of this story are in Nick's flashbacks while he's held hostage by Nigel. If it seems like it's moving back and forth quickly between past and present, it is! But don't worry it will catch up and go on from there! Hope it's still easy to follow.

  
FRIDAY APRIL 26, 2002 12:00 PM 

Nick pulled his truck in front of the lab and stopped. He let out a deep sigh as he just stared at the front doors. I have to do this, he said inside. I can't let Nigel have any kind of control over me at all.

"I'll um get the stuff," Sara said as she turned to get out of his truck. Nick grabbed her arm before she could leave. Sara turned back to see a small smile on his handsome face looking intently at her.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"For what?" She asked not pulling her arm away.

"I don't know, for just being here I guess," he said somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah well you better get used to it," she smiled as she leaned in a bit closer to him. "If you think for one minute that Nigel Crane will scare me away think again. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" She teased as she leaned in really close, almost touching his face with her lips.

"I'm uh…" Nick started as he felt is body temperature starting to rise. Oh man the affect she has on me, he said inside. 

"I'll see you inside," she smiled pulling away as she too felt her body temperature starting to rise. Oh man the affect he has on me she said inside as she opened the door and got out. And why the hell does he have to smell so good?

"Was she flirting with me again?" Nick asked with a small smile as he too got out of the truck and headed for the back to get his things. He closed the back door and heard screeching tires behind him. Nick quickly turned around to see two kids in a convertible laughing as they took off. Okay it was nothing, Nick said inside as he headed for the lab's front doors. 

"mommy…the…pwane…," came voice of a child to it's mother. But Nick's hand instinctively went for its gun as he whirled around to see a small child holding a model airplane up to its mother. He said 'plane' Nick not 'Crane', he said inside as he turned back to see Sara standing there with a worried look on her face.

Oh man Nick, she said inside as she watched the small displays of his paranoia. If you're this paranoid now how will you get through the night? I just can't let him be alone, not now, not until Crane is caught again. Yeah but when the hell will that be. "Nick?" Sara asked softly as he walked up to her.

"I'm fine," he said firmly as he brushed past her and opened the door for them to go inside.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she walked ahead of him, down towards Greg.

"Yo Nick my man," Greg said with a silly grin on his face as Nick and Sara entered the odd world of Greg Sanders.

"Hey Greg," Nick said slowly as he opened his bag and got out the small bags of trace evidence for Greg to examine.

"So Nick I got them," Greg said with a large smile as he produced two small amusement park style stubs and held them up happily.

"You didn't?" Nick smiled faintly as he stared at the two yellow stubs in Greg's hands.

"Got what?" Sara asked.

"Oh yeah buddy I did. And we are going! You and me. Oh yeah baby you and me!" Greg gushed.

"Got what?" Sara asked again.

"Look Greg…" Nick started.

"Think of it. Drinking all night, naked women, makin…" Greg stopped as he noticed he look on both Nick's and Sara's faces. "Um did I miss something?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah tickets to what?" Sara asked.

"Yeah didn't you hear the news?" Nick asked at the same time.

"Um an exclusive frat party and no I missed the news. What's up Nick? Why so stern?" Greg asked.

"I'm not going to the party with you Greg," Nick said handing the bag's to Greg. "You really should watch the news," Nick sighed as he turned and headed for the locker room.

"Um did I miss something?" Greg asked as Sara handed her stuff to him.

"Yeah Nigel Crane's escaped," she said slowly.

"What?" Greg half yelled. "The guy who stalked Nick? Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, sometime this morning. The police are doing everything they can but until they find him I don't think Nick will be interested in any all night frat party," Sara said dryly. "Besides when's it for?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night. Wanna come instead?" Greg asked with a half smile.

"Um no thanks," Sara said firmly as she turned to leave.

"Is Nick going to be okay?" Greg asked in concern.

"When Nigel Crane is caught again Nick will be fine," Sara said leaving his lab.

"Oh man," Greg sighed as he watched his friend walk down the hall and disappear into the locker room.

Sara entered the locker room at the back of the lab to find Nick pacing back and forth in the lab muttering to himself. She leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed and just watched him. Oh man Nick this has to end soon, she said inside. 

Nick didn't hear Sara enter the locker room as he just paced back and forth thinking of all the things Nigel was doing right now. Where is he? Is he coming after me? He's probably heading in the other direction. Will he then make plans to see me? I mean what if he just decides to lay low and then come and find me again? I mean do I have to live each day in fear because I don't know that the next time I walk into my own home he'll be there waiting for me? And if I do run into him again will he be violent? I mean what will he do to me? Oh man this has to end. Nick's brain started to play out all the terrible scenarios that Nigel might have planned for him and he started to work himself into a needless sweat. He felt his temperature starting to rise and his heart to race again. He finally stopped pacing when he felt his head start to feel a bit light. I need to get out of here, he said inside.

He finally looked up and saw Sara standing and watching him with a look of concern on her face. She must think I'm pretty pathetic. I can tell. I mean she is a strong woman who wants a strong man right? And look at me, completely falling apart. I have to get out of here, he said inside. Nick didn't say a word as he headed to his locker and went to open it.

Sara finally walked into the room and stood beside the open door while Nick pulled out his jacket and put it on. 

"Nick?" Sara asked softly.

"I have to leave Sara," Nick said as he closed the locker door and turned to leave. 

Sara grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked at her with an expression of doubt and fear. "Want me to come?" She asked.

Why so you can see me fall apart, he asked himself inside? Yeah like I want you to see me blubbering like a scared fool. "No I'll be okay," Nick said with a bit of uncertainty. "I just need some fresh air."

"Okay well if you need to talk or something call me okay," she said letting go of his arm.

"Yeah okay," Nick said turning around.

"I mean it Nick," Sara said firmly. "Don't shut me out on this. I want to help you."

"Help me?" Nick asked with a bit of anger. "You think I need help now?"

Oh man, Sara said inside. I just never know what to say to show him that I really want to help him and am afraid for him. Can't he see that I really care for him?

"I didn't mean…"

"I don't need help! I'm fine!" Nick said firmly as he turned and stormed out of the locker room. But as soon as he got to his truck he knew he felt even worse for turning her away. "I thanked her in the car and now I yell at her," Nick sighed as he got inside his truck. "Damn you Nick you can be such an idiot sometimes," Nick cursed himself as he turned his truck and headed for home. The one place he was actually dreading to go.

Sara just sat in the locker room for what seemed like a small eternity. Her brain kept hearing Nick's tormented words over and over again, 'I check every room with my gun, twice, my own home, I still see is eyes watching me sleep'. Oh Nick she said sadly, please don't turn away from me.

"Everything okay?" Came a soft voice from behind her, snapping her back to reality. Sara turned around to see Catherine standing in the doorway looking at her.

"With me yeah," Sara said slowly as she stood up. "But with Nick it's a different story."

"How is he?" Catherine asked.

"I came in here to find him working himself into a panic pacing back and forth. When I asked if he was okay he snapped and then took off. I'm really worried," Sara said sadly. 

"We all are," Catherine added.

"Yeah I really want Nick to open up to me," Sara moaned sadly, "but it seems like every time I try to tell him I'm worried he thinks I'm putting him down or something."

"Yeah it's a guy thing," Catherine smiled. "Go see him."

"What?" Sara asked. "Really?"

"Don't you want to?"

"It's driving me nuts just sitting here wondering how he is," Sara sighed.

"Go," Catherine said. "I mean when you like someone you sometimes you have to make them see they need your help to deal with whatever they are having trouble with."

"Like him? You can tell?" Sara asked with a smile. 

"Um yeah," Catherine said as she watched the smile on the face of the young woman before her grow even wider. "I mean a blind person could see how you two act around each other. You try to hide it but trust me I can tell," she said. "So go. Nick shouldn't be alone right now anyways. But he's a guy and won't admit it remember."

"What if he won't open up to me?" Sara asked.

"Make him," Catherine said with a wink. "I'm sure you are more than capable of figuring out how."

"I think I have an idea," Sara smiled as she turned to her locker got her coat and headed for the door. "You sure Grissom will be okay with this?" She asked.

"You worry about Nick," Catherine smiled, "I'll take care of the real stubborn men around here," she laughed.

"Thanks Catherine," Sara smiled as she turned and left. 

"Hey Sara!" Greg called out as she walked past his lab.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You going to see Nick?" Greg asked.

"Um why?" Sara asked.

"Tell him the party can wait," Greg said sheepishly. "Think he'll want to go next weekend?"

"Probably not," Sara said with a firm smile as she turned and left.

"Hey!" Greg called out. "How do you know?"

"I don't," she muttered. "But I'm sure I can show him something more fun than a stupid frat party," she laughed as she walked to her car and headed for home. I'll quickly change and then head to Nick's, she said inside. I just hope you're okay Nick.

********

Nick felt the tension in his stomach starting to build as he neared his home. Thoughts of Nigel Crane standing in his living room waiting for him and laughing as he held a gun to him played with his brain. He stopped his truck and stared at the front door almost willing it to open so he could get an early glimpse of what lay inside. He slowly got out of his truck and walked up to his front door. He turned the key and slowly opened the door and waited; nothing. He stepped inside and instinctively drew his gun. He pushed the door behind him closed but forgot to lock it. 

He cautiously walked into the living room and listened, nothing. "He-hello?" Nick called out fearfully. Nothing. All was quiet. "Damn," Nick softly cursed as he walked into his kitchen and then bathroom, finally he bedroom. He heard a noise behind him and whirled around to see nothing there. Even the slightest noise was playing games with this already panicked brain. "Get ahold of yourself Nick!" He commanded himself out loud. When he was convinced nothing was wrong he headed back to the front door to see it slightly open. "What?" He asked in a panic. Then he remembered he forgot to lock it. He rushed to the door and locked it, checked the locked and re-did them. He leaned against the door and looked around as a light film of sweat started to cover his face and neck. 

Nick leaned against his door and just waited. Waited for anything to let him know that he was going to be okay and survive this nightmare in tact. But nothing came. There was no reassurance, there was no one telling him that Nigel was caught and that he was going to be okay. There was nothing. 

"I can't let him control me like this!" Nick said firmly as he slowly made his way to his bedroom. I'll take a shower now while it's still daylight, he said inside as he headed into the bathroom. That way I'll be more alert when nighttime comes he reasoned with himself, as he locked the bathroom door and turned on the hot water. As the steam started to fill the bathroom he started to get a panicked feeling in the back of his throat, his breathing constricted once again and if he didn't tell himself to snap out of it, he was sure he would have passed out right there on the bathroom floor. But somehow he managed to get himself undressed and into the hot water, with his gun just a few inches from the shower curtain, just in case. He let the hot water try to ease the tension out of his body and by the time he was done he was feeling a lot more calm and relaxed. He quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He grabbed is gun and headed for his bedroom. He heard a knock on the door and quickly turned around with it aimed. 

Nick slowly made his way to his front door; his heart pounding so loudly he thought his eardrums would shatter. He slowly opened each lock and then with one hand he slowly opened the front door. He pulled it open with his gun raised and gasped at who stood before him.

"Sara?" Nick asked weakly as he just stared at her while he stood before her half naked.

Sara pulled in front of Nick's place and was thankful his truck was there, he was at home. Resting I hope, she said inside. She walked up to his front door a bit tepid and nervous about why she was actually there. I'm just here to help a friend she said inside. A friend who I am attracted too more than anything. A friend who when I am with him can hardly think straight or form logical sentences. Oh god I sound pathetic she sighed inside, like a teenager or something. 

She heard Nick slowly open his front door and then stood and stared at him as he opened the door. Her eyes quickly moved from his panicked face, to his raised gun and then to his half dressed beautiful body. Oh man he is gorgeous; she sighed as she felt her face go red as she continued to stare at him. Why is his gun pointed at me?

"Nick?" Came Sara's surprised question as he didn't lower the gun.

"Oh man Sara, I'm sorry," Nick stammered for words as he felt her eyes just devouring his half naked flesh. Okay, he said inside, this is awkward.

"Can I come in?" Sara asked.

"Oh yeah of course, sorry," Nick said sheepishly as he finally lowered his gun and turned around and headed inside with Sara following. Nick brushed up against her and put the locks back in place, and he felt tiny shivers cover his body as the feeling of her jacket brushed his bare chest. 

Oh man he smells even better just out of the shower Sara said to herself. Okay calm down girl, she said inside or this will really get out of hand.

"Um why are you here?" Nick asked lamely.

"What?" Sara asked.

"I uh didn't mean it like that," he said embarrassed. "I guess I'm just surprised and am wondering…."

"I just didn't think you should be alone right now. Is that okay?" She asked trying to hide her obvious smile as she continued to stare at his well-defined form before her with just towel around his waist.

"Yeah," Nick said turning around. "Um let me get dressed first."

"Okay if you want," Sara said and then quickly realized what she said. "I mean I'll wait out here." Can he tell I'm blushing? Oh man what a lameo I am!

"Okay," Nick said with a grin as he blushed at her comment about his appearance. "Sorry I just got out of the shower. And sorry for the gun thing, I guess I'm a little paranoid," Nick said just before he got into his bedroom. "But I am happy you're here."

"Yeah me too," Sara smiled. "I'll um just wait out here," she said again as if trying to tell herself not to follow the handsome man before her into his bedroom. But inside she wanted nothing more than to push him to the ground and kiss him. Okay get a grip she said inside!

"Be right out," Nick said as he turned and disappeared from her view into his bedroom. Oh man Nick said inside, that was awkward. I can't believe I just stood there like that. How lame is that! She probably thinks I'm some kind of kind of weirdo coming to the door half-naked, with my gun raised no less. Still the way she looked at me….his voice trailed off as a wide smile crossed his face as he pulled on a clean pair of pants and a T-shirt. 

"Um so what did you want to d…" Nick asked coming into the kitchen to see Sara already starting to make some coffee for them.

"Coffee helps calm me down," she smiled.

"Really?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Well no not really but you didn't have any tea," she teased.

"Yeah I know, pretty bad huh," he laughed as he walked up to her. "So what was in the bag you brought over?" He asked.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," she teased.

She's flirting with me again right? "Actually I um…"

"Just some movies and stuff," she said looking at his face. Oh man he's so cute when he's flustered, she said inside. It seems to happen a lot. I always thought he was so sure of himself around women. Maybe it's me. But why? Why would he be so nervous around me? Could he really like me? I mean more than a friend? If it get my hopes up I'll just be hurt right? Okay so friends it is. Just good friends.

"So how are you holding up?" Sara asked seriously as Nick sat down on a nearby chair.

"I'm just waiting for that phone to ring with news of Nigel's capture, arrest or anything to put my mind at ease," he said with a deep sigh. "It's the waiting that's the hardest part."

"Yeah no doubt," Sara said softly. "Nick I um…I mean back in the locker room…I uh…"

"I was to blame Sara, not you," Nick said quickly.

"Nick I don't always know what to say. I mean never know how to show people I care without them thinking I think they are weak or not capable of looking after themselves. I know you are capable Nick but I just want you to know that I'm worried and I want to help you get through this," she smiled. "Sorry."

"Thanks but I shouldn't have gotten so upset so quickly," Nick sighed. "I just want this to end you know," he said softly looking up at her. "Sorry."

"Yeah me too," she echoed, "the sooner the better. And you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Okay so since we are both sorry," he laughed, "why not let the coffee brew and see what things you have in that bag to pass the time." He said pulling the bag away from her.

"Okay," Sara said with a big smile as she watched him open the bag. She forgot she had put her handcuffs and gun in there and they were the first to come out.

"Um exactly what did you have in mind?" Nick teased as he held the cuffs up with one finger and felt himself starting to blush again. And before he could stop them images of himself at her mercy while she did whatever made him blush all over.

"Whoops," Sara said quickly pulling them back towards her, "forgot those were in there."

"Ye-ah," Nick laughed lightly. 

"But you know," Sara said arching a brow.

"What?" Nick said looking up with a small panic.

"Kidding," she teased putting them away. Oh man Sara, she scolded herself as images of Nick at her mercy came to mind. I am really pathetic!

"Do you think he's still in Nevada?" Nick asked seriously. "Nigel do you think he's coming back here?"

"Oh man Nick I wish I could say he was far away from here," she sighed, "sadly I have no idea what Nigel Crane is up to."

"Yeah," Nick sighed, "that's the nightmare I live with."

"Come on," Sara said softly as she stood up and grabbed the bag with one hand and Nick's hand with the other and pulled him towards the living room. She pulled him to the couch and they both just slumped down to rest. 

They arranged themselves sitting side by side and Sara brought out some books and soon they were reading together, laughing and talking. Just sitting there together each other's company like it was the most natural normal thing in the world to do. Nick just emersed himself in enjoying being with Sara that soon he just let himself go and opened up to her, much to her happy delight. They sat for that for the next few hours, with no word on how the case was going or how the search for Nigel was coming. 

"I'm almost praying it will ring," Nick sighed. "Just to know one way or the other you know," he said softly.

"I'm praying this ends soon," Sara said softly.

"Yeah me too," Nick sighed.

But as the sun started to set Nick started to realize how exhausted and mentally worn out he really was. His brain was in a constant state of war over Nigel Crane. He kept trying to tell himself not to worry but it was tough as he kept remembering the last time Nigel had him cornered in his own home. The very place he was now in with Sara. But as he listened to her voice as she read to him he felt himself starting to really relax, and before long his head leaned over and rested on her shoulder and his eyes closed and he was asleep, breathing softly. 

Sara felt Nick starting to fall asleep on her and didn't mind. She didn't want to move or tell him to go sleep someplace else. She liked the feeling of his warm hard body pressed close against hers and as she stared into the falling Nevada night she found herself regretting the time when she knew she would have to pull herself away and go home. She longed for the day when she wouldn't have to leave; when she would just look at Nick and they would go and curl up together in another room. But would that time ever come? I mean I think I'm really deluding myself into thinking that anything more will ever happen between us she said as she listened to Nick's slow rhythmic breathing. He's clingy now because his tormentor is on the loose. But when happens when Nigel's caught again? Will Nick still want to be as close to me then? Or will we just go back to being good friends? I guess I'll have to wait and see she sighed sadly. 

She felt Nick snuggle closer to her and soon found herself leaning back further on the couch, gently pulling him with her, so that soon his body was pressed up against hers and his head way lying between her chest and arm. Oh Nick, she sighed happily I wish this could last forever. What the hell are you up to Crane, she wondered angrily? And where the hell are you?

But as she pushed thoughts of Nigel Crane out of her head she too was soon fast asleep on Nick's couch with him still curled up beside her.

********

****

FRIDAY APRIL 26, 2002 6:00 PM

"Well we should be hitting the New Mexico border anytime," the driver named Nick said breaking Nigel's thoughts.

"Perfect," Nigel smiled. "Thanks again for the use of clothes," Nigel said gesturing to the new pants and shirt the driver lent him. "I'll pay you back as soon as we hit Texas."

"No problem," the man smiled.

"You know you have been driving for a long time," Nigel said, "I really should let you take a break. I mean it's a deserted highway and I really could use the change myself," Nigel said with a smile. "Wanna trade spots?"

"Yeah I guess so. I mean it's a pretty deserted road and I don't think there are any cops around," the driver named Nick said. 

"I wouldn't worry about that," Nigel said slowly as they pulled over to the side of the road. "They are probably out looking for escaped convicts or something," Nigel laughed making the man laugh with him.

"Now there is a narrow bridge up ahead," the man said, "just be careful on the right. The side railing is pretty weak," the man smiled as he got out of the car. He headed for the back of the car but as he past Nigel Nigel turned around and struck him hard on the back of the head. He quickly took out the man's ID and anything in the car that would tell anyone that the dead person in the car was someone other than Nigel Crane.

"Thanks for the tip," he laughed as he dragged the man's body back to the driver's side. He pushed the seat all the way back and dumped the body on the drivers seat before he climbed in on top of him. He purposely pulled of some flakes of skin, some strands of hair and a tooth from the back of his mouth, letting a little of his blood and saliva fall onto the steering wheel.

Nigel then started up the car and sped towards the narrow bridge. He pushed the gas as fast as he could go aiming straight for the weakened guard-rails. Just as the car was about to plough over the edge Nigel jumped out of the driver's side and the car slammed through the rails and flew through the air. Nigel picked up his weary body and rushed over to the edge to see the car smash into bits and then explode in a giant fireball. The darkened night sky was filled with varying hues of orange and yellow as the air was filled with his wicked and twisted laugher. 

He slowly made his way back to the road and started the long journey back to the highway. "Soon Nick," he said out loud, "soon we'll be together again. And this time with my supposed death no one will think to look for me until it's too late. And by then I'll have you safely away from everyone and everything you know. You'll be on your own with just me as company Nick. Think of all the fun we'll have."

********

****

FRIDAY APRIL 26, 2002 10:00 PM

Some time later Sara felt Nick stirring beside her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a frown on his face and his lips slightly moving. She gently stroked his forehead and his face seemed to calm under her soft touch. 

'So Nick ready to see my kill myself before your eyes?' Nigel taunted as he held his gun to his face in front of Nick.

"Don't…do…it…" Nick mumbled in his sleep.

'Sorry Nick but you will be responsible for my death', Nigel laughed cocking the gun.

"No…Nigel…" Nick mumbled again.

"Oh man Nick," Sara said as she listened to his quiet tormented words. 

'See you in hell Nick!' Nigel laughed as he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Nick yelled as he suddenly woke up. He quickly looked up and saw Sara looking down at him. "Um hi," he said sheepishly. "Bad dreams," he said slowly as he tried to sit up.

"It's okay Nick," Sara said as she sat up with him. 

"Oh man did I really fall asleep?" Nick groaned looking at the time. "Until now?"

"Yeah I think I did also," Sara smiled. "Want to talk about it?"

"My dream? Or should I say my nightmare?" Nick sighed. "Same as before. I'm trapped by Nigel, he threatens to kill himself and then does," he sighed running a hand through his dark hair. "It's just so daunting."

"I can't even imagine Nick," Sara said slowly. 

"I mean I…" Nick started as the phone rang. He looked at it but was frozen in place to actually get the phone. He looked at Sara and felt his panic starting to rise again. "I…" he started but was unable to actually make words form. 

"Nick?" Sara asked the phone continued to ring.

"I…" Nick tried again but was to panicked to actually move. 

Sara carefully removed herself and went to answer the phone. "Hello?" She asked slowly. "Hey Brass what's up? Nick? Yeah hold on a sec," she said handing the phone to Nick.

He carefully took the phone and looked at it before he put it to his ear and answered. "Nick here. What's up?" He finally managed to ask.

"We found him Nick," Jim Brass said firmly. "We just got a report from the Arizona State police. It seems that Nigel stole a car and was heading for New Mexico. Not sure why he went off the side of the road but his burnt body was just confirmed by some DNA traces and a tooth and some partially burnt ID. The fire made a pretty mess of the body, but Nick for all intense purposes Nigel Crane is dead!" Jim Brass said firmly. 

"He's…what?" Nick asked again not really believing what he was hearing. 

"Who's what?" Sara asked.

"Nigel…" Nick started. "He's…dead…"

"What?" Sara asked in shock. Did he just say Nigel's dead, she asked herself?

"You can get the report on Monday Nick," Brass said. "Grissom said to enjoy the weekend with a clear mind."

"Thanks I will…" Nick said slowly as he hung up the phone and just stood in place almost afraid to move and realize that what he was told was not the truth but a joke. 

"Nick?" Sara asked again. "Was it about Nigel?"

"Yeah, he's um," Nick said turning to look at her, "he's um, he's dead."

"Dead?" Sara asked in surprise. 

"That's what Brass just said," Nick said letting out a huge sigh. "Am I dreaming?" He asked suddenly. "Pinch me will ya."

"Okay," Sara smiled as she gently pinched his arm.

"I am awake," he said his smile getting bigger. "Nigel's dead and I'm not dreaming it."

"Oh man Nick that is so gr…."

"So great?" Nick asked seriously. "Are we supposed to be happy because a man is dead?" He asked suddenly.

"When it's Nigel Crane, yeah," Sara said firmly. "Please don't tell me you feel guilty now because he's dead. Oh come on now Nick, you most of all should be happy. It's over, it's finally over," Sara said gently as she placed a hand on his arm. "Nigel's gone and you can now be free of him. Once and for all. You're finally safe!"

Nick sat back down on the couch and felt his body just expel the air it had been holding in ever since the phone rang. Nigel is dead he said inside. Nigel Crane is dead, he said again. I'm free of Nigel because he's dead. "Nigel's…dead…" Nick said slowly not looking up. "Nigel Crane is dead," Nick said again while Sara just sat beside him. "Nigel is…" he said turning to Sara.

"Yeah he's finally dead Nick. You're free," Sara smiled as she caressed his face in her hands. 

"Oh man," Nick sighed as he leaned back on his couch and rubbed his tired eyes.

Oh man I wish I didn't have to leave Sara said to herself. But Nick was tired and needed his sleep, now more than ever. Nigel was finally out of his life and she knew that Nick would now sleep better with that knowledge. Regrettably she looked at him and said, "I think I should go."

"What? Now?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she smiled as she slowly stood up. "I need my beauty sleep before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"Yeah unless you don't want to go," she said slowly as she gathered up her stuff.

"Oh yeah the outdoor fair," Nick said getting up also. "Of course I want to go," he said as he followed her to the door. "I didn't ask you to go with me just for show you know. I really want to spend some time with you," Nick smiled as they reached the door. "In public."

"Yeah me too," Sara said as she opened the door. Will he kiss me goodnight? 

"Thanks for coming by today," Nick said as she stepped outside. Should I kiss her goodnight?

"I'm glad I came over Nick," Sara smiled. "And I'm glad I was here when your mind was finally put at ease," she said softly. "Hopefully you can get a good nights sleep tonight."

"I will if you leave something with me," Nick smiled as he moved in closer.

"Leave something with you?" Sara asked in confusion. "Like what?"

"This," Nick said as he pulled her against him and brought his warm lips to meet hers. Sara felt Nick's strong arm pull her close against him and sighed happily as his lips met hers. The kiss although brief was warm and filled with the promise of so much more to come. 

"Wow," Sara breathed as she pulled away.

"Double for me," Nick whispered as he let her go. "So see you tomorrow?" He asked with a large dimpled smile.

"Oh yeah," she smiled broadly. "Come by any time," she said as she turned to leave.

"Sara?" Nick called out.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to him.

"Thanks again," he smiled.

"Anytime," she said with a wink as she turned around and got into her car. Nick watched her leave and then went back into his house and closed the door. 

"Nigel Crane is dead," Nick said slowly as he locked his door. "Nigel Crane is really dead," Nick smiled again as he put his gun away and headed into his bedroom. "Oh man I just can't believe it," Nick said happily as he started to get ready for bed. "Now I am finally safe!"

********

****

FRIDAY MAY 3, 2002, 1:00 AM

Finally safe…finally safe…finally safe…AHHH Nick screamed out in his mind as he was quickly brought back to his terrifying reality as he remembered his own fateful words and heard them echo in his head. But as he continued to pull on his cuffed wrists and struggled to move his bound body he realized that each minute that past he was no longer safe, no longer free, no longer in control. Nick tried to move his now bound ankles up to get a better position, one not pulling so hard on his trapped wrists but because Nigel had pulled him down on the bed he couldn't move himself up without help. He cursed the fact that Nigel bound his feet as he then lost any kind of control over his own movements that he had when his legs were free. He was now completely helpless and at Nigel's mercy. The sick feeling of that helplessness was starting to take its toll. Will I ever be free, his mind would ask over and over again?

He grunted heavily into the gag, as he just lay back on his bed in weary defeat. Damn you Nigel! He cursed inside as he remembered the feeling of peace he had when Nigel was reported dead. He remembered the peaceful sleep and breakfast he had that followed. How could we have been so blind? I mean why didn't we press harder to make sure it actually was Nigel's body that was found? Why did we just take their word for it and not request for the body to be sent to us for our own examination? Damn it this could have been prevented, he cursed.

Nick heard Nigel moving about in his home and started to pull again in anger and frustration. His body was so weary and tired from the lack of sleep and the torment that Nigel was putting him through but he still couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. If I fall asleep what will happen to me? What will he do to me? Will he hurt me? Will he take me some place else? He has already threatened to do so. And if that happens, then what? If he keeps me bound and gagged and takes me some place strange what will I do then? I can't even fight back now.

Nick slumped back in defeat and remembered all the kidnapping cases he had worked on and heard about. He often wondered what the person who was kidnapped was thinking when they were taken. Were they scared? Angry? Passive? Regretful? What did the kidnapper say to them? But he didn't have to ask anymore as he was feeling all those things and more. If Nigel does take me away from here, will he let me go? And if not will I ever be found? And if I'm found will I be alive? What if I'm never found? As each second past Nick's mind raced with terrible thoughts and questions about what Nigel had planned for him. If I could only get free, even for a second, I could leave some kind of clue, anything to let someone know what's happened. But how? I mean if I stay cuffed to the bed like this I will never have an opportunity. I have to let him let my arms free. But how? What could I say to make him want to free me? Even for a brief bit? 

Nick heard Nigel's whistling coming closer and knew his tormentor would be walking back into the room any second. I am utterly defenseless against him, Nick sighed in anger, how the hell can I think I can win this game? 

"You know Nick," Nigel said as he came back into the room. 

Nick stared in horror as he saw Nigel was now wearing his favorite black sweater and khaki pants. Oh tell me this is not happening, Nick said inside as he just watched Nigel coming closer. Tell me he's not wearing my clothes now. 

"I think this sweater looks good on me, don't you?" Nigel laughed as he walked up to the bed and looked down at Nick.

Nick just sighed and closed his weary eyes.

"You know Nick," Nigel taunted, "it's very rude to close your eyes when I want to talk to you." Nigel said as he slapped Nick on the cheek making Nick open his eyes quickly. "That's better," he smiled.

I can't give in to him, Nick said inside. But if I don't he'll just hit me again right? Or worse, he said as he remembered Nigel's words regarding Sara. 

"What do you think Nick?" Nigel asked as he pulled the tape from Nick's mouth once again. "Think I look good in this?"

"I think you need help Nigel," Nick said calmly. 

"Actually Nick," Nigel sighed as he sat down on the bed in front of Nick, "it's you that needs the help right now." Nigel laughed at Nick's helpless predicament.

Nick just glared at him angrily. I can't show fear to him that's what he wants. 

"So when you first heard of my supposed death what were you thinking?" Nigel asked. "Seriously Nick were you glad I was dead?"

Nick looked at him. No matter what I say he'll get mad, Nick said inside. 

"Nick?" Nigel asked.

"I didn't believe it at first," Nick said slowly.

"And when you finally did believe it?" Nigel asked.

"First night I had sleep without nightmares," Nick sighed.

"First and last right?" Nigel laughed. "Well don't worry my friend," Nigel said firmly, "now that we're together you'll have plenty of time to sleep. But I mean when you first heard, somewhere in the back of your mind you didn't believe it right? You must have known I wouldn't have given up on us that easily. That we would be together again."

"I can't believe this," Nick mumbled.

"I think you can Nick," Nigel laughed. "It was just meant to be."

"So seriously what do you think of the sweater? Do you like it?"

"No," Nick said simply.

"But why? It's yours?" Nigel asked in confusion.

"Yeah that's right it's _mine_," Nick said firmly, "not yours Nigel, _mine_."

"Yeah Nick but things are different now. Now that we are living together what's yours is now mine and what's mine is now yours," he smiled. "I think it's a very good arrangement. Don't you agree? I mean friends share things right? Friends share _everything!_ What do you think of that?"

Nick looked at him as if he was insane but didn't answer. What the hell is he getting at? Share clothes? Or something else? Or someone else? I pray he only means the clothes. Tell me he only means the clothes. 

"Nick?"

Nick still didn't answer him. What the hell does he want me to say? I'm not going to agree with his stupidity!

"You know Nick things were going so well with us right now why do you have to go and blow it by giving me the silent treatment. I mean if you really want to be silent I can always gag you again," Nigel sighed. "I just didn't think you liked it that much."

"What do you want Nigel?" Nick asked firmly.

"I want to know what you think of our new living arrangement? I mean I know it's only temporary but still, what do you think?" Nigel asked.

"I'm handcuffed to my bed Nigel, this is no arrangement," Nick said.

"It's only temporary Nick, until we move to our new home."

"New home?" Nick asked fearfully. "What new home?"

"The new home I spent the last week making for us," Nigel said. "I really think you'll like your room. It's very airy and spacious. Not a lot of furniture in it, but I guess in time you'll be able to earn some," Nigel smiled. "Of course you'll have restrictions at first but as time goes on and you prove to me I can trust you then your restrictions will slowly be lifted..."

Earn furniture? Restrictions? Nick asked inside as he felt panic setting on again. What the hell is he talking about? He's treating me worse than some animal or a like a small child. I just can't believe this is happening. Is he really in control of me like this, Nick said sadly? Is he really going to treat me like this? Oh man I have to figure out a way to warn someone, anyone. But how?

"Your new room won't have much in it at first," Nigel said, "but of course that's what I'm here for. All you have to do is ask me and if I feel generous I might think about giving you what you ask for," Nigel smiled evilly at Nick.

"What if I need to you know use the bathroom?" Nick asked slowly. "Will I be able?"

"Well of course you can do that Nick," Nigel smiled, "but you'll just have to do so with the cuffs on."

"You're kidding right?" Nick asked incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Um yeah Nick I am," Nigel said sarcastically. "Like I'm going to let you try to escape out a window or something. I saw all those TV shows. Guy asks to go to the bathroom and then escapes out a window, sends in the cops and the guy who was holding him hostage gets taken away. But you see that won't happen here. First of all I'm not that stupid and secondly I'm not holding you hostage."

"What?" Nick asked angrily. "I'm handcuffed to my bed and my feet are bound with duct tape. What the hell would you call this? Playing charades?"

"Um no but that was funny," Nigel smiled. "Actually when someone takes someone else hostage much like a kidnapping they intend well usually on giving the person back at some time and for some price. That isn't the case here. You see Nick," Nigel said seriously as he leaned in to closer to him, "I have no intention of ever letting you leave me. This is your new life now Nick, welcome to it."


	4. Warning Signs?

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding… Chapter 4 – Warning Signs?

  
Nick let Nigel's terrifying words sink into his already worried brain. New…life? He asked himself slowly as he looked up at the man who was slowly stealing his life from him. I already have a life, he can't be serious, Nick said inside, he can't be!

"You must be getting really tired Nick," Nigel said as he turned to walk away from him. 

"You'll never get away with this Nigel!" Nick said firmly as he pulled angrily on his cuffed wrists.

"Oh man Nick," Nigel said turning back to him. "You already said that once to me. Can't you come up with some original lines of conversation for me?" Nigel asked coming back and sitting on the bed, pushing Nick's bound feet out of the way. 

"Pardon?" Nick asked in shock.

"Well I know for a fact you're a smart guy Nick," Nigel said with a smile. "Shall we have a battle of intellect?" 

"A what?" Nick asked. "I'm handcuffed to my bed and you want to get into a conversational debate?" Nick asked loudly as he tried to sit up. 

Nigel quickly slapped Nick's mouth, causing Nick to slump back in defeat. "I said you were not to raise your voice to me Nick. Remember I am in charge here. So unless I say you can yell at me you just can't yell at me," Nigel said firmly.

"You said we were friends right?" Nick asked quietly.

"We are Nick," Nigel smiled.

"Is this how you treat your friends?" Nick asked angrily pulling on his trapped wrists.

  
"Nick I said before the cuffs are just for the training stage."

"Training stage?" Nick asked fearfully. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Training until you learn your place," Nigel said slowly. "I really don't know why you're getting so upset about all this."

"You're kidding right?" Nick asked angrily. "I'll tell you what I'm getting upset about Nigel," Nick said firmly. "How about waking up bound and gagged in my own bed for starters? And why the hell are you always hitting me?" Nick demanded as he pulled in vain to free himself.

"Let me explain it to you very clearly Nick," Nigel started, "when one of my friends is pursuing a course that needs correction I step in to help."

"What the hell does that mean? What course was I on that was wrong?"

"The course without me Nick," Nigel smiled. "I mean if you would have just accepted me into your life before, this could all have been prevented. I mean instead of sitting here like this we could have been at a bar or something. You know drinking, picking up girls, maybe…" Nigel paused, "oh yeah you already have a girl don't you Nick?" He asked with a sly smile.

"You leave Sara out of this!" Nick said firmly.

"I know you like her Nick. I mean why not? She's beautiful, smart and well she actually likes you," Nigel said. "Yeah all the things a guy could want," Nigel sighed. "Think I should call her to come over here right now and party with us?" Nigel laughed as he got up off the bed and went for Nick's phone. "Think she'd want to come over this early in the morning?"

"You stay away from Sara!" Nick spat in anger as he pulled and pulled on his wrists until he drew a small amount of blood on each one. 

"Now now Nick look what you've done to yourself," Nigel said walking up to him and wiping away the small amount of blood. "I don't have any Band-Aids either," he said in mock sadness. "Oh well," he sighed, "I guess you'll just have to get used to the blood there."

"What the hell do you want?" Nick asked firmly.

"Do you think Sara could like me?" Nigel asked suddenly.

"What?" Nick asked in shock.

"Sara, do you think she'd like me? I mean I'm practically you now," Nigel laughed, "so she should like me right? I mean I know live in your home, wear your clothes and can drive your truck. Think she'd like me as much as you?"

"You stay away from Sara!" Nick said firmly. "I swear Nigel if you go near Sara you will be sorry!"

"Yeah like you can stop me," Nigel laughed. 

"I'm warning you Nigel." Nick said in a panic.

"You think Sara would like to see you like this Nick?" Nigel asked walking out of the room.

Nick lay back on his pillows and closed his eyes. Oh man if he involves Sara I'm toast. There is no way I'd ever be able to endure anything with her here. I can't believe this is happening he said to himself as he started to feel another panic attack coming on. 

"I mean Sara is a pretty modern woman," Nigel said coming back into the room with something behind his back. "Think she'd like to see you handcuffed to your bed?" He laughed as he pulled out a camera. "I'm sure the idea has crossed her mind a few times," he laughed.

"Oh…my…go…" Nick said in horror as he watched Nigel get his camera working. "You're sick."

"Yeah and you're trapped," Nigel laughed as he readied the camera. "I really think Sara will like these. She can put one beside her bed to remind her of you," Nigel said as he held up his camera and snapped a shot of Nick handcuffed to his bed. "Can't you make another face, maybe one not so angry?" He laughed as he took another shot.

"Stop it!" Nick yelled. 

"This is fun Nick," Nigel smiled as he took another shot.

"Damn you Nigel, I said stop it!" Nick yelled again.

"You know Nick," Nigel said putting the camera down and walking up to him, "I warned you not to yell at me didn't I?" He asked meanly as he grabbed the duct tape and ripped off a strip. "See what you made me do!" Nigel spat as he proceeded to gag Nick with the tape. "Remember you yell at me you will be kept quiet," Nigel said in Nick's face.

"You really need to learn that Nick," Nigel said walking back to his camera. "You know," he said holding it up to his face again, "I think she'd like you better gagged also," he laughed as he took another picture. "Just adds to the overall predicament you really are in!"

Nick just cursed angrily into the gag and tried to turn his head away from Nigel's sick display of his dominance over Nick. I can't believe he's taking pictures of me like this, he said inside. Will he really send them to Sara? I mean will he really send them to her? Oh man he can't send them to her, Nick's frantic brain raced over and over again.

"You really are a poor sport Nick," Nigel said making Nick look back at him. Nigel snapped one more shot and put the camera down. "I guess I can take more later," he sighed as he left the room. 

Nick tried to move himself up on the bed to a better position as Nigel walked back in.

"Having some trouble Nick?" Nigel laughed as he looked down at the trapped man before him. "Want some help?" He mocked. 

Oh man I hate him, Nick said inside.

"Funny I think I just asked you a question Nick," Nigel said angrily. Nick quickly nodded his head yes. "Better," Nigel said as he pushed Nick by his feet further up on the bed.

Nick sighed in relief as he felt some pressure taken off his arms and cut wrists. How much longer is he going to leave me like this?

"So since it's so late Nick I think it's time we got some sleep, don't you?" Nigel said looking at him. "Now can you sleep on your own or do you need some drugs to help you?" Nigel asked as Nick just stared back at him in wide-eyed horror.

"No drugs?" Nigel asked yanking the tape off his mouth.

"No please no drugs," Nick said weakly. 

"Very well," Nigel said turning to leave. "But if I hear a fuss from you in the middle of the night and have to get up I'll just give you the drugs and be done with it," Nigel said leaving the room. "Goodnight my friend," Nigel laughed as he turned off the light, engulfing Nick in the horrible darkness once again. 

"Sweet dreams Nick," Nigel called out laughing. "I'm sure I know who you'll be thinking about!"

Nick slumped back into his bed in anger. Is he really going to send those pictures to Sara? Oh man that would be bad. Nick tried to imagine the looks Sara would give once she received the pictures. Would she laugh? I mean here I am completely helpless at Nigel's mercy, would she laugh at me? She might be mad. But if she got mad would she try to stop him on her own? And then again she might not even care. I have to believe she'd care enough to at least tell the police. Of course she would. What if she came here on her own? I can't even protect myself, how in the world would I be able to stop Nigel from doing anything to her? What if I had to watch? Oh man….

I can't believe he's treating me like this. I mean I'm being held hostage in my own home and yet I can't even yell at him! What the hell does he expect me to do? Just lay here and passively endure this? I mean this is not normal, can't he see that I'm not just going to give in? He looked around the dim room and heard Nigel shuffling about in the other bedroom. Somehow I have to leave a message for someone. Anything to tell them he's alive. But what? What could I do that would make Nigel not find the clue and someone else look for it?

Nick closed his eyes again and thought back to his first date with Sara. Man that was great, he smiled to himself as he remembered arriving early at her place to go to the outdoor show. Will I ever get another chance?

********

****

SATURDAY APRIL 31, 2002 10:00 AM 

"Hey," Sara beamed as she opened the door and let Nick into her apartment.

"Hey yourself," Nick smiled back.

"I take it you slept well," she said walking into her kitchen to finish cleaning up.

"Man it was the first time I slept without nightmares," Nick said slowly. "I didn't even think that was possible."

"Yeah welcome to my world," she teased.

"Funny," Nick said dryly. "Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah," she said getting her coat.

"By the way you look great," Nick said as he looked her over. She had chosen a pair of tight black jeans, a waist length top and a short jean jacket. 

"Thanks," she said blushing a bit. "You look pretty great yourself," she said returning the compliment. She watched the expression on his face as she too looked him over. He probably is used to those passive Texan girls, she smiled inside. She loved how the shirt he chose clung to his well defined chest and she was happy he wore jeans instead of cargos. She blushed again as she remembered how he looked without his shirt on. Oh man get a grip, she said inside.

"Yeah?" Nick asked in surprise. Man girls back home never compliment a guy so boldly, he said inside, I like it. Okay close quarters, she smells great and if we don't leave soon we never will, Nick said inside. "Um ready to go?" He managed to ask.

"Yeah," she said getting her keys and small purse. 

On the ride to the exhibition center they made small talk about everything in general. Sara mentioned Nigel once and awhile but now that he was dead Nick didn't want to dwell on his nemesis any longer. Why dwell in the past, he would ask himself? I mean Nigel is dead and there is no more threat, so why think about him? Nick pushed thoughts of Nigel out of his head and mentally prepared himself for the day head.

They arrived at the exhibition ground to find it already teaming with people. "Wow this looks like fun," Sara said with a sparkle in her eye as she looked out at the massive display before her.

"Alright then lets go," Nick said as he got out of his truck. They walked to the entrance booth and went in. 

"If I forget to say it later I had an awesome time," Sara said.

"Why would you forget?" Nick asked.

"Well sometimes I get so caught up in something and am having a really good time I sometimes forget to thank the person who was the cause of it," Sara said with a smile.

"Well I hope you have one of those days today," Nick said as they wandered further into the fair grounds.

"I already am," she smiled making blush at her comment. 

"So what do you want to do first?" Nick asked as they stood and looked at the large activity board before them.

"Um," Sara said looking down the long list of events and demonstrations. 

"Well how about we walk around and then take it from there," Nick smiled as he too struggled with the first activity for them to participate in.

"You up for a bit of rock climbing?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Uh sure I guess," Nick said sheepishly.

"Unless of course you aren't into that sort of thing," she said.

Oh man I can't seem like a wimp here, Nick said inside. But how can I tell her I'm a little afraid of heights? "No that sounds like fun," Nick lied. 

"Great," Sara said with a big smile. Is he faking it? I mean is he just saying yes to make me happy? Oh man Nick can't you just be honest, she said inside. It's not like I'm going to leave or anything. Could he really be worried about that?

"Okay lets go," Sara said turning to leave.

"Uh now?" Nick asked in surprise. I was hoping we'd do it later and she'd forget about it, he said inside.

"Yeah. I don't like to climb when there are too many people on the wall at the same time. Too crowded. Unless of course you had something else in mind?" She asked.

Man now I can't back down, Nick said to himself. "No now is fine," he said slowly. Can she tell I'm lying? 

They slowly made their way to the rock-climbing wall and sure enough there weren't too many people on it yet. Sara walked up to the guy running the booth and talked to him while Nick stood by and waited. He looked up and immediately felt his stomach muscles start to tighten. I look at dead bodies and worse stuff than this practically every day, but put me in a place like this and I am a complete wuss. Oh man am I pathetic! What if I fall? What if I get scared half way up and can't get back down? Oh man this is bad, he said inside as he started to feel himself sweat a bit. What a way to start a first date, he sighed heavily.

"Okay ready to go?" Sara asked with a big smile as she walked back to him.

"Yeah…sure," Nick lied again as Sara took him by the arm and led to the place to suit up. 

"Okay what size are ya buddy?" The man asked walking up to Nick.

"Pardon? Size?" Nick asked in confusion.

"For your harness. What size do you want?" The man asked again.

"Harness?" Nick asked sounding really confused.

Oh man he's so cute when he's flustered Sara said as she pulled her own harness on. "You have to have it Nick," Sara said. "It'll keep you from falling to the ground."

"Okay. Well what size do you think I am?" Nick asked the man.

"First time right?" The man smiled.

"Yeah is it that obvious?" Nick asked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah," he smiled, "but don't worry. I've had worse. And I was just teasing about the harness size."

"I doubt it you've had worse," Nick muttered.

"Try fitting a very overweight chief of police and keeping your tongue in check at the same time," he laughed as he helped Nick put his harness on.

"Yeah that'd be tough," Nick said as the man pulled the harness tightly.

"Yeah uh be careful there," Nick stammered as he felt the harness cinch up below his waist.

"Don't worry everything is safe," the man teased.

"Yeah great," Nick muttered.

"Ready?" Sara asked once Nick was ready to go.

"Yeah," Nick said slowly as the man led them over to the hall to get attached to the cables.

"Okay there ya go," the guy said, "have fun."

"Thanks," Sara smiled. "Ready?" She asked Nick as she headed for the wall to start climbing.

"Yeah lead the way," Nick mumbled as he slowly followed her.

Nick watched as Sara started to climb. Man she makes it look easy he said as he touched the wall and got ready to climb. Nick pulled himself up the first few rocks and pretty soon was more than halfway up. But Nick did the worst thing a person afraid of heights could do, look down.

"Oh man," Nick said suddenly as he felt his heart start to race as he looked at the ground below him. "Did I really climb up this far?" He looked up at Sara who was almost at the top. "I can't go any further," he said to himself.

Sara stopped climbing when she no longer heard Nick beside her and looked down. "Why is he just stopping there? He's almost at the top? Hey Nick," Sara called down. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah what do I say? No I'm afraid of heights?" Nick muttered angrily. 

"Nick?" Sara asked as she slowly made her way back down to him.

"Oh man here she comes," Nick said. He tried to start moving again but his fear froze him in place. 

"Nick?" Sara asked as she reached him. She noticed the pale look on his face and immediately knew something was wrong. "You okay?" She asked softly.

"I uh…don't want to continue," Nick said slowly.

"Are you feeling sick?" Sara asked in concern.

"Well um…I uh…you see Sara I'm uh….well I'm afraid of…" Nick tried.

"Oh my gosh you're afraid of heights?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Uh yeah," Nick said sheepishly.

"Oh man Nick why didn't you say anything?" Sara asked.

"I didn't want to seem wimpy on our first date," Nick said slowly. 

"Shesh Nick being afraid of heights doesn't make you wimpy," Sara smiled. "Come on let's go down," she said as she slowly started to descend.

"Yeah," Nick said as he slowly followed her. They reached the ground and Nick quickly unhooked himself and walked away. 

  
"Nick?" Sara asked in surprise as she followed him. "Everything okay?"

"Look if you want to leave then just tell me now," Nick said firmly as he turned to face her.

"What? Leave? Why on earth would I want to leave?" Sara asked in shock. 

"Well because back there…I mean it was the first thing….and you picked it…and well…" Nick spewed for words.

"Nick just because you're afraid of heights doesn't mean I'm going to leave. And just because you didn't enjoy something I picked doesn't make me want to stop being with you."

"It doesn't?" Nick asked.

"No. I mean I think more of you for even wanting to try something that you were so afraid of because I picked it. That really means a lot to me," Sara smiled. "The fact that you tried for me means more than actually doing it."

"It does?" Nick asked again.

"Yeah," she smiled. 

"Oh man that's great to hear," Nick sighed happily. 

"So why don't we just check out the displays and leave the interaction for later?" She said with a wink.

"Later?" Nick blushed.

"Yeah later," she smiled.

"Deal," Nick said taking her hand and leading back into the main stream of things. Sara felt her hand in Nick's and it sent little shivers up her arm and she felt it all the way to her toes. Man if just holding his hand like this does this to mean I wonder what really…okay girl stop right there, she commanded herself. 

Nick felt the warmth starting to grow just from holding her hand. He thought back to their first kiss and smiled to himself. Is that what she meant by interaction later? He blushed at the thought and found the rest of the day hard to concentrate on. They spent the next several hours just walking, holding hands, talking, eating, and just enjoying really being together.

When it came time to go Nick felt his tension starting to return. Do I take her back to my place? Is that too forward? 

As they walked back to Nick's truck Sara felt a small amount of tension starting to build. Do I offer him to come back to my place? Is that too forward? 

They reached the truck and both got in in silence. Then they turned to each other and asked the exact same question, "want to come back to my place?" Both Sara and Nick stopped and laughed. 

"Well since you were host last night, how about my turn?" Sara asked.

"Sounds good to me," Nick smiled as he started up the truck and headed for her apartment more nervous than he had been in a long time. I feel like a kid sneaking out without telling his parents, he said inside as he drove towards Sara's apartment.

They reached there in silence each anticipating what actions to carry out and whether or not it would be okay with the other person. Sara let them inside and each took their jacket off and stood in the hallway waiting for the other to make the next move.

Why am I so nervous, Sara asked herself?

Why am I so nervous, Nick asked himself?

"So um want something to eat?" Sara asked finally noticing it was almost suppertime and they didn't eat at the show.

"Yeah that would be great," Nick said as he turned and followed her into the kitchen. "You like Chinese right?" Sara asked sheepishly. "Sorry I don't cook that well."

"I love Chinese," Nick smiled putting her at ease. 

"Excellent," she smiled as she reached for the phone. They sat and talked while the supper came and then ate mostly in silence. After supper they headed into the living room to finish off the drinks Sara had made for them. Sara bent down oddly for something and gasped out as she felt her shoulder shoot a small amount of pain into her body.

"Sara?" Nick asked in concern as she sat back up. "You okay?"

"Yeah but I think I pulled something on that rock wall today," she sighed as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Here turn around," Nick suggested.

"Uh okay," Sara smiled as she turned her back to him and let him start to gently massage her sore shoulders. His touch sent little slivers down her spine and she smiled inside. 

"Let me know if it's too hard," Nick said softly as.

"You don't have to worry about being too hard," Sara said with a giggle.

She flirting again isn't she, Nick said inside. Nick leaned in closer and soon was softly kissing the back of her neck. Oh man she smells great; Nick breathed as he continued to kiss her.

Sara felt Nick lean in closer and then felt his warm lips start to kiss the back of her neck. Oh man that feels wonderful, she said to herself. 

Sara gently twisted her body around to face Nick and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She placed one hand on the back of his head and pulled his face close and kissed him on the lips. 

Nick felt his lips meet Sara's and felt his knees get a bit weak. Good thing I'm sitting down he said inside as he continued to hold and kiss her. 

He sighed happily to himself as they started to sink deeper into the couch for the rest of night. After awhile Nick pulled Sara closer to him and he leaned back on the couch.

"I don't want to push you if you're not ready," he said softly.

Sara looked at him and smiled. "I thought this part was the easiest for you," she said.

"What?" Nick asked quickly.

"No Nick I didn't mean it like that," Sara said in horror as she saw the look on his face. 

"You mean asking if you wanted to…" Nick started.

"You're asking?" Sara smiled.

"Yeah well I'm kinda nervous I guess…" Nick said. "Why?"

"Well I mean from what I heard from Greg…" Sara said quickly pulling away. 

"What?" Nick asked in hurt.

"Oh man you must think I'm really insensitive," Sara said sadly. "Don't be mad. I am sorry."

"Sara I'm not mad," Nick said.

"You're not?" She asked in surprise.

"No," Nick said. "I know what Greg says and most of the time he over embellishes everything. I'm surprised you didn't say anything sooner," Nick said slowly.

"I would never say that to you Nick. Well I guess I did, oh man," she said as they both sat up still side by side. "I can't believe I killed the mood," she said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Nick said softly. "And you didn't kill anything."

"I should have said nothing," Sara moaned. "I really am sorry."

"Sara please don't worry about it," Nick said. "I'm just as scared as you about screwing this up for us."

"You are?" She asked.

"Hell ya," he teased. "I mean I know the kind of man you want and well sometimes I know that's not me," Nick sighed.

"You know what kind of man I want?" Sara asked in surprise. "Who told you what I want?"

"Well no one but I always assumed you like real smart men and ones who were I don't know um I guess good at everything," he sighed. "Like rock climbing," he smiled.

"You know what kind of man I want?" She asked leaning closer.

Oh great now she's going to tell me how close I came but just not quite, Nick sighed to himself. "Um no," Nick sighed not looking at her.

Sara gently took his face her hand and turned him to face her. 

Great now she wants to look me in the eye and tell me I'm not for her.

"I'm looking at the man I want," she smiled as she softly kissed him.

What? Nick asked inside. Did she just say what I hoped she'd say? She wants me? "What?" Nick asked in shock. "You want who?"

"You," she smiled as she kissed him again. "Is that okay?" She teased.

"More than okay," Nick smiled as he pushed her backwards onto the couch and gently placed himself on top. "Only if you want to," he said softly.

********

****

FRIDAY MAY 3 2002 1:30 AM

Nick remembered his first real kiss with Sara and felt himself smile a bit. He remembered their first time and smiled. They actually didn't go all the way that night as both wanted to wait and see what developed. Now nick feared that would never happen, that he'd never get his special night with Sara. He was actually amazed that he felt so strongly about Sara and listened when she said she did want to wait. It just makes that time that much more special he remembered thinking at the time. Now he feared again it would never come. Nigel will never let me be with Sara in that way. Let me? Oh man Nick get ahold of yourself, Nigel is not in control.

But he was brought back to his terrifying reality as he heard Nigel in the other room. Sadly Nick was forced to realize that right now Nigel was in control, in control of everything. Does he ever sleep, Nick asked himself? Maybe he's waiting for me to fall asleep. Why? What does he have in mind for when I'm asleep? Nick fearfully pondered that question as he remembered the rest of the week with somewhat happy thoughts. He remembered meeting Sara for brunch the following day the week progressed better than he expected. 

I should have known something was wrong though, Nick said inside. Monday should have been my first clue, first of many throughout that week. 

********

****

MONDAY APRIL 29 2002 4:30 PM

"Man what a day," Nick smiled as he remembered how easy it was to do his job now that Nigel Crane was gone. He walked up to his nightstand and went to put his gun away. He looked at the stand and knew something was wrong.

"Did I move that lamp?" Nick asked himself. "I must have," he said brushing it off as if it were nothing. He took off his jacket and headed into his kitchen to get something to drink. He looked at the pitcher on the counter and sighed. "I thought that was over there," he said looking to see what else was out of place; nothing else was.

"Get a grip," Nick commanded himself, "he's gone!" Nick downed his glass of water and headed into his bathroom to get ready for the night. Sara was unable to come by as she had a paper to finish up for the University and it was due for a lecture tomorrow. "I guess it's sportspage and takeout," he sighed as he started up the shower. The rest of the evening progressed without incident.

********

****

TUESDAY APRIL 30 2002 7:30 AM

Nick slowly woke out of his dreamlike state and pushed the snooze button his alarm. "Oh man it's too early," he moaned as he slowly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He closed the door and noticed his robe was hanging on the doorhandle instead of the clothes hook. 

"I really am losing it," Nick sighed putting the robe back on the hook. 

He finished getting ready for work and headed to his truck only to find yesterdays paper still in the mailbox. "What in the world?" Nick asked himself as he picked up the paper. "The guy delivered the wrong day's paper." But he again shrugged it off as nothing and headed into work. The rest of the day again passed by without further incident. 

"Hey," Sara said later that night as she came to see him.

"Hey," Nick said with a frown.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah but I think I'm losing my mind," he laughed as they walked into his kitchen.

"Why?" Sara asked taking her coat off.

"Well I seem to be putting things in certain places and then forgetting I put them there," he smiled.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sara smiled.

"Yeah you're probably right," Nick said pushing his paranoia aside and enjoying the rest of his evening with Sara.

********

****

WEDNESDAY MAY 1 2002 12:15 PM

"What do you mean I already picked it up?" Nick asked in shock as he stood in front of the counter lady at the drycleaners. "I would have remembered picking my own clothes up," Nick said firmly.

"Sorry sir but according to this receipt you have already picked up your clothes," she said. "Did you perhaps send someone else to pick them up?"

"No," Nick said firmly as he took the receipt and stared at his own signature. "But I know I didn't pick it up," he complained as he turned and headed out of the shop.

"Everything okay?" Grissom asked as Nick got back in the truck.

"Well it seems I already have picked up my dry-cleaning," Nick sighed as he started up his truck and headed for the crime scene. "I probably did it last week and just forgot," he sighed.

"Yeah probably," Grissom said looking at him intently.

"You forgot?" Sara smiled as Nick told her what happened later on that night.

"Yeah can you believe it?" Nick moaned as he took another sip of his coffee. "I really am going insane and this time I don't even have a good reason," he said with a slight smile.

"Am I driving you insane?" Sara teased.

"You know that must be it," Nick teased back.

"Hey," Sara said as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

********

****

THURSDAY MAY 2 2002 3:00 PM

"So anything misplaced today?" Sara asked as they finished up their paper work.

"Well nothing much but my razor was missing," Nick sighed. "I actually had to go to the drugstore and pick up a disposable one and use that," he sighed rubbing his face. "What do you think?" He smiled.

  
"Works for me," Sara smiled back. "So what time tonight?"

"How about 7pm?" Nick asked.

"Perfect I can't wait to see this movie," Sara gushed.

"Well I can't believe you actually agreed to see Spiderman with me," Nick said slowly.

"Are you kidding? I love that kinda stuff," she said back.

"Okay see you at 7," Nick said as they headed to their cars. 

"I'll be waiting," Sara smiled.

"Man that was a great movie," Sara said several hours later.

"Yeah tell me about it. I wish I had his powers," Nick smiled.

"How about his costume?" Sara teased. "I mean you already have the body for it."

"Uh thanks, I think," Nick said blushing at her compliment. "So you sure you want to try that this weekend?" Nick asked.

"I think volunteering to supervise a big brothers basketball event would be awesome," Sara smiled as they drove to her apartment. 

"You sure you don't want me to come over for a bit?" Sara asked as they drove.

"Man I wish I could say yes," Nick sighed. "But I have that meeting at 6 am tomorrow and have to get up about 5 am," he moaned. "How about tomorrow night?" Nick smiled. 

  
"Like I'm going to say no," she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him goodnight. "Oh man I wish it was Friday," she sighed drinking in his husky scent.

"Yeah no kidding," Nick breathed kissing her back. 

"So see you after your meeting? Coffee right?" Sara asked as she got out of the truck.

"Our spot at 9 am," Nick smiled. "I'll be there."

"Excellent," Sara smiled back. "Goodnight Nick."

"Night Sara."

Nick waited until Sara was inside with the lights on before he headed back to his place. Only happy thoughts filled his head as he drove home. Even the slight weeks mishaps were forgotten with that last goodnight kiss.

He reached his place and noticed that it was quite late. "Oh man did I really stay out that late?" He asked looking at the time. "I was supposed to be sleeping by 10," he moaned as he put on a black t-shirt and sweatpants and flipped on the TV for a bit. He watched the sports highlights and then got up to head into bed. He noticed the back window was slightly ajar and walked to it. "I must be losing my mind," Nick mused as he locked the window and headed into his bedroom. "Didn't I leave the light on?" he asked himself as he entered the darkened room and went to flip the light switch on. He never made it to his bed as he was struck from behind with a hard object.

Nick cried out as his head connected with something hard and he fell to his bedroom floor unconscious. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face. "Welcome home Nick," Nigel laughed as he first of all flipped on the light switch and then picked up Nick and threw him onto his bed. "Time to get you ready for bed," Nigel laughed as he pulled out the two sets of handcuffs and duct tape. Nigel pulled Nick to the head of the bed and proceeded to restrain him. "Hope you enjoyed your last night as a free man Nick," Nigel laughed placing the piece of duct tape over his mouth.

  
********

****

FRIDAY MAY 3 2002 2:00 AM

Nick tried desperately to fight the sleep that was coming on. If I fall asleep what will he do to me? He cursed himself for not being more suspicious at all the warning signs during the week, the clues Nigel had been leaving that foreshadowed his evil return. Oh man how could I have been so stupid? I let my guard down and now I'm paying for it. Sara will know something's up when I fail to meet her for coffee. At least I hope she'll think something's wrong. What if she just gets mad? What if she gets so mad she doesn't want to see me again? Oh please don't let that happen, Nick said wearily to himself. He tried to fight his sleep but soon his eyes closed and the darkness engulfed him once again, taking him into a world where he would be at the mercy of the man holding him captive. 

Nigel listened as the handcuffs stopped rattling and knew Nick was finally asleep. He slowly got up out of bed and quietly headed into Nick's bedroom with something in his hand. He turned on the hallway light to let enough light into Nick's bedroom so that he could see what he was going to do. He looked down at Nick and smiled. "Time for your midnight snack Nick," Nigel smiled as he held up the needle. "I think you'll like it," he said as he gently inserted the needle into Nick's neck and pushed the liquid contents all the way in. 

Nick felt the small jab into his neck and slowly opened his eyes. Much to his horror Nigel was standing over him with something in his hand. 

Nick opened his eyes wide in horror and stared at the now empty needle. He started to pull on his trapped arms but soon he felt himself starting to get tingly. 

"What the hell did you give me?" Nick asked in a panic as he felt his system starting to slow down. 

"A little something to help you sleep," Nigel laughed as he reached for the duct tape. "Something of my own creation actually, but I really think you'll like it. It does wonders to the unconscious mind," Nigel laughed. "Or the conscious one for that matter."

"You said no more drugs," Nick said lazily. "You…promised…" Nick said, his speech slowing down.

"Yeah I know," Nigel smiled ripping off some of the tape. "I lied," he laughed as he pressed the tape firmly over Nick's mouth. "There all ready for bed," Nigel laughed as he slapped Nick on the cheek and then got up and turned to leave. "That should hold you until you get your breakfast," Nigel laughed as he reached Nick's doorway. "And you can be sure it's not wheeties."

Nick watched Nigel leave and then tried to pull against the cuffs. But his system was shutting down and his heart was starting to race. Whatever Nigel gave him was doing a number on his system. His head was starting to get dizzy; black spots were forming before his eyes and shooting pains were going from his brain all the way to his bound feet. If he hadn't been gagged he was sure he'd throw up. His stomach started to feel sick and he closed his eyes tightly and prayed the sick feeling would soon leave. Then his body started to produce hot flashes, unlike anything he had experienced before. 

What the hell did he give me, Nick's mind screamed in horror? Oh my god, Nick said, what if he gave me drugs? He must have given me drugs! What kind? Will I become addicted? Oh man this can't be happening! His mind raced with terrible images all of a sudden of Nigel and Sara and people he knew. They were laughing, and shouting and making fun of him. He saw himself bound and gagged before them while they just pointed and laughed at him but didn't try to help him. Then he saw Nigel beating him until he passed out. Then he saw Nigel hitting Sara while he was forced to watch. He shook his head furiously from side to side to try to shake the terrible images away but only made himself dizzier. The pounding of his heartbeat in his eardrums made his panic attack start up again. He started to hyperventilate and soon his body started to jerk from side to side.

What the hell is happening, Nick's mind screamed again? Someone help me! He tried to call out but all that escaped his gagged mouth was tormented muffles. Help me! Someone help me! What is this stuff? He can't give me more! I'll die! Help me! His mind continued to call out over and over again until it finally gave up and he collapsed in an unconscious mass on his bed once again; his mind tried from struggling and his body covered in sweat.

Nigel finally heard Nick stop struggling and knew the drugs had finally taken affect. Better get used to your new diet Nick, Nigel laughed inside. He smiled to himself as he settled further into his warm and comfortable bed. But don't worry Nick, Nigel said inside, when we get to our new home you'll have plenty of space to sprawl out in. Well sprawl is the wrong term, Nigel laughed inside. It's kinda hard to sprawl where you're tied up, but oh well, he sighed, the thought was there.

********

****

FRIDAY MAY 3 2002 7:00 AM

Nigel woke up and walked into Nick's room to find him still sleeping. "Good morning Nick," Nigel smiled as he walked up to him and looked down. "Well I guess I can let you up for a bit," Nigel said as he undid one of Nick's cuffed wrists and then the other. He noticed the cut marks from the cuffs but felt no pity as he quickly brought Nick's wrists in front of him and cuffed them again with one pair of the cuffs. "Just so you can let your arms rest a bit," Nigel said as he put the extra set of cuffs on the table and headed into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He pulled another needle from his pocket and placed it on the kitchen counter. "Your breakfast is already ready Nick," Nigel smiled at the needle. "See how well I take care of my friends?"

Nigel grabbed the phone and called the Vegas Crime Lab. "Hi this is Nick Stokes," Nigel said pretending to be really sick. "I won't be in today as I am very sick," he said to receptionist.

"Whom should I tell?" She asked.

"Well I don't really care, but I want no calls," Nigel said before he hung up. 

"There Nick now you can stay home for the day and not worry about work," Nigel said as he set about making breakfast for himself. "Like anyone's going to notice," he laughed. "And by the time they do it'll be late and they'll be heading out for the weekend and not care anyways. Well Sara might wonder," Nigel said slowly. 

He headed to Nick's coffee machine to make some coffee. "Sara might wonder," Nigel muttered as he started to make some coffee. "What will I do if Sara decides to come over and see Nick for herself?" He asked out loud as he pour the water into the coffee maker. "Well I guess I'll make her feel right at home," he laughed. "Yeah with Sara here that'd be a real party," he smiled. "But of course only for a short time and then Nick I would have to leave. I wonder if she'd miss him?"

********

****

FRIDAY MAY 3 2002 8:30 AM

Nick slowly awoke to find himself lying on his side with his hands cuffed in front of him. His feet were still bound and he was still gagged, but his arms felt better. He only wished he could say the same for his head. It was pounding so hard he was hard pressed to remember a time when he had a hangover this bad. Oh man am I sick, he said inside as he slowly turned onto his back with his arms resting on his chest. I really need to throw up, he said inside. Oh man am I sick. Why am I so sick? What the hell did he give me? Were they real drugs? Oh Sara I wish you were here right now.

********

"Morning," Catherine smiled as Sara entered the lab. "How was the movie last night?"

"Movie?" Sara teased. "It was excellent," she smiled. 

"And how was your date?" Catherine asked.

"Awesome as usual?" Sara beamed as they headed into Greg's lab for some test results.

"You guys are up early," Greg said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah," Catherine said dryly looking at Greg's hair. "Is it too early to find your comb?" She asked while Sara just snickered.

"For your information I misplaced it on purpose," Greg said proudly.

"Uh…huh," Catherine said. 

"Do you have our results?" Sara asked.

  
"They I just gave them Grissom, didn't you pass him on the way in?" Greg asked in confusion.

"No," Catherine said as she turned to leave the lab.

"Hey Sara," Greg called out as Sara turned to leave.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You want to go to that party with me this Saturday?" Greg asked.

"No Nick and I are volunteering at the Big Brothers Basketball event," she smiled as she turned to leave.

"Basketball event? How lame is that," Greg muttered to himself as he turned back to his computer. "Oh man Nick must like her if he is willing to turn down an all night party."

Sara sat in Grissom's office and listened as he read the case results back to them, but inside her mind was focused on Nick. He must almost be finished his meeting by now, she smiled. I can't wait to see him at 9, she said inside. I wonder how is meeting is going?

********

"Ah I see you're awake," Nigel smiled as he walked into Nick's bedroom. "Good morning," he said as he walked up to the bed and sat down.

Nick slowly lifted his head to look at Nigel and then laid back down and closed his sore eyes. Oh man am I sick, he said inside. 

"You know Nick you don't look so well," Nigel said as he pulled the tape from his lips. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah," Nick said slowly, "what the hell did you give me?" He asked weakly.

"A little something of my own design," Nigel smiled. "But don't worry your system can handle it," he said firmly.

"I want to throw up," Nick said weakly. "Take me to the bathroom," Nick said slowly. 

"Ask nicely," Nigel said.

Nick just stared at him in anger and sadness. "Please take me to the bathroom?" He asked giving in.

"Oh all right already," Nigel sighed as he pulled out a small knife and cut away the tape that bound Nick's feet. He pulled Nick up and steadied him on his feet before pulling him to the bathroom. 

"Please take these off," Nick asked softly as he leaned against the bathroom door. 

"Sorry Nick," Nigel smiled. "Not yet."

"But I can't…" was all Nick got out as he quickly turned and threw up in the sink. He slowly sagged to the floor but Nigel caught him before he was completely gone.

"Well I see you weren't joking," Nigel said as he helped Nick to the kitchen. 

"Leave me alone," Nick said weakly trying to pull away.

"Time for breakfast Nick," Nigel laughed as he pushed Nick into a nearby chair and Nick let his head fall to the kitchen table. 

"Why do I feel so sick?" Nick asked slowly as dark circles formed again before his eyes.

"Ever have speed Nick?" Nigel asked slowly.

"You gave me speed?" Nick asked in shock.

  
"Well sort of. It's a mixture of my own," Nigel smiled holding up another needle. 

"I can't believe this," Nick said.

"Don't worry Nick," Nigel, "smiled after breakfast this morning your system will be used to it."

"Please no more," Nick begged sadly.

"Sorry Nick but this is your new diet now," Nigel laughed as he put the needle back down on the counter. 

If I could only get enough strength to charge him, Nick said inside. But I'm so weak that if I move I'll just pass out on the kitchen floor. He looked at the time and knew he was supposed to be meeting Sara for coffee. When I don't show up she'll have to know something is wrong. But will she even know Nigel called in? I mean will she even check? Oh Sara please come and help me, I really need you right now, he said inside. Please Sara please help me, his tormented brain said over and over again as it tried to deal with the fact that it was recovering from the drugs. If he gives me more I'm toast, Nick said inside. Please Sara, he begged inside, come and help me. Nick watched the minutes slowly tick by and felt his heart sink with each one. Maybe this really is the end for me, the thought sadly.

********

Sara ordered their special coffees and sat down at their table. She looked at her watch and frowned. "Nick's usually waiting for me," she mused as she pulled out her cell phone. "Any messages from a Nick Stokes?" She asked as she called the CSI reception center.

"Yes a Nick Stokes called in sick this morning and said he wanted no calls," the lady said.

"What?" Sara asked in shock as she quickly got up. "Uh thanks," she said hanging up her phone and rushing to her car. She dialled Nick's number as she walked but got only empty rings.

  
********

"Expecting someone?" Nigel laughed.

Nick looked at the phone and prayed it was Sara. Please Sara just get help or something, Nick said inside as he continued to listen to the rings.

"Sorry Nick can't come to the phone right now," Nigel laughed.

********

"Why aren't you answering?" Sara asked as she got into her car. "Maybe I'll just stop by and see how sick he really is," she said starting up her car. "I hope you're okay Nick," Sara said out loud.

********

"Ah too bad they hung up," Nigel laughed. "Must not want to talk to you that badly Nick," Nigel smiled as he continued to make his breakfast. "Good thing for them," Nigel mused. 

"Too bad it wasn't Sara," Nigel smiled turning back to Nick.

"What?" Nick asked weakly.

"Yeah think of all the fun we'd have if she were here. I mean it would be just for a short time before you and I had to leave but I think I could really make her feel welcome. Don't you?" Nigel smiled.

Nick just looked at Nigel and felt his sick dread starting to return. Was it Sara? Will she really come over here? What happens if Sara does come over here? I mean what will happen when Nigel has both Sara and me at his mercy? What will he do? What will I have to watch? What will she have to endure? Oh man what will she think when she sees me like this? What will he do to her? Oh god Sara please don't come over, Nick said changing his plea. I'm sorry I don't want you to come now, please don't come, his frantic brain said over and over again. Oh man what have I done?

**Dear readers did you like this chapter? Want me to continue? I have noticed the number of reviews has dropped since chapter 1, if this story is getting boring please let me know! Thanks!**

* * *


	5. A Clue into the Mind of a Madman

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding… Chapter 5 – A Clue Into the Mind of a Madman 

Nick just sat back in his chair and watched while Nigel prepared himself some breakfast.

"It was you right? All the misplaced things this week. It was you?" Nick asked weakly.

"Very perceptive Nick," Nigel smiled at him. "A bit late though."

"I should have known," Nick mused to himself.

"Yes dead men tell no tales right," Nigel laughed. "Oh that's right I'm not dead."

"And my dry-cleaning, you picked that up also right?" Nick asked trying to ignore Nigel's huge smile.

"Well I didn't think you'd get around to it Nick, I mean you're just so busy these days," he laughed. "What with work and Sara I'm surprised you actually have time to eat regularly. But no worries, that's what my job is now, to look after you Nick," he said firmly.

"Yeah you're doing well," Nick said dryly.

"I'll let that slide this time Nick because I'm making breakfast, but try to remember your place," Nigel said meanly as he put some food on the table out of Nick's reach. 

Nick looked at the food and longed to just take it and eat it, even if he had to use bare hands. At this point he didn't care if he had to eat mud, his stomach was so empty and sick from the drugs that he just needed to have something in it to stop the dry heaves.

"Do I get any?" Nick asked wearily as he leaned his head back on the kitchen wall.

"I already have your breakfast prepared for you Nick," Nigel smiled as he came back to the table with the needle in his hand.

"Please don't give that to me," Nick begged sadly. "I'm already so sick as it is," he moaned.

"I told you your system will get used to it," Nigel said.

"You mean addicted to it!" Nick spat angrily. "You just can't give someone drugs and expect them to recover like magic. The affects stay in the persons system and wreak havoc with everything. And you're not supposed to take drugs on an empty stomach," Nick said firmly. 

"All valid points Nick," Nigel said sitting down. "But really falling on deaf ears."

"Why are you giving me drugs?" Nick asked. 

"Come on Nick you're no stranger to drugs."

"Did you give any of your other friends drugs?" Nick asked slowly.

Nigel didn't answer but started eating his breakfast. 

"Wow this time you're the quiet one," Nick mused dryly. "Fancy that I must have touched a nerve."

"Did you ever have them at those all night Frat parties you attended?" Nigel asked directly.

"What? How the hell did you know that?" Nick asked quickly.

"Oh please Nick you're kidding right?" Nigel laughed. 

Nick just closed his eyes and tried to force himself to feel better, it didn't work. His thoughts drifted back to the phone ringing. Was it Sara? Could she really be on her way over? What the hell will Nigel do when she gets here?

  
********

"I hope you're not to sick," Sara mused as she drove to Nick's. "Why didn't you at least call me?" She turned onto his street and saw his truck parked in the driveway. "Well at least you are still home," she smiled. She parked her car in front of his place and stopped it.

********

Nigel heard the car stop and so did Nick. Nigel quickly jumped up and rushed to the front window. "Oh lucky day Sara's actually come to join the party," Nigel smiled as he rushed back into the kitchen. 

"What?" Nick asked quickly as he tried to get up. 

"Yeah nice try Nick," Nigel laughed as he pushed him back down and grabbed a thin tea towel. He wound it up and stuffed in his mouth and tied it behind his head. "I wouldn't want you telling her not to come in," Nigel laughed as he grabbed his gun and second set of cuffs. He pushed Nick to the floor on his side and rushed to the front door. 

I have to try to warn her, Nick said inside as he struggled to get himself up. But he was so weak and dizzy from the drugs he slumped back to the kitchen floor in defeat. AHHH his mind screamed in anger as he heard her knock. Oh Sara please go away he said inside. Please god let her go away, Nick prayed over and over again.

********

"Nick?" Sara called out as she knocked again. "It's Sara. I've come to se…"

"Hello Sara," Nigel said as he opened the door and pointed the gun at her.

"Oh my go…" was all she managed as she stared angrily into the face of a man who was supposed to be dead. A man who had terrorized the one man she truly cared for. And for Nick not to come to the door meant that Nigel had already done something. But what?

"Where's Nick?" Sara demanded.

"You know you and Nick have something in common," Nigel mused as he stared at her, "neither of you asks politely for anything."

"Where the hell's Nick!" Sara demanded again.

"Come inside and I'll show you," Nigel said gesturing for her to come in. Nigel grabbed Sara's purse and tossed it away. She made a move to attack him but Nigel used the butt end of the gun to daze her in the temple.

"Damn it," Sara cursed as she held her head in pain.

"Not a smart thing to do Sara," Nigel said grabbing her arm. "You're just in time for breakfast," he laughed as he pulled her into the kitchen.

Sara gasped in horror as she entered the kitchen and spied Nick lying on the floor with his hands cuffed in front and a gag in his mouth. She noticed the bruises on his face and wondered how long he was in Nigel's evil grip.

"Nick!" Sara said as she tried to rush to him.

"Uh uh," Nigel taunted as he grabbed Sara and pinned her to the wall. He used his one free hand to start to feel for her gun. "You have a wonderful body Sara," Nigel said making Nick's anger start to boil. "I can see why you like her Nick," Nigel laughed as he grabbed her gun and threw it away. He pulled out his cuffs to cuff her. "Hands in front," he demanded.

Sara just stood her ground in anger. I'll not give into this jerk, she said inside.

"Please don't make me ask again Sara," Nigel laughed. "I might be forced to take drastic measures."

Sara still didn't comply.

"Very well," Nigel said slowly as he cocked his gun and aimed it at Nick. Nick looked up in fear and met Sara's eyes. Sorry he begged with his stare. 

"Fine," Sara huffed as she put her hands in front and let Nigel cuff them. 

"Oh man this is going to be a fun day," Nigel said as he dragged Sara to the opposite chair and pushed her into it before he turned back to Nick. "We were just talking about her weren't we Nick," Nigel laughed as he bent down to help Nick stand up. 

Nick felt Nigel help him stand up and he lunged at him with his shoulder meeting his stomach. Nigel cried out in surprise as he was thrown backwards. But Nick lost his footing and crashed to his knees. Nigel rushed up to Nick and punched him in the mouth.

"Stop it!" Sara cried out as she watched Nick's body jerk back from the blow. She stood up to lunge at Nigel also when she came face to face with his .45.

"Think you're faster than a speeding bullet?" Nigel dared as they continued their standoff. "You sit down or I will shoot," he said angrily.

Sara didn't say a word as she just slumped back in the chair in defeat. She looked over at Nick who now had blood running from his nose and into the gag. She looked at him sadly as he stared back at her in shame. 

I can't believe she has to see my like this, Nick said inside as Nigel walked back up to him. He walked behind him and kneeled down beside him and pointed the gun in his cheek and looked up at Sara.

"Are you enjoying the party Sara," Nigel laughed while Nick just closed his eyes and painfully sat on his knees in Nigel's grasp.

"What happened to you Nigel?" Sara asked calmly.

"Jail happened to me Sara," Nigel said firmly.

"So why are you hurting Nick?" She asked.

"He sent me there," Nigel said looking at her meanly. "Oh I realized it really wasn't your fault Nick," Nigel said turning back to look at Nick who kept his gaze fixed firmly on Sara. "But like I said before if you would have just accepted me into your life this all could have been avoided. I just wanted to be your friend Nick," Nigel said.

"No you didn't," Sara said. "You wanted to ruin his life!" She spat.

"My dear I'd keep your tongue in check," he said pressing the gun into Nick's cheek. "I'm liable to accidentally pull the trigger," Nigel laughed. Nick just closed his eyes and prayed this nightmare would soon be over, sadly it wasn't to be.

"Please don't hurt him," Sara said sadly as she just stared at Nick. 

"Well since you asked so nicely," Nigel said as he tucked the gun into his belt behind his back and stood up. He hauled Nick up and pushed him back into the kitchen chair. 

Nigel left Nick sitting in the chair and took his plate of food and walked to the counter. 

"Can't you least take the gag out?" Sara asked.

"I don't feel like having Nick talk right now," Nigel said firmly. "When I feel like it I'll let him."

Nick just closed his eyes in shame.

"Let him?" Sara asked in anger. "He's a human being. You can't just treat him like this!" She spat.

"You just don't learn do you?" Nigel asked with a small smile as he glared at her. 

"No," she said. Sara refused to back down and just glared right back at him. 

"Okay fine already!" Nigel huffed as he walked up to Nick and yanked the gag down. "Today is going to be a long day," Nigel sighed as he went back to his food.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked softly looking at Nick.

"Yeah," Nick answered blankly. Sara knew he was lying but at this point she just couldn't imagine how scared he was. She looked at the haggard expression on his face and the bruise marks as well and knew that whatever Nigel had put him through so far was starting to take it's toll. She had to get a message to the lab. But how? Surely they would wonder where they were. Surely they would check for Nick's message. 

********

"I'm so glad this case is wrapped up," Catherine said as she sat in Grissom's office. "Carter almost got away with it."

"Almost," Grissom sighed as he looked at the small jar in his hands.

"You still have that?" Catherine asked in surprise referring to the first piece of evidence they found on their latest case.

"The first is usually the best," Grissom said with a smile.

"Yeah too bad that didn't refer to life," Catherine said dryly.

"Did Nick give you those carpet findings?" Grissom asked.

"Yesterday," she smiled firmly. "He was a bit pre-occupied but managed to have them cataloged in time."

"So where is Nick?" Grissom asked.

"Having coffee with Sara I assume," Catherine said. "They go to the same place when a case is wrapped up."

"Oh really?" Grissom asked with an amused smile. "By the way I…" he started as his phone rang.

********

Nick just looked at Sara with a sad expression. Oh man I wish she wasn't here right now. This has got to be the worse thing I have ever faced in my life and Sara has to be here for part of it. I'll never be able to look her in the eye again and ever feel strong. Not when she's seen me like this. And what if he gives me the drugs? What then? I'll be even more weak and vulnerable. She'll think I'm really pathetic. She probably already does.

"Let Sara go Nigel," Nick said faintly.

"What's that Nick?" Nigel smiled as he stopped his breakfast.

"Let her go," Nick said again. 

Sara looked at Nick in surprise. Does he really think Nigel will just let me go? I guess he feels he has to try, she sighed inside as she leaned back against the wall.

"Sorry Nick," Nigel smiled, "can't do that. I mean I just can't have her come here and then not offer her some sort of hospitality."

"She doesn't need to be here," Nick said firmly. 

"But you want her here, right Nick?" Nigel asked.

"I want her to go!" Nick said firmly. 

"Sorry but Sara gets to stay for a bit. At least until it's time for us to leave," Nigel said. "Then we will have to leave her behind." Nigel turned and looked directly at Sara with a mean expression. "And if you behave I might consider leaving you here alive."

"Where are you going?" Sara asked as she felt her fear starting to rise. No he can't take Nick away from here. Where will he take him? What will he do to him? Will he kill him? Her mind raced with a flurry of activity as she felt her heart start to beat faster. She looked over at Nick and saw the expression of fear starting to cross his handsome face. Whatever Nigel was referring to had Nick scared. Of course he had the right to be, the situation itself was terrifying. But when Nigel mentioned leaving, Nick really got a panicked look. What could Nigel be referring to? Where does he want to take Nick?

"Nick and I are going home," Nigel smiled. "I haven't been home in a long time," he said looking at Nick. 

"Home?" Sara asked in fear.

"Yeah home," Nigel smiled. "I even have his room made for him and everything."

"And where is this place?" Sara asked trying to hold her fear back.

"Sorry Sara it's a secret for Nick only. Of course he won't know until he gets there," Nigel laughed looking at Nick. "Yeah our new life together," Nigel sighed. "I always wanted a roommate."

"You didn't have time to prepare anything," Sara insisted. "You were in jail!"

"It's amazing the things you learn in jail," Nigel smiled. "And the people you meet."

"You won't get away with this," Nick said faintly as he looked back at Nigel.

"You know Sara Nick's a funny guy. Did you notice that? I'm sure you're probably more interested in noticing his masculine frame, or perhaps his smile or maybe his eyes. But did you ever notice his sense of humor? I mean he keeps saying the funniest things to me. Like I said before Nick no one can stop me."

"You're wrong Nigel," Sara said firmly. "If I could get that phony message about Nick being sick so can anyone else. And when I don't come back then they'll start looking. And messages is the first thing they check," Sara said trying to sound convincing. In reality she knew Grissom hated that reception service and refused to use it. Maybe he will this time, she said inside.

"You better pray that doesn't happen," Nigel said firmly.

********

"Who was that?" Catherine asked as Grissom hung up.

"Bill Masters over at the University. He wants me to come down and go over some stuff for his lecture on Monday. Since there is no immediate need for anything I thought I'd go. Want to come?" He asked getting up.

"Beats sitting around here all day," she mused. "What about Sara and Nick?"

"When they are done their _coffee_," Grissom said sarcastically, "then they can call us. I'll simply tell them to have a good weekend and I'll see them on Monday. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Why would you say that?" Catherine asked walking out of his office behind him.

"Didn't you know they liked each other?" He smiled.

"How in the world did you know that?" Catherine asked in shock.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" He asked as they reached his truck.

"No," Catherine said firmly as she got in the truck. He never ceases to amaze me, she said inside, never. Oh well Sara enjoy the rest of the day with Nick, Catherine said inside. Just make each minute count.

********

"I'm not really too worried my dear Sara," Nigel smiled as he walked up to Nick. "I have a backup plan."

"And what is that?" Sara asked.

"Yeah like I'm going to tell you," Nigel said looking down at Nick. "Time for breakfast Nick," Nigel said meanly.

"Please don't do this," Nick begged in fear. "Not in front of Sara."

"Why not Nick?" Nigel said looking at the needle. "I mean Sara needs to see all of you right? The good as well as the bad?"

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked as she followed Nigel's eye to the needle. What the hell is that, she quickly asked herself? 

"Nick's afraid to take his breakfast," Nigel said quickly grabbing the needle. He walked around behind Nick and drew his gun. "You move and you die. Got it?" Nigel said to Sara as he held the gun up and pointed it at her. With his other hand he held the needle, ready to inject Nick.

"What's in there?" Sara asked sadly. 

"Home brew," Nigel said as he injected the needle's contents into Nick's neck. Nick cried out in pain and brought his cuffed hands up to fight off Nigel. Nigel quickly grabbed the chain between them and held on, holding his arms high in the air.

"Stop it!" Sara called out while Nigel just laughed at Nick.

Nick tried to pull his hands away from Nigel but Nigel held fast and didn't let go. Nick felt the drugs once again enter his system and knew he was in for another rough ride. Nigel let go of Nick's hands and they just crashed to the table as Nick felt his system going into shock again. 

"Nick!" Sara shouted as she tried to get up. 

Nick's heart started to race again and he knew his system was reacting badly to the fresh set of drugs introduced. 

"Why are you doing this?" Sara yelled as Nigel held her arm and kept her from getting to Nick. 

"Because I can," Nigel smiled. "I mean why should I be the only one to suffer alone?" He laughed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sara asked angrily as she watched Nick's bad reaction to whatever Nigel had given him. 

"Sara…help…me," Nick said slowly as his body temperature started to rise. The room started to spin and he closed his eyes tight to keep out the black circles that were starting to form. It didn't work. His head was still dizzy and he knew he was gently starting to sway back and forth. 

"Help him," Sara said as she felt her eyes get watery. 

"Nobody helped me!" Nigel spat angrily. 

"Nick!" Sara shouted as Nick fell face first to the kitchen floor.

Nick felt his world starting to spiral even more, which was surprising since he refused to open his eyes. His brain registered the voices of the people around him but he was so fixed on trying to sit up that he didn't hear the exact words they were saying. His body started to jerk like it did the night before and before he could stop himself he was thrown to the floor and felt his face connect oddly with it. He heard Sara call out but couldn't find her. When he opened his eyes the room was blurry and slightly spinning and he saw strange images he couldn't register. 

"Help…me," Nick said weakly as he closed his eyes tight again.

"Pretty sad sight huh," Nigel said to Sara as they both looked down at Nick. 

"Let go!" Sara demanded.

"Sorry," Nigel laughed, "no can do."

"Nick," Sara said sadly.

Nick's mind again flashed distorted images of people he knew. This time it was mostly of Sara. He saw Sara trying to reach for him to help him. He reached out his hand and as their fingertips touched she was pulled back away from his grasp. Then he saw Nigel laughing down at him while he held Sara in his arms and then kissed her. He saw Sara first struggling against him and then he saw her kissing him back. 'Told you she liked me', Nigel smiled at Nick.

"No…Sara…no," Nick said slowly in angry tormented words.

"Let me help him," Sara said as she again tried to pull away from Nigel.

"Oh very well," Nigel sighed as he let go of Sara's arm and she rushed to Nick and bent down to him. She kneeled down and gathered his upper body with her cuff hands and tried to hold him in her lap. She noticed his forehead was starting to produce a lot of sweat and it was hot to the touch.

"He's burning up," Sara said looking at Nigel. 

"He'll be fine," Nigel laughed. 

"Nick?" Sara said to his closed eyes and clenched face. "Nick can you hear me?" She tried again.

Nick heard Sara's distant voice calling out for him. He opened his eyes but didn't see her.

"Nick?" Sara asked again softly as she noticed a frown cross his face. 

"You know I really must get us packed for the trip Sara," Nigel said walking up to her with his gun. "Stand up him," Nigel demanded.

"I can't," Sara said as Nick was holding her down with his body. 

"Shesh," Nigel said in a huff as he grabbed Nick's arm and tried to haul him up. "Help him will you," Nigel said to Sara as she grabbed his other arm to help hold up Nick.

"Move through that doorway," Nigel said pointing to the hallway leading to Nick's bedroom. 

Sara helped Nigel take Nick into his bedroom and then climbed up onto Nick's bed as Nigel just dumped him beside it. Sara pulled Nick onto the bed and Nick's weary body just lay there in sad defeat. 

"Now I'll let you have a few moments alone with Nick but trust me if you try to escape in any way I promise you'll be sorry," Nigel said angrily as he left the room and slammed the door shut and pushed a chair in front so Sara couldn't get out.

"Don't…go," Nick wheezed out as he lay on his side and tried to make the sick feeling in his stomach go away.

"I'm not leaving you Nick," Sara said sadly as she felt his forehead again. It was still warm and sweat soaked. She pushed the matted hair off his face and wished she had a cold facecloth to dab it with. 

"Help…me," Nick said in frustration as his eyes closed tightly as he tried to block out the laughing images in his brain. "HELP ME!" He cried out as he opened his blurry eyes and struggled to get up.

"Nick shhh it's okay," Sara said softly as she tried to hold onto him as best she could with her cuffed hands. "Oh Nick what did he give you?" She asked sadly as his body continued to jerk sporadically from the drugs.

"Sp-speed," Nick managed.

"What?" Sara asked in horror. "Oh my god," Sara said in horror, "please tell me you're kidding." She said.

"N-not…kidding," Nick struggled to say as he again saw tormented images. "NO!" He cried out again as he saw this time Nigel hurting Sara and he was unable to help. "No…Sara," he whispered as tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

"Nick," Sara said gently, "I'm okay." 

"No," Nick said again as his mind flashed an image of her unconscious body lying on the floor within inches of his reach. 

"Please Nick try to block out whatever it is you see," Sara said firmly as she felt her own eyes starting to water. She always prided herself on her strength but seeing Nick like this was unbearable. She wanted more than anything to get up off the bed and escape Nigel's evil grasp, but she feared it would never happen.

"Sara?" Nick asked weakly.

"Yeah Nick I'm here," she said sadly. "Please try to hold on. Listen to the sound of my voice and hold onto that," she said as she felt his tense body relax a bit. 

"Please…help…me," he said sadly.

"Tell me what you see," Sara urged.

"You…in…pain," he practically whispered as more tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

Then before she could react his body started to jerk violently and he started to yell loudly in anger. "GET AWAY FROM ME NIGEL!" Nick yelled. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled again.

"Nick it's Sara please try to calm down," she said knowing that someone who had speed racing through veins was not about to start thinking rationally, but in reality she just didn't know what else to do or say. They were both being held captive in his home with Nick just forced drugs and her forced to witness his torment. She tried to hold onto him but he rolled away and started to kick at anything with his legs. At one point he kicked her leg and she cried out.

"Sara?" Nick finally asked as he just lay on his bed breathing hard. "Sara?" He said again as he opened his watery eyes and tried to focus on her.

"I'm okay," she said firmly. "You just missed me," she lied. 

"Please help me," Nick begged as his breathing started to slow again. 

"I want to Nick but I can't," Sara said sadly. "We just have to hope that the others will want to check on us."

"Sara don't leave me," Nick begged again as he took normal breaths of air.

"I'm not going to Nick," Sara said softly as she moved over to him. She noticed the cuts on his wrists and the dried blood and wondered how long Nigel had kept him like that. "Why is he doing this?" She asked out loud.

"He wants to control my life," Nick said as he tried to sit up. He got up a bit and then slumped back down.

"Just rest Nick, you're system is still in shock," Sara said as she moved herself so his head was resting on her lap. She started to stroke his forehead with her cuffed hands and wished the nightmare was over already so they could go back to what they had started before Nigel started this nightmare for Nick. Will that time ever come again, she wondered? I mean will Nigel somehow be stopped again?

"Sara?" Nick said not looking up at her.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? Nigel's to blame for this, not you Nick."

"I'm sorry I can't fight back. I feel so damn helpless like this," he said looking up sadly at her.

"Nick it's not your fault," Sara said firmly. "It's _his_."

"Yeah but he's right," Nick sighed looking away.

"What?" Sara half yelled. "He's not right Nick."

"Look at me," Nick said. "If I had just accepted him into my life in the first place this would not be happening," Nick said sadly.

********

That's right Nick, Nigel said inside as he stood outside the door and listened as Nick was slowly giving in. You are finally accepting your fate. And once I have you away from here and away from anyone who will tell you differently, your life will be mine to control. You and your future now belong to me.

********

"Nick you listen to me very carefully," Sara said firmly. "You are not to blame her for anything, Nigel Crane is. You have to believe that."

"But…" Nick started looking back up at her.

"No but's Nick," Sara said, "you are not responsible for this in any way. Do you understand me?" She asked softly as Nick started to drift in and out of consciousness again.

"I'm…so…tired," Nick mumbled.

"No Nick please don't fall asleep on me," Sara pleaded. "Please you don't know what he'll do when you're asleep," she said sadly.

"Please don't hate me Sara," Nick said as he turned on his side away from her.

"Nick?" Sara asked in haste as she tried to turn him over, her knees prevented it. But he offered no response. "Nick?" Sara tried again. 

"I think he's asleep," Nigel smiled as he stood in the doorway. Sara had been so preoccupied with trying to help Nick that she didn't hear Nigel open the door. How long has he been standing there, she wondered?

"Nick!" Sara tried again, but noticed his eyes were not opening and his lips were slightly parted and he was asleep. Taken back into the horrible darkness that she was sure he'd come to hate.

"Told you," Nigel said firmly.

"Why?" Sara asked looking up at Nigel.

"Why what Sara?" Nigel asked walking into room with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"Why are you doing this to Nick?" Sara asked directly as she still held onto Nick's arm with her cuffed hands, not wanting to let go; fearing if she did she'd never get to feel him again.

"You really couldn't understand," Nigel said plainly. "Looks so peaceful like that doesn't he," Nigel smiled down at Nick. He went to reach a hand to push some hair off Nick's forehead when Sara pulled Nick back and away from Nigel's touch. 

"Leave him alone!" She said angrily.

"I'll let it go this time Sara because in a few short hours you'll never see Nick again," Nigel said firmly, "but try to keep your tongue in check. I'm not above letting you spend your last few moments with him gagged."

"Why are you doing this?" Sara asked again.

"I have my reasons," Nigel said leaning against the dresser.

"What in the world would possibly possess you to do this to an innocent man," Sara said directly.

"Innocent?" Nigel asked in shock. "You think he's innocent? He's to blame!" Nigel spat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sara asked in shock.

"We were best friends growing up," Nigel said with a distant look as he stared blankly at Nick. 

"What?" Sara asked calmly.

"We did everything together me and Nick," Nigel said with a faint smile. "We used to shoot some hoops everyday after school. Up until about grade 10 we were best friends. The summers in Amarillo were very warm and long. Nick loved the summers there," Nigel said continuing his story.

Sara just listened to Nigel's explanation and soon realized that she was not talking about her Nick but about another Nick from Nigel's past. So what does this have to do with why Nick is like this now? Why is Nigel doing this?

"We did everything until about grade 10. Then things started to change," Nigel said with a frown. "When Nick turned 16 he got his drivers license and his dad got him a used Mustang for his birthday. It was an awesome machine. Nick loved that car so much. I thought for sure I'd be the first one to ride in it, being his best friend and all," Nigel said somewhat angrily.

As Sara watched Nigel tell his childhood story she could see the emotions changing in his face. His fondness for his best friend was slowly turning to hate as the story continued.

"So I was really surprised when Nick brought his car to school and marched up to Jane, the homecoming queen and asked if she wanted to be the first person to ride in his new car. She of course said yes. I mean why not. Right Nick? No girl ever said no to you," Nigel half spat. "Even a tramp like Jane!"

Sara kept a firm grip on Nick's arm and slowly pulled his sleeping body closer into hers. I really don't like the way this is going, she said inside as she felt a panic starting to build. She glanced down at Nick's sleeping face and shuddered at the thought of what Nigel had in mind for him.

"So Jane got the first ride. And the second. And the third. And well you gave in totally to her didn't you Nick!" Nigel said angrily as he inched his way closer to the bed. "You gave in!"

Oh no, Sara said inside as she looked at the man expression on Nigel's face. Wake up Nick, Sara silently prayed.

"So of course that continued for the next two years. I mean you still talked to me and stuff but you never hung out with me or thought of me as your best friend after that did you! Did you Nick!" Nigel shouted at Nick's sleeping face. 

"So of course grad came. You and Jane showed up in style and stole the spotlight from everyone. We had made plans to go to grad together since we started high-school. What happened Nick? Why did you just turn on me like that? Why did you turn me away? I just wanted to be your friend! But I showed you didn't I?" Nigel laughed as he leaned back on the dresser again. 

"Yep Nick I showed you that night. I showed you all. You and Jane! We went into the bathroom and you were there joking with the guys paying no heed to me, but I showed you. You took those drugs Nick, I saw you. No one forced you, you took them willingly! I gave you the needle and you took them. It's not my fault I wasn't able to get help in time. I mean shesh Nick, you always bragged about what a big-shot you were and how you could do anything and not pay the consequences for it!" Nigel shouted again at Nick. 

"Nigel?" Sara asked softly.

"You were to blame also you know," Nigel said looking at Sara.

"What?" Sara asked in shock.

"When Nick offered you the first ride you should have said no," Nigel said firmly. "I mean you knew we were best friends, everyone did. Then they all laughed at me, even you did," he said pointing at Sara.

"But…" Sara started.

"You didn't even try to help him. You just stood around and watched like everyone else. I mean I tried. At least I tried. I went for help and everything!" Nigel spat as he walked up to Nick's sleeping form.

Sara immediately went into protective mode and tried to pull Nick back further, but there was no place for her to go. If she moved any further back she'd land on the floor. Oh Nick, please wake up she begged again inside.

"But they were too late," Nigel said pulling back. "Too late," he said again. "I called them to come and help you Nick, but they were too late," Nigel said firmly. "THEY WERE TOO LATE!" Nigel yelled at Nick.

Nick's tormented mind heard his name being called in the darkness. 'Sara!' He called out in silence. There was no answer, only that shouting again. 'Sara where are you?' Nick tried but was unable to see in the darkness. Then he heard another name, Jane. Jane who? Why does that name sound familiar? Jane? Nick's mind flashed him a distorted picture of Jane Galloway and he felt sick as he looked upon her dead body. Did I kill her?

Sara felt Nick's body starting to jerk again and could only guess at the tortured pictures his drugged filled system was showing him. She felt his body temperature starting to rise again and knew Nigel's shouting was only hurting him. But what can I do, she asked herself. 

"I'm sorry," Sara said suddenly.

"What?" Nigel asked in shock. "You're sorry?" He laughed. "A bit late don't you think?"

"Better late than never," she quipped.

"It never came for Nick!" Nigel spat. "If you would have just said no in the first place he'd be here right now!" Nigel yelled at Sara. 

Then everything clicked for her. Nigel was still upset about his best friend's death. A death she surmised he caused and then tried to prevent. So he's replacing one Nick with another. And Jane? Well he had to find a Jane to stick in because she was the cause. So he murdered Jane Galloway because he never could take revenge back in school? Is that right, she wondered? Is that how he's justifying the way he's treating Nick? Then why give him drugs now? I mean if that's what caused the death of his best friend in high school, why do it again now? To show he can help him now? And am I even right? I mean maybe he's just making up this little story for my benefit! But what if Grissom was wrong? What if the control was only part of it? What if it has everything to do with Nick? Grissom said it wasn't about Nick but about the control. What if it's about both? That's even worse, she said inside. 

Sara sighed sadly as she felt Nick's body temperature starting to drop again. Her mind raced with so many questions which had no answers. 

"I'm sorry," Sara said again breaking herself out of her tormented stupor.

"Yeah well this time I win!" Nigel spat. "This time I win," he said as he turned and walked out of the room. "I win," he still continued to mutter as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh man is he losing it," Sara said sadly as she moved herself into a position resting against the headboard and pulled Nick beside her. His eyes fluttered and she knew he was coming out of it once again. 

"Sara?" Nick said weakly.

"I'm here," she said with a faint smiled as their eyes met.

"Help me sit up," he said.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she tried to pull him up. "Not too dizzy?"

"I'll let you know," he said weakly as he closed his eyes again to make the room stop spinning. When he opened them he found the room had slowed down and he was able to help sit himself up and rest his head on her shoulder. 

"We have to get away from here," Sara said firmly.

"I can't," Nick said sadly.

"Why not?" Sara asked in shock.

"Too weak," Nick said.

"I'll help you," Sara said firmly.

"Too risky. You go and get help," Nick said.

"There is no way in hell I'm just leaving you here with him," Sara said firmly. "Look I'm sure Grissom or Catherine will get your phony message and check up on you."

********

"That was fun," Catherine sighed as her and Grissom walked back to his truck in the University parking lot. 

"I knew you'd enjoy that," he smiled. "Want to grab some lunch?"

"You're actually asking to stop for lunch?" Catherine asked with an amused smile.

"Well I do eat lunch," Grissom said matter of factly.

  
"Yeah when? We never see you," Catherine mused.

"Join me for lunch and then you'll have your proof," he smiled. 

"Okay but since this is such a special occurrence you're buying," she smiled as he started up the truck.

"I knew you'd say that," he said pulling away. "Have you heard from either Sara or Nick?" 

"No. Maybe they're having lunch," Catherine laughed. "But they should have checked in by now," she sighed. 

"Shall we call them and ask?" Grissom asked.

"I'll call right now," Catherine said pulling out her phone to dial Sara's cell number. But when she dialled all she got was empty rings. She tried Nick's cell and got the same response. "No answer," she said slowly. "What do you think it means?"

"It means they'll both be pulling the late shift on Monday," Grissom smiled as he drove into the city.

********

"Sara you have to try to get away," Nick said firmly. "Please just do this for me," he begged sadly.

"Nick you're drugged, beaten up, handcuffed and probably dead tired. How in the world will you be able to keep Nigel from stopping me from leaving?" Sara asked.

"Please Sara for once in your life don't argue with me," Nick said firmly. 

"I go, you go," Sara said. "You stay, I stay."

"Damn it why won't you just listen to me? Why won't you just leave?" Nick asked.

"Because if I leave you alone with him I'm afraid I'll bring help and never see you again," she said sadly. "I can't afford to take that chance Nick. Nigel's not right in the head. He's recreating his past and sadly you're the main focus. Now there is no way in hell I'm just going to leave you here. I just care too much about you Nick," she finished softly. "I don't want to lose you."

"Sara I care for you also, but I'm so afraid he'll hurt you and I won't be able to stop him," Nick said.

"Is that what you saw? The images? The nightmares?" She asked. Nick nodded his head yes. "Oh Nick I'm so sorry."

"Please promise me whatever happens you'll not think less of me by seeing me like this," Nick said. "Please remember me as I was."

"What? Nick stop talking to me like this is the end," Sara said firmly.

"Well it is isn't it?" He asked sadly.

"No and stop saying that! Are you seriously giving into his rantings?" She asked in shock. "Tell me you're not giving in!" 

"What choice do I have?" Nick asked sadly.

"None," Nigel smiled as he walked into the room. "You have no choice Nick, not any more," he said as he pulled his arm and jerked Nick's body forward and out of Sara's grasp. "I'm in control remember?"

"Leave him alone!" Sara yelled as she got to her knees and pulled Nick's other arm. 

With Sara pulling one arm and Nigel pulling the other Nick felt the pain from the cuffs cutting into his wrists. "AHHH!" He cried out in pain as the cuts started to open again and a small amount of blood was produced.

"Let go of him," Sara yelled.

"You let go!" Nigel yelled back.

Nigel's anger took over his already deluded brain and he backhanded Sara on the mouth causing her body to jerk back and her grasp on Nick to loosen. She cried out as she finally let go and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Sara!" Nick yelled out Nigel pulled him to the edge of the bed. Nick tried to pull out of Nigel's grasp but Nigel succeeded in pulling him to his knees on the floor. "Sara no!" Nick called out to her.

"Nick," Sara said faintly as she wiped the blood from her lip but still lay on the bed. 

"Time to go Nick!" Nigel said firmly as he hauled Nick up and pushed him to his knees on the floor.

"NO!" Sara called out as she struggled to get up. Nigel left Nick and went around the other side of the bed to Sara. 

"I really wish I could take you with us," Nigel smiled down at her as he drew his gun.

"Nigel don't do this," Nick said as he watched in horror as Nigel aimed his gun at Sara.

"She'll just get in the way Nick," Nigel said looking at Sara.

"Please don't kill her," Nick begged in sadness as he felt his eyes start to water.

"She doesn't appreciate you Nick," Nigel said firmly as he aimed the gun at her head and cocked the trigger. "She'll never be good enough for you. She'll never be there to help you. Only I can do that."

"Oh god Nigel," Nick said as tears fell from his eyes and ran down his face. "Please don't do this," he begged in sadness.

Sara looked at Nick and felt her heart break. As she watched his tears fall she felt her own eyes start to water. Her heart started to race as she studied the defeated look on his face and body posture. He was beaten and she knew it. Mentally Nick Stokes was beaten. It didn't matter now if she lived or died, Nigel had won the battle he started. She would always be the pawn Nigel could use to break Nick, to take Nick to his knees, to make him do whatever he wanted. As she listened to his sad words she prayed the ending would be quick.

"Please Nigel don't hurt her," Nick begged again.

"Will you come with me Nick? Will you me my best friend again?" Nigel asked still looking at Sara.

"Yes Nigel. I will come with you just please don't hurt her, please," Nick said in defeat. Nigel had won and he knew it. Nick's life would never be the same. Even if he let Sara live she'd always be the pawn he would have over him, the force he could use to control his life, and the card that would always ensure Nigel Crane would win the ultimate hand.

"No Nick," Sara said softly. "You can't do this."

"Please Nigel I will come with you just put the gun away," he begged. "Please don't pull the trigger."

"Nick stop it," Sara pleaded.

"Nigel don't do this," Nick pleaded again.

And suddenly he was standing in his own living room. Nigel was standing in front of him with his gun stuck in his chin threatening to pull the trigger. He could feel the tears falling down his face and heard his words as he begged Nigel not to kill himself. It was happening again. He looked down at his cuffed hands and knew there was no easy way out this time. Nigel was playing for keeps, and was determined to win.

"Will you willingly come with me Nick and be my roommate and live in the special room I made for you?" Nigel asked firmly.

"Nigel I will come with you just please let Sara go," Nick said. "Please don't shoot her. She's innocent in this," he said trying to reason with Nigel. He knew he could not offer anything to make Nigel let him go, and he finally accepted that, but he had to try for Sara. If he failed his life would be over and he knew it.

"Please Nigel for me?" Nick asked sadly.

"Nick please stop," Sara begged as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. 

"You know maybe I should just kill both of you and let you be like Romeo and Juliet," Nigel said. "They were together forever remember? What do you say Nick? Are you a big fan of Shakespeare?"

"Nigel just let Sara go. She's not going to tell anyone," Nick said. 

"I don't believe you Nick," Nigel said pulling back slightly on the trigger. 

Sara looked at Nigel's finger and knew he was going to shoot. She looked at Nick and felt her own failure starting to build as she mirrored his. She had come so far in life and wanted love for so long and now when she finally had everything she wanted and finally had the man she wanted it was all coming to an end. I love him, she said inside as she looked sadly at Nick's sad face. I really do love him. 

"Nick I have to tell you something," Sara said quickly as she saw Nigel's finger moving further back.

"Sara don't," Nick started.

"Nick I love you," she said sadly but with a small smile.

"What? You do?" Nick asked in shock. "You…love….me?" He asked again, slowly.

"Yes I do," she said quietly but firmly.

"Aww how sweet," Nigel said with disdain. "But sorry it really was wasted," Nigel said pulling his finger all the way back.

"Sara I lo…"

****

BANG!

**Dear readers. Since we know very little about Nigel's motivations or past life I decided to invent one. Not sure if CBS will bring him back but this is my interpretation! Hope you liked it.**


	6. The Beginning of the End?

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? - Chapter 6 – The Beginning of the End?

"NO!" Nick shouted. 

Sara just closed her eyes tight. 

Nigel laughed. 

It was over.

********

Time literally stood still for all three. Nigel knew he couldn't kill Sara, at least not yet. She was the one thing he needed to control Nick. If he killed her right now Nick would use any excuse to try to take his own life and Nigel couldn't have that happen. The only instrument of Nick Stokes demise would be _his_ hand, Nigel Crane's.

Sara heard Nick say something but she closed her eyes and said a short prayer asking that by some miracle Nigel would miss. That miracle happened.

Sara felt the bullet whizz by her ear and opened her eyes to see Nigel smiling at her. 

"Sorry Sara but your time is not yet," he said still aiming the gun at her.

Thank goodness she said inside as she let out a huge breath of held in air.

"Sara!" Nick called out in relief. He had expected to see her body jerk backwards from absorbing the bullet but instead the bullet embedded itself into the wall behind her. She let out a large sigh but kept her eyes locked with Nick's, the only saving grace in this whole fiasco. She felt her whole body starting to lightly shake as she finally realized how serious Nigel Crane really was. He really was in charge and she was forced to admit it. As she studied Nick's face she knew he knew it also. Would Nigel really kill her before he took Nick and left? Would that really happen?

"I think you both see how serious I really am," Nigel said firmly as he un-cocked the gun and stood back from Sara. "Now the neighbors probably heard that shot and will start to wonder," Nigel said slowly as he walked back to Nick. "That means our time schedule has just been forced up," he said hauling Nick to his feet. "Time to get ready to leave," he said pulling Nick out of the room.

"No," Sara yelled out as she rushed after them. Nigel roughly pushed her back by her stomach and she crashed to the floor. "Nick!"

"Sara!" Nick yelled out as Nigel succeeded in pulling Nick through the door and slamming it shut, leaving Sara trapped in the room by herself wondering what Nigel was doing to Nick. If I'm this paranoid now with Nick in the other room will I even last if Nigel takes Nick away and I have no idea where he is or what Nigel is doing to him? She slowly picked herself up off the floor and sat on the bed. Oh Nick I can't believe I actually might lose you for good.

********

"Oh settle down already," Nigel said as Nick continued to struggle against him. Nigel dragged Nick into the other room and threw him to the floor. Nick just landed with a thud and lay there breathing hard. The drugs were starting to play havoc with his system again and he felt another panic attack starting to come on. 

"Please let Sara go," Nick said quietly as he just lay on the floor in weary defeat. 

"Permanently?" Nigel laughed as he turned and headed out of the room.

"Don't do this!" Nick yelled out as Nigel left the room slamming the door shut on Nick. "Nigel!"

Sara could hear Nick's cries and closed her eyes in sadness. What is he doing to you, she asked herself? Then she heard the other door slam and wondered if he was in the room with Nick or if Nick was alone. She prayed he was alone. She got her answer when she heard Nigel walking past her door and into another part of the house. 

"This is not going like I had planned it," Nigel muttered angrily as he quickly started to pack his things up. "It won't be long until they arrive," he said as he took some bags to the front door opened it and walked to Nick's truck.

Nick heard the front door open and forced himself to get up. He tried the doorhandle and of course found it locked. He pushed his body against the door but it wouldn't open. He stepped back and rushed into the door. The pain he felt in his body was giving way to the panic in his brain as he tried to get out. He rushed the door again and this time heard the lock pop open. He pushed the door open and rushed to his bedroom where Sara was.

Sara heard the starting to open and readied herself. She didn't expect Nick to rush in.

"Nick!" She said with a smile as she got up and rushed up to him.

"Have…to…get…out…" he said gasping for air. 

"Let's go," Sara said taking his hand and they both tried for the door. Nick saw the front door was slightly open and knew they had to try the back. 

"Down…that hall…go," Nick said in a panic as he heard Nigel slam the door to his truck shut. Sara turned and rushed for the back door as Nigel came back into the front.

He heard the noise and rushed to the back. Sara just had the door opened when Nigel reached the hallway.

"What the hell?" Nigel yelled out as he lunged at Nick.

Sara felt Nick push her out the door as Nigel grabbed Nick's T-shirt. He pulled back and Nick crashed backwards onto Nigel and both fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Nick didn't care about himself just as long as Sara was able to get away. 

Nigel punched Nick in the ribs and Nick cried out in pain causing Sara to stop and turn around. 

"Sara leave!" Nick yelled out as Nigel hit him again in the back. 

Nick gasped for air as the blow hit him square in the kidney's. Sara turned back and hesitated for a moment before turning and leaving.

That slight hesitation was all Nigel needed. He pulled out his gun and cocked the trigger making Sara stop and turn back.

"Say your farewell," Nigel laughed as he pulled the trigger. Nigel missed Nick on purpose and only managed to graze his shoulder. 

Nick cried out in pain, which made Sara rush back and try to tackle Nigel. She jumped at them and caught Nigel by his midsection. They both slammed to the floor rolling away from Nick. Nick grasped his shoulder in pain and tried to stop the bleeding with his cuffed hands.

Nigel managed to push Sara away and all three sat in the hallway breathing heavily with Nigel aiming his gun at Nick. "Welcome back Sara," he said coldly. "Try that again and I kill him for sure."

"Why the hell didn't you leave!" Nick said firmly to Sara. She didn't answer.

"Because she loves you Nick," Nigel laughed. "And loves causes us to make mistakes," he said firmly as he stood up and went to close and lock the back door. 

"Where are you shot?" Sara asked in a panic as she rushed up to him. He pulled his bloody hands away and stared at her in sorrow.

"Shoulder," he said.

"Why did you shoot him?" Sara yelled.

"No pain no gain, right Nick?" Nigel laughed. "Now that was the second shot. Someone will be here for sure," Nigel said as he turned and headed back into Nick's bedroom. He pulled out the bags he packed before and took them to the doorway leaving Nick and Sara to have their last quiet moments together.

********

"Why didn't you just leave?" Nick asked sadly as he leaned against the wall and applied pressure to his wound.

"I tried Nick, I just couldn't leave you here," she said sadly.

"Sara he's not going to let me go can't you see that?" Nick asked. "He's won."

"Why are you giving in?" Sara asked in disbelief. 

"Sara the more I resist the more he hurts people I care about, like you. Who knows now what he'll do to us for trying to escape? At least you would have been able to bring help," Nick sighed.

"Sorry," Sara mumbled as she looked at him.

"Did you really say you loved me?" Nick asked with a small smile.

"Yes I did," Sara said firmly.

"Did you mean it?" Nick asked.

"Of course. Don't you believe me?" Sara asked leaning forwards.

"I mean you didn't have to say it for my benefit. You know it being the end and all," Nick sighed looking down.

"The end? Nick this is not the end. Stop saying that! Okay so it's not exactly how I imagined telling you how I felt but I knew I had to say it."

"Why?" Nick asked. "Because Nigel had you cornered?"

"Because I'm not afraid to say it anymore," she smiled making Nick look up. "And I finally realized that."

"What?" Nick asked.

"I'm not afraid to tell you I love you Nick," she said warmly. "I finally had the courage to do it and not regret it."

"When you had a gun pointed at your head?" Nick asked weakly. "I should have tried that sooner," he said with a small laugh. "I really am sorry for all of this," Nick sighed heavily.

"Whatever happens Nick," Sara said firmly, "remember you are not to blame for his condition in any way. No matter what he says or tries to make you believe remember you are not responsible in any way. And remember that I'll always love you and never give up on us. Please remember that, no matter what."

"But he…"

"No Nick, not in any way," Sara said as she moved beside him. "Listen to me if he does get you away from here try to remember that he had nothing he can use to break you."

"That's just it he does," Nick said sadly. "He's got a camera in your living room and who knows where else. Don't you see if I don't give in to him he'll hurt you and I'll have to watch."

"I won't let him hurt me Nick," Sara said softly.

"You can't stop him Sara, no one can."

"Nick I…" Sara started as Nigel stormed back into the hallway. He glared angrily at them and walked up to them and knelt down in the middle, his gun firmly in his hand.

"It's time to leave now Nick," Nigel almost whispered. "Time to take you _home_."

"Please don't do this," Sara begged this time. Nigel's words struck her like a real bullet. They hit her and she felt the air leave her. This can't be, she said inside as she looked at the terrified look on Nick's face. "Sara," he whispered.

"Say goodbye to Nick," Nigel said as he stood up and moved towards Sara.

"Let go," she said angrily as he hauled her up by her arm. 

"Nigel stop this!" Nick called out as he tried to get up. But his wound and his weak body reminded him to stay put. Sadly he was unable to help. "Sara," he called out miserably as he tried again to get up.

Nigel dragged Sara to the kitchen and forced her into a chair. He took the duct tape and proceeded to wrap it around her chest and arms binding her to the chair and pinning her arms down. When he was sure she wasn't going anywhere he went to the counter and grabbed the means he'd use to put Sara out. Sara pulled against her bonds but the tape held her fast to the chair. She cursed her helpless state and the looked up to see Nigel pouring something onto a cloth. She knew from the smell what it was – chloroform. Her mind raced in terror as she realized that Nigel Crane was going to succeed in escaping again and this time he was kidnapping Nick at the same time. Nick's being kidnapped by Nigel Crane! Those terrible words raced around her brain as she watched the slow smile spread across Nigel's face.

"Will you miss Nick?" He asked not looking up.

"You'll never get away with this," Sara said firmly. 

"Please tell him you'll miss him," Nigel said. "It might make this easier for him."

"Are you even listening to yourself!" Sara said angrily. "You can't just play with his life like this," Sara insisted. "It's not human!"

"Yes I can!" Nigel said firmly as he put the damp cloth down and left the room. Sara continued to pull in vain against the tape but sadly realized she wasn't getting free. She had lost; Nick would be soon gone, she feared gone for good.

"Where's Sara?" Nick asked fearfully as Nigel roughly hauled him up. He winced as the pain in his shoulder shot forth pangs to his hands. Nigel pushed Nick towards the kitchen and when he got there he stared sadly at Sara who was now bound to his kitchen chair.

"Oh Sara I'm so sorry," Nick said softly as Nigel pushed him into another chair. Nigel walked back up to Sara and stood behind her.

"Any last words?" Nigel laughed.

"How about a last kiss?" Sara asked sadly.

"Oh by all means," Nigel smiled at Nick. Nick hesitated for a brief moment not really believing that Nigel would let him kiss Sara goodbye. Is it goodbye? Oh man Nick sighed inside. This can't be happening. Please someone tell me it's a dream.

"Don't you want to kiss her goodbye Nick?" Nigel asked with a sly smile. "It's okay I'm letting you," Nigel laughed.

Sara and Nick both cringed at his use of words.

Nick slowly pushed himself up and walked up to Sara. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Nick," she whispered as he bent down to kiss her. 

Nick moved in close and whispered, "I love you Sara," before his lips touched hers and they kissed. The warmth from their lips flooded their bodies and as their tears melded together they wished they were in another place, safe and together away from the terrifying domain of Nigel Crane. 

"I love you too Nick," Sara whispered back as she continued to press her lips against his. 

But as quickly as it started, it was over. Nigel pulled Nick back and threw him into the chair.

"No," Nick called out as Nigel pulled him back.

"Nick," Sara called out as she watched Nick pulled away from her.

Nick reached out his hand to touch hers and like in his dream just as their fingertips touched Nigel made sure their hands never met, never made that one last connection.

"No," Sara said as tears continued to fall. "Please don't do this Nigel. Nick remember what I said, always remember that I lo…" Sara begged as he left Nick and walked up behind her. Sara heard Nigel ripping some more tape and as Sara tried to say one more thing to Nick, Nigel pressed the tape down firmly over her lips, silencing her. Sara cursed angry words into her gagged mouth as Nigel just laughed.

"I'm sorry Sara," Nick said sadly. It's not your fault Sara tried to say by shaking her head no. However she knew it was a losing battle. Nick now blamed himself for her predicament and she knew Nigel would forever use that against him. If they ever managed to capture Nigel again and free Nick she knew Nick's stay with Nigel would break him. 

Nigel grabbed the damp cloth and held it up for Nick to see.

"Please Nigel don't do this," Nick said as his own tears escaped and fell down his face. "NIGEL DON'T DO THIS!" Nick yelled.

"You know you just don't learn," Nigel said angrily as he grabbed the tape and walked up to Nick. He ripped off a strip and pressed it over Nick's lips to keep him quiet. "There spend your last few seconds together in silence!" Nigel spat as he went back to Sara.

Nick and Sara just stared at one another in tortured silence. Neither of them dared to breathe or blink in fear if they closed their eyes for even one second the other would be gone, for good, forever. 

"Take a deep breath," Nigel laughed as he held the damp rag over Sara's gagged mouth and nose. Since she had the tape over her mouth it took longer for the drugs to enter her system and take over. 

Nick cursed angrily into his gag as Nigel just laughed and kept his hand pressed firmly over Sara's mouth and nose while he kept his gun by his side in case Nick tried to charge him. 

Sara just sat helplessly as the drugs started to assault her system. She kept her eyes fixed on Nick's and didn't look away. She felt herself starting to get sleepy and tried to fight Nigel off. Nigel laughed and held on tighter. Sara saw the image of Nick starting to fade into fuzzy images. She knew she'd soon lose the battle _and_ Nick. I love you Nick, her mind screamed. The last image her mind committed to memory of the man she loved was a tortured one. The picture of Nick handcuffed, gagged, shot, beaten and crying in his own kitchen was the image she'd carry with her during the day, the image she'd fall asleep with each night and the image that would make her pursue his captor until he was dead. Goodbye Nick, Sara said as she hung her head and was finally out.

NO! Nick's mind screamed out as he slowly watched Sara submitting to the drugs. He knew charging Nigel would be a big mistake and so had to endure the last tormented moments with the woman he loved. He did love her; at least he said it. But did she believe it? Did she believe he really meant it when he said it and was not just saying it because she had? I should have told her sooner he cursed himself. Now I'll never get the chance to make her believe me he sighed as he just lay his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. 

When Nick opened his eyes Nigel was standing before him with the same damp cloth in his hand.

"Time to go to sleep for the trip Nick," Nigel laughed as he pushed the damp cloth against Nick's nose and gagged mouth and pressed down hard.

Nick brought his cuffed hands up to try to stop Nigel but Nigel used his other hand to press Nick's shoulder wound. Nick screamed out in pain and slumped back in defeat. He felt his body starting to get tingly from the drugs and knew the next time he opened his eyes he wouldn't be in his home. He didn't know where he'd be and his heart started to race with terror at that thought. I'll never see home again, he sighed sadly. He looked once more at Sara as her image faded into fuzzy darkness and he was gone. 

Nigel felt Nick finally pass out and pushed him back against the wall. Nick's head just fell to one side and Nigel just smiled. He looked at the wound and knew he had to at least put a bandage on it. He grabbed the nearby tea-towel and wiped the blood away. He went to the bathroom and grabbed some bandages. He came back, washed the wound a bit and applied the covering. He then un-cuffed Nick's hands and let them just rest on his lap for a bit. 

Nigel went through the house and gathered all of the stuff he thought Nick would need to settle into his new home. "Can't forget this," Nigel smiled as he looked at a framed picture of Nick and Sara that was taken on their first date. "As a reminder Nick."

Nigel took all the stuff and packed it with the rest in the truck. He walked back into the kitchen and saw Nick still sleeping in the chair with gag over his mouth. He grabbed Nick and gently pushed him to the floor on his stomach. He grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back. Then he took the duct tape and proceeded to wrap several strands of tape around his wrists, binding them tightly together. He did the same with Nick's feet. When he was done he took one last look at Sara and smiled. "I hope you said goodbye to Nick at least once Sara, because you'll never see him again."

With that Nigel Crane lifted a very captured Nick, put him over his shoulder and filled Nick's now quiet house with his wicked twisted laughter. He slammed the front door shut and placed Nick into the backseat lying on his stomach. He turned his face to one side and the closed the door. 

"Next stop our new home," Nigel said happily as he got into the driver's side and started to pull away. Away from the one place in the world Nick Stokes thought he would be safe again. The one place that was used as the instrument of his demise. The one place that still held captive the one person Nick valued more than life itself. 

"Too bad they won't find you until much later Sara," Nigel smiled, as Nick's home became a small dot in the rear view mirror. "Too bad," he said again as he sped towards the place he had arranged to have another truck waiting for him to take both him and his new roommate to their home. A truck he arranged while he was in prison. Sometimes it paid to have friends in low places.

  
********

"Where are they?" Catherine asked as she continued to try both Sara and Nick's number while her and Grissom had lunch.

"Maybe they are cataloging evidence," Grissom mused.

"Yeah where?" Catherine huffed. 

"I don't…" Grissom started as his cell phone rang. "Grissom. Hey Brass what's up? What?" Grissom half yelled making Catherine look up at him in shock. "Shots fired where? Nicks?"

"What?" Catherine said.

"We're on our way," Grissom said as he slammed his phone shut. "Now would be a good time to call Warrick in from his holidays," Grissom said he quickly got up from the table and turned to leave.

"Shots fired at Nick's?" Catherine asked as she followed Grissom to his truck. "How many?"

"Two."

"Oh no," Catherine said slowly as they got in his truck and sped towards Nick's.

********

Nigel reached the hidden location where he would swap cars and quickly stopped. It didn't take him very long to transfer all the bags and stuff into the waiting Suburban. Then he pulled Nick out and carried him to the backseat of the new truck. He again placed Nick face down and placed the middle seatbelt strap over his chest pinning him down to the backseat. Nigel hummed happily to himself as he got into the driver's seat and took off towards the Nevada State Border. "Ah Texas here we come," Nigel smiled as he looked at Nick's drugged form in the back seat.

********

"Well Sara's still here," Catherine said as they screeched to a halt out front of Nick's place a few seconds before Brass and his men arrived.

"Yeah but where's Nick's truck?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Oh no," Catherine said quietly as they got out of the truck.

They all exited their cars, drew their guns and slowly neared Nick's front door. Brass and his men went first and stood before the front door. Brass pounded on the door and in doing so it slightly opened. "This is not a good sign," he said firmly.

"Nick?" Brass called out as he slowly entered the front entranceway. "Sara?" He tried. No answer to either, just eerie silence.

"Hello?" Grissom tried. Nothing.

"Fan out guys. I want every inch of this place checked," Brass directed.

Grissom and Brass headed for the back while Catherine went with a few of the men and headed for the kitchen.

"Gil in here," Catherine called out frantically as she rushed up to Sara's unconscious form still bound to the chair. Grissom and Brass reached the kitchen as Catherine was taking the tape off of Sara's mouth. "Call EMS," Catherine said quickly as she started to pull at the tape that bound Sara to the chair. "We need to get these off," Catherine said looking at her cuffed wrists. She pulled out her cuff key and tried it, it worked. Catherine looked up at Grissom in surprise.

"Standard police issue cuffs," Grissom said. "Probably Nick's."

"Where the hell's Nick?" Brass asked angrily. 

"I hope Sara knows," Catherine said as she looked at the bruise on Sara's mouth from where Nigel hit her. "What the hell happened here?" Catherine asked softly as they carried Sara to the couch and laid her down.

"I don't think I want to know," Grissom said slowly as he continued to look around Nick's place. His eyes scanned for anything out of place and as he looked closer he noticed things were out of place. 

"Well I guess we should get started on our new case," Grissom sighed as he headed out the door to his truck.

"New case?" Catherine asked as she followed Grissom.

"Yes Nick's house is now our new crime scene. We have two bullets to find and one missing CSI Agent to track down. Plus we have to figure out exactly what happened. Before Sara wakes up I want to have some preliminary details to help piece this together."

"And if she wasn't witness to anything?"

"Then god help Nick, for none of us will be able," Grissom said firmly. Wherever you are Nick I pray you're okay, he said inside as he reached his truck. I can't afford to lose you.

********

Sara awoke a few hours later to find herself lying in a hospital bed and Catherine sitting by her side reading some papers.

"Hey," Sara said softly.

"Welcome back," Catherine smiled warmly as she put her reading away.

"Oh my god Nick's been kidnapped," Sara said in a panic as she quickly sat up. She realized she sat up too fast as the room started to spin slightly. "He's gone and it's all my fault," Sara said sadly as she slumped back into the bed.

"Who's gone?" Grissom asked.

"Nick," Sara said as she felt her eyes water. "Nick's gone. He's been kidnapped."

"What? By who?" Catherine asked as Grissom sat down beside her and waited for Sara's answer.

"Nigel Crane," Sara said looking away.

"What?" Both Catherine and Grissom said at once.

"Nigel Crane is dead," Catherine said quickly.

"No he's alive and he has Nick," Sara said as few tears escaped her eyes. "He's kidnapped Nick, and now Nick's gone," she paused, "gone for good," she added in a sad whisper.

"So the body recovered in New Mexico…"

"Obviously was a drifter or someone like that," Sara said miserably. "It's all my fault," Sara moaned again.

"Why is it your fault?" Grissom asked.

"Nick tried to help me escape but then I heard Nigel shoot Nick and turned around to help. That's when Nigel used Nick against me. If I left again he threatened to kill him," she said miserably. "Damn it," she cursed.

"Is Nick okay?" Catherine asked.

"The shot just grazed his shoulder," Sara said.

"Did he say where he was taking Nick?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah home," she said looking at her boss with a hollow expression. Grissom studied the young woman before her and knew that whatever she witnessed in her short stay with Nigel Crane was enough to haunt her, probably forever. 

"Home?" Catherine asked. "Where the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Sara said sadly. "Nick's gone," she whispered as she closed her eyes. 

"We heard there were two shots fired," Grissom said. "Where was the other bullet fired?"

"In the kitchen," Sara said not opening her eyes. "Nigel threatened to kill me to make Nick give in and say he wanted to go willingly with Nigel. He used me Grissom," Sara said angrily. "He used me and Nick gave in!" She spat.

"What else could he have done?" Catherine asked.

"That's just it," Sara said looking at Catherine, "there was nothing either of us could have done. Nigel's won and Nick's gone."

"Nigel only wins if Nick lets him," Grissom said firmly. "Now I know this will be hard for you Sara," Grissom started, "but I need you to tell me exactly what Nigel said to you from the moment you first came face to face. Every word counts, so no matter how painful please tell me exactly happened today," Grissom said.

Sara took a deep breath and knew that even though it would probably kill her emotionally for Nick's sake she had to do it. She had to tell them what Nigel did, what he said and why she thought he was doing this to Nick. She owed it to herself and more importantly she owed it to Nick. She always admired the way Grissom seemed to be able to see the exact thing they needed to solve the mystery. And she prayed that as she told her sordid tale Grissom could find the clue they would need to bring Nick back to them safely.

Please hold on Nick and remember I love you, Sara prayed inside. Wherever you are.

  
********

Nick slowly felt his world coming back to him and he slowly opened his weary eyes. His whole body ached and he felt so sick with having nothing in him but the second shot of drugs Nigel forced him to take. He opened his eyes and panic immediately filled his head as he tried to move. He found he was unable. He was in the back of a strange truck, strapped to the backseat face down with his hands bound tightly behind his back and his feet held together with more tape. He was still gagged and his shoulder was throbbing. He turned his head to see Nigel's face smiling down at him in the rear view mirror. Nigel Crane had kidnapped him and was taking him away. It was real and it was happening. I can't believe he won, Nick said inside.

"Hi Nick," Nigel smiled. 

Nick just rolled his eyes and put his head back down on the soft seat. With the movement of the truck and the emptiness of his stomach he wanted more than anything to throw up again. So much for my system getting used to this stuff, he said inside as he tried in vain to pull his hands free.

"Sorry Nick," Nigel said firmly. "But the more you pursue your useless attempts at struggling the more sick you'll make yourself," Nigel laughed. "And I'm not going to let you go for some time."

Nick just stopped and rested his weary body. He tried to talk but all that escaped his gagged mouth was muffled sounds.

"Sorry Nick but I really don't feel like talking to you right now," Nigel smiled. Nick just cursed angry muffled sounds and tried to kick the door open.

"Keep that up Nick and I'll just put you out for the rest of the trip," Nigel said firmly.

Nick stopped kicking the side of the truck and tried to shift his body to his side. The seatbelt prevented him from moving off his stomach. He slumped back down onto his stomach in angry defeat. 

"Don't worry Nick I'll change your position soon," Nigel smiled before he turned back and looked at the road before him.

Nick strained his neck to look up but all he saw was sky. I can't believe he's won, Nick sighed sadly as he closed his eyes and just rested his weary body. He tried to picture Sara's smiling beautiful face but all he saw was sad images of her crying. Sara I'm so sorry his tired brain whispered. I failed you, please forgive me. The pain in his shoulder was starting to take its toll on him but he knew there was nothing he could do. Nigel was now in charge and no matter how much he wanted to think he might have an upper hand in any way he knew he was just delaying the inevitable. Please Sara don't forget about me.

********

"So you think Nigel's recreating his past to try to get back the best friend you think he killed?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

"Sounds very far fetched I know," Sara sighed, "but…"

"Not really far fetched," Grissom said. "Obsession is a very complex disorder."

"Complex…disorder?" Catherine asked turning to him.

"You like the word disease better?" He quipped. Catherine just rolled her eyes and waited for his explanation.

"I don't understand," Sara said looking at Grissom, waiting for the same response Catherine was.

"Obsession has played a big role in Nigel Crane's life. When he was in school he was obsessed with his best friend Nick. We don't know to what extent but obviously he was so obsessed that he gave him drugs and then tried to save him, trying to control his life and the situation. In his mind he thought that Nick would be okay and that he could help him. It didn't work. His Nick died. Now Nigel Crane is grown up. He meets another Nick, probably very similar to his own. But why he wants to put our Nick into his sordid past is what we have to figure out. Is it just to replace a lost friend? Or is it something more? Now enter Jane. He had to murder Jane Galloway because in his mind she was the instrument that stood between Nigel and his best friend."

"Yeah but he didn't even know Jane Galloway in an intimate way," Sara said.

"He knew he well enough to put a connection to our Nick. Why did he dye her hair? Why did he put her in a pose that was familiar to our Nick? Because in his mind if he could control any part of Nick's life he knew he would win the ultimate battle."

"And what is that?" Catherine asked.

"The battle for his pride and respect."

"What?" Sara asked. "His pride and respect? That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Nigel blamed Jane right? He said it was her fault that he and Nick weren't best friends. He said if she had said no to the car ride in the first place he'd be alive. She hurt his pride the day she said yes to that first ride. Everyone at their school probably knew. So when she said yes he was probably shamed in his mind and the friendship terminated," Grissom explained.

"But Jane Galloway was never allowed to become a part of any kind in our Nick's life," Sara said.

"We don't even know if she would," Catherine said.

"Nigel Crane didn't want to wait and find out. He couldn't take that chance. And now he's taking his best friend back home so that can have the life and friendship he feels he was robbed of."

"Yeah but why would he treat Nick so badly?" Sara asked sadly.

"Because as an adult he knows he has to control Nick in any way he can. He used you Sara to make Nick want to go willingly with him if Nigel would let you live. And the drugs. The drugs are the perfect way to keep Nick dependant on Nigel, to make sure that Nick _needs_ Nigel in his life to keep supplying him, to keep helping him. The drugs for breakfast show that he can control not only what goes in but also what comes out," Grissom said.

"What comes out?" Catherine asked. "What can come out Nick that Nigel would view a threat?" She asked with an amused smile.

"His will. Control his will, control him. Break his defiance, break him."

********

Nick tried again to shift the weight of his body off his sore stomach but was unable. He tried to lift himself up but quickly fell back in defeat.

"We'll stop soon enough Nick," Nigel smiled at the captive man in his backseat. "I'll let you sit up soon enough," his voice trailed off. 

I want to sit up now, Nick said inside. He tried again to talk but all that escaped were angry sounds. 

"I said later," Nigel said slowly losing his patience.

Nick didn't listen as he continued to kick the door and try to curse at Nigel.

"That's it!" Nigel yelled out as he slammed on the breaks and the truck came to a screeching halt on the side of the road. Nick's body slid forwards and if not for the seatbelt strap holding him in place he'd have crashed into the backseat.

"Now I said to sit there and shut up!" Nigel said as he pressed into Nick's shoulder wound. Nick screamed out in pain as tears filled his eyes.

"Now if I have to stop the truck for this again you will be sorry," Nigel said meanly. "Now lay there still, behave and I might think about stopping for some food! But if you disobey me again Nick I swear I'll make you sorry!" Nigel said firmly before he turned back to the front and got on the highway again. 

Nick felt his body starting to tremble again from fear and he closed his watery eyes and rested his face on the seat. Why is he doing this to me, Nick asked himself? Oh Sara I wish I was with you right now. 

********

"So then if Nick can find a way to stand up to Nigel somehow then…" Catherine started.

"Then he has a chance," Grissom said. 

"I guess it's more than the control," Sara said sadly.

"It would appear that way," Grissom countered.

"So what about the other comments Nigel said about Nick, the ones where he was noticing his physique. Think he was just saying that?" Sara asked.

"Do you think there is something more than the friendship aspect?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know," Sara said sadly. "But remember we did find a hole in the bathroom."

"It's not uncommon in these types of cases for the person who is doing the controlling to become so obsessive that they feel they have to control every aspect of the victims life; even the sexual part, sometimes putting themselves in the place of a lover. Now were the words he said merely said for your benefit? Or was it something else? We don't know," Grissom sighed, "however we know this, the longer Nick is under the influence and control of Nigel, the easier it will be for him to give in, _to anything_. We just have to make sure we get there before he gives up."

"So why is he so mean to him? Why did he beat him up?" Sara asked.

"Obsession is not normal. It's wanting something in such a bad way that you will use any means to obtain it. Nigel wants more than anything to control a situation in the present he failed to do in the past. Sadly all his life experiences have hardened him into the creature he is now. His experience has taught him that most times you have to use violence and extreme means to keep someone under control. A parent gives its child discipline in the form of an administered spanking. When an adult controls another adult they use other means, like keeping them bound and gagged. Remember if Nick is under the influence of drugs then his only means of keeping a bit of control is to try to reason with Nigel. Take that avenue away and the victim gives in faster. Take away their mental lifeline and they drown."

"And the longer Nick tries to resist and fight back? The longer it takes for him to give in?" Sara asked.

"Then more violent and sadistic Nigel Crane becomes. The more Nick resists the more Nigel will try to find harsher means of making him give in. The more Nick fights back the more Nigel will try to stop him. Until finally Nick is completely broken or dead."

"I just can't believe this," Sara said as she listened to his sick but true words.

"Sorry Sara but its real life," Grissom said softly.

"I just can't believe he's got Nick," Sara said as she listened with horror to Grissom's true words.

"Got a sec?" Brass asked walking into the room and up to Grissom. Grissom nodded and got up to leave. "Take care of her," Grissom said to Catherine. They exchanged firm but worried stares and he was gone. "We'll find him Sara," Grissom said firmly as he turned and left.

"Yeah but in what condition?" She asked sadly. "Oh Catherine I'm so scared for Nick right now," Sara said sadly. "I mean you should have seen what state I found him in," she said.

"I heard," Catherine said sadly.

"I mean how would you like to be forced into the home of someone you care about only to find them bound and gagged on their kitchen floor, looking like they haven't slept in days. Then to see them beaten in front of you and forced to take a shot of speed. And if that wasn't enough you have to help them work through their attacks while you're forced to listen to them saying it was their fault and they're sorry for this whole mess!"

"I can't Sara," Catherine said softly, "and I hope I never will. But let's try to focus on what Grissom said to focus on. He mentioned home, high school and Amarillo."

"I know," Sara sighed. "But right now all I keep seeing is Nick bound and gagged and at Nigel's mercy. I mean what if Nigel tries to…I mean Nick can't defend himself…but what if he…"

"Tries to touch him in a sexual way?" Catherine asked the words Sara was dreading to ask.

"I can't think that," Sara said firmly, "the images are even more terrible than Nick having those drugs forced into him. Does Nigel really want to make him addicted?" With those sad words Sara felt her eyes starting to water again. "Oh Catherine," she cried, "I just can't believe he's gone. I can't believe I might never see him again."

"It's okay," Catherine said putting an arm around Sara and hugging her close. She felt the young woman's body trembling in her grasp and then wondered how she'd react if someone she cared about was in Nick's position. What would Gil do? Gil? Catherine asked herself in shock. What am I talking about? It's not the same. I don't feel for Gil what Sara does for Nick. Right? Catherine waited for an answer from herself but none came. But as she carefully searched herself she found herself wondering if she'd be holding up as well if it was Grissom that was missing and not Nick. Oh Gil I just can't imagine if it was you that was gone and had to endure all that. She felt Sara's tears starting to wet her neck and was quickly brought back to reality.

"We'll find him," Catherine whispered.

"Do you really think we'll find him in time," Sara asked not looking up.

"That's what I'm praying for," Catherine said firmly.

"Yeah me too," Sara whispered. 

  
********

After what seemed like a slow painful eternity Nigel pulled over to the side of the road. 

Why is he stopping, Nick asked himself? 

"Just have to adjust your position Nick," Nigel smiled as he produced some rope. "This is only while I'm out of the truck," Nigel smiled as he proceeded to bend Nick's knees back and tie the rope around his feet and then around his wrists, for a short but effective hogtie. "You see I can't have you kicking the side of the truck and attracting attention while I'm inside can I?" He laughed as he turned back to the front and continued the short drive to the small supermarket. "Yup good thing I got custom blackened windows," Nigel laughed as he slowed the truck down.

Nick pulled against the hogtie but it was useless, he was not going to be able to let anyone know there was a helpless kidnapped man in the back of this moving prison. Damn you Nigel, he cursed inside as he just rested his weary body and tried to breathe normally. 

"Be back soon Nick," Nigel smiled as he looked back, "don't go anywhere." 

Nick just cringed as Nigel spoke those stupid words and tried to block out his laughter as he got out of the truck, locked it, armed it and went inside the store.

If I rock this thing back and forth enough I'll set the alarm off right? Nick tried to get his body to move the truck but since he was tied up so effectively and pinned to the seat he lost. He felt sweat starting to run down his forehead and his heart was racing again. He also found the harder he worked the sicker he felt. Nigel no doubt planned it this way, he said inside. He heard Nigel's footsteps coming back and just closed his eyes. What the hell is he going to feed me now, he wondered? Does he seriously want me addicted to drugs? Why?

"Miss me?" Nigel laughed as he got into the front seat and started the truck up. Nick felt them drive for a short ways and then Nigel pulled off the side of the road. Nick felt the bumps jerk the truck up and down and knew it was not at a rest stop. Where the hell were they? 

Nigel stopped the truck and turned around to Nick. "Time for supper," he said with a smile as he loosened the ropes that kept Nick in the hogtie. Nick stretched his legs back out and waited while Nigel undid the middle seatbelt that held him down. 

Nigel hummed to himself as he got the bag out and went around to the back seat of the truck. He got in, pushed Nick up to a sitting position and sat down beside him. Nick cursed the way his hands were trapped behind him, making it impossible for him to eat on his own. Is he seriously going to feed me?

Nigel brought out a few small containers of food and Nick didn't care if it had been frozen TV dinners, he just needed to feel real food in his stomach. 

"It's some hot pasta and salad," Nigel smiled. "You always liked that right?" Nigel asked as he ripped the tape of Nick's mouth. Nick just sat in silence and stared straight ahead as Nigel took off the lids and prepared to feed him some food.

"I want to feed myself," Nick said firmly.

"Either take it this way or not at all," Nigel said firmly.

"But I…"

"You can eat on your own when we get home," Nigel said shoving a forkful of food at Nick's mouth. 

Nick realized he wasn't going to win and took the mouthful of food. His stomach and brain were actually thankful for the day-old pasta. He felt so pathetic sitting in the back of a strange truck with his hands firmly bound behind his back while his tormenter fed him his supper. 

"Is it good," Nigel asked.

"Yeah," Nick said simply. 

After only a few mouthfuls Nigel stopped feeding Nick.

"That's it?" Nick asked. "But I'm starving."

"You can have some later Nick," Nigel said. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Tell me he's kidding, Nick said inside. There is no way in hell I'm having this lunatic help me take a piss he told himself firmly.

"Nick?" Nigel asked again.

In reality he did have to go but it wasn't badly as he didn't have much in his system. But he wasn't about to give in to Nigel's twisted plans. No way in hell, he said inside again.

"Can I go on my own?" Nick asked quietly.

"No," Nigel said. "Come on Nick I've seen all of you already remember?" Nigel laughed. "Are you going to be shy in front of me now?"

Nick just closed his eyes in shame as he remembered finding Nigel's watching hole in his bathroom. Why the hell did he put one there? 

"Nick?" Nigel asked bringing Nick back to his sad reality. "Do you have to go…"

"No," Nick said quietly.

"I think you're lying," Nigel said firmly, "but since I can't force you you'll just have to hold it until we stop again."

Nick said nothing but kept his gaze fixed firmly ahead.

"Fine," Nigel huffed as he gathered everything up and got out of the backseat. He climbed back into the driver's seat and started up the truck. "You can sit up for a bit Nick, but then I'll put you down for the night."

  
"Why the hell can't you just let me try to sleep on my own?" Nick asked angrily as Nigel started to head back to the highway.

"I mean put you down on the seat Nick," Nigel said firmly.

"Oh," Nick said simply. 

Nigel looked at the expression on Nick's face and smiled to himself. I can see I'm wearing you down Nick. I can see I'm slowly starting to win. 

"Where are you taking me Nigel?" Nick asked firmly.

"Home," Nigel smiled.

"Where's home?" Nick asked.

"Texas," Nigel said.

"What?" Nick asked in shock. "Where in Texas?"

"Well for that you'll just have to wait and see," Nigel smiled. "But don't worry I'm sure you'll like it."

Sure I'll like it, Nick's mind screamed? Is he serious? Of course I won't like it! Does he really think I will? I mean he takes me away from anything and anyone I…know…or…Nick's mind finally made the realization Nigel was hoping for. He's taking me away from anything and anyone I now because he knows that when I'm alone I'll have nothing to help me. He knows that once I'm away from my home and into his, he'll have won the ultimate battle. He'll finally be in control. I can't let that happen, Nick said inside firmly. He turned his head and stared into the late afternoon sun. Nighttime would be upon them shortly. He was starting to fear the dark; it always meant something bad. And when I fall asleep again, what can I expect him to do to me this time? What will I wake up to?

He closed his eyes and leaned back on the seatback rest. He tried to imagine what he and Sara would be doing right now. They would probably be at his place, curled up on his couch just enjoying the feeling of the heat of their bodies filling the room. But as he remembered Sara he again remembered her crying as she was forced to witness his torment. Is that all she'll remember of me? 

********

"Want to stay with me tonight?" Catherine asked as Sara got ready to leave the hospital.

"Actually yeah," Sara said softly. "I just don't want to be alone right now," she said sadly. 

"Come on," Catherine said handing Sara her coat.

"I miss him so much," Sara said as she left the room and her and Catherine headed for the exit doors. 

"I know you do," Catherine said. "I miss him too."

"I just keep seeing his sad face sitting in that chair saying he's sorry for everything. I can still feel his fear and pain when he had the drugs. And I can still taste our last kiss," Sara said as her eyes started to water again. Catherine put her arm around her friend and hugged her close as Grissom walked up to them.

Catherine studied the look on his face and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"We found Nick's Tahoe," Grissom said firmly.

"What?" Sara asked quickly. "Where?"

"Abandoned by the side of highway 52," Grissom said. "Brass is there now."

  
"I want to go," Sara said.

"There's nothing we can do there," Grissom said. "Apparently there were tire marks to indicate another truck was waiting and they left in that. I'm going to finish it up. You go home and rest."

"He had another truck already waiting?" Catherine asked in shock. "How did he do that?"

"From jail," Sara sighed. "When I asked him at Nick's he said he made friends in jail. I'm assuming they helped him set up whatever he had to to make this all happen," Sara said firmly.

"What did he offer in return?" Catherine asked in fear.

"That we have to figure out," Grissom said. "Brass is having the security tapes of all the phone conversations Nigel, had sent to the lab for us to dissect."

"Do you really think he'd be stupid enough to let his conversations be taped?" Catherine asked.

"We won't know until we check right?" Grissom said with a small smile. "But we'll do that in the morning," he sighed. "Right now I want both of you to get a good night's sleep. We'll need clear heads for tomorrow."

"Nick's not getting a good night's sleep," Sara moaned.

"And you not either won't help him," Grissom countered.

Sara looked at the older man before her and knew he was right. If I get my self too run down I'll never be able to help him. 

"Sara is going to stay with me tonight," Catherine said to Grissom. "Did you get a hold of Warrick?"

"Left a message, but I told him to be in early tomorrow."

"On Saturday? I'm sure he'll love that," Sara smiled faintly. 

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Catherine asked Grissom.

"I'll meet you by the car," Sara said as she turned and left.

"How is she?" Grissom asked.

"She is worried sick about Nick and I can't blame her," Catherine sighed. "Do you really think he planned this all from jail?"

"You think he planned this before he went to jail?" Grissom asked.

"It's a possibility," she said.

"Yeah and a good one," Grissom said. "Get some rest, you need it," he said warmly. "We'll discuss this tomorrow."

Catherine looked at him with an amused expression. "I just can't imagine what she's going through right now," Catherine said looking back at Sara. "I mean I know if I'd hold up as well if it was me missing someone I cared about," she said turning back to him. "I hope I never have to find out."

"Could this someone have a name?" Grissom teased.

"He could," Catherine said with a wink as she turned and walked to Sara, smiling to herself. Goodnight Gil, she said inside, think on that one.

Grissom just watched her walk away and felt himself blush slightly. I'm too old to blush, he said as he turned around and walked away. 

  
********

Nick felt himself falling asleep but was so tired he just wasn't able to fight it. His head bobbed up and down as he fought to keep his eyes open. He felt his head fall forwards but snap back up quickly as he saw Nigel looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"Tired?" Nigel asked with a smile.

"No," Nick lied as his eyes fluttered open again. 

"Uh…huh…" Nigel mocked as he pulled the truck over to the side of the road and got out and walked around to the backseat. Nick just watched Nigel fearfully but because he was tied up was unable to defend himself from whatever he thought Nigel had in mind for him. What will he do to me now, he asked himself as Nigel opened the back door.

"Time for bed Nick," Nigel smiled as he pulled Nick down on his side, the side with his wound facing up. He grabbed a blanket and covered Nick with it up to his neck. "See how well I treat my friend," Nigel laughed as he closed the backdoor, engulfing Nick in the darkness of night once again.

Nick tried to shift into a better position, one without so much pressure on his bound hands. "Can you at least untie my hands?" Nick asked. "It's hard to sleep like this," he moaned.

"Nope sorry Nick," Nigel said firmly as he started up the truck again. "Sweet dreams," he laughed.

Nick just closed his tired eyes and sighed sadly. Goodnight Sara I love you, were the last words his tired brain filled his head with before the darkness of sleep overtook him.

"Goodnight Nick," Nigel whispered as he finally noticed Nick's eyes closed for the final time and his breathing started to slow. "Rest up as much as you can, because my friend, you are going to need all the strength you can build. Of course I'll make sure that that's not too much," Nigel lightly laughed as he pushed the truck further into the dark sky away from the bright lights of Vegas and deeper into the dark world of Nigel Crane.

**Dear readers hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	7. Destination : Texas

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? - Chapter 7 – Destination : Texas

  
"If you need anything else please let me know," Catherine said as she stood in the doorway of the spare bedroom that Sara was staying in.

"I need Nick here with me now. I need to know he's okay," Sara said softly. "I need him back Catherine."

"We all do Sara," she smiled. "We all need Nick back, not in the way you do but trust me we are all worried sick about Nick in the grasp of Nigel Crane."

"Oh Catherine," Sara said as she slumped down onto the bed and felt herself overcome by sadness once again. "I don't think I can do this," she said sadly.

"Do what?" Catherine asked.

"Try to find Nick and keep telling myself he's going to be okay when all I keep seeing is his sad face and keep hearing his tormented calls for help."

"You have to Sara for Nick's sake. He's only going to hold on because he knows you'll never stop looking for him," Catherine said as she hugged her friend close. 

"I know," Sara whispered. "I just miss him so much."

"I know," Catherine said. "Now try to get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to come early and be a long day for all of us."

"Thanks again Catherine," Sara smiled as Catherine stood up to leave the room again.

"Goodnight Sara," Catherine smiled as she headed for her own bedroom.

Sara climbed under the covers and pulled them tightly around her. She tried to imagine herself lying in Nick's arms right now. She tried to picture Nick's strong arms wrapped firmly around her body while she slept beside him. But all she kept seeing what his sad image sitting in his kitchen bound, gagged and crying before Nigel Crane stole him away from her. "Hold on Nick," Sara whispered as she cried herself to sleep. "I love you," she whispered before the darkness took her away also. 

********

Nigel finally felt sleep starting to take him over as well. He slowly pulled down an off road to a small clearing that was not occupied. He brought the truck to a stop and turned around to see Nick. Nick was still fast asleep, as best he could considering the position his body was in. Nigel smiled mercilessly as he pulled out another needle full of the drugs. 

"Bedtime snack Nick," Nigel smiled as gently pushed the needle into his skin and pushed the fluid all the way in. Nick flinched slightly but didn't wake up.

"Goodnight Nick," Nigel smiled as he turned out the light and lay across the two front seats. He put in a set of industrial earplugs so that he wouldn't hear when Nick woke up due to the fresh batch of drugs flowing through his bloodstream once again. "Once at night and once in the morning Nick," Nigel whispered. 

"Welcome to my world."

********

'Nick help me,' Sara cried out as she struggled against Nigel's grasp.

Nick tried to reach out a hand to her but found himself unable. Nigel had made sure he was tied to tightly to a beam in the middle of a large room. "Sara…no…" Nick mumbled as the drugs caused his heart to start race again. "Leave…her…alone…" Nick mumbled as his body started to lightly shake and a fine film of sweat started to cover his face. The panic attack had started. Nick felt himself starting to wake from his sleep but never fully woke up. He pulled on his captive arms but couldn't get them free. 

"Sara…no…" he mumbled again as he closed his eyes tightly and tried to shake her terrified image from his memory. "No…" he mumbled as he shook his head trying to clear it. The image of Nigel hurting Sara didn't leave him. He then saw himself tied to a center post trying to reach her, but couldn't. "Leave…Sara…alone…" he mumbled as he tried to twist his body free. 

Nigel slowly woke to feel the truck lightly moving as Nick tried to move his body free of his bonds. A large smile crossed his face as he fell back asleep. "Not so bad this time eh Nick?" Nigel laughed, as he heard no shouting from Nick this time. "You're system is now accepting the drugs Nick," he whispered. "It won't be long now until you actually ask me for them."

"Sara…" Nick mumbled as he continued to see painful flashes in his tormented subconscious mind. He again tried to pull on his bonds but was unable. He rolled his body under the blanket until he fell to the floor, wedged oddly between the seats with the blanket still on top of him.

Nigel felt Nick fall between the seats but didn't move him back up. "I guess I should have strapped you down Nick," Nigel mumbled as he fell back asleep.

Nick felt his face connect oddly with the floor and was quickly jarred from his sleep. His arms were forced painfully up and behind his back but still bound tightly together with the tape. His legs were also trapped and held together with tape. He tried to turn over but found himself unable. Panic started to fill his brain as he tried to get up. 

"Help me!" Nick called out groggily as the drugs continued to play with his system. "Help me!"

"Shut up Nick!" Nigel barked angrily.

Nick realized that arguing with Nigel was pointless. He felt the pain in his shoulder starting up again from the pressure of the floor pushing into it. But he resigned himself to suffer in silence and just lay there trying in vain to work himself through the drugs he knew Nigel had given him once again. Will ever be able to sleep in peace again? Will ever not dread the nighttime, just wondering what he is going to do when I don't know?

Nick was thankful the blanket was still on top of him as it kept his body heat in. He felt his heart rate starting to slow down and knew that his system indeed was starting to get familiar with the drugs. Nick knew that was a bad thing. But since I can't defend myself how can I fight them, he asked sadly?

He tried once more in vain to pull against his bonds but soon felt his eyes close again and he was once again take back into the tormented darkness.

Help me Sara, his mind kept calling. 

********

'I hope you said goodbye,' Nigel laughed as he pulled Nick away from a trapped Sara.

"Nick…no…" Sara called out as she tossed and turned in her bed. 

'I own him now,' Nigel laughed as he held onto him.

"Let…Nick…go…" she said twisting again.

'I don't feel like letting him talk,' Nigel laughed as he gagged Nick with more tape.

"Nigel…stop…it…" Sara called out.

'Want to watch?' Nigel laughed as he took a pair of scissors and cut Nick's shirt open. 'Doesn't he have a great body?' Nigel laughed as he ran his hand down Nick's bare chest and then lower towards his waist.

'How about lower?' Nigel laughed as he unbutton the first button on Nick's jeans.

"NO!" Sara yelled, as she was forced awake by Nick's pleading looks. "Nick!" Sara called out.

"Sara?" Catherine said softly as she rushed into her bedroom.

Sara quickly put the light on and looked up at Catherine with a panicked look. "We have to get Nick away from Nigel," she said firmly as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "He's not safe with him."

"What did you see?" Catherine asked.

"I saw Nigel touching Nick," Sara said looking down, "while I was forced to watch."

"Oh Sara I'm so sorry," Catherine whispered as she hugged her close. 

"Oh I want him back," Sara cried onto Catherine's shoulder.

"Shhh Sara it's okay," Catherine soothed.

They sat for that for awhile then Sara knew she had to try to sleep. After reassuring Catherine she would be okay she turned off the light and again tried to picture her and Nick's first date. She tried to picture his smiling face but all she saw was a sad tormented one that begged her for help.

"Hold on Nick," Sara whispered as she finally fell back asleep. "Please."

********

Nigel heard his small alarm clock go off and slowly woke up. The sun was just starting to peak and he knew it was time to start moving. He didn't hear Nick and knew he was still asleep, even in that uncomfortable position. He started the truck and pulled back onto the highway. He spied a McDonalds and pulled through the drive-thru window and ordered himself a nice big breakfast. He drove a ways and then pulled over to the side of the road to eat.

Nick finally smelt the greasy smell of Nigel's breakfast and slowly started to wake up. Panic filled his head as he realized he still couldn't move.

"Help me!" Nick called out frantically.

"When I'm done," Nigel snapped in annoyance.

"But I'm sore," Nick moaned.

"So don't move so much," Nigel said angrily.

"But…"

"Nick do you really want me to gag you this early?" Nigel threatened.

"No," Nick said quietly as he just rested his trapped body on the floor of the truck. 

"Good. Now when I'm done my breakfast I'll help you up," Nigel explained.

Nick closed his eyes as he felt them water from sadness. I can't believe this he said sadly. "Why are you doing this Nigel?" Nick asked softly as a few tears fell out of the corners of his eyes.

"Nick we have been through this before. Because I want to," Nigel snapped.

"But I thought you wanted to be my friend," Nick moaned.

"I am your friend Nick. Your only friend!" Nigel said firmly. "Learn that fast."

No you're not, Nick said inside. Sara's my friend, she loves me, he told himself firmly. She'll find me and she'll stop you from hurting me, Nick said as he lightly cried.

"Are you crying Nick?" Nigel mocked as he listened to his light sobs.

"No," Nick lied as he quickly choked back tears. 

"Sad really," Nigel laughed. "Very sad indeed."

"Well let me go and I'll stop," Nick shouted as he tried to rock himself free. It was a useless attempt and he just worked himself into a heated sweat and made himself dizzy. He slumped back down in anger and cursed Nigel Crane.

Nick felt the pain in his shoulder start up whenever he would shift positions and decided to just rest and wait for Nigel to move him back onto the soft backseat. I pray he gives me something to eat, he said inside. I need real food to counter the drugs. In reality he knew it wouldn't work, but he just needed to stop the stomach heaves. 

After what seemed like an eternity to Nick Nigel finally finished his breakfast and turned around to Nick. "You know I should leave you like that for awhile so that you can contemplate your behavior this morning and why it won't happen again," Nigel said firmly as he looked down at Nick.

"I said I was sorry," Nick mumbled.

"Well fine," Nigel huffed, "I'll let it go this time, but try to keep your tongue in check Nick. I won't be so forgiving when we get home."

Nick just cringed when Nigel said those terrible words but didn't talk back. He just waited for Nigel to get out of the driver's seat and open the back door. "You've really done a number to yourself haven't you Nick," Nigel laughed as he pulled the blanket off of Nick. He roughly grabbed Nick by the shoulders and hauled him back onto the backseat. Nick cried out in the process as Nigel put his finger into his shoulder wound. Nigel just laughed. 

"You look a bit better Nick," Nigel mocked. "Sleep well?"

"No," Nick mumbled.

"You will," Nigel smiled as he sat Nick up. "Want something to eat?"

"Yes please," Nick said quietly not wanting to look at his demented captor.

"Oh Nick you're learning your manners so well," Nigel said happily as he got in and sat down beside Nick. He grabbed the bag from the front and pulled out a single hash brown and a small orange juice.

"I need more than that," Nick said softly.

"Well you'll also get your daily breakfast boost," Nigel laughed as he referred to the drugs.

"Please no more drugs," Nick begged sadly.

"You might as well stop begging me Nick, although I do like it, but it won't work with the drugs. You get one shot for breakfast and one shot for bedtime. Those are the rules, they never bend. Now shut up and eat!" Nigel ordered as he stuffed the cold food in his mouth. Nick took a bite and thankfully ate the entire piece and then downed the small juice. There wasn't enough fat in the hashbrown to counteract the sugar from the juice and he was thankful he'd be able to sleep later. 

"Now do you have to go to the bathroom?" Nigel asked firmly as he put the empty food containers away.

Nick heard the question but dared not answer. In truth he had to go. The pressure in his bladder was almost at the breaking point. He also knew that kind of toxic poisoning would get into his system if he didn't relieve himself soon. But how I let him help me? I'd die of shame, he said sadly.

"Can I go on my own?" Nick asked sadly.

"No," Nigel said firmly.

"But my arms are really starting to hurt," Nick moaned. "Please," Nick begged.

"Nick why are you being so shy all of a sudden? I have seen you in the shower remember?" Nigel laughed. "I'm sure you found the hole."

"That's just sick," Nick said firmly.

"Why Nick? Are you embarrassed? I think you have a great body," Nigel said calmly.

"I want to go on my own," Nick said firmly.

"Sorry. Either my help or not at all," Nigel countered.

Nick just closed his eyes in sadness. If I say no I'll explode. If I say yes I'll die of shame. But no one will ever know right, he reasoned inside? I just can't believe this.

"Fine," Nick resigned.

"Good," Nigel said as he got out of the backseat and into the front.

"But I thought…"

"Relax Nick I have to pull further off the road," Nigel said as he drove a ways and then pulled off the road in behind some trees.

Nick felt his heart starting to race from fear again. I can't believe I'm letting another man help me go to the bathroom, he said inside. I can't do this, Nick protested in his mind.

"I can't do this," Nick said quietly.

"Sorry Nick but it's not good to hold it in," Nigel said firmly. "I'm sure you know that."

"I can't Nigel," Nick insisted.

"I can blindfold you if you want," Nigel suggested evenly. "That way you won't see anything."

"That's worse," Nick moaned as Nigel got out of the driver's seat and opened the backdoor.

"No," Nick protested as Nigel cut the tape that bound his feet and pulled him towards the door and outside. "Stop this Nigel!" Nick yelled.

Nigel slapped his mouth hard and Nick stopped yelling. "Remember Nick you can't yell at me!" Nigel said angrily as he pulled Nick towards some trees.

"Please Nigel stop this," Nick said in sad protests.

"Nick I will gag you if you don't shut up," Nigel warned as he stood Nick in front of a tree. He went to pull his sweatpants down but Nick twisted out of his grip and pulled away. He stood a few feet away from Nigel with his hands still firmly bound behind his back and his face flush and full of sweat.

"Oh grow up Nick," Nigel said rolling his eyes.

"I don't want you touching me," Nick said firmly. "Please it's not normal."

"Normalcy is overrated," Nigel laughed as he moved towards Nick.

  
"Please Nigel don't do this!" Nick yelled.

"I'm just helping my friend Nick," Nigel said firmly.

"Then untie my hands and let me do it myself!" Nick ordered.

"Sorry Nick, not this time," Nigel said.

Nigel grabbed Nick by the arm and dragged him back to the truck. Nick felt the pressure in his bladder starting to grow and knew he was in trouble. Is he just going to let me piss myself? That would be worse, he said sadly.

Nigel opened the front door and grabbed a thick dark scarf and before Nick could react he firmly tied it over his eyes and around his head. He slammed the door shut and glared angrily at Nick.

"Here are your two choices. Listen carefully Nick," Nigel yelled. "One I help you and you lose the feeling of the stomach sickness. Two I let you lie in the truck and go in your pants. Now choose!" He yelled.

Nick just stood in front of Nigel and cursed inwardly. I just can't believe this. 

"Nick? Do you want me to help you?" Nigel asked with a large smile.

I hate him, Nick said inside. Nick didn't say a word as he just nodded his head yes. 

"Bout bloody time," Nigel cursed as he grabbed Nick's arm and yanked him forwards. He dragged Nick back to the tree and stood him in front. 

"Okay I'm going to help you okay Nick?" Nigel laughed as he Nick felt his hand on his waistband of his pants. "Here we go."

Sara I'm so ashamed right now. I pray I'm dead when you find me, Nick said inside not knowing the worst was still to come.

********

Sara finally awoke to the early sun and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore even if she forced herself. She was so worried about Nick she could almost feel his pain and terror. But in reality she had no idea what torment he had to endure. 

Sara quickly got dressed and made the bed. She knew Grissom would be suggesting for them to go to Texas and she was all for it. The sooner we get there the sooner we can start looking for Nick. 

She quietly made her way into the kitchen to find Catherine already up and ready to go.

"Morning," Catherine smiled.

"Wow you're up early," Sara said as she went to help make some breakfast.

"This is pretty standard for me," Catherine said. "So did you get some sleep?"

"A bit," Sara said stretching a bit. "Grissom call?"

"He left a message," Catherine said handing her a cup of coffee. "I guess we'll get the results back from the truck site when we get in," she sighed.

"We were supposed to be at the volunteer basketball tournament today," Sara said softly as she held onto her cup and stared out the window into the early morning sun. "That was today," she mused.

"You'll do the next one," Catherine said softly.

"What would you be thinking right now?" Sara asked with her back still to Catherine.

  
"What?" Catherine asked.

"I mean if it was Grissom that was missing would you be as worried as I am?" Sara asked directly.

"Hardly the same thing," Catherine said quickly.

"Yeah right," Sara smiled.

"What? Sara you and Nick are dating, Grissom and I…"

"Just haven't gotten to that point yet?" Sara teased.

"What point?"

"The point of actually following through with all your flirting."

"What?" Catherine asked feeling her face go flush. 

"Oh man I'd have to be blind not to see the looks you two give each other when you think no one is looking. The teasing, the joking, yeah call it what you want but you can't fool me," Sara smiled proudly as the phone rang.

"Saved by the bell," Catherine sighed as she answered. "Good morning to you to Gil," Catherine smiled.

"Told ya," Sara teased and Catherine felt herself blush slightly. "We're on our way in," Catherine smiled.

"Uh huh," Sara said as Catherine hung up the phone and she went for her coat.

"It's not the same thing," Catherine called out. 

  
Sara just laughed and gathered her stuff up. Oh Nick I pray I find you soon, Sara sighed as she got on her jacket. I pray Nigel doesn't hurt you too much. Please just remember I love you.

********

"Feel better?" Nigel laughed as he pulled Nick back to the truck. Nick just let Nigel pull him as he felt himself starting to cry again. 

"Want me to take the blindfold off?" Nigel asked as they reached the truck.

Nick didn't say anything but stood there lightly trembling from shame and fear.

"Want to eat?" Nigel asked.

"I don't care," Nick whispered sadly as he felt the blindfold start to get wet from his teary eyes. 

"Fine," Nigel huffed as he yanked the blindfold off Nick's face and helped him back into the backseat. Nick just lay down and let himself cry. He heaved light sobs and cringed as he heard Nigel humming happily to himself as he got into the driver's seat and started to pull away.

"Shesh Nick why are you acting like such a baby?" Nigel laughed.

Nick just closed his eyes tightly and tried to erase the feelings of Nigel touching him, helping him, shaming him. I just can't believe that happened, Nick said inside. He felt his body starting to tremble again as he could feel Nigel's hands touching him places it wasn't normal. Horrible images of his childhood flashed back as he remembered the babysitter from hell holding him down and touching him in places he wasn't supposed to be touched while he struggled to pull away. 

Now as an adult it was worse, especially since he knew it was wrong but was forced to endure it. "I…can't…believe…you…just…did…that…" Nick said between sobs. 

"Like I said Nick, I'm in charge now. In charge of _everything_," Nigel laughed as he pushed the truck further away from the Nevada border. They had already crossed into New Mexico and if he pushed himself they could probably make the Texas border by nightfall. "Tomorrow we'll be home," Nigel mused happily. 

Nick just lay in the backseat in sorrowful defeat. Nigel was in charge. So I can't even go to the bathroom now without help, Nick asked himself sadly? Nick forced himself to stop crying as he felt his body working itself into a heated sweat and it was making him feel sicker. He was starting to get dizzy again and cursed his light breakfast. 

"I'm hungry," Nick said quietly as tried to shift into a better position on his side. "And my arms really hurt," he moaned.

"Okay fine," Nigel huffed as he pulled over to the side of the road. He pulled out a needle and turned around to face Nick.

"No please no more drugs Nigel," Nick said quickly.

"The pain will stop when you have them Nick, you'll see," Nigel smiled as he pushed the contents into Nick's neck vein.

Nick felt the drugs enter his system and true to Nigel's horrible words the pains started to subside in his stomach and head. He felt another panic attack starting to come on but his heart didn't race quite as much. Nick tried to fight the feelings of the drugs soothing his system and wanted to throw them up. He's turning me into an addict; Nick cursed inside as he fought to stay awake. He was so worn out and exhausted from all the mental battles Nigel forced him to fight that he no longer cared that he was tied up in the back of a strange truck heading away from the life he knew. It was the drugs tricking his brain into thinking that and he fought like hell to counteract those ideas. I do care, Nick told himself. This is wrong and I know it, he pounded into his subconscious.

This is not normal, Nick yelled inside. Nigel is not in control, he commanded himself. 

'You can't fight me Nick,' Nigel laughed as Nick beheld a picture of Sara again at Nigel's mercy.

'I own you now Nick', Nigel laughed as he forced himself on Sara and she called to Nick for help. Nick again found himself tied tightly to a beam in the middle of a large room unable to help the woman he loved so much.

"Sara…no…" Nick said angrily as he clenched his eyes tight.

"Just give in Nick," Nigel taunted. "It will go easier for you."

"No…can't…give…in…" Nick wheezed as he fought the attack on his system. After awhile of struggling against his bonds and the drugs Nick finally passed out. 

Nigel drove on for a bit more before pulling over to the side of the road and stopping the truck. He rolled Nick over onto his stomach and cut away the tape that bound his wrists together. He noticed the strain marks on his wrists from pulling but didn't care. He then turned Nick over and gathered his arms on top of his chest. He trapped his wrists together in front by means of the handcuffs and smiled at Nick's sleeping face. 

"See how well I treat my friend," he laughed lightly as he turned back and continued driving. "We are going to have so much fun together Nick," Nigel muttered to himself. "I have so many things planned for you."

********

Sara felt her stomach tighten as they pulled up to the CSI lab and she instinctively looked for Nick's truck, knowing it was not there, knowing he was gone. Nick's gone. She let those terrible words fill her panicked brain as she got out and numbly followed Catherine into the lab.

"Hey," Greg said softly as she walked into the lab and Catherine walked up to Grissom and started talking to him.

"Hey," Sara mumbled.

"Nick's really gone?" Greg asked quietly.

"Nigel Crane kidnapped him yesterday," she said sadly. "He really hurt him Greg," she said looking past him. "He gave him drugs."

"What?" Greg asked in shock. 

"Nick's had drugs before, right Greg? I mean in college and everything?" Sara asked quickly.

"What kind of drugs?"

"Speed," Sara said sadly. "So he's had drugs before, right Greg? He'll be able to fight them also?"

"Not the same thing Sara," Greg said sadly. "Sorry."

"I failed to help him Greg," Sara said, "and now he's gone."

"We'll get him back," Greg said firmly.

"How the hell do you know?" Sara asked quickly.

"Grissom told me," Greg half smiled. 

Sara just forced a smile and looked past him at Grissom and Catherine who were deep in conversation. I hope you're right Greg, I really do.

********

"Sleep well?" Grissom asked Catherine as she walked past Sara and Greg and up to her boss.

"Somewhat," she mused. "Sara was up most of the night with bad nightmares of Nick and Nigel Crane."

"Sadly they are just starting," Grissom mused, "for both of them."

"So what happened last night at the truck stop?" Catherine asked.

  
"Well we took a tire imprint and found that it's not more than a week old," Grissom said showing her the results.

"So that would mean he arranged for it last week," Catherine said.

"That's right," Grissom said. "He was obviously very busy."

"Yeah right," Catherine sighed. "So now what? I mean if he arranged it when he was out then we have no way of tracing its source. For all we know Crane could have stolen it and put it there a few days before."

"If that's the case then it would have been spotted and towed. It was placed in a spot that is away from the normal speed traps, which meant minimal cop traffic. It also meant less people suspecting and calling it in. Nigel knew what he was doing. But I'm willing to bet he had help from the inside," Grissom said firmly. "You are and I are going to go over those tapes before we join Sara and Warrick in Texas."

"Think Sara is up for it?" Catherine asked.

"She has to be," Grissom said turning to Sara, "for Nick's sake."

"Tell her that," Catherine said dryly.

"I intend to," Grissom said as Sara walked up to them and Warrick walked into the room.

"Someone want to tell me why I'm here on a Saturday and Nick's not?" Warrick asked with a frown. 

"Yeah I'll handle that one," Catherine said rushing up to Warrick. "Let's talk," she said firmly as she brushed past him and motioned for him to follow her, leaving Sara with Grissom.

"Sara I'm sending you and Warrick to Texas to start looking for Nigel Crane's high-school and where he used to live. We need to establish a…"

"I can't," Sara said sadly as she turned and headed into the locker room. Grissom quickly followed after her, away from Greg's prying eyes and listening ears. When he entered the room she was standing beside Nick's locker with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I can't do it," she said softly. "I can't just go on and pretend we'll find him again."

"Sara listen to me very carefully," Grissom said walking up to her, she didn't look up. "I'm just as worried as you are about Nick, although I don't have the intimate connection you seem to have. Now you're probably telling yourself that Nigel will do terrible things to Nick and not want to believe it. But Sara, Nigel is going to do terrible things to Nick and you have to realize that and work with it anyways and try to find him."

"I know that," she said looking up with sad eyes, "that's what I can't get past. I know he'll hurt him, I know he'll try to get him addicted to drugs and I know he'll touch him," she said looking back down. "I just can't handle the fact that I can't stop it from happening," she whispered.

"None of us can Sara, not even Nick. But listen to me. You have to force yourself to try to find him. I need you to be as sharp for this case as you would for any other, even more so. I need you to question everything that doesn't fit like you do every other case. I need you to be you. Not only for your sake but more importantly for Nick's. He needs you to be strong for him right now Sara," Grissom said firmly causing her to look back up. "He needs you to be at your best so that you can find him and stop Nigel from hurting him more. Whatever Nigel has done to Nick right now you can't turn back but the sooner we get to Texas and find them the sooner we can stop Nigel from doing more. You have to Sara."

"I don't know how to concentrate on work when all I keep seeing is Nigel doing those terrible things to Nick and I keep hearing Nick say it was his own fault. What if Nick gives in? What if he makes him into a drug addict? What if he touches him in…in a wrong way? Don't you see Grissom I can't get past those thoughts!" Sara said angrily. "I hate Nigel Crane!" She spat.

"That's the thought you need to focus on right now Sara. Your hate for Nigel Crane will help you find Nick faster," Grissom said with a faint smile. "I know it's hard. Trust me it's hard to work with the team and not have Nick a part of it. It's hard for me to realize the case I'm working on right now is my own team member. But I have to force myself to put aside my personal feelings for Nick and try to find him. It's what he would want," Grissom said.

"I know," Sara said as Catherine and Warrick walked into the room. "We have to find him," she said firmly.

"We will," Grissom said as he gently but firmly squeezed her arm. "We'll find him Sara, we will."

"And when we do Nigel Crane and I are going to have a serious heart to heart," Warrick said firmly. 

"Thank you," Sara smiled warmly at the three people before her. 

"Welcome back Warrick I hope you're already packed," Grissom said looking at Warrick.

"Packed? I just got back. Now where the hell am I going?" He asked with a frown.

"Texas," Sara said pushing past him to her locker.

"Texas?" Warrick said.

"What's in Texas?" Warrick asked as he followed her.

"Nick is."

"Do you honestly think we'll find Nick alive?" Catherine asked once Sara and Warrick had left.

"Honestly I don't even know if he's alive right now," Grissom sighed heavily. 

"Do you think Nigel kill…."

  
"I'm hoping not, but you never know," he said looking directly at her. "Let's go watch some movies and then pack for our trip," he mused.

"Yeah the assignment from hell," she said following him. 

"You might like Texas," Grissom muttered.

"I was referring to the movies," she teased.

"Oh," Grissom said as walked into his office and set his VCR up for them. 

"At least now we can say we have been to the movies together," Catherine quipped. 

Grissom turned to her with a wry smile. "Yeah our first date."

********

"Sara?" Warrick asked as they drove back to her place to get some things.

"I'm okay," she said simply.

"I know you're lying and I don't blame you," he said heavily. "I worried sick about Nick myself."

"I just can't shake the memory of his tormented cries," Sara said as she leaned against the window. "What happens after?"

"After what?" Warrick asked.

"After we find Nick. What happens if Nigel has made him addicted to drugs and all that?" Sara asked sadly.

"Then we'll have to help him work through it. Nick's strong Sara. With our love and support he'll be able to be helped back to his loveable self," Warrick said firmly.

"Do you believe that?" Sara asked as they pulled in front of her place and stopped.

"I do," Warrick said firmly.

"Then so do it," she also said firmly.

"You sure you want to do this?" Warrick asked. "Going to Texas and all?"

"Nick would never give up on me," Sara said firmly, "I'll not turn my back on him now. Not when I know he needs me," she said firmly as they pulled in front of her place. "Be right out," she said getting out of the truck. 

Warrick sat back in his seat and waited. He had heard what Catherine told him and it made him sick. Nigel Crane kidnapped Nick for some sick revenge vendetta to replace a friend they assumed he killed in the past by giving him drugs and then trying to prevent his death. How's that for twisted, he said inside. Nick my man you better hold on until we find you or Sara won't be the only one pissed at Nigel Crane.

********

Nick awoke a few hours later to find himself lying on his back with his hands cuffed in front. Why didn't he cuff them in front before, Nick asked himself? Like when I had to go to the bathroom. The shame of that act would probably forever haunt him. But as he looked around he quickly realized the truck was not moving and slowly sat up. Nick saw Nigel was sleeping and knew he had to try to chance an escape. He looked around and noticed they were practically in the middle of nowhere. I still have to try he said inside. He rushed for the door and pushed it open as Nigel woke up. Nick didn't care where he was going as long as it was away from Nigel Crane. 

"What the hell?" Nigel asked himself groggily as he was forced from his sleep by the door opening and Nick rushing outside. "Hey!" Nigel yelled as he started to untangle himself and get after Nick.

Nick pushed himself outside and just ran. He was thankful his hands were trapped in front and not behind as it made running easier. He heard Nigel shouting behind him but he didn't stop to behind to see exactly how close he was. The emptiness in his stomach from lack of food and the dizziness in his head from the drugs were making him sicker with each step. But terrified adrenaline was feeding his system now, he knew if he stopped he was dead. 

"Nick wait!" Nigel called out as he rushed after his captive.

Nick just kept running. 

"That's it," Nigel said picking up a fist sized stone and throwing it at Nick. It caught him in the leg and he cried out in pain as stumbled forwards. But he managed to keep his footing and keep going. Nigel threw another stone that connected with his lower back.

Nick stumbled to his knees, which afforded Nigel the opportunity to jump him from behind. Nigel lunged at Nick and wrapped his arms around his back and chest. Nick felt himself pushed forwards to the ground but managed to roll over and get Nigel off. Nick pushed himself up as Nigel grabbed his foot and pulled him back down. Nick kicked at Nigel with his other foot and caught him in the face. Nigel cried out and let go.

Nick took off back towards the truck, gasping for air. The fight had left him almost out of breath and what little strength he had left was now gone. He knew if Nigel caught him, he'd really suffer so his brain said to keep going at all costs. Nick ran towards the truck and wondered if the keys would be in the ignition, if so he could get away, if not he'd be trapped. He ran past the truck with Nigel hot behind him. 

"Damn it where's my gun!" Nigel cursed out loud as he ran to the truck. He quickly went for the gun and fired one shot into the air. Nick faltered slightly. "Next shot hits you Nick," Nigel warned aiming it at him.

"I don't care," Nick shouted as he continued to run again. 

Nigel fired again.

Nick felt himself cringe, as he knew the bullets were probably going over his head. 

Nigel ran after Nick and aimed at his leg. 

Nick felt the bullet graze his lower leg and he knew he was down. He cried out in pain as he fell face first into the hot dry sand of the arid surroundings. 

Nigel caught up to Nick to find him practically in the fetal position, holding his bleeding leg.

"I should just kill you right now!" Nigel yelled down to Nick as he kicked him in the lower back.

Nick cried out as he felt Nigel's kick hit the same spot the rock had earlier. 

"After all I have done for you, this is how you repay me? By wanting to leave?" Nigel shouted as he kicked Nick again.

Nick felt himself gasp for air as Nigel's foot connected with his upper chest.

"Please…stop…" Nick wheezed as Nigel kicked him again in the leg.

"I tried to be nice!" Nigel shouted as he kicked him again. "I left you only cuffed and nothing else!" Nigel shouted as he kicked Nick again.

Nick just lay on the ground with his body in severe burning pain and tears running down his face.

"Please stop Nigel," Nick begged. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Yeah you're always sorry!" Nigel said angrily as he hauled Nick up by his now bruised arm. "You say sorry after everything but you never mean it Nick. You still always try to escape me!" Nigel yelled as he meanly dragged Nick back to the truck not caring about the wound on his leg.

"I just want to go home," Nick moaned as they reached the truck. Nigel roughly slammed Nick up against the truck and glared at him.

"We are going home Nick," Nigel said firmly.

"I want my home," Nick protested. 

"NO!" Nigel said angrily as he opened the back seat and grabbed the roll of duct tape.

"Please don't Nigel," Nick said softly. "I won't try I again."

"You promise?" Nigel asked looking at Nick's begging expression.

"I promise," Nick said softly.

"Do you really promise?" Nigel demanded.

"I really promise," Nick huffed.

"Fine," Nigel huffed as he put the roll back into the truck and grabbed the dark scarf. He moved forwards to blindfold Nick but Nick jerked his head away.

"I thought you weren't going to do that," Nick moaned.

"I never said that Nick," Nigel said firmly as he managed to tie the dark scarf around his eyes and secure it behind his head. "Now you can't pull a stunt like that again."

"Now if this happens again I will just kill you okay?" Nigel half yelled in Nick's face.

"Okay," Nick said sadly.

"Okay," Nigel said looking down at Nick's leg wound. "I'll fix it later."

"But it really hurts," Nick protested.

"That's your punishment," Nigel said angrily. 

"Please fix it," Nick said quickly. 

"Oh brother," Nigel huffed.

Nigel left Nick standing by the truck, handcuffed and blindfolded as he went for the first aid kit. In no time he had cleaned and bandaged the wound and had Nick back in the truck on his side and they were back on their way to Texas. 

Nick just lay on his side in the backseat in sad darkness. He felt the dark scarf get damp from his tears once again and knew if he did try anything like that that Nigel would probably just kill him and be done with it. I have to try to hold on until Sara finds me, he said inside. But when she does will she even want me? I mean after all the things that Nigel has done will she even want to be close with me again? And if I have to endure more at his hand will I ever be able to face her and not feel the shame I do right now? Nick felt the sick feeling in his stomach subside a bit. He was starving and knew after the stunt he just pulled he probably wouldn't be getting food for some time. I guess I deserve that, he said inside in a defeated voice. Oh Sara are you even looking for me?

********

"So tell me about your first date," Warrick said as they sat in the small plane and got ready for takeoff.

"You're kidding right?" Sara said turning away from the window to look at Warrick with a horrified look.

"No I'm serious. Where did Nick take you?" Warrick smiled.

"How in the world can you expect me to sit here and just reminisce about Nick like nothing's happened," Sara snapped.

"Sorry I just thought…" Warrick started as he looked at her with a sorry expression.

"Oh Warrick I'm sorry I snapped," Sara sighed heavily. "It's just that I am always used to feeling in control of my life and every part of it. When Nick became a part of it it just felt so right. And now that he's gone I feel like…"

"You're losing a part of your life and you can't stop it?" Warrick finished for her.

"The best part," she said. "Dumb huh."

"Not really," he said. "I'm sure Nick feels the same, well probably worse. But he's not gone Sara, only missing in action right now. We'll find him," Warrick said firmly.

"You really believe that?" Sara asked with a faint smile.

"I do. And when we find Nigel Crane we can both take turns beating his ass into the ground. Deal?"

"Oh yeah," Sara smiled.

"Okay now I've heard Catherine's take on what happened, feel like telling your take on why we're headed to Texas?"

"I guess that's only fair," Sara sighed as he prepared herself to tell him Nigel's sordid tale.

********

"So 4679 who in reality is Giovani Carlucci is finishing his sentence for tax evasion," Grissom snickered as he looked up at Catherine.

"Yeah tax evasion right. Try Mafia activities," she said dryly.

"Not proven," Grissom teased.

"Yet," Catherine countered.

They looked at each other and felt the temperature in the room starting to rise. Their friendly sparring meant more to each of them than mere conversation. They loved the mental challenge and both were more than up for the task. But as they looked at each other they knew it was more than mere surface fun. Something deeper? Something perhaps hidden that wanted to surface? And if given the chance would it? 

Catherine felt Grissom's gaze on her and felt herself blush slightly. She knew the seriousness of the situation they were in right now, with Nick's life hanging in the balance and knew it wasn't the right time or place but wondered like she had on so many occasions before if this friendly sparring would ever lead to something more. Do I want that, she asked herself? She looked into his eyes and felt herself go warm all over and knew she didn't have to answer.

Grissom stared into the fiery eyes across from him and smiled. She was the one woman he met that actually made him feel uncomfortable and welcomed at the same time. She could reprimand and tease him all at once and he would always be left wanting more. More? Do I want more from her? He blushed slightly at the comment and knew his answer was yes. 

"Okay so inmate number 4679 comes in and makes a call to the same number which we have identified as a ghost number. Brass checked it out and it's an empty room with a phone in it. It's leased to an elderly lady about 85 who lives in the Sunshine Retirement Home. She has Altzheimers. 4679 leaves the same message and the next day the same man who we have not yet identified yet comes to see him," Catherine said as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Nigel never made any calls, but his cellmate did."

"Right so obviously he must have arranged things through 4679 to be carried out by 4679's visitor. But we won't know what until we listen to their person to person conversations," Grissom sighed. 

"I don't understand why can't we just make 4679 tell us what Nigel wanted him to do?" Catherine asked turning to Grissom.

"We could but do you think he'd tell us the truth? These guys are trained to lie. His friend I'm betting is more than a passing acquaintance."

"You think Mafia also?" Catherine asked.

"Who else has that kinda pull from jail?" Grissom countered. "So we just can't walk up to a member of the Mafia and demand anything."

"If he even is the Mafia. Maybe we're way off here."

"And maybe we're not," Grissom countered.

"Okay so let's listen to their person to person conversations and try to decipher what Nigel got them to do."

"Or what they did in return for whatever Nigel did for them," Grissom said.

"What in the world could anyone like Nigel Crane offer a member of the Mafia in jail?" Catherine asked.

"The answer I'm betting lies here," Grissom smiled as he held up the first person to person tape. "Ready?" He smiled.

"More than you know," Catherine teased.

They had just started into the first tape when Brass called. Grissom pressed speaker and listened to the information given by their friend.

"Okay so first of all everything's been arranged in Amarillo. Warrick and Sara are meeting with Dwayne Bartell who is the Chief of Police. He is expecting them and will offer full co-operation until Nigel is caught. Secondly I have the identity of the man who visited Giovani Carlucci in jail. His name is Mario Green."

"Doesn't sound Italian," Grissom mused.

"Well here's the interesting part. Mario Green's mother and Giovani Carlucci's father are brother and sister, making them first cousins. Mario Green was born in a small town outside of Amarillo. Says here on his file that he moved to Vegas a few years ago and is working as a mechanic in Reno's Repairs," Brass said.

"Mechanic, yeah right," Catherine said dryly. "More like maker of cement shoes." 

Grissom just looked at her and smiled at her sarcastic reply. 

"Other than that, he lives alone and has only one hit on his record, that of a DUI last Christmas," Brass sighed. "What did you find on the tapes?" He asked.

"We just started the person to person tapes," Grissom said. "Once we're done, we're catching the first plane to Texas to join Sara and Warrick on the hunt for Nigel Crane. Feel like joining us?" 

"Would love to, but I have no jurisdiction there and I get the feeling you'll be needing a point man back here," Brass laughed.

"Point…man?" Grissom said slowly as he looked at Catherine with an amused expression.

"Well Mario Green just became my new unofficial best friend, so I need to get aquatinted with him," Brass laughed. "Besides would you rather your point man be Greg?"

"Point taken," Grissom paused, "point man."

"Oh brother," Catherine said rolling her eyes. "If you boys are finished we still have a lot of boring conversations to watch."

"Right, I'll talk to you later," Brass said. 

"And now back to our regularly scheduled programming," Grissom said as he pressed play on the VCR and he and Catherine got ready for round two of their movie watching.

********

"So what do we do first?" Warrick asked as the small plane touched down.

"Well Brass arranged for us to meet with the Chief of Police and establish a working base of operations here. Brass assured us full co-operation from the locals," Sara said.

"In a small southern town. That's a comfort," Warrick said dryly.

"What you don't think the local police officials will want to take orders from a woman and a…"

"Black man?" Warrick smiled.

"Uh yeah," Sara said sheepishly.

"No I don't," he sighed. "I don't think we'll get a warm welcome."

"Warrick don't be silly. This is not the dark ages. I'm sure these guys are no different from our police," Sara said firmly.

"Uh huh," Warrick said warily. "But we have no choice right?"

"Not if we want to find Nick alive we don't," she said sadly as she stared into the late afternoon sun. "I wonder how he is," Sara said softly.

"Probably asking himself the same about you," Warrick said getting up. 

********

Nick just lay silently in the backseat and thought of his first date with Sara. He remembered being so nervous especially afterwards. He could still feel the smell of her soft skin against his she lay in his arms that night and he just held her. He remembered the smell of her perfume, how it played tricks with his senses and drove him crazy. He remembered how her lips felt meeting his for their first kiss and how he wished for many more after that. 

They were supposed to be supervising the basketball tournament today. He remembered asking her and wondering if she'd think it was lame and say no. But she said yes with a big smile and he looked forward to it. Now he would never get to share it with her. What's he really going to do to me when we finally stop? I mean what the hell can I expect? Obviously worse than this, but how much worse? Will I be restrained all the time? Will I get to eat on my own? How about going to the bathroom? Will I be able to take a shower and wash my hair? And if so will he be watching? With each question Nick asked himself he felt sicker. I can't believe I'm actually wondering if I'll be able to go to the bathroom and wash my hair on my own? He felt his heart start to race once again as he thought about Nigel watching him taking a shower. It's just so wrong, he said inside. 

Nigel drove further towards Texas and soon realized that he was starting to get quite hungry. The snacks he had been feeding himself were just not filling the hunger gap. Nick must be starved he mused inside. Maybe I should get us something to eat he said as he drove towards a small town. 

"Are you hungry Nick?" Nigel asked breaking Nick's sordid thoughts.

"Yeah," Nick said quietly. 

"Good," Nigel snapped. "Let that be a lesson to you."

"Sorry," Nick mumbled as he still lay on his side with the blindfold still on. 

"If I pull through a drive-through and get us something to eat do you promise you will lay there and not say a word?"

"Yeah," Nick said sadly. He'd just tie me up and do it anyways, Nick told himself.

"I don't believe you," Nigel taunted.

"Nigel I'm beat up, shot, drugged and handcuffed and sick what the hell do you expect me to do?" Nick asked angrily. 

"I expect you to behave properly!" Nigel snapped back.

"I am," Nick moaned.

"You better!" Nigel said. "Or you won't have anything until your bedtime snack. Now tell me what I want to hear."

"What do you want me to say Nigel?" Nick asked with a heavy sigh.

"Tell me you promise to behave," Nigel said with a broad smile.

I can't say that, Nick said inside. I'm not a child, he told himself firmly. Nick said nothing.

"Nick?" Nigel asked with a smile still on his face.

Oh man, Nick sighed.

"Nick don't make me persuade you," Nigel threatened.

"I promise to behave," Nick resigned in a sad voice. 

"Excellent," Nigel smiled as he pulled over to the side of the road. He grabbed the blanket and covered Nick with it. He pulled back onto the road and headed for the nearest drive-through, which happened to be a Wendy's restaurant. 

Nick lay under the blanket and contemplated making some noise. If I do though I'll just suffer more, he said inside. So he just lay in silence while Nigel ordered and prayed that Nigel would actually give him the food he ordered for him. When will this end, Nick asked sadly? 

********

"So then Giovani Carlucci asks Mario Green to let his black beetle go free by the side of the road," Catherine asked.

"We know he wasn't referring to a bug or a small car," Grissom smiled. "Had to have been the truck."

"Right and by checking to make sure the inhabitants were friendly meant what? Paying off the cop with that patrol to keep going and not tow the truck?" She asked.

"Makes sense," Grissom said slowly. 

"And bid his other pet a fond farewell meant he knew Nigel was going to escape?" Catherine asked.

"He probably supplied him the means," Grissom offered.

"Too bad we can't prove it," Catherine sighed.

"If we find Nigel Crane we will," Grissom said firmly. "Hungry?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Catherine asked in surprise.

"Well we haven't taken a break since breakfast and I was wondering if you were hungry?"

"You want to go out?" Catherine asked with a smile.

  
"We could always stay in," Grissom teased.

"Thought you'd never ask," Catherine winked.

********

"I miss Vegas already," Warrick said slowly as they drove towards the Amarillo police station.

"Yeah no kidding," Sara said glumly as she watched the buildings pass.

They soon pulled in front of the police station, parked in a police only spot and got out. Warrick was quick to notice the stares as he went and stood beside Sara. They noticed two angry looking police officers walking towards them. 

"Still think we'll get a warm welcome?" He asked Sara with a frown as the two large men neared them.

"You lost _boy_?" One of them sneered at Warrick.

"Pardon?" Warrick asked firmly.

"We're looking for Dwayne Bartell," Sara said quickly. 

"And why do you want him sweet thing," the other one said.

"Feels like a warm welcome to me," Sara said to Warrick.

"Yeah just like home," Warrick said to Sara.

"Hey _boy_ I'm talking to you," the first one said poking Warrick in the chest. 

  
"And I'm ignoring you," Warrick said trying to push past him. 

"I think you need a lesson in manners _boy_," the man said with a large smile.

"And I think you just need manners," Warrick countered. Oh brother, Sara huffed as she rolled her eyes and looked at Warrick.

"We don't have time for this," she said firmly.

"Yeah listen to the ball and chain big man," the second one laughed.

"Warrick kick his ass," Sara said firmly. 

Warrick turned to the first one with a large smile as the door behind them opened. 

This is not going to help Nick, Sara said inside as she stared at the third man. Please Nick hold on, she begged inside.

********

Nigel took the bags of food and headed for the outskirts of the city. He pulled into a nearby park site that was empty and stopped the truck. He took the blanket off Nick and pulled Nick up to a sitting position. He yanked the blindfold off his face and pushed a burger into his waiting hands. 

Nick was about to rip the wrapping off when Nigel slapped his hand hard.

"Not until I'm finished eating can you start," Nigel warned.

"What?" Nick asked in shock. "But…"

"Do you want me to take it away from you?" Nigel asked meanly.

"No," Nick said sadly. "But I'm starving," Nick said in a small voice.

"Then maybe you'll think twice about trying to leave me again."

"I said I was sorry," Nick said.

"And I said I didn't believe you. Now can you wait until I'm done or do I have to let you go hungry?" Nigel asked with a twisted smile. "Nick?"

"I'll wait," Nick huffed as he stared longingly at the item of food in his hands.

"_Good boy_," Nigel smiled as he pulled out his own burger and sat and ate it in front of Nick. 

Nick heard the demeaning words as he watched Nigel eat in front of him and just seethed anger and hate towards his captor. I have to find a way to end this, he said inside. One way or another I can't let this continue. This will end with me, Nick said firmly. 

**Dear readers I hope you are still enjoying this story! I had this chapter posted for over a day and no reviews. If you are getting bored please tell me! If you are still liking it please review. Otherwise I'll wait for awhile to post again. Thanks.**

* * *


	8. Home Sweet Home?

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? - Chapter 8 – Home Sweet Home?

"Warrick don't…" Sara said looking at the third man.

"Yeah Warrick!" The man taunted. "Listen to your ball and chain," the man laughed as he swung at Warrick for no reason.

Warrick countered and held the larger man's fist in mid air and held on to it tightly while he struggled to pull it away.

"Let go!" The man said angrily.

"I think you owe Sara an apology," Warrick said calmly.

"Listen here you…" the man started but was cut off.

"What is the problem here Davis?" The older man in the doorway asked.

"Nothin' we can't handle Sir," Officer Davis said.

"What's your business here?" The older man asked looking at Warrick with a frown as Warrick let go of the man's hand.

Warrick pushed past Officer Davis with Sara closely following.

"We're looking for Chief Bartell," Warrick said firmly.

"Well you found em," the chief said folding his arms across his chest. 

Yeah definitely a warm welcome, Sara said inside.

"And who are you?" Dwayne Bartell asked looking from Warrick to Sara.

"Officers Brown and Sidle from the Vegas Crime Lab. I believe Jim Brass talked to you," Warrick said.

"Ah yes, I have been expectin' you. Do come in," Dwayne Bartell said as he turned and headed back inside the Station House.

"We'll party later," Warrick growled at Officer Davis, while Sara just smiled and followed the Chief inside. 

"So Mr. Brass says you're lookin' into the past of someone who used to live here," Dwayne Bartell said with a southern drawl, sitting down behind his desk with Sara and Warrick sitting down in front.

"Yes. A Nigel Crane," Sara said quickly. 

"Well why don't you take it from the top and we'll see what we can do to help ya."

Sara looked at Warrick and took a deep breath. "Okay," she said with a faint but firm smile. This is for Nick, she kept telling herself. 

********

"Oh man I'm stuffed," Catherine said as she pushed the last box of Chinese food away from her.

"But you haven't had dessert yet," Grissom smiled as he held up a fortune cookie for her.

"I used to love these as a kid," Catherine said taking the cookie from him.

"And now?" He asked breaking open his.

"And now I realize that I'm probably reading the same fortune as 500 other people around the world. And they are probably from a book or comic strip," she laughed as she broke it open. She stared at the small white paper in her hands as a faint smile crossed her face.

  
"What does it say?" Grissom asked.

"Oh these things are so lame," she said as she scrunched it up and pretended to toss it away. Instead she reached for her pocket thinking she put it inside, but in reality it fell to the floor.

"So um back to the show right?" She said to Grissom.

"Just a little bit left," he said pressing play once again. "And then on to Texas."

********

Nick was so hungry by the time Nigel finished eating that he didn't care the burger was cold. "You may eat now Nick," were the sick words that kept him company during his sad meal. He stared miserably out the window at the passing landscape and longed to just jump out of the truck and make a break for it. He finished his meager food and put the wrapper into the bag Nigel left for him. He closed his tired eyes and longed to be back at home, safe and warm in his own bed. 

He felt the truck hit a bump and quickly opened his eyes. Nothing had changed. Nigel was still in the front humming happily to himself and he was still handcuffed in the back. His head was still pounding and the little food he had taken in had calmed the stomach pains somewhat but not enough. He looked at his hands and noticed they started to shake a bit. Night-time was coming and that meant another shot of the drugs. He knew fighting against Nigel was useless but could he just give in? I know the shaking will stop when I get the shot, but I also know that's not right. He cursed Nigel Crane once more before he looked back outside into the darkening sky. How soon before they reach Texas? 

Texas. Home. His birthplace. Am I really going to Texas, he asked himself? What would my father say? My mother? Anyone that knew me? Will they know? Will they make an announcement? Will I have to live down the same with my family as well? Listen to my father say the 'I told you so' speech? I can't believe my life is falling apart like this, Nick said to himself as he sighed heavily. Please Sara, please help me, he begged looking back outside. I wonder what she's doing right now, he asked himself? Is she even worried about me? I wonder if she'll come to Texas?

********

"So you don't want any kind of announcement made?" Dwayne Bartell asked in surprise.

"No we want him to think we don't know. That way there is a better chance he'll slip up," Warrick said. "The sooner he slips up the sooner we'll get him. If he knows we know he might just keep going."

Sara heard Warrick's words and felt her stomach lurch. If Nigel kept going they'd never find Nick. They're only hope was that Nigel did try to settle back into his hometown and they would find him. I pray you mess up Nigel, Sara said firmly. I pray we find you and I get Nick away from you, and I swear if you have hurt him any more than just hitting him I will kill you, she said inside as she turned back to the conversation. Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned, were the words that made her smile.

"You think you'll find him?" Dwayne Bartell asked looking at Sara.

"We have to," she said firmly.

********

"Okay so basically we know what we did before," Catherine huffed as the last video was done, "nothing!"

"We know he helped Nigel Crane, we just can't figure out why or at what price," Grissom said. 

"So what now?" Catherine asked.

"Now we go to Texas," Grissom said looking at her. "Brass will do the rest here. We have to help find Nick."

"Right I'll pack a bag and meet you back here," she said getting up.

"Well since I am leaving now why don't I follow you there and we can head to my place get my bag and then leave," Grissom suggested getting up.

Catherine looked at him and felt tension building in her stomach. He's never like this, she said inside. What's going on? I think I'm too paranoid, she told herself. 

"Okay," she said with some hesitation.

"Meet you at your place," Grissom said.

Now that's more like him, Catherine smiled to herself as she turned to leave. "See you soon," she called back.

Grissom hurried up and finished putting the tapes and files back in order. He left Greg a message and also one for Brass telling them both that he and Catherine were heading to Texas tonight and if they needed him to call his cell. He reached his doorway when he spied Catherine's crumpled up fortune on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and smiled as he read the small words before him. He put the small fortune into his wallet and headed for the door. 

********

"Tired Nick?" Nigel asked as he looked at him in his rear-view mirror.

"Yeah," Nick mumbled. He looked down at his shaking hands once again and knew he needed the shot and soon. I can't believe this he said inside. I'm actually wanting it now?

"How's the hands Nick?" Nigel asked with a smile as he noticed Nick looking down.

"Uh fine," Nick said looking back up in surprise. How the hell did he know that, he asked himself?

"Why are you lying to me Nick?" Nigel asked with a frown.

"You have me addicted to speed Nigel!" Nick spat in anger. "What the hell do you want me to say? Thank you I want some more?"

"I want you to accept your new life now Nick," Nigel said firmly.

"This is not a life Nigel," Nick said moving forwards. "This is being held captive and forced drugs against my will. This is worse than slavery."

"But you want them right?" Nigel asked.

"I don't think…"

"You want them right!" Nigel yelled.

"I want the shaking to stop," Nick said firmly.

"I can make it stop Nick," Nigel smiled. 

"I don't want your help," Nick said slumping back down into the seat.

"You will," Nigel smiled.

Nick cursed under his breath and just stared outside in sad defeat. 

"Do you miss Sara?" Nigel asked.

Nick looked up at the mention of Sara's name to see Nigel's twisted smile in the rear-view mirror. He heard the question but knew if he answered he'd be in trouble. Whatever I say he'll just use against me, Nick said to himself, so decided to say nothing.

"I bet you do," Nigel laughed. 

Nick knew Nigel was baiting him and didn't give in. I'm going to lose my cool in front of him, Nick told himself. 

"What do you miss most Nick?" Nigel asked. "Her kisses? Her body? Her hands all over your body? How about something more intimate? Have you had her Nick?" Nigel laughed.

Keep calm, Nick commanded himself as he tried to shut out Nigel's horrible words. 

"What she good?"

"Stop it Nigel," Nick said firmly.

"Did she moan for you Nick?" Nigel taunted.

"I said stop it!" Nick shouted moving forwards.

"Does she appreciate the size of your…" Nigel started as Nick lunged forwards and grabbed at Nigel with his cuffed hands. Nigel cried out as the truck swerved and he fought to keep it on the road. 

"Take it back Nigel," Nick said angrily as he pulled at Nigel's arms, now half over the front seat partition.

"Let go Nick!" Nigel said angrily as the truck veered off and headed for some trees. Nigel screamed out as he slammed on the breaks causing his body to slam forwards and Nick to land in the front seat. Nick struggled to get up as Nigel gave him an elbow in the stomach. Nick cried out as he felt the wind go out from his lungs. He brought his cuffed hands up and punched Nigel in the face. Nigel opened the front door and jumped out. He grabbed Nick by his underarms and yanked him out and dropped him onto the ground. 

Nick lay on the ground breathing hard. "Take it back Nigel!" Nick said in anger as he struggled to sit up.

"Was I wrong Nick?" Nigel asked in anger.

"It's wrong to talk about Sara like that," Nick said finally sitting himself up.

"I just want you to remember her Nick," Nigel spat in his face as he bent down to him.

Nick pulled away from Nigel and stared up at him in anger. Nigel walked around him and opened up the trunk. He returned to Nick with some rope in his hands. "You never seem to learn Nick," Nigel said as he tied his feet together. 

Nick just sat in silence and watched him as he thought of Sara. He can't talk about Sara like that, Nick said firmly as he felt Nigel tie his feet together. He keeps talking about her like she's gone forever, he said miserably. Maybe she is. I mean will I ever see her again?

"Time to go Nick. Break time is up," Nigel said firmly as he picked up Nick and put him back into the backseat. He placed Nick on his side and put the seatbelt over his chest. 

"Please let me go," Nick said sadly.

"We'll be home soon Nick," Nigel said closing the door and getting back into the front seat. 

Nick closed his eyes and rested his weary body. He knew his hands were still shaking but he had to try to work through it. He couldn't let Nigel win. Help me Sara, he said inside. Holding onto her name inside his head as though it was his lifeline. He had to hold onto the hope that he would be back with her again. But how soon? What will I have to endure before I see her again? Please Sara, Nick sighed, please find me.

********

"Well thanks for the information," Warrick said as he and Sara got up sometime later.

"We'll keep an eye for your other two people and I'll have a few of my officers in plain clothes at your disposal," Dwayne Bartell said to them.

"Thanks for everything," Sara said as she got up and followed after Warrick.

"You have a connection with the missing man don't you?" Dwayne said to Sara.

"Why do you say that?" She asked in surprise.

"I can see the concern and worry in your eyes," he said firmly.

"I love him," Sara said directly making even Warrick stop and turn around and look at her in surprise.

"You'll find him," Dwayne said. 

"I hope so," she said with a heavy sigh. 

"Same here," Dwayne said as he showed them to the door again. "You guys got a place to stay?"

"All taken care of," Warrick said. 

"Well we'll see ya'all in the mornin'," Dwayne said. "And don't worry about my officers, they're hotheads but damn fine men," he laughed.

"Yeah no worries," Warrick smiled back as they headed for their car. They got in in silence and started to head for their hotel. 

Sara noticed that Warrick would glance over at her every once and awhile, wanting to say something, but not quite able. "What?" She asked quickly.

"Do you really love him?" Warrick asked.

"I do," Sara said not looking at him. "I just hope Nick remembers that."

"I'm sure he will," Warrick said as they pulled into their hotel parking lot. 

********

Nick fought to keep his panic attack under control but as the night wore on he knew it would only get worse until he had his shot of drugs. I can't give in, he kept telling himself. I can't let Nigel win; he would command his thoughts. He felt his heart starting to race again as he remembered Nigel's computer was hooked up to a camera he had in Sara's house. Did she find it? Will Nigel try to do anything to Sara? Will I be forced to watch? What if I have to? I mean how can I stop him? His brain was racing with frantic questions about things beyond his control as Nigel took him further away from his home. 

"Can I have some water?" Nick asked quietly. "All I've had to drink is sweet stuff and I'm really sick."

Nigel heard Nick's question but chose to ignore him.

"Nigel please I need some water," Nick begged.

Nigel didn't even turn around.

"What can I say to let you give me some water?" Nick half shouted.

"Zip it Nick or I will shut you up," Nigel said not turning around.

"Nigel please…" Nick begged. "A body needs water."

Nigel drove on for a bit longer without answering Nick's timely question. 

Nick settled back down in defeat. After awhile Nick felt Nigel pull the car over and turn back to him with a bottle of water. "Just a bit now remember?" Nigel said holding the bottle for Nick to drink out of.

Nick took a few hearty gulps before Nigel pulled the bottle away and he had to more water. "Please just a bit more," Nick moaned.

"That's it for now Nick," Nigel said turning back to the front. "Have to keep going."

Nick felt weariness coming on and was happy his shaking hands were finally starting to settle down. He was just starting to work through the drugs when he felt another panic attack starting to come on. He's going to give me more if I fall asleep, Nick said sadly. I miss you Sara, he whispered inside his mind. I love you.

And sure enough as few hours later as soon as Nick was asleep Nigel pulled into a small rest stop and stopped the truck. He took out the needle and pushed the contents into Nick's neck. Smiling to himself he turned back and stretched himself out for the night. "Tomorrow we are home," Nigel said as he fell asleep.

********

Catherine felt a dip in the plane and quickly opened her eyes. She was sitting beside Grissom and had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She looked up at him to find his glasses off, his eyes closed and he was asleep also. She felt herself smile as she watched his relaxed face breathing soft steady breaths. She lay her head back down on his shoulder and fell back asleep knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

They arrived in Texas some time later and headed for their hotel. The same one Sara and Warrick were already at. Grissom spied Warrick's rental car as he pulled into the lot. 

"Well I guess this is where we say goodnight," Grissom said standing in front of Catherine's door to her room.

She looked up at him with a sleepy smile. I wish I wasn't so tired she said inside. "Goodnight," Catherine said softly. 

Grissom smiled at her before he turned around and headed for his own room. Goodnight Catherine he whispered as he entered his room.

********

Sara finally got ready for bed and sat down in the empty room. She wondered what it would have been like to be in a small hotel like this with Nick. Oh Nick please let us find you soon, Sara said inside, please. She walked over to the side of the bed and got in. She lay on her side staring blankly at the door before her, wanting more than anything for Nick to walk through it right now. Sadly it would be morning before those thoughts would come back. Her tired brain again showed her pictures of Nick's sad face sitting in his kitchen as she finally fell into the horrible darkness, she knew as sleep. I love you Nick, she whispered with watery eyes as she turned off the lights and waited for morning.

********

Nick felt his world coming back to him and slowly opened his tired eyes. He knew Nigel had given him the drugs again as his dreams were twisted and tormented. He had felt his heart start to race and then calm again, and he knew he was getting addicted. Now it wouldn't be when he got the drugs but when he didn't that he would suffer. He knew about the withdrawals addicts went through and had prayed very hard that he would never have to experience anything like that in his life, but now he was. He shifted onto his back and just rested his tried body. He was so sick from lack of proper food and water that all he wanted to do was curl up and die. 

Nick heard Nigel starting to stir and knew they would soon be on their way. Closer to the new place he thought would be his final resting spot. I can't let that happen, Nick said inside. I can't let him win like that. But what can I do? My body is so weak and tired, I feel sick all the time, I have no energy and am now wanting the drugs to stop the shakes. What can I possibly to do fight him? And the weaker I become the more dependent on him I become. I mean damn it he already help me go to the bathroom once, what can I expect when we get there? Will he try anything else? I mean why did he put those holes in places he could see me….? Is he….? Nick's mind started to race with terrible thoughts of Nigel watching him shower and wanting to touch him in ways he didn't want. How will I be able to stop him? 

"Good morning Nick," came Nigel's chipper voice.

"Mornin'," Nick grumbled.

"Sleep well?" Nigel asked sitting up.

"Will you care if I say no?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"You know Nick you really aren't a morning person are you?" Nigel asked with a laugh. "That's the best time of the day you know."

"Whatever," Nick mumbled.

"You know attitude like that won't earn you breakfast," Nigel snapped.

"I don't get real food remember? So I'm not really caring about my attitude," Nick snapped back.

"Ah got some of your defiance back have you?" Nigel asked with a sly smile. "That's good. More to break out of you."

"Is that what you want?" Nick asked in shock. "To break me? Why?"

"To show you I'm in charge Nick."

"I already know that," Nick said quickly before he realized what he said. Oh my god, Nick said inside, did I just admit that? What the hell am I saying?

"You do?" Nigel asked slyly.

"I mean…" Nick stopped as he realized what he was going to say. He's not in charge, he told himself. He never will be!

"Nick?" Nigel asked looking back at him. "You were going to say something more?"

"No I wasn't," Nick sighed.

"Pity," Nigel laughed. 

Nick felt Nigel start up the truck and head for the highway. They drove for a ways before Nigel pulled into the parking lot of a small supermarket. He turned back to Nick with a smile. "I'm going shopping. Can I count on you to behave?"

"Do I have a choice?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Not really," Nigel smiled as he reached beside him and grabbed the roll of duct tape. He ripped off a strip and pressed it down firmly over Nick's mouth to keep him quiet. 

"If you pull it off you won't eat all day," Nigel said firmly as he looked at Nick. "Is that clear?"

Nick just felt his anger rising as he stared up at Nigel but could do nothing more than nod his head yes. 

"Good boy," Nigel said happily as he got out of the truck, locked and armed it and headed inside.

Nick lay on the backseat and just tried to keep his wits about him. He could feel his morning panic attack coming on and tried to work through it. He grunted into the gag as he felt his heart starting to race again. This time more images of Sara flashed through his mind, this time laughing as she watched Nigel helping him going to the bathroom. Nick moved his head back and forth trying to shake the ugly images away but they were only replaced with ones of her being hurt by Nigel. 

He tried in vain to undo the seatbelt that held him down but because it was buckled under him he was unable to move and get it off. He tried to bring his feet to his hands to untie them but due to lack of strength he quickly stopped. Soon he just lay breathing heavily into the gag with beads of sweat falling down his face. 

Nigel returned with a few bags he placed on the front seat and in a matter of minutes they were off. Nick grunted to Nigel to make him take the gag off but Nigel ignored him. 

"I don't feel like talking to you right now Nick, you'll just have to wait. And remember if you pull it off you won't eat all day!"

Wait? I'm not a child, Nick's mind screamed. You just can't treat me like a child! He thrashed about on the seat against his bonds but Nigel just laughed and kept going. 

"You're just wasting your time Nick," Nigel laughed. "If you don't settle down I won't feed you until we get home!" Nigel spat angrily. "Now try to behave!"

Nick finally stopped his useless struggling and thought about Sara. I wonder what she's doing right now? Is she looking for me? Is she even thinking about me? Does she even want to?

********

Sara looked at her sad reflection in the bathroom mirror as she applied her makeup. "Man I look tired," she muttered as she finished getting ready. 

She tidied up her room and looked around in sadness. Please Nick; please let me find you today. I need my nightmares to end. I need to have you back in my life safe and strong. I need to feel your arms around me. I need…. I just need you back, Nick. I love you so much, please let me find you. I pray you're okay.

********

Nigel drove a bit more before he stopped by the side of the road and turned back to Nick. He undid the seatbelt and pulled Nick to a sitting position, not taking the gag off.

He turned to the bags of food he brought and pulled out some small containers and opened them up. Nick moved his hands to take the tape off his mouth but Nigel slapped his hands.

"You have to wait," Nigel said firmly. 

Nick pulled his hands away in anger. Nick spied small containers of scrambled eggs, fruit and some bagels. He wanted more than anything to grab the food away and eat it at any cost, but knew he'd just fare badly if he did. So he just sat in miserable silence and waited until Nigel let him. 

Nigel started eating in front of Nick with a smile on his face. Nick turned and looked out the window in misery. Please god, let this end soon, he said inside. 

"Hungry Nick?" Nigel teased.

Nick nodded his head yes but didn't turn to face him. 

"Very well," Nigel said reaching towards him and pulling the tape from his mouth. 

"Why the hell mu…" Nick started as Nigel slapped his mouth.

"Did I say you could speak?" Nigel asked firmly.

"No but…"

"Did I?" Nigel asked again.

Nick just nodded his head no.

"That's right Nick. I didn't say you could speak yet," Nigel said firmly. "Now you have to wait until I am finished before you get yours."

Yeah like I wasn't going to anyways, Nick huffed inside as he just watched Nigel finish his breakfast. He looked down at his hands and sure enough the shakes were starting. I have to work through this, Nick said inside. I have to work through this.

Nigel glanced sideways at Nick's face and followed his gaze down to his hands and saw them lightly shaking. Soon you won't be able to hold anything it that condition Nick, Nigel said inside. Soon you'll beg me to make the shaking stop.

After what seemed like an eternity to Nick, Nigel finally finished eating. His hands were starting to shake badly and he wondered if he'd be able to hold the food containers with them. I can't believe this, he said inside as Nigel turned back to him with a twisted smile on his face. I hate him, Nick said inside.

"Nick would you like something to eat?" Nigel asked.

"Yes," Nick simply replied.

"Very well then," Nigel said handing him a small container that had some of the eggs and some of the fruit in it, but not a lot of either.

Nick reached out with his cuffed hands and took the carton and tried to hold it. The shaking prevented it and he spilled some on him before Nigel grabbed the container before every spilt out.

"Need some help Nick?" Nigel smiled.

"No," Nick said.

"I think you do," Nigel said grabbing a fork and taking some of the food and holding it up for Nick to eat.

"I can do it myself," Nick said firmly.

"Okay," Nigel said handing the fork to Nick.

It was worse with the fork and the food fell onto his lap, evoking an evil laugh from Nigel. "Yeah right Nick," Nigel said taking the fork back. "Can't hold a fork?" Nigel taunted.

"You did this to me!" Nick spat.

"Well I can fix it pretty quick," Nigel said holding up the needle. "Want it Nick?" Nigel mocked.

"No," Nick said quietly but firmly.

"I want to eat on my own!" Nick said angrily as he tried to grab the fork back. 

"Keep that up and you'll not get another try," Nigel said firmly. "Now do you want me to help you or not?"

"Yes," Nick said with a large sigh.

"Very well," Nigel laughed as he put another forkful to Nick's mouth and he ate it. After a disappointingly small breakfast they were soon on their way towards whatever awaited them in Texas. Nick felt his withdrawals starting to happen again and wanted more than anything to wish them away. He closed his eyes but all he saw were haunting pictures of him in the shower with Nigel standing beside him laughing. He then saw Nigel blindfold him while he was handcuffed in the shower and made a move to touch him. Nick quickly opened his eyes and gasped for air. 

He tried to shake his head to clear the images away but it didn't work. He then saw Sara forced to watch while Nigel made him take a shower. I…have…to…end…this…his mind screamed. AHHHHHHHHH! He tried to control the shakes but lost. 

"I need water," Nick said firmly.

"Are you sure it's water you need?" Nigel laughed.

"Give me water!" Nick yelled from the backseat.

"You know your attitude is not improving at all Nicholas," Nigel taunted.

"Don't call me," Nick spat. He remembered his destroyed childhood as he remembered the babysitter called him that, the night she destroyed his innocence. He hated his full name.

"Why Nicholas?" Nigel teased seeing that it really bugged Nick.

Nick just leaned back against the backseat and rubbed his tired eyes with his cuffed hands. He caught a glimpse of himself in the rear-view mirror and felt his heart sink. The reflection looking back was hollow and empty. Dark haunted eyes that used to have spark and life to them stared back empty. A face once clean shaven and thought handsome, was now bruised, rough-looking and sad. And an expression that once had hope and joy in it now held only tales of horror and death. 

"Want your mid-morning snack?" Nigel asked breaking Nick's sordid thoughts.

Nick just looked at Nigel with a look of defeat and sorrow as he slowly nodded his head yes. It will stop the shaking, he told himself, that's all that matters. The fight he had at first was now gone. 

Nigel stopped the truck and happily gave Nick the shot of drugs that would carry him through until he started his withdrawals again and then Nigel would make them stop for the night. Nigel Crane has won, Nick said inside as he lay back down on the seat and closed his eyes. 

********

"How'd you sleep?" Warrick asked Sara as they sat at the breakfast table waiting for Catherine and Grissom.

"Didn't sleep at all, you?" Sara asked wearily as she sat down and quickly ordered some coffee. 

"Ah not much either," Warrick said with a yawn as he downed his first cup of coffee and a frown crossed is handsome face. "Thinkin' about Nick."

"I can do nothing else," Sara sighed as her coffee came. "I just pray that we find him before Nigel…"

"Yeah me too," Warrick said. "Me too."

********

Grissom finished getting dressed and headed to Catherine's room, only to find it open and her laughing and talking with a strange man. A frown crossed his face as he stood in the doorway and discretely made his presence known.

"Oh good morning," Catherine said with a smile as she noticed him there.

"Made friends already?" Grissom asked frankly as he looked at the buff man before him. A tall Texan with a suntan and magazine smile. Fake, Grissom said to himself. She doesn't really want that, he told himself. Right?

"Oh darlin' don't tell me you're taken?" The man smiled as he looked at Grissom.

"Fraid so," Catherine smiled back as she went to move past him.

"Does that mean tonight's off then?" He said standing in her way.

"Yes," Grissom said firmly coming up behind the man. Catherine looked at Grissom with a look of relief and surprise. Catherine smiled as she stepped past the man and went and stood by Grissom.

"I can bench press 300," the man smiled at Grissom flexing his muscles.

"My IQ is 4 times that," Grissom said with a wry smile as he turned and followed Catherine out of her room. 

The man just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Your IQ is 4 ti…"

"By the time he figures out what IQ means we'll be back in Vegas. What was he doing in your room by the way?" Grissom asked as they walked to the coffee shop.

"Fixing something," Catherine said slowly, "he's a handyman."

"Yeah I'll bet," Grissom mused as they entered the coffee shop. Am I jealous, Grissom asked himself? She wouldn't be interested in a man like that, he said to himself. Right?

Is he jealous, Catherine asked herself? Surely he can't think I'm interested in a man like that. Can he?

"Hey," Warrick said as they joined he and Sara.

"Morning," Grissom smiled as they sat down. Catherine looked at Sara and noticed the weary expression on her face. "Sleep well?" Catherine asked softly. Sara just shook her head no. 

"We'll find him," Grissom said looking at his menu. "Maybe even today."

********

"So here is the place that Nigel Crane grew up in," Sara said handing Grissom the slip of paper she got from the local police chief yesterday. "We also got the address of his school and his best friend Nick Steel."

"Nick Steel?" Catherine asked in surprise. "Too close to Stokes," she mused.

"So where do we start?" Warrick asked.

"You and Sara take his place of birth," Grissom said. "Catherine and I will check out the friends place as well as his old school. If both places are dead ends we'll have to find some other leads to follow up. Like people who perhaps new him in school but were not necessarily friends."

"And no announcements right?" Catherine asked.

"Right," Grissom said firmly. "We need to make Nigel Crane believe he is free to start up this new life he apparently as set up for himself."

"And if nothing works?" Sara asked glumly. "If all leads are dead ends?"

"Someone always knows something," Grissom said cryptically.

All eyes turned to him and contemplated what he said. He was right, someone always knew. They just needed to find that someone and fast. Time was running for them and Nick. 

"Let's go get him," Grissom said firmly.

********

"Well Nick welcome home," Nigel said as they crossed the border into Texas. 

Sara I pray you're already here and looking for me.

********

"Got the address?" Warrick asked Sara ask they walked to their car after breakfast. 

"Right here," Sara said looking at her small notebook. "Think Nigel will really go back to his real home?"

"I doubt it," Warrick said getting into his car. "But stranger things have happened."

Or worse, Sara said to herself as she got into the car. Hold on Nick I will find you, she said to herself.

"I wonder how close to Texas they are," Sara mumbled as they drove towards their first stop.

"Could be here already," Warrick said. "But I hope we get them before they settle in."

"I know," Sara said firmly. "I don't want Nick to get used to any kind of twisted hospitality that Nigel has to offer."

"No more so than he has already."

********

"All set?" Catherine asked as her and Grissom followed Sara and Warrick outside towards the rental car.

"All set to find Nigel Crane," Grissom said firmly. "By the way you look very nice today."

Catherine stopped before she opened her door and looked at him. Did he just compliment me? "Uh thanks," Catherine said slowly. 

"What?" Grissom asked as he looked at her expression.

"Nothing," she smiled as she got in.

"Well it's true," Grissom muttered as he got in as well. 

********

"Oh Nick I'm so excited," Nigel said happily as he drove towards their destination. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah can't wait," Nick mumbled wearily. I need a good nights sleep, he told himself. Will I ever get it?

"First thing after we are settled in we'll get you all cleaned up. I mean you can't stay in your new room looking the way you do. How does a shower sound Nick?" Nigel asked with a smile.

Nick didn't answer. He better not even suggest he come near me when….

"I think you'll be happy for the help. I'll make sure I get you really clean," Nigel laughed.

"You come near me like that and I swear I'll kill you!" Nick vowed in anger.

"I don't think you'll have the chance Nick," Nigel said calmly.

Nick didn't say a word as he felt his heart starting to race again at the thought of Nigel touching him. "You can't," Nick whispered.

"Yes I can Nick. Don't be shy," Nigel smiled. "You have a great body, nothing to be ashamed of."

Nick felt himself cringe at Nigel's terrifying words. He can't be serious, Nick said inside. Nick just lay on the seat as a sinking feeling started to develop in the pit of his stomach. He soon fell back asleep weary from the tormented thoughts his brain refused to let go of. Help me Sara, he screamed inside, please help me!

********

"This can't be!" Sara practically shouted as they pulled up to an empty lot at the address of the place Nigel Crane used to live. "No," Sara moaned as the car stopped and they got out.

"Damn it!" Warrick cursed as he looked around the deserted lot. "Looks like it's been abandoned for a long time," he said slowly. "Let's canvas the area a bit to see if the neighbours know anything," he suggested.

Sara didn't hear him; she just stood and stared at the barren lot before her. She heard Warrick's distant voice and turned to him with watery eyes. "I don't know what to do," she practically whispered.

"Sara don't," Warrick said firmly as he walked up to her and gently squeezed her arms that were crossed in front of her chest. 

"I lost him Warrick, I lost Nick," she said as she started to lightly cry.

"Sara listen to me," Warrick said gently shaking her. "I admit I wasn't expecting this. But did you really think that Nigel Crane would bring Nick back to the exact house he grew up in? I mean he moved away years ago. If it wasn't torn down another family would be living in it, right?" 

Sara looked up at him and knew he was right. "I am just so worried," she said firmly as she brushed some tears away.

"Yeah me too," Warrick sighed. "Look I can canvas alone. Want to wait in the car?" He asked gently hoping she'd say no. 

"No I'll be okay," she said forcing a smile. "I need to do this for Nick's sake," she said firmly.

"Knew you could," Warrick smiled. "You take those two and I'll take the others. See you back here," he said.

"Okay," Sara nodded as she turned and headed to the first house. Her heart stated to beat as she neared the front yard. Please let us find something, she prayed inside. Anything.

********

"Which police department?" The school principal asked Grissom again.

"Los Vegas," Grissom sighed at the older man before him. "For the _third_ time Sir, Chief Dwayne Bartell sent us."

"Oh Chief Bartell," the man smiled. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I…" Grissom started and saw that it was pointless. "Do you have the files he requested?"

"Who was that again?"

"Nigel Crane," Catherine said firmly.

"Well you don't have to be gruff about it," the older man said turning away from them to his desk.

Catherine looked at Grissom and sighed. "Did you expect something else?" He teased.

"No," she sighed as the older man brought the files back.

"That'll be 20 bucks," the man said holding onto the files.

"What?" Grissom asked in shock. "These are for Dwayne Bartell," Grissom said firmly.

"He said they were for you," the man said. "And we charge outsiders to look at our files."

"But…" Grissom started as Catherine pulled out 20 dollars, placed it on the counter and grabbed the files.

"Thanks," she said firmly as she turned and left. Grissom looked at the man once more with a frown before he turned and followed Catherine. Grissom heard the man snicker with happiness as he put the 20 dollars into his pocket. 

"That's extortion you know," Grissom said firmly as the finally sat down at a table outside. 

"That's not wasting time," she said firmly as she handed some to him. "Here earn my money," she said with a wry smile.

Grissom took the files and looked at her with an amused expression. "I think you like it here," he teased.

********

"Do you know if they bought another house or another piece of land?" Sara asked the woman before her.

"Well that I'm not sure of, but my brother might know, he does that sort of thing," the woman said to Sara. 

"What's your brothers name?" Sara asked as she looked down to write the information the lady was about to give her.

"Mario Green."

********

"Here we are Nick," Nigel said as he drove up to a small house on the opposite side of town that Sara and Warrick were looking. 

Nick slowly lifted himself up as he watched Nigel pull into a closed garage. He watched the door closed behind them, sealing him once again away from the real world and trapping him inside the tormented world of Nigel Crane. "I'll take you in first Nick," Nigel said as he opened the back door and pulled Nick out. He slung him over his shoulder and walked into the small house. He walked downstairs to the basement and dropped Nick before a door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Be right back," Nigel called out as he turned and headed back up the stairs. "Don't go anywhere," he called back with a laugh.

Nick sat himself up and tried to undo his feet with his cuffed hands. He just about had the ropes off when Nigel came back to him.

"I was going to untie you anyways," Nigel laughed as he pulled the ropes off his feet. "But thanks for helping me." With that he pulled Nick to a standing position and pulled him into the small basement room behind the closed door. Nick looked in horror as Nigel dragged him to a small cage-like contraption in the middle of the floor. Except for the cage and a small table, single chair and shower like stall in the corner the room was empty. No windows and only one door along with a single center beam. 

Nick felt his panic starting to build again as Nigel pulled him closer to the small cage. Nick tried to pull back but Nigel held on firmly and Nick was unable to escape. He cursed his lack of strength as he neared the horrible thing in the middle of the room.

"Please don't put me in there," Nick said as he felt his eyes water from fear. "Please Nigel."

"Just until you learn your place Nick," Nigel said struggling to get Nick closer.

"Please don't do this," Nick begged pulling back.

"Oh grow up Nick," Nigel said firmly, "it's not going to hurt you. This is your new home now."

"Nigel please don't put me in there," Nick said as he managed to pull himself away. He turned and headed for the door only to be tackled from behind by Nigel. Nick slammed face first into the floor and felt Nigel grab his feet and pull him back. Nigel finally got Nick to the cage door and kicked him in the side. Nick cried out in pain as he curled forwards to protect himself from Nigel's attack. Nigel used the opportunity of Nick's fallen state to shove him into the small cage and lock the door, trapping Nick inside. 

Nick sat crouched over in the small cage with his hands still cuffed and tears of fear falling down his face. He pulled frantically on the bars hoping they'd break and he'd be free. 

"Still hate confined spaces Nick?" Nigel taunted as he sat down in front of him.

Nick ignored him while he continued to pull on the bars, praying they'd open.

"I'm going to get us settled but I'll be back a bit later to clean you up," Nigel said firmly as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Don't leave me alone in here," Nick called out in fear. "Please stay," Nick begged sadly.

"It's okay Nick," Nigel smiled. "I won't be very far away, just upstairs. You can call out if you'd like but this room is solid concrete so the chances of anyone here you are well pretty far fetched," Nigel laughed. "It's just you and me."

"NO!" Nick called out as he tried to open the bars again. He reached for the padlock and pulled on it; it of course wouldn't open. "Don't leave me here."

"Later Nick," Nigel said.

"Help me!" Nick called out as Nigel reached the door. 

"I can make it so you can't call out Nick," Nigel said with his back to him.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Nick said quietly.

"What's that Nick?" Nigel asked turning around with a smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Nick said again.

"You'll just have to wait," Nigel said leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Nick heard the door lock and looked around in fear and terror. Panic started to fill his already paranoid brain as the room around him started to shrink and close up on him.

"Help me," Nick said sadly as he worked himself into a useless sweat trying to get free. "Sara help me!" Nick called out.

__

"Sorry Nick," Nigel said softly as he leaned against the door, "you'll never see Sara again."

"Sara!" Nick called out as he finally slumped back against the bars in a sobbing heap. "Sara help me," he whispered as he tried to curl up and protect himself. Soon his whole body was shaking and trembling from fear. "Sara," he uttered in sad defeat. "I give up."

**Dear readers, hope you are still enjoying the story!**


	9. And Then There Were Three...

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? - Chapter 9 – And Then There Were Three…

"Do you think your brother would have a listing of all the property purchases made in the past say 10 years or so?" Sara asked Mario Green's sister. "I just need to see the address."

The lady looked at her with some hesitation before she nodded for her to come and wait. "I'll see what I can find," she called out as she disappeared into the back room.

********

"Ah good morning," Warrick said as an attractive young woman opened the door of the house he was canvassing, wearing very little.

"Honey whatever you're selling I'll take all you got," she said with her thick Texas accent and a wink. 

"Ok-ay," Warrick said slowly. "Actually I'm looking for some information on the people that used to live on that empty lot," Warrick said as the police car of Officer Davis pulled in behind him.

"Well I'm not really to sure what help I can be but perhaps my boyfriend can help you," the woman said with a broad smile.

"And who is your boyfriend Miss?" Warrick asked with a slight frown.

"_Miss_? Well aren't you the cute out of towner," she gushed.

"Um _ma'am_…" Warrick tried.

"That would be me Mr. City Bigshot," came the angry voice of Officer Davis behind him. Warrick turned to see the scowling police officer blocking his way down the stairs. 

Oh brother, Warrick sighed inside.

"What do you want?" Officer Davis' voice boomed.

"I want to know where the people who lived in the empty lot moved to?" Warrick asked directly.

"Why you asking her for? Is that company policy? Or your own?" Officer Davis asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well since she lives on the block I am canvassing, guess? Anymore stupid questions? Or do you actually have some useful information in the red-neck brain of yours?" Warrick asked in an annoyed voice.

"You gettin' smart with me boy? Cuz I can take that attitude away real fast."

"Yeah right," Warrick smiled.

"Let's go right now Mr. City Bigshot," Officer Davis said getting himself ready for a fight.

"Look you want to continue this one man pissing contest go right ahead, but you'll be the lone winner. And since I am just obviously wasting my time here I'll try next door," Warrick said directly. "Ma'am," he smiled as he turned around once more to Officer Davis' girlfriend. 

"Boy you big city boys really think you're somethin' else don't ya," Officer Davis said blocking his path.

"Think?" Warrick said stepping an inch away from the face of the burly southern officer. A slow smile started to play across his face as he said calmly, "I _know_ we are." With that he pushed past an astounded Officer Davis, nodded to his partner in the squad car and continued on to the next house.

"Red-Necks," Warrick said with sarcasm.

"City-Slickers," Officer Davis said with disdain.

Warrick looked towards the end of the block Sara was and saw her standing in a doorway talking to an older woman. I hope she's having more luck, he said to himself. And I wonder if Grissom has found anything?

********

"Well these files don't really tell us anything we don't know," Catherine said with a sigh as she continued to stare at the file before her. "Someone must now about Nigel Crane."

"You want to know about Nigel Crane?" Came a faint voice from behind them. Both Grissom and Catherine turned around to see a middle aged man standing and staring at them. 

"Yes we do," Grissom said directly. "What can you tell us?"

"I graduated with him," the man said quickly as he just stared at Catherine.

"Care to tell us?" Grissom asked trying to get him to look at him instead. It didn't work.

"Please sit down and talk to us," Catherine said with a friendly smile. 

"Okay," he said quickly and went and sat down beside Catherine. 

"So what can you tell us about Nigel Crane?" Grissom asked.

********

Nick sat sadly in the small cage, frantically looking around the room. His heightened senses would go into overdrive every time he heard even the slightest whisper break the horrible silence. He felt the beads of sweat on his forehead starting to grow and as he looked at his hands saw them starting to slightly tremble. He again pulled frantically at the metal bars, pulling with all the strength he had left but in the end he just sagged back in sad defeat. Help me Sara, his tormented brain would say once and awhile, but even then there was no conviction behind it as he feared she would never find him. Am I really going to die here, he asked himself? He felt his eyes start to water from sorrow and again tried to break free from the horrible small cage. 

He felt his heart start to race as he saw the bars constrict around him and felt his breathing starting to get shallow. He soon found himself in a full fledged panic attack, gasping for air.

"HELP ME!" Nick called out in a panic. "Please let me go!" He tried again. But after his lonely echo's subsided he was back in the terrible silence once again. He thought he heard Nigel's sick laughter filling the air, dancing circles around his head, but when it stopped he knew it was just in his mind. Or was it? Could he be watching me? Nick started to scan the room with fearful eyes. 

********

"My my Nick what a sad picture you paint," Nigel laughed as he leaned back and continued to stare at his computer screen which had a live web cam fixed on Nick watching his every move. "How does it feel to be the center of everything?" He asked with a laugh as he zoomed in on Nick's teary face. "You don't look very happy Nick, why is that?" He asked in twisted laughter. 

He watched Nick try to break free of the cuffs again and watched as tiny rivers of blood finally formed from where the cuffs cut his wrists. "Will you ever learn Nick? You are no longer in charge, of anything. I am."

Nigel continued to stare at Nick with a haunted hollow expression. "Time for a bath Nick?"

********

"See there really isn't much here," the lady said showing Sara the list of real estate transactions.

Sara glanced down the list and noticed two strange postings but didn't say anything. "Okay well thanks anyways," Sara said with a sigh. "Can I just write down these two addresses?" Sara asked as she went for a pen and paper.

"Well I can make you a copy on the fax. I don't think you'll find anything but you try if you want," the lady said turning and heading back into her house. 

"Thanks," Sara called out after her. This Mario Green must be one nice guy to have such a nice sister, Sara said to herself.

********

"You want me to do what?" Greg asked Brass as they sat outside the Sunshine Retirement Home.

"Pretend to be Mario Green and talk to a Mrs. Maria Carlucci."

"But I'm not related," Greg moaned.

"She has Alzheimer's," Brass said with a sigh. 

"Look Jim…" Greg started.

"I thought you wanted to be a field man," Brass said slowly.

"I do but…"

Brass looked at him with an expression that said 'this is serious', and Greg stopped. "For Nick?" Brass asked.

"That's low," Greg said sarcastically as he went to get out. "All I have to do is get an address in Amarillo?"

"That's it," Brass said firmly.

"What if she doesn't remember?" Greg asked.

"Then at least we tried," Brass sighed as Greg got out of the car and walked into the Retirement Home. "This is a bad idea," he said with a heavy sigh. 

********

Sara thanked the lady and left her house. She walked down the stairs and spied Warrick a few houses down the block in the other direction and she also saw Officer Davis still standing on the doorstep of one of the houses.

"What on earth happened now?" She asked herself with a frown. "So much for them being any help," she mumbled as she stopped to wait for Warrick to finish up and join her. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands, willing for it to tell her where Nick was. 

Oh Nick I pray you're okay, she said inside. She felt a heavy sadness come upon her again when she thought of Nick being held captive by Nigel Crane. What is he doing to you Nick? What do you have to endure? Please don't give up whatever it is, she begged inside, please remember I love you. She looked around the quiet neighbourhood and her gaze fixated itself on the empty lot. She tried to picture Nigel's family living there but when she would even think his name all she saw was Nigel hurting Nick. This has to end soon, she said inside. Hold on Nick, please.

********

"So what happened to Nigel after his friend Nick died?" Catherine asked. 

"The day after graduation he just up and left. I heard his parents tried to reason with him to stay but he apparently got into a big fight with them and left," the man said looking at her. 

"Where did he go?" Grissom asked.

"It was rumoured out west, but no one knew for sure. He was always obsessed with his friend Nick," the man said with a sigh, "like he couldn't control his life enough. One time it was even heard that he put a hole in his friend Nick's bedroom so he could watch him sleep. Scary huh. I mean have you even heard of someone even thinking of doing something like that?" The man asked with a wry smile as he turned to Grissom.

"Yes we have, as a matter of fact, Nigel Crane. And we even have proof he did it again," Grissom said as the small smile on the man's face disappeared.

"So what happened to his family?" Catherine asked.

"They're gone," the man said turning back to her.

"Gone?" Catherine asked in surprise. "As in moved or something else?"

"No one really knows," the man sighed. "One day they were just there and the next gone. After about a year when people were sure they weren't comin' back the house was taken down and the lot left empty."

"Who ordered the house to be taken down? The mayor?" Grissom asked.

"No some fellow with a funny sounding name."

"Carlucci?" Grissom tried.

"Somethin' like that," he said. "How come you are so interested in Nigel Crane anyways?" The man asked with a frown.

"Because he's back in town and someone has to stop him," Grissom said firmly. "We have been to a few of his hangouts but perhaps there is one that we missed that you can tell us," Grissom said showing a list to the man.

"Didn't go to the 'Red Square'?" The man asked.

********

"I think it's time that our host pigeon flew the coop," Carlucci said to Green. 

"I'll let her fly this afternoon," he said firmly as he stood up from the prison visiting area. Well Mrs. Carlucci I guess you won't have to worry about that Alzheimer's anymore, he said inside as he pushed his way through the out doors.

********

Greg quickly made his way into the home and nervously walked down the hallway, glancing behind him every few seconds. I look nervous; he said inside and tried to calm himself as he reached her doorway. He lightly knocked on the doorway and peered inside. He saw an elderly woman sitting in a wheelchair in front of the window, just staring outside. 

Greg slowly walked up behind her and stopped.

"Mario?" Came the cracked voice.

Greg searched his brain for the accent of Mario Green before he said something. "Uh yeah it's me."

"Come to visit me have you?" She asked a bit gruffly.

"Sorry it took so long," Greg said trying to sound sincere.

The woman stopped what she was doing and just sat there trying to comprehend the statement she just heard. 

Oh no, Greg said inside, I guess he really is a jerk, even to old people. 

She slowly turned her chair around and Greg knew he was toast. He turned to leave when she stopped him with her words; "did you change your hair Mario?"

Greg stopped with his hand on the door. What do I do, he asked himself? Lie or tell the truth? 

"Uh no," he said slowly turning around to face her. He looked right into her eyes and knew she knew he wasn't Mario Green. He saw her hand reach for what looked like the button to call a staff member. 

"I think you're lying to me," she said directly.

********

Warrick finished up the rest of the block and started to head back to Sara to see what she found out. 

Sara saw Warrick coming and knew they had to check out the two listed addressed and fast. Time is running out for Nick, she said inside. We have to find him today; there is no option.

"What have you got?" Warrick asked.

"I got two addresses from that lady from her brother who apparently helped the Crane's buy a new home."

"Where did they move?" Warrick asked.

"That she didn't know," Sara said as they walked back to the rental car, "but I did get a list with two strange addressed on it that I think we should check out."

"What kind of strange addresses?" Warrick asked as they got inside.

"One is of a bird sanctuary and the other is for a beetle farm."

"What?" Warrick asked in shock as he started up the car. "So where to first?"

********

Nick felt his panic and fear taking over again as he heard Nigel's deliberate heavy pounding footsteps coming down the stairs towards the door to the room he was in. 

I have to get out, Nick said as he again tried to pull the bars open to get himself away from Nigel Crane. He was so weak and tired from lack of water and proper food that soon dark circles started to form before his eyes and he just gave up and sat back breathing strained ragged breaths. Help me Sara, his mind called out, please.

"Oh Nicholas," Nigel sang out as he lightly knocked on the door, "ready for your bath?"

Nick closed his eyes tight and tried to block out Nigel's twisted laughter.

********

"Will you come back to my place with me?" The man asked Catherine as they stood up to leave. 

Catherine looked at the man with a frown. "Sorry but I can't," she said kindly.

"Can't or don't want to?" The man asked angrily.

"Is there a difference?" Grissom interjected. 

"I wasn't talking to you," the man said as Grissom walked around the table and stood behind Catherine. 

"I don't really care," Grissom said as he gently took Catherine by the elbow and was about to lead them past the man when the man said something else to try to stop them. 

  
"I have lots of pictures of Nigel Crane in school. Some with buildings and stuff in them," he said looking at Catherine. "Maybe his home is in there."

"We don't have time for this," Grissom said to her. 

"She can stay," the man said quickly.

"Let's go Catherine," Grissom said firmly.

"What if there are some clues in those pictures?" Catherine asked.

"You want to stay?" Grissom asked.

"I want to find Nick," she said firmly. "And if this can help, it might be worth checking out. Besides are you worried about this guy?" She asked with a faint smile.

Of course I'm worried, Grissom said inside. "You have your gun right?" He asked quickly.

"Yes and I know how to use it," she said with a wink. 

"Okay I'll be right back," Grissom said with some hesitation. 

"What?" Catherine asked.

Grissom thought about saying something but didn't. "Nothing," he said as he turned to leave not noticing the man in the shadows waiting for him to leave. 

********

  
"Lying about what?" Greg asked in surprise.

"You did change your hair," the old woman said with a smile. "Now why did you come here?"

"I came to see you," Greg said. "To see how you are," he tried.

The old woman looked at him and her eyes seemed to come to life. Obviously she's not used to hearing that, Greg said inside. 

"Do you um want to go for a walk?" He asked quickly.

"I haven't been out of this room for so long. Can we go into the gardens?" She asked happily.

"Your wish is my command my dear," Greg smiled as he walked towards her wheelchair and got ready for their walk. 

After a few minutes they were outside in the sunshine making their way to the small garden area.

"What the hell?" Brass asked himself as he watched Greg pushing Mrs. Carlucci outside. "What is he doing?"

"So who are you really?" The elderly woman asked as she looked around with a happy smile at the beautiful gardens. 

********

"This won't take long," Mario Green muttered to himself as he stopped his car a few lengths behind Brass's and got out with his silencer gun tucked under his jacket. 

Brass however didn't notice the hitman going into the building as he kept his gaze fixed upon what Greg was doing. "He better have a plan," Brass said to himself. "And it better work."

  
********

"Well this isn't the place," Warrick said as they pulled in front of the first address on the list Sara had.

"It says this place sells birds?" Sara asked in surprise as she looked at the small house whose front yard was littered with children's toys. 

"Could be a front," Warrick said. "Looks pretty quiet," he said as they stopped the car out front of the house that in the basement housed their captive friend. 

"Shall we look around?" Sara asked.

"You want to?" Warrick asked in surprise.

"Just a peak. You wait here, I'll be right back," she said as she went to get out of the car.

********

Nigel heard the sound of a car door closing and didn't think twice about rushing into Nick's room with a thick scarf in his hands to keep Nick quiet. Who the hell could that be, he asked himself?

"Nigel please let me out of here," Nick begged in sadness as Nigel rushed up behind him. But before Nick could react Nigel's hands came through the bars, forced the thick scarf between his lips and then tied it tightly behind his head. 

Nick just uttered muffled sounds in anger as he tried to fight the gag being put in. Why is he doing, his mind raced in panic? Nigel then grabbed another scarf, looped it through the cuffs and then tied it firmly to the front of the bars, trapping Nick's hands in front of him to the bars. Nick pulled against the material but Nigel made sure it held him fast. 

Nick looked up at Nigel with a look of hurt and betrayal but Nigel just glared at him meanly before he turned and hurried out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Nick pulled against his bonds but due to his lack of strength, it was a losing battle. Why did he do this to me and just leave? Could someone be here? Is that it? Is that why he needs to keep me quiet? Nick started to even harder against the cuffs with the thought of someone actually outside who might hear him. Please let me be found, he prayed over and over again as tears and sweat started to cover his haggard face. Please let them find me.

********

Nigel quietly made his way back upstairs with his gun in his hand. He carefully made his way to the first living room window as he spied Sara walking by. His heart stopped for a brief second as he hid himself from view and cocked his gun. What the hell is she doing here? How did she find me?

********

Sara slowly made her way to the back of the house and found it empty. Why are there just toys in the front of the house and not the back? Unless they don't like their children playing in the back, she reasoned inside. She studied the house, which seemed to be a one story bungalow. Nothing odd here, she said as she failed to noticed the tops of the windows which housed a secret bottom, a bottom that held captive the man she loved and was desperate to find. She stood and listened for what seemed like an eternity but when she failed to hear anything she decided it was time to check out the other location. 

We can always come back at night when they are home, she said as she started to walk back to Warrick. She glanced once more at the toys and noticed two of them still had the price tags on. And as she looked even closer she noticed all of them seemed pretty brand new. That's odd, she said inside. Maybe we will come back here later, she said as she went back to Warrick.

"Anything?" Warrick asked.

"Not sure yet. Let's check out the other place," she said looking back at the quiet house. 

********

"Talk about luck," Nigel said as he let out a heavy sigh as he watched the rental car pull away. Now to take care of Nick, he said with a smile as he put he un-cocked his gun and made his way back down to see Nick. He grabbed something off the table before he reached the basement stairs. Time for some fun, he smiled to himself.

Nick thought he heard a car pull away, but in his frantic mind it could have been anything. He continued to pull on the cuffs not caring of the bloody mess he was making of his wrists. 

"Unbelievable!" Nigel yelled out in anger as he slammed the door open and stood and stared at Nick with a hateful expression.

Nick stopped his pulling and just looked up at Nigel in fear and terror. His helpless situation did nothing to help his conviction to not give in or show fear. He was trapped and helpless, weak and beaten, his fear came automatically. He gulped back tears of fear as he watched Nigel slowly walk up to him with a police baton in his hand. I'm in trouble, he said inside.

********

"What was this 'Red Square' listing?" Warrick asked.

"She said it was nothing. It apparently used to be a park but now it the new home of the county courthouse," Sara said slowly as she just stared out the window in misery.

"We'll find him," Warrick said firmly.

"Yeah but when? Will we be too late?" She asked him directly as she looked at him with a pained expression.

Warrick heard the sad question but didn't have the heart to answer. Nick, buddy I pray we find you soon, Warrick said inside as they drove to their next destination.

********

Grissom slowly walked outside dialing, Warrick as he did. "Where are you?" He asked getting into his truck.

"Sara managed to get a list of real estate names from a neighbour and we are checking them out. This guy apparently helped the Crane's with their move. But she didn't know where they went. The first place was listed as a bird sanctuary but when we got there it looked more like a day-care than anything to do with birds. We are heading to the second place now. What are you guys doing?"

"Well Catherine who seems to be making friends everywhere she goes," Grissom started with slight sarcasm, "is back at the library with a local who told us about his view of Nigel Crane. He gave me the name and address of a place he said Nigel liked to hang out and could possibly be right now. He also said he had some pictures of Nigel that might contain clues as to where he might have moved. That's why Catherine stayed behind."

"What's the name of the place?" Warrick asked.

Grissom was about to answer when his rental car slowly drove past a truck he thought he saw this morning. Was that the truck of the handyman, he asked himself? 

********

"So where are the pictures?" Catherine asked as she followed the strange man down a dim hallway.

"In the back office here," he said stopping in front of a locked door. He fumbled with the key and Catherine was about to say something when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see the large Texan she met this morning in her hotel, the handyman.

"What's going on?" She asked quickly.

"Well darlin' looks like you're gonna be spendin' tonight with me after all," he said holding up a gun and pointing it at her.

"Are you serious?" Catherine asked in shock.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a smile. "Now turn around and move inside that room," he said as the other man opened the door.

"There is no Red Square is there?" She asked.

"Nope," he said firmly. 

"So what's there?" She asked as he pushed her into the small windowless room.

"A surprise for your friend," he laughed as he slammed the door behind him. 

"Grissom no…" Catherine said as she turned around to face the large man who had his arms crossed over his chest and a pair of handcuffs dangling from one hand.

"I don't think so sweetheart," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

********

"Where is Mrs. Carlucci?" Mario Green asked one of the nurses.

"I saw her outside with a young man," the girl said. 

"Young man?" Mario asked angrily as he pushed past her and rushed for the doors outside.

  
********

"I have never been to Texas," Mrs. Carlucci said to Greg.

"Do you have relatives that live there?" Greg tried again. His frustration was growing as he noticed that her mind would slip in and out of real time and she was not going to be able to help him. But in her sad condition he just couldn't bring himself to leave her. 

"Are you here from the tour group?" She asked as her mind slipped again.

"No," Greg said again with a sigh. "I'm from…" he started as he heard a shout from behind him. 

********

"What the hell?" Brass said loudly as he watched Mario Green push his way through the exit doors and make his way towards Greg and Mrs. Carlucci. Brass quickly got out of his car and rushed towards the garden entrance with his gun drawn. 

He saw Mario draw his weapon and shouted to Greg to duck.

Greg heard Brass's loud voice behind him and turned to see Mario pulling his gun from under his jacket and aiming it at him. His instincts told him to cover Mrs. Carlucci as two shots rang out. Greg pushed the old woman to the ground as the silenced bullet whizzed overhead and struck one of the stone pillars a few feet away from him.

The second shot came from Jim Brass's gun and hit Mario square in the upper right chest. Pandemonium rang out as people ran in all directions screaming and shouting.

Brass rushed up to Mario with his gun trained on him. Mario had dropped his gun when he was hit which allowed Brass to get it away and cover him with both weapons.

"Don't move Mario, you're under arrest," Brass said dryly. 

"Man I'm shot," he moaned.

"Yeah just don't die," Brass said as he motioned for one of the orderlies to call 9-1-1. 

"You okay?" Brass asked Greg.

"Yeah. Fine," he said slowly as he picked himself up off the ground and then turned to help Mrs. Carlucci. 

"You saved my life," she said slowly as one of the nurses rushed up to see if she was okay. "You're my favourite grandson," she beamed as the nurse helped her back onto her wheelchair. "When you go to Texas remember to visit the bird shop."

Greg just stood beside the old woman and smiled. I guess not all was lost, he sighed to himself. 

********

"Why can't they just leave us alone!" Nigel shouted at Nick as he hit the bars with the steel baton with all his strength. Nick felt the bars shake but because he was tied to them was unable to pull himself away. He felt the bars beside his hands start to shake violently and knew if Nigel hit his hands he'd break his fingers. 

"Why can't they just forget about you!" Nigel shouted as he hit another area of the small cage. 

Nick tried to call out to get Nigel to stop, but due to the tight gag, he was unable to make anything audible escape past his lips. 

"Why can't they just leave you to me!" Nigel shouted as he struck the bars again and this time hit part of Nick's back. Nick winced in pain and stated to pull again.

"Why are you pulling Nick?" Nigel asked angrily as he touched his trapped hands with the cold steel. Nick looked up at him in fear. He shook his head no to get Nigel to stop tormenting him. Nigel didn't stop.

"You will never be free!" Nigel shouted as he raised the baton again and aimed them at Nick's trapped hands.

Nick closed his eyes tight and waited for the bone crushing sound the thought for sure was to fill the room in a matter of seconds.

********

"Um a Red Square," Grissom said slowly as he stopped his rental car behind the handyman's truck. 

"Red Square?" Warrick asked in surprise.

"What about it?" Sara piped up. "There is nothing there except the county courthouse."

"Are you sure?" Warrick asked. 

"Why?" Grissom asked. "What is it?"

"It's the county courthouse," Warrick said slowly. "There is no way Nigel Crane would be there. He'd never take the chance."

"It was a set-up," Grissom said shutting his phone off and getting out of his car.

********

"Hello?" Warrick said to the dead line.

"What was that all about?" Sara asked.

"He said it was a set-up," Warrick said looking at Sara with a worried expression.

"Let's get back to the library," she said quickly as Warrick didn't hesitate to turn the car around and race back to the library to help their fellow investigators.

********

Catherine felt her arms forced behind her back and trapped in place with the steel cuffs. "You'll never get away with this," she said firmly.

"Who is going to stop me? Mr. Egghead from this morning?" The man laughed as Grissom pushed his way back into the library with his gun drawn.

"Catherine!" Grissom called out frantically as he reached the table she had been sitting and found it empty.

"Gil…" Catherine started as she was grabbed and pulled to the big Texan who then put his hand down firmly over her mouth to keep her from calling out further.

"Catherine!" Grissom called out again.

"Go get rid of him," the man said firmly to the other man who quickly disappeared out the door. The large Texan quickly locked the door and pulled Catherine to the back of the room. 

"Don't worry darlin', soon enough it'll be just you and me," he laughed quietly in her ear as she continued to struggle against him. 

"Cath…" Grissom started as the man she was last with came into the main room.

"What is all the shouting for?" The man asked Grissom.

Grissom turned around to see the man from before. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"She um left," he answered quickly.

  
Grissom studied the man before him and noticed his face was slightly flushed and there were tiny beads of sweat forming along the top of his brow. He's lying, Grissom said inside. 

"Where did she go?" Grissom asked suspiciously.

"She took a cab to go and meet you," the man said trying to calm his nerves. 

"I don't believe you," Grissom said holding up his gun.

"Pl-please don't shoot me," he said as he held his hands up.

"I won't if you tell me where she is," Grissom said firmly as he cocked the gun. 

********

"Well I don't hear anything," the large Texan said as he pushed Catherine up against a bookcase. "Time for some fun," he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Get away from me!" Catherine yelled out as the man's face touched hers.

"Catherine!" Grissom called out in a panic as he heard her frantic voice. He pushed past the wimpy man before him and charged down the hallway. 

Catherine kneed the large Texan in the groin and he cried out in pain. He slapped her across the face as Grissom burst through the door.

"Gil!" She said as she tried to push past the man.

"Catherine!" Grissom called out as the man grabbed Catherine put his gun to her head and smiled at Grissom.

  
"You lose friend," he said firmly. "Care to take a chance with your girlfriend's life?"

********

Nick cried out in pain as he felt the baton break the last two fingers on his left hand. He screamed out into the gag as tears blinded his already puffy eyes. 

"You will always belong to me Nick!" Nigel yelled as struck the cage again. He stopped his torment and stood back and looked at Nick.

Nick hunched forwards in the cage, sobbing into the gag and looking sadly at his broken fingers. The pain he was experiencing was so great but was giving way to the extreme fear in his brain as he now realized that Nigel Crane had taken his desire to control to the next level, domination by violence. And the more I'm helpless before him and don't give him the more he'll hurt me, Nick said looking at his limp fingers. I guess I really will die here, he said in sad defeat. I love you Sara, please remember me, Nick said inside as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

********

"There is no way out of here," Grissom said firmly as he continued his showdown with the large Texan.

"No way for you," he laughed. "Killing you will be a pleasure."

********

"Grissom's car is still here," Sara said as they pulled to a stop just outside the library. 

"Yeah but where is Grissom?" Warrick asked as he noticed the keys still in the ignition and the car was still warm. "Let's go," Warrick said as he headed for the main door.

Sara reached the doorway as her cell phone rang. "Sara Sidle," she answered. "Hey Brass what's up?"

"I'll see you inside," Warrick said pushing ahead of her into the library.

********

Grissom heard the library doors slam open and then heard the loud voice of one of his team. 

"Grissom!" Warrick called out.

"Down here," Grissom said firmly, not taking his eyes away from Catherine's. If he hurts her I swear I'll kill him, Grissom said inside. 

"What the hell is go…" Warrick started as he looked at Grissom with his gun drawn. 

"It's a real live showdown," Grissom mused. 

"Uh put the gun down," Warrick said pointing his gun at the Texan. 

Catherine heaved a sigh of relief as she knew they would never let the strange man take her. 

********

"Is he okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah but we didn't get much from Mrs. Carlucci. Oh wait Greg wants to talk to you," Brass said handing his phone to Greg.

"Hey," Greg said.

"What's up?" Sara asked.

  
"She mentioned birds."

"Birds?"  
  
"Yeah. She said to visit the bird house," Greg said. "Does that mean anything?"

"Yeah it does," Sara said as she quickly slammed her phone shut and ran for the rental car. "Son of a bit…" she started as she slammed the door shut and sped back to the first place they checked. Hold on Nick, I'm coming, she said inside. 

********

"I think it's time to get you cleaned up Nicholas," Nigel said with some disdain as he untied the scarf that bound his hands to the cage. Nigel pulled the scarf free as Nick pulled himself to the back of the small cage to try to get away from Nigel. But the cage was too small and afforded no place to hide. 

"Nice try Nick," Nigel smiled as he opened the small cage door. "You belong to me remember?" He pulled Nick forwards and let him lie on the floor while he went to the corner shower to get it set up.

Nick cursed his lack of strength as he lay on the floor in fearful defeat. He managed to push himself up and tried to get to his knees. But as he did Nigel rushed back with a dark scarf and tied it tightly around his eyes, blocking his means of escape. 

Nick tried to twist his head away from Nigel but as the darkness engulfed him he knew he had lost. He can't give me a shower, Nick said inside his panic filled head. Terrible images of Nigel touching him started to flood his brain and he started to pull away. Nigel laughed and held onto his arm.

"Sorry Nick, but you need a shower," Nigel laughed as he pulled him to his feel and dragged him to the corner of the room. He un-cuffed his wrists and quickly slapped two leather cuffs around them not caring of the fresh cuts from the cuffs or of the two broken fingers that hung limply on his hand. Nigel punched Nick in the stomach when he started to act up and Nick just gave up in defeat and let Nigel capture him. He knew he was to fight against him but fear and shock froze him in place as Nigel threaded a chain through the loops on the cuffs and pulled his arms high and tightly over his head, leaving him in a very vulnerable position before his captor.

Nick could feel the strain on his captive arms as he tried to pull them free, they wouldn't budge an inch; he was trapped. He heard Nigel starting to slowly circle him and he just cursed angrily into his gagged mouth. 

"Man Nick you really need a shower," Nigel laughed as he pulled a knife from his pocket and proceeded to cut Nick's T-shirt from his body. "I think you've lost a bit of weight Nick," Nigel laughed as he flung the T-shirt to the floor. "I wondered why you were easy to carry."

Nick pulled against his trapped hands but was unable to get himself away from Nigel's demented touch. Please help me, Nick said as he started to cry again. Tears soon started to seep through the blindfold and fall down his trembling face. 

"Oh please Nick, you needn't cry. I'm not going to hurt you," Nigel laughed as he continued to look at Nick's vulnerable body before him. "You have a wonderful body. Such a shame to let it go to waste."

Nick felt Nigel's hand moving around his waist and tried to pull himself away from his touch. 

"Ever been touched against your will Nick?" Nigel taunted.

Nick's heart started to race as he heard Nigel's sickening words and tormented images of both the evil babysitter and Nigel Crane both touching him danced in his brain. 

Help me! Nick's brain would call out over and over again. Sara please help me!

********

Sara slowed her car outside the address she was already familiar with. She stopped a few cars back and gently opened the door. She drew her gun and slowly walked towards the garage door. I pray I find you in here Nick, she said inside. Please don't let me be too late.

******** 

"What do you think Warrick, should we try move 342 on him?" Grissom asked not taking his eyes away from the man holding Catherine.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Warrick said as he knew Grissom was up to something. What the hell is 342, Warrick asked inside.

"Wh-what is 342?" The man asked.

"What do you think Catherine? Should we chance it?" Grissom asked looking at her.

She looked into his eyes and knew he would never do anything on purpose to hurt her. Whatever he has in mind I know he won't hurt me, she reaffirmed for herself. "Might be kinda messy," she said with a wink to Grissom.

"Yeah but he deserves it," Grissom said.

"Wh-what the hell are ya'll talkin' about?" The man asked in fear as his hand started to lightly tremble. 

"Wasting you moron," Warrick said sarcastically. "You're lucky your not as skinny as the last guy. Man there was nothing left of him after we were done," Warrick said.

Grissom looked at the expression on the face of the man before him and knew it wouldn't be long before he dropped his gun and Catherine was free of him. But every second that passed and she was trapped in the strange man's embrace was one second to long for him. What is coming over me, he asked himself? Why am I acting this way? Is it just because she's a team member or is it something more? As he looked at her face he knew it was something more. Damn it, Grissom cursed inside, this is wasting time we could be spending to find Nick.

********

Sara carefully made her way towards the garage door and found it locked. Naturally, she said as she pulled a small case from her purse and started to use one of the picks to open the lock. She tried to rush the lock and found her hands slip and jam into the door. She cursed her carelessness and started again. Haste makes waste, she said inside. I can't afford to waste anytime to find Nick, she said as she tried to open the lock once again.

********

Nick stood and pulled against his cuffs as Nigel turned the water on. He laughed as he aimed the hose at Nick and sprayed water all over his chest and face. Nick cursed into the gag but nothing escaped his tightly bound lips. Nigel yanked the blindfold off and sprayed some more water on him.

"Is the water warm enough Nick?" Nigel laughed as he looked at the horrified expression on Nick's face. 

Nick shook his head no that he wanted to be let loose but Nigel thought he meant the water and turned the tap on hotter. Nick screamed into the gag as the hot water burnt his exposed skin. Nick shook his head no furiously and Nigel stopped. 

"You said it wasn't warm enough," Nigel spat angrily in Nick's face. Nick begged with his eyes for Nigel to stop but Nigel held up the knife and laughed. "Time to clean all of you Nick," Nigel taunted as he started to cut the elastic that held his sweatpants up. Nick pulled against his bonds and managed to dance around the blade of the knife, making it hard of Nigel to cut the pants away. Nigel used the butt end of the knife to hit Nick in the stomach. Nick cried out in pain as his body jerked in response and pulled against the chains. 

"Care to press your luck again _Nicholas_?" Nigel taunted as he hit him again.

Nick's body jerked again and he closed his eyes to stop the pains from his stomach resounding down to his legs. Nigel was about to cut his pants away when his garage sensor was triggered and a silent alarm activated a red light in the corner above the door.

"What the hell?" Nigel asked in anger. "Seems like we have some company," Nigel said in Nick's face. "Could it be Sara _again_?" Nigel said as he made sure Nick's gag was still tight in his mouth before he grabbed his gun and rushed for the door.

Sara? Nick's frantic mind went into overdrive as he thought of Sara being caught by Nigel. No Sara, leave, he tried to call out as he pulled on his bonds again and again. But the firm leather held him in place until his captor returned with the women he loved more than life itself. Bringing her to watch his sad tormented state, helpless to free him. Oh god, he prayed, please don't let Sara be caught. His prayer wasn't answered.

********

Nigel rushed to the door and gently closed it behind him. He pushed himself into the dark alcove across from the door to wait for Sara to find the door to the room that kept Nick. Come to me my pretty, Nigel said inside as he heard Sara enter the house upstairs.

********

Sara finally managed to get the lock open and gently pushed the door open and walked into the garage. She noticed the black Suburban with Nevada plates and knew this is where Nick must be. She felt her heart start to beat faster at the thought of finding him and ending this nightmare for them all. She quickly scanned the van and found it to be empty. She headed for the main door and soon found herself inside the main kitchen area. She gently walked towards the living room, attentively listening for any sound that might lead her to the man she loved. Oh Nick please let me find you, she prayed inside. 

She reached the small living room and looked around. She noticed a small desk with a computer on it and walked up to it. She noticed a picture of an empty cage and felt her heart stop cold as she realized it was live feed from a web cam. Oh my go…Nick is that what he kept you in? She wanted more than anything to scream his name to let him know that she was there to help him, but also knew that Nigel would be someplace close by. What if he's not even here?

She quietly walked into the bedroom when she stopped. She heard a faint rustling sound from below her and turned back to the door. Nick? She found herself hurrying towards the basement stairs and slowly walking down them with her gun drawn.

Nigel watched Sara descend the stairs towards him and felt a twisted smile play across his face in the darkness. 

Sara reached the bottom of the stairs and heard her loud heart-beat echoing off the dark empty walls. She reached for the door-handle and paused. You can do this, she said inside. She pushed the door open and her heart stopped cold at what she saw. She saw Nick's body with his back to her, held fast to the ceiling in chains, wet, bruised and weak looking, his head hanging down and him not moving very much.

"Nick!" Sara said in loud horror as she went to rush towards him. 

She went to push the door all the way open when she was grabbed from behind and flung to the floor. She was unable to stop herself from falling and fell face first and her gun went flying. 

"Welcome to the party Sara," Nigel laughed as he grabbed her wrists and forced them behind with the cuffs he used on Nick.

"Nick!" Sara called out again. "What the hell did you do to him?" Sara screamed out as she watched his tortured body hanging limply in the chains.

Nick heard Sara's voice and lifted his weary head again. He tried to look behind him to see her face but because of the way he was tied, it was impossible. 

Nigel roughly hauled Sara up and forced her to stand before Nick. As Sara was brought around to the front of Nick, Sara felt a lump of sadness and horror form in her already dry throat. She gazed upon his bruised face, haunted and haggard looking from lack of sleep and probably proper food. She saw the tight gag in his mouth and knew he was probably kept silent for most of his imprisonment. She saw his bruised face and lifeless eyes. The fire and determination his eyes used to hold was now replaced with anguish and defeat. Nick was broken and she knew it. 

Nick looked at Sara and felt shame come over him. Why is she here, he said inside his sad brain? Why did she have to find me like this? 

"Good timing Sara," Nigel laughed as he pushed her to the floor in the corner before Nick. "Nick was about to have his shower. Care to watch?" Nigel said looking at her with an amused expression.

"Leave him alone!" Sara said firmly.

"Nick has a great body don't you think?" Nigel laughed holding up the knife for her to see.

"Wh-what are you going to do to him?" Sara asked in fear as she stopped her struggling.

"Well if you behave I won't kill him," Nigel holding the knife up to Nick's face. Nick just closed his eyes tight and prayed for a quick ending. It didn't come.

"But I have something much more fun in mind for Nick," Nigel said as he made a large cut from his waist band down one side of his leg. 

"You like a man in boxers right?" Nigel laughed as he cut away his pants leaving Nick in just his underwear. Nick just closed his eyes in shame. I'm sorry Sara, he said inside. 

"Nick…" Sara whispered in torment.

********

"Look man I don't want you to hurt me," the large Texan holding Catherine finally said as he started to lower his gun.

Catherine felt the gun starting to lower and immediately took the opportunity to elbow him in the ribs and rush into Grissom's embrace as Warrick stepped in to arrest him. 

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked as he took the cuffs off her wrists and let her massage them.

"Yes thanks to you," she smiled as she looked up at him. "How did you know to come back? How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Instincts," he mused as he headed for the small office doorway.

"Instincts?" She asked with a surprised expression. "I don't always get into trouble you know," she insisted.

"Are you sure?" He teased as he waited for her to reach him. 

They stood in the small doorway just looking at each other. Then suddenly Catherine moved in and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for saving my life," she said warmly as she gently moved past him and went to join Warrick, leaving him standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. 

"She should have read her fortune," Grissom said to himself as he followed after her.

"Where is Sara?" Catherine asked as he looked around for her missing friend.

"She's not here and I can't get a hold of either Greg or Brass. Brass called her just as we were coming into the library. But I'm assuming she went to check out the second address on the list. I tried her cell, but got no answer."

"Damn it," Grissom cursed as Chief Bartell walked up to them.

"Boy you city boys sure like disturbin' the peace around here," he said with a frown.

"We do our best Sherriff," Grissom said sarcastically. "What was waiting for me at Red Square?"

"A nice group of rather large men with bats," he said slowly. "You sure don't make friends easily do you?"

"Never been my strong suit," Grissom countered. "It's hers," he smiled at Catherine.

"Funny," she said dryly.

"Well they all get a weekend in jail to cool off," he said as he sauntered away, taking the Texan with him.

"So now what?" Warrick asked with a frown. "Sara has the list."

"Now we wait I guess," Catherine sighed. "I'll keep trying her on her phone."

"I need a drink," Warrick moaned. "I think I'll charge it to Mr. Mario Green," he said as he turned to walk away.

"What?" Both Grissom and Catherine said at once. "What did you say?" Grissom asked firmly.

"I said I needed a drink," Warrick said turning around.

"Why did you say Mario Green?" Catherine asked.

"Because his sister gave us the list," Warrick said directly. "Who is Mario Green?"

"Carlcci's hitman," Grissom said firmly. The horrible silence that surrounded the three of them thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Where the hell is Brass?" Grissom asked in anger finally breaking the silence as he listed to empty rings on his cell phone.

********

"Okay Mr. Green," Jim Brass said as he hovered over his bed in the hospital with two police officers behind him. "Tell us what we want to know and you'll get an easier sentence than by saying nothing."

"You got nothing," he laughed.

"You tried to kill someone in broad daylight. I think we got something," Brass countered. "And this time the victim lived."

Mario looked into the stern face of Jim Brass and knew he wasn't bluffing. "Fine," he huffed. "What do you want to know," he said with a heavy sigh.

********

"Stop it Nigel," Sara said as she struggled to get up and push Nigel away from Nick. She felt tears blinding her eyes as Nigel pushed her back down and yelled at her to stay put. He grabbed the shower hose again and started to spray Nick. 

Nick kept his eyes closed and was actually thankful the gag was in place so that Sara could not hear his sad whimpers. After about five minutes of being hosed down by Nigel, Nigel stopped, turned off the water and went to leave the room. "You are in a solid concrete room, there are no windows, one locked door and me to go through. You try anything and you will die," Nigel said firmly to Sara as he turned to leave, taking his gun and knife with him. "I'll let you two spend some quiet time together."

"Please un-gag him," Sara begged.

Nigel walked back to Nick and stood behind him and then grabbed the knot on the gag and jerked his head back.

"Stop it Nigel!" Sara shouted as she watched Nick strain to stand upright. She knew his strength was leaving him and could tell that he had lost weight. But Nick didn't fight back against Nigel's evil touch. What has he done to you Nick, Sara said inside as she watched Nigel taunting Nick before he yanked the thick scarf out of his bruised mouth. 

"There," Nigel said before he turned to leave. "You'll get nothing else, either of you!" Nigel spat as he slammed the door shut and they both heard the lock click, sealing them inside the dim damp room.

"Nick?" Sara asked softly.

Nick heard her say his name but avoided her gaze but looking up.

"Nick please look at me," Sara said again, her voice starting to crack. Nick shook his head no.

"I can't," he whispered.

"Please Nick I need you to look into my eyes and see that I still love you," Sara said with tears starting to come again.

"I'm too ashamed," Nick said softly. "Please try to get away and save yourself," he said quickly. "Please don't try to help me."

"Nick listen to me very carefully…"

"Please Sara," he cut her off as he finally looked at her, "please don't try to save me."

Nick could feel the coolness starting to take over his body and wished more than anything to wrap up in a towel and get to the opposite end of the room, away from her sad eyes.

Sara's gazed traveled from Nick to the cage behind him. "Did he put you in there?" Sara asked quietly.

Nick nodded his head yes as he felt his eyes starting to water again. He closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat as he felt his body starting to tremble again. He thought it was from the cold, but was sure it was from the withdrawals of no drugs in his system for a few hours.

"Nick you're freezing," Sara said as she noticed him starting to shiver. 

"Please don't look at me Sara," Nick begged in torment. "Please look away."

"Nick I'm not ashamed to see you like this. I still love you. I want to help you. Do you believe me?" She asked firmly.

Nick didn't answer or move; he just kept his gazed fixed on the floor, not daring to look at her with his pained expression. 

"Does anyone know you're here?" Nick asked.

"No," Sara said glumly. "But I'm sure Warrick will remember the lady I got the list from."

********

"We can't wait for Brass. Who did Sara get the list from? Do you remember the house?" Grissom asked Warrick as the three of them headed for Grissom's rental car.

"Yeah," Warrick said. "Let's go."

********

"Why did you come Sara?" Nick asked softly.

"Nick please look at me," Sara said. 

"He's going to kill you Sara," Nick said. "Why did you come?"

"What has he done to you Nick?" Sara asked. "Where has your fight gone?"

Nick felt his body starting to shake more and knew he needed more of the drugs to make it stop. Somewhere in the back of his brain he knew he was not supposed to take the drugs but fight the withdrawals on his own. However that part of his brain was so shrouded by fear and pain that it gave into the madness of Nigel Crane. It now needed the drugs to keep going.

"Where did Nigel go?" Nick asked.

"Who cares. Listen Nick we have to try to get away from him."

"I need Nigel," Nick suddenly said.

"What?" Sara asked in shock. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I want Nigel to come back," Nick said faintly.

Sara looked at Nick with a stunned look, mixed with shock and surprise. "Nick what did you just say?" Sara asked slowly not really wanting to hear what she just heard him say but wanting an explanation as to why he said it.

"He can stop the shaking," Nick mumbled. "Have to stop the shaking…" his voice trailed off in a whisper. 

"Nick what are you saying?" Sara tried again in frustration.

********

"The words I knew you could Nick," Nigel laughed as he watched them from his computer. "Now the moment of truth Nick. Now you show Sara just who has the real control in your life. Now you show Sara that I have won."

**Dear readers hate to do this to ya but 10 original reviews gets ya'll chapter 10! (evil smile)**


	10. Dance With The Devil...

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? - Chapter 10 – Dance With The Devil…

"Nick you can't be serious," Sara said shaking her head no.

"I need Nigel to make the shaking stop," Nick said weakly.

"Nick you can work through it on your own," Sara said firmly.

********

"Time to put an end to your reasoning Sara," Nigel said as he grabbed the needle and rushed towards the basement stairs.

********

"Nick you can't give in like this," Sara said as she struggled to get to her knees. 

"You don't understand Sara," Nick said sadly, "I need the shaking to stop."

"It will on it's own," she insisted as she finally managed to push herself to her feet. She rushed up to Nick and wanted more than anything to take the horrible chains off him, hold him tightly and tell him everything was going to be okay. Sadly she could only watch helplessly as he stood before her a broken and defeated man. 

"He's won Sara," Nick whispered.

"No he's not Nick," Sara half spat. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because he knows it true," came the thrilled voice of Nigel Crane. Sara looked to see him standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. Like the cat that just feasted on the canary and was coming back for seconds.

"Leave him alone!" Sara yelled out as Nigel walked closer. 

"I don't think so," Nigel said shaking his head no.

"Nick don't give in," Sara said firmly as Nigel pulled her backwards into his embrace.

"Let go of me," Sara said as she struggled in his grasp.

"Please let her go Nigel," Nick said softly.

"How polite Nick," Nigel laughed. "Haven't his manners improved Sara?"

"He had great manners before," Sara said firmly. "You haven't helped him in any way!"

"Time for some fun," Nigel said firmly as he dragged Sara to the center beam and tied her to it with some rope around her waist. "Now keep your voice down or I'll make you be quiet!" Nigel spat meanly in her face. "I have to go help Nick right now," he said with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Leave him alone!" Sara called out in a panicked voice as turned and started walking back towards Nick. "Nick don't give in!" Sara yelled.

"How are you feeling Nick?" Nigel asked with a smile as he slowly circled his gently shaking body. 

"He's freezing," Sara said.

"Is that true Nick? Is it from the cold or something else?" He taunted.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Nick whispered as he felt his bodily systems starting to give in, involuntarily.

"Oh I see," Nigel smiled. "Want some help?" He taunted.

"Please not in front of Sara," Nick begged quietly.

Nigel looked past Nick to Sara. Sara met Nigel's gaze and knew whatever he had planned for Nick was not going to be good for him. What the hell is he thinking, she asked herself? 

"If you don't want my help you'll just have to manage on your own," Nigel said firmly.

"Please Nigel I'm really starting to hurt," Nick moaned.

"What's going on?" Sara called out.

"Something rather embarrassing I think," Nigel smiled looking back at Nick.

"Don't do this Nigel," Nick said. "Please?"

"It seems that Nick here really well has to relieve himself but won't do it with some help," Nigel said calmly.

"You touch him like that and I swear I'll kill you," Sara vowed.

"My dear girl I already have," Nigel said firmly. "And enjoyed it too."

Nick heard his sickening words and hung his head in shame. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the fear that was penetrating into his tried brain once again and as he shifted his concentration someplace else his bodily systems decided to show him that he just couldn't wait any longer. Nick closed his eyes as he felt himself starting to get wet and prayed for a quick and immediate death.

"Well it seems that his situation has already been remedied," Nigel laughed as he looked down at Nick's wet underwear and the small pool on the floor beneath him.

"You're a sick man," Sara said as she felt her eyes start to water. "Nick I'm so sorry," she whispered. I just can't imagine the shame you feel right now, she said inside. 

Although Nick's body felt the immediate relief of the fluids that drained his shame and embarrassment caused him to start to shake again. I can't believe I just wet myself in front of Sara, Nick said in torment. Now I don't even have control over my own body, he said sadly. He slowly lifted his head and stared into Nigel's merciless face. "Why?" Nick asked sadly.

"Because I can," Nigel whispered. "Don't worry I'll clean you up later," he said with a wink.

"Can't you leave him alone?" Sara asked, as she forced herself to look at them again. 

"No," Nigel said calmly. "Nick is my friend and I am going to help him. Do you want me to help you Nick? Make the shaking stop?"

Nick looked at Nigel and knew he should say no. But the more he felt his body starting to tremble the more he knew that Nigel Crane was the only one that could help him. 

Sara struggled in misery as she watched Nick slowly giving in more and more to Nigel's evil plan. I have to help him, she said inside. But as she pulled against the cuffs she knew it was a losing battle. 

"How's the hand Nick?" Nigel asked as he looked at his left hand with the two broken fingers on it. "How are the fingers?"

"They hurt," Nick said sadly.

Sara finally fixed her gaze on the two limp fingers and widened her eyes in horror. What did he do to his fingers? Did he break his fingers? Oh my god, she said in horror, please say he didn't do that. She felt tears well up as she gazed upon the sad face of the man she loved. Nick please hold on, she said inside. Please don't give in.

"What happened to his fingers?" Sara asked in horror although she knew the terrible answer.

"They got in the way," Nigel said simply as he stood in front of Nick and stared at him with an evil grin.

This can't be good, Sara said inside.

"Please let Sara go," Nick begged in a whisper.

"Tired of her company already Nick?" Nigel laughed looking past Nick to Sara. "Maybe he doesn't like you anymore Sara," he mocked.

"Nick loves me and you can never change that!" Sara said firmly. "You can try to break his body but deep inside his will and inner strength will never be broken!"

"Are you sure? I mean he did just wet himself Sara," Nigel smiled.

"Yeah no thanks to you," Sara said meanly. "You'll never win!"

Nigel laughed as he noticed Nick's body starting to shake harder. "I think you're wrong Sara," he laughed as he pulled the needle from his pocket. "And I'll prove it to you."

Nick looked at the needle almost longingly. 

"Do you want it Nick?" Nigel asked mildly.

"Say no Nick," Sara yelled, "don't give in."

"I…" Nick started. Somewhere in the back of his mind new forces were starting to take over. He heard Sara's conviction and knew it had to be his own as well. He knew he couldn't give in. But he also knew that only Nigel could stop the shaking.

"Nick?" Nigel questioned.

"I…" Nick started again.

Nigel looked past Nick to Sara and felt anger rising. "You did this," he said calmly as he walked up to her. He pulled the scarf from his pocket that he used to blindfold Nick with and before Sara could react he stuffed it into her mouth to keep her quiet. "You'll not interfere with my plan. The only reason you're still alive is because I don't feel like killing you yet," Nigel said in her face. "But that time will come!"

Sara cursed angry muffled sounds to his face and felt her anger starting to build even more.

"Now you'll see just how much control I really have," he said meanly as he turned back to Nick.

Sara tried to push the scarf out of her mouth but failed. She watched helplessly as Nigel offered Nick the needle again and felt her heart break as Nick accepted. She felt tears starting to fall as Nick accepted the needle and vowed Nigel Crane would die as soon as she was free.

********

Nigel walked back up to Nick with a smile on his face. "Now where were we," he said mildly to Nick. He noticed Nick's body starting to shake even more and knew Nick was close to giving in. 

"I can stop the shaking Nick. Do you want my help?" Nigel asked holding up the needle. "Want me to make you feel better?"

Nick didn't hear Sara's voice and was unable to turn his head to see why she wasn't telling him to stop. Does she want me to give in, he asked himself wearily? What did Nigel to do her? 

"Want to rest from the shaking?" Nigel smiled.

Nick felt his body starting to shake harder and knew he needed the hit right now to feel the relief. He slowly shook his head yes and Nigel gladly pushed the contents of the needle into his veins. Nick felt the relief coming over him and soon drowsiness set upon him as his body started to go limp in his bonds. Nigel started to undo the chain knowing Nick was no threat to him in this condition. He unhooked the chains and let Nick's body fall to the floor.

Sara watched Nick's body fall as she felt her own tears still sliding down her face, soaking into the gag. Nick no, she said inside her mind, please get up. But Nick didn't move. He just lay on the floor with his eyes closed, his mind taken to another place. A place that in reality was just as cold and evil as the man who forced it to go there.

Nigel took a clasp and locked the two leather cuffs in place in front of Nick, capturing his hands once again. He looked at the broken fingers and knew he should bandage them up, but for now would leave them as a reminder that he was indeed in control. He grabbed the second scarf and proceeded to blindfold him with it. When he was done he left his bound body on the floor and walked back up to Sara.

"I think you see I've won," he laughed as he yanked the scarf from her mouth.

Sara spat in his face and he responded by backhanding hers. "I will kill you," she vowed in controlled anger.

"You'll never have the chance," Nigel said grabbing her chin and holding it in place.

"Somebody will!"

"They'll never have the chance either," he laughed.

"What happened to you Nigel?" Sara asked directly. "Your violent dominance doesn't fit your profile."

"Don't you just hate when you can't fit people into a mold?" He asked with a smile. "But then again you have no idea who I really am do you?"

"I guess not," Sara said jerking her head away. "Why do you want to hurt Nick so much?" She asked looking past Nigel to Nick's body on the floor as it lay there slightly jerking as it absorbed the drugs.

"I'm not hurting him Sara. I'm teaching him."

"Teaching him?" She asked looking back. "What the hell are you teaching him? That you're a psycho? I think he knew that the minute you pushed him out the window!"

"I am not a psycho!" Nigel yelled at Sara.

Ah I touched a nerve, she smiled inside.

"You keep a human being chained to the ceiling while you force him drugs. You don't let him go to the bathroom like a normal person so you force him to wet himself. You keep him bound and gagged inside a small animal cage and you break his fingers for no reason. Which part of psycho does that NOT fit?" Sara yelled.

Nigel lost control of his temper and slapped her face causing her mouth to split and bleed.

Sara however did not give in. She stared back at him with even more anger and defiance. 

"You have no idea what I am capable of," Nigel whispered in her face. "But you'll get to see a bit before you die and we find another home. But understand this. In the end I will win!" With that he turned and stormed out of the room and locked the door behind him. 

"Damn it," Sara cursed as she struggled to loosen the ropes that held her to the beam. "Nick!" Sara called out frantically. "Nick can you hear me?"

Sara? Nick's mind called out into the darkness. Is that you? 

"Nick!" Sara yelled again.

I can't find you; his mind called back, but no audible sounds escaped his lips. I have to get to Sara, his subconscious told him, she will help me. I can't see you Sara, his mind called out.

"Nick please answer me," Sara begged. "Just try to listen to my voice and come back to me." She watched as his body continued to jerk from the drugs and knew he wasn't coming around anytime soon. She also watched his shivers starting to grow.

"Nick you're freezing please answer me," Sara called again. "Nick!"

********

"You can waste your breath all you like Sara," Nigel said firmly as he started to pack some things up. "But I have won. Nick is now mine. Mine forever."

********

"When will she return?" Warrick asked the babysitter who was watching Mario's sisters kid.

"About an hour I think," she said slowly. "Could be two. Um maybe more," she stammered.

"Yeah thanks," Warrick sighed as he walked back to Grissom and Catherine waiting in the car.

"I take it that's not her?" Grissom asked as he got in the backseat.

"Babysitter. She says the mother could be back in as long as three hours," Warrick sighed.

"Do you remember anything about the neighbourhood at all?" Catherine asked. "Which direction? Anything?"

"Yeah it was south of here," Warrick said suddenly.

"How in the world do you know that?" Catherine asked. 

"Intuition," Warrick smiled while Catherine just rolled her eyes and Grissom smirked as he started the car. 

"Wait," Catherine said.

"What?" Grissom said stopping the car.

"I'm going to wait for her. Let's go back to the library get the second rental car and I'll wait here. We'll cover two birds with one stone," Catherine said readily.

"Do you remember what happened the last time I left you alone?" Grissom said with an amused smile.

"Well if I get into trouble you'll just have to rescue me again," she said with a wink while Warrick just rolled his eyes.

"I don't think…" Grissom.

"We don't have time to waste and you know it. Both Sara and Nick's life now depends on either this woman or Warrick's memory."

"We have to find them," Warrick mumbled from the backseat.

The silence that followed that statement hung in the car like a heavy wet blanket, refusing to be lifted away. Now it was the lives of two of their friends, held at the mercy of a man who was slowly losing his grip on reality. And once he lost that battle anyone he viewed as any kind of threat to his control would die.

"Let's get the second car," Grissom said as he turned back for the library. 

********

Sara still kept trying to free herself as she watch Nick slipping further and further into the sad darkness that he had no way out of; the blindfold of course didn't help him. 

"Nick please try to hear my voice," Sara tried again.

"Sa-ra?" Came his faint response as he lay on his side on the cold damp cement.

"Yes Nick it's me, it's Sara. Please try to focus on my voice," she begged frantically.

"V-very co-cold," he said slowly as he tried to shift his body to a better position; there was none.

"Nick can you take the blindfold off?" Sara asked.

Nick slowly brought his bound wrists to his face and fumbled as he tried to pull the cloth down from his eyes. He accidentally touched one of his broken fingers the wrong way and cried out in agony and stopped.

"Please Nick, keep trying," Sara said. "Don't give up."

"I'm…so…tired…" Nick said in a small voice. "Want…to…sleep…"

"Nick you have to take the blindfold off, please try again."

Nick brought his hands back to his face and this time succeeded in pulling the scarf down to his chin. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the dimly lit room and after a few seconds he was squinting to see what happened to him and to Sara.

"Where are you?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Behind you," she answered, trying to sound calm.

Nick managed to turn his weary body around and gasped at the sight of her. Her face was bruised and bleeding and she was tied to a post; just like in all his haunted nightmares.

"Oh no," Nick managed as he tried to sit up. The weariness, lack of food, fear and dehydration finally took its toll and he just slumped back onto his back with his cuffed hands resting on his chest.

"Nick!" Sara called out. 

Nick didn't move.

"Nick please tell me you can get up, even a bit," she called out as she pulled against her ever loosening ropes. She could feel the tension biting into her stomach as she continued to pull but didn't care of the shooting pains resulting from her escape attempts. She just knew she had to get to him.

"Nick please try again," Sara called out.

"Too…ashamed," he said not opening his eyes.

"You have no reason to be Nick," Sara said firmly.

"But I…I just…I couldn't stop…myself…" he said as his eyes started to water lightly.

"Please Nick try to get to me," she said firmly.

"So-so cold," Nick said not opening his eyes.

"Nick your body is going into shock, you have to move your body to get the blood moving again," Sara urged as she continued to pull on her ropes.

********

Nigel stopped his packing and glanced at his computer monitor. "Well Sara you can free yourself if you like, but in the end you will die and Nick will still be coming with me."

********

"Does this area look familiar Warrick?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"Not really," he sighed as he searched his brain for anything memorable. "It was just an area like all the rest, nothing that really stood out."

"Something must have," Grissom said. "Think back in your mind. Whatever didn't fit will be our clue to finding Nick and Sara."

Warrick sat back and replayed in his mind the area of the house Nigel Crane was in while Sara checked it out. What am I not seeing, he asked himself. What doesn't fit?

********

"Sara…help…me…" Nick said in sadness.

Sara gave a pull with one last muster of strength and sure enough the ropes loosened enough for her to shimmy out. She sat on the ground and brought her cuffed wrists over her feet in front of her, got to her feet and rushed to Nick's side.

She gathered him up in her embrace and tried to give some heat to his cold body.

"Nick," Sara said softly, looking at his bruised face. "Nick please open your eyes."

Nick felt some warmth emanating from her body to his, but it wasn't enough to stop the shivers or make the goosebumps disappear. "Sara?" He asked faintly as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up. "Is that really you?" 

"Yes," she said as he voice broke and few tears fell on his face.

"I'm so sorry Sara," Nick said softly.

"Don't Nick, please don't say…"

"I'm so ashamed of what I just did," Nick said looking away.

"Nick I love you, please try to believe that," Sara said softly.

"I'm not worthy of that right now," he whispered.

"Nick please don't say that," Sara said as more tears fell on his face.

"Please…don't…cry…" he said softly as he struggled to sit up. 

"We have to try to escape Nick," Sara said in his ear. 

"I can't," Nick said weakly. "I need Nigel to make the shaking stop."

"Now listen to me Nick," Sara said firmly but softly. "Nigel Crane has you addicted to speed. The longer you are exposed the harder it will be to break free and the more damage you'll do to your body. You want to be free of him don't you Nick?" Sara asked.

Nick didn't answer but just stared straight ahead at the wall with a blank expression.

  
"Nick?" Sara asked in shock. "Don't you want to leave this place?"

"I'm…cold…" he insisted.

"You are getting hypothermia Nick. We have to try to move okay?" Sara asked as she tried to help him stand up. 

"I can't do this," Nick said refusing to move.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Look at me Sara," he said sadly. "You found me addicted to drugs in my underwear, and I didn't even have the control to stop myself from pissing in front of you. I'm to ashamed," his voice finished in a whisper.

"Do you really want to stay with the man who did this to you?"

"Yes Nick please answer her," came the hauty voice of Nigel Crane from behind them. 

Sara was so preoccupied with helping Nick that she failed to hear the door open and failed to see the movement out of the corner of her eye, telling her that Nigel Crane was watching them. 

"Remember to tell her the truth now Nicholas," Nigel laughed as he walked up to them with a gun in his hand.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Sara asked as she pulled Nick closer to her.

"Right now?" Nigel asked kneeling down to them. "Nothing much."

"Nick's freezing," Sara insisted. "Please let him get dressed."

"Nick will be fine," Nigel said firmly. "And he'll dress when I feel like it. I like his body like this, don't you?"

"What weak, abused and suffering from mild hypothermia?" Sara asked in shock. "No I don't like it. Besides it looks like you have starved him also."

"Ah Nick needed to lose a few pounds," Nigel laughed.

Nick just lay in Sara's embrace and closed his eyes. He hated the fact that they were talking about him like he wasn't there but he had no strength left to argue or fight for himself. I know I should say something, his brain told him, but I just can't seem to find the right words.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Sara asked directly.

"Nick is my best friend and has to be taught to act like one," Nigel said firmly.

"I have never heard of animals being treated this badly, much less a human being," Sara spat.

"Nick needs to learn his place."

"His place?" Sara asked sarcastically. 

"Yes his place in my life," Nigel said selfishly.

"If you wanted to be friends with Nick why are you doing this? Why not give him the chance to get to know you like a real human being? You know like going for a drink or something?" Sara tried to reason with Nigel.

"I tried that Sara," Nigel started. "I tried to be nice to Nick in the beginning, but he wasn't nice back!"

"He only met you once," Sara said firmly.

"He acted like he was my friend. He even said he had a lot in common."

"So then why are you hurting him like this? Don't you believe him?"

"He lied to me once before. He said we'd be best friends forever. But he didn't mean it. Just like when he said we had a lot in common, he didn't mean it," Nigel yelled in her face. "And you're to blame Jane! If you had just said no to the ride in the first place Nick and I would be best friends still. You're the one who did this to Nick, not me!" 

Sara watched Nigel's angry face turn meaner and angrier with every twisted word he spoke. Jane? Did he just call me Jane? Once he travelled down that path, she knew both of them would be doomed. 

Then without warning Nigel leaned forwards and pulled Nick away from Sara. 

"Let go!" Sara called out as Nigel pulled Nick to his knees and dragged him towards the cell, cutting his exposed flesh along the way.

"You're…hurting…me…Nigel," Nick managed as he cringed at the new painful sensations shooting through his body.

"Stop it!" Sara yelled out. 

Sara grabbed onto Nick's leg and held on. Nigel pushed Sara roughly back and pushed the gun in her face. "I have no qualms about ending it now for you," he said firmly. 

Nigel turned back to Nick who was struggling to get up and practically threw him at the small cage.

"Stop it Nigel," Nick said weakly. 

"Nigel!" Sara yelled out.

Nick tried to protest being put back in but due to lack of strength could only watch with widened eyes of horror as he was pushed back into the small cage with the door locked on him again. He pulled on the bars to get them to open but only looked up at Nigel's laughing face and knew he had lost.

"Let me out," Nick said in a panic as he locked eye with Sara's.

"Let him out," Sara said as she managed to get to her knees and crawl to the cage. She grabbed at Nick's good hand and held on as Nigel tried to pull her back. She leaned forwards and tried to kiss him, but the connection was never made.

"Please Nick don't give in!" She insisted as Nigel pulled her away from Nick. "Please fight it!"

"Sorry Sara, I really don't think Nick has it in him anymore," Nigel laughed as he yanked her up. "Let's go upstairs for a bit shall we?"

"I want to stay with Nick!" Sara insisted as she tried to pull free. 

"Sara!" Nick called out.

"Not this time. It's time to make you pay for turning Nick against me!" Nigel said meanly to Sara as he locked the door. "She's going to pay for splitting us up Nick."

Nick looked at Sara with a frightened look. No, he shook his head, don't hurt her. Nick begged with his eyes but Nigel's cold stance told him it was pointless. "No," Nick whispered. "Please don't hurt her."

"Say goodbye to her Nick," Nigel laughed at him.

"At least give him a blanket or something," she said in misery as Nigel dragged her to the door. She didn't care about Nigel's threatening words as she watched the looks on Nick's face and knew she had to get free and help him. "Nick!" Sara yelled out Nigel turned off the light, leaving Nick in the damp darkness. "Nick I love you!" Sara called out as the door sealed him inside. 

Nick heard the words and wanted to hang on to them. But his body was so cold and tired and wanted nothing more at the present time than to curl up and go to sleep, forever. I'm sorry Sara I know I should fight but I'm too tired, he said in agony as his mind was engulfed in darkness. His quiet muffled sobs soon died down and he was once again taken to the black space of unconsciousness. 

********

"Where in the world did they go?" Catherine asked in frustration as she continued to watch the house. 

********

"Warrick tell me this looks at least a bit familiar," Grissom said in frustration.

"The house had lots of toys in the front yard and none of the surrounding ones had anything. Plus it had nothing to do with birds," Warrick sighed as they drove down the quiet streets with no toys in the front yard.

"Well of course Crane wouldn't leave them in the yard for too long. It would draw the attention of neighbours when they saw the toys but no children," Grissom said as he stopped the car a block over from where Nigel Crane really was. 

Warrick stared out the window trying to picture himself in the area a few hours earlier. Think Warrick, think, he commanded himself. Nick's life depends on it.

He moved his head slightly and out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention. "I think I know where they are…" Warrick started with a slow smile.

********

"Well it's about time," Catherine sighed as she watched Mario's sister pull up in front of her house. She waited until they were in the house before she made her move. Hold on Nick we almost have you.

********

"Where are you taking me?" Sara said as she tried to pull free from Nigel's grasp. 

"Away from Nick so that he can't hear your pathetic attempts at helping him!" Nigel spat as he finally got Sara into the kitchen and shoved her into a nearby chair. "Behave or I'll make you sorry," he warned as he turned and headed for the fridge to get something to drink.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Sara asked miserably. 

"Do you really want my answer?" Nigel asked annoyed. "Again?"

"No," Sara moaned as she stared at the door that led to the downstairs. Please hold on Nick, Sara said inside. I have to believe the others will find us soon.

********

"Sara please help me," Nick whimpered as he tired to hug his trembling body close to get some warmth into it. He leaned his head against the cold metal bar and closed his eyes tight. 'Fight it Nick,' Sara's words echoed in his tired brain. 'I love you.'

Nick slowly opened his eyes and looked back at the horrible shower stall where Sara had to witness his shame. "She is just saying that," he said sadly. "She could never love me now."

He looked down at his two broken fingers and immediately felt himself starting to get sick. Then he thought once more about Sara having to witness the shower incident and felt vomit starting to come up. He tried to close his eyes to block the dizziness but once he opened them the room was spinning and he knew he was going to throw up. The second he turned his head sure enough liquid mixed with small bits of food landed on his leg and the floor beside him, followed by more painful dry heaves. "Help me," he said weakly before dark circles formed once again and he passed out.

********

"What is that noise?" Sara asked as she heard Nick throwing up on Nigel's computer.

"Probably Nick," Nigel said casually as he prepared another mixture of the drugs.

"What?" Sara asked in horror as she immediately darted up and rushed for Nigel's computer. She reached it, saw Nick throwing up on himself and then was roughly pulled back by Nigel. Nigel slapped her on the face but Sara just stared back at him in contempt.

"You have to let me help him," she insisted as he she was once again dragged back into the kitchen, the picture of Nick passing out burned once again into her tormented memory.

"I'm the only person that Nick needs help from," Nigel sneered angrily. "The only one who really wants to help him."

"All you want to do is kill him!" Sara yelled out as both of them heard a car come to a halt out front. Nigel immediately grabbed Sara and started to pull her to the bedroom.

"HELP ME!" Sara yelled out before Nigel grabbed a nearby rag and stuffed it into her mouth to keep her quiet. He reached the bedroom and threw her to the floor. He quickly bound her feet with the duct tape and put once piece over her mouth to keep her quiet. 

"Move and die!"

Sara struggled in protest but lost the battle as she was bound and gagged and left locked in the dark bedroom. HELP US! Her mind screamed out in agony. Oh god, he prayed, please let us be found. Please for Nick's sake.

********

Nigel checked his camera to see Nick's state; he looked unconscious. "Perfect," Nigel said with an evil grin as he grabbed his gun and waited to see who it was. He looked out the window and saw Grissom and Warrick getting out of their car. "Damn it!" He cursed as he grabbed his phone to call for some help. "You'll not take me away from Nick again," he vowed angrily as the phone on the other end connected. 

"Yeah?" Came the gruff voice.

"I need some help," Nigel said quickly.

"Be right there."

********

"You sure Warrick?" Grissom asked as they stood before the plain looking house with only one light on and no movement or sound coming from inside.

"Yeah it was right across from that house with those ugly tress. I remembered watching some guy cut them into the shape of swans and wondered why the hell he was," Warrick smirked looking at the oblonged trees. 

"I actually feel sorry for them," Grissom quipped.

"What the trees?" Warrick asked.

"Yes. They are living things too you know," Grissom smiled.

Warrick shot him a sideways glance but decided not to press it. "Yeah okay," he mumbled under his breath. 

"Let's look around," Grissom said. "You take the back."

********

"Thank you very much," Catherine said as she put the piece of paper into her purse with the address Sara had taken down and hurried back to her car. "Bird place," she mused as she started up the rental vehicle. She dialled Grissom's number.

"Yeah we're here," he said as he stood and looked at the garage.

"How did you know it was the right place?" Catherine asked in surprised as she headed towards them.

"Warrick remembered the trees," he smiled.

"I'm not going to ask," Catherine sighed.

"Don't," he smiled. "See you soon."

********

Sound's pretty quiet, Warrick said to himself as he started to look around the quiet back yard. He noticed a small shed and made his way over to it. He was about to try the doorhandle when he heard a loud screeching coming from the front. His hand reached the doorknob when a loud shot rang out. "What the hell?" He asked in a panic as he turned in the direction Grissom was. "Grissom?" Warrick yelled out as he started to run for the front.

********

Grissom made his way towards the small garage, opened his small flashlight and was about to look inside when he heard a car come to a screeching halt behind him. Grissom quickly turned to see Officer Davis and another man pull up in a ratty pick-up truck and stop in front of him.

"Get off this property," Officer Davis said harshly to Grissom.

"Excuse me?" Grissom asked in confusion. "Who are you?"

"The undertaker," he smiled as he raised his gun to fire at Grissom. 

Grissom saw the strange man pull out his weapon and he immediately dove for a small bush as the first shot rang out and just missed him. He heard Warrick calling him as he went for his own sidearm.

"Take cover Warrick," Grissom yelled out as the second shot whizzed into the bush beside him. He frowned as he cocked his gun but didn't fire back. 

Warrick heard Grissom shouting and stopped beside the side of the house in front of a boarded up window. A window to a room that housed his trapped friend. Warrick flipped open his cell phone and quickly dialled Catherine.

********

Nick's unconscious mind started to come back to reality as soon as he heard the shots being fired. Did I just hear a gunshot, he asked himself, still half asleep? He slowly opened his tired eyes and sure enough heard the second shot and knew something was not right outside. Maybe they are here to help me, he said inside his weary brain. 

"Help…me…" Nick called out with a shaky voice.

********

Warrick got his gun ready but since he didn't hear Grissom firing back decided to wait. He was just about to head for Grissom when he heard a faint voice that sounded like Nick.

"Nick?" Warrick asked looking around. Nothing.

"Oh man I'm losing it," he said shaking his head.

********

"Damn it," Nigel said as he remained in his hiding spot beside the window, looking out. He saw Grissom duck behind the bush and was waiting to catch the CSI Agent from behind. He heard Nick call out but knew Nick's strength would soon give up and he would be quiet again. He could not afford to leave his spot until Grissom and his friend were taken care of.

********

Sara however was not about to let her condition stop her from trying to help Nick. She set to work trying to loosen the tape from around her feet. She felt the tape start to pull away and frantically grabbed at the rest. Hold on Nick, I'm coming, she said inside. You're almost free.

********  
"Help me!" Nick tried again as he frantically pulled on the bars to the cage, a new burst of energy flooding his senses. "Somebody help me," he said in exhaustion.

********

"What in the world?" Warrick said as he heard Nick cry out again. He put his ear to the window and sure enough if he strained really hard heard a faint cry from the other side of the boarded up window. 

"Nick?" Warrick yelled out. "Can you hear me?"

********

"Help me!" Nick yelled out again as he heard the faint question. "Please help me!" He yelled not caring that his voice was getting dry and hoarse "Help me!" Nick yelled out again, coughing for air. 

********

When Warrick heard it the third time he knew it was Nick's voice he was hearing and not his imagination. "Nick's here," Warrick said as he slowly crept towards Grissom.

"What?" Grissom said turning to look at Warrick as Officer Davis fired off another shot.

"Damn it," Warrick said as he saw the bullet missed him by a few feet. "I heard Nick inside the house," Warrick said. "I'm going in after him. Round the back."

"I'll hold off the lone ranger here," Grissom snided. "Watch your back."

"You too," Warrick said before he turned and crawled back around to the side of the house to get inside. 

********

"He-hello?" Nick called out in despair. "Anyone there?" He asked with a little more strength. When he heard nothing he slumped back in the small cage in defeat. "Help me," he said as his eyes started to water and his heart started to race at his false sense of hope. "Help me please," he said lightly sobbing.

********

"Finally," Sara said as she finished untying her feet and gently pulled the tape from her mouth. She crept to the bedroom door and gently opened it. She spied Nigel crouched down beside the window with his back to her. I have to chance it, she said inside. Sara pushed the door open and started for the doorway that would take her back to Nick. She accidentally bumped something, causing Nigel to turn and see her.

"What the hell?" He shouted as he fired off a shot just missing her.

Sara yelled out as she heard the shot but managed to get to the door. Jam it shut and rush down the stairs to get to Nick.

********

Both Grissom and Warrick heard the shot but Grissom knew that if he moved from his present location he'd be dead. It was up to Warrick to put an end to whatever was going on inside the house. Hurry Warrick, he said inside as he ducked another shot from Officer Davis. Grissom watched as the other guy in the truck with the man Warrick knew but he didn't, slowly get out of the truck and make his way along the side to get Grissom from behind. This is not good, he said inside. Not good at all.

********

"Nick!" Sara said pushing the heavy door open and the slamming it shut behind her. She put the bolt through but knew she'd only have a few minutes before Nigel shot the bolt off and found them. 

"Sara?" Nick asked weakly as he felt her warm hands grab onto his cold ones. 

"Help is here Nick," Sara said in a rushed voice as she looked at the lock and knew she'd never be able to open it without a key. 

"Whatever happens Nick please remember I love you," Sara said bending in to kiss him. Their lips touched as Nigel's gunshot took the bolt clean off and he stood in the doorway with a look of pure hatred on his evil face.

"You'll never win," Sara said standing up beside Nick.

Nigel just looked at her and sneered. "I already have," he said slowly. "My friends have yours out numbered and cornered outside. And once you are dead Nick and I will go someplace no one will ever find us," he laughed. "So say your goodbye now so I can kill you and Nick and I can leave!" Nigel shouted in anger.

"Say goodbye!" Nigel shouted when Sara said nothing but stood staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"You've lost Nigel," she said firmly. 

"Say goodbye to Nick!" Nigel shouted taking a step closer to her.

Sara could feel her heart starting to race but knew she had to face the end bravely, especially for Nick's sake. "I'll always love you Nick," Sara said softly.

"I love you too Sara," Nick whispered sadly.

"Fine then!" Nigel said cocking his gun. "Time to die Sara," he said as he aimed the gun.

Nick watched, frozen, as Nigel cocked the gun and then aimed it at the women he loved. He felt his tears start to run down his face as he watched her bravely face the end. 

"Goodbye Nick," Sara said firmly.

"Sara," Nick whispered as the shot filled the cement basement room.

********

Officer Davis fired off another shot, which caused Grissom to crouch back and lose his sight of the other man coming behind him. He looked back at the truck and saw the second set of legs still shielded by the truck. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he heard a noise from behind. Grissom turned his head to see the other man behind him with his gun raised.

"Extra set of phoney legs comes in handy," he laughed. "Drop you gun and get on your knees," he ordered as Grissom put down his weapon and slowly got on his knees.

"You'll never get away with this," Grissom said calmly. 

"The man behind me says I will," he smiled looking past Grissom to Officer Davis. "Now what?"

"Kill him," Officer Davis said loudly.

"My pleasure," he smiled as he aimed the gun and cocked the trigger. "Say goodbye city boy," he said.

Grissom stood his ground as he heard the shot fire.

********

Two worlds collided with the sound of two guns being fired. Two worlds came to an end. Which two?

**Don't you just hate it when an author leaves it here? Well sorry but the chapter was already long enough hehe. Hope you all liked this chapter as much as the last one **


	11. A Time to Heal?

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? - Chapter 11 – A Time to Heal?

Grissom felt his body jerk involuntarily as he heard the gunshot. He closed his eyes and waited for death to come and claim him. When it didn't he quickly opened his eyes to see the man before him fall and his saviour to step out from behind with a smile on her face and a gun in her own hand.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute," Catherine said slowly. "You okay?"

"I am now," Grissom said getting to his feet.

They heard Officer Davis' car starting to peel away but was quickly stopped by two other cop cars with their sirens and lights flashing.

"I brought the Calvary just in case," Catherine said as Grissom walked up to her.

"You are amazing you know that right?" He said seriously.

"I manage," she said with a wink. "Where's Warrick?" Catherine asked quickly.

"Inside. Let's go," Grissom said picking up his gun and leading the way into the house where the second shot had been heard at almost the same time.

********

Sara reached down her hand and touched Nick's. She saw Nigel cock his gun and his finger ease back on the trigger. She said a quick silent prayer asking for Nick's salvation and her own strength in the face of her imminent death. Only one part was necessary.

Sara closed her eyes and felt her body jerk backwards as she imagined herself sustaining the blow. When she didn't fall backwards she opened her eyes to see Nigel Cranes body fall to the floor and a worried Warrick standing behind him.

"Warrick!" Sara said feeling a flood of relief wash over her.

"You guys okay?" He asked quickly.

"We are now."

"Is it really over?" Nick asked sadly as he felt his body finally start to give in to all the stress he was made to endure.

"Warrick get the keys," Sara said quickly as she turned to see Nick. "Nick just hold on," Sara said as Nick fell back against the back of the small cage and his eyes close. "Warrick hurry!" Sara said firmly as she reached for Nick's good hand. "Nick?" Sara said firmly. 

Nick's eyes fluttered open but then closed again. "Nick!"

"So tired Sara," he said forcing himself to stay awake. 

"Hey man hold on a sec," Warrick said as he reached the cage, opened the door and went for Nick's cuffs. He was just about to unlock them when the silence in the room was pierced the by the barrel of a gun being loaded.

"Nice…try…" came the haunted voice of Nigel Crane as he tried to stand up with the gun in his hand. He aimed it at Nick even though Sara and Warrick sheltered him with their own bodies.

"I have enough for all of you," Nigel said preparing to fire. 

"No you don't," Grissom said from behind. 

Nigel spun around to fire but was caught in the chest with a bullet from Grissom's gun. He felt the bullet enter his upper right chest cavity perceiving his heart, killing him instantly. As he felt his life force leaving him he cursed the world around him then finally fell to the cold ground to meet his much-deserved end. But his last words haunted everyone in the room and held the promise of many nightmares to come.

"I'll never leave you Nick," Nigel gasped as he finally felt his life-force die within him.

For the few seconds that past no one even blinked an eye for fear the madman on the floor before them would once again raise from the dead to continue this nightmare they wanted to be over. 

"Nick," Sara said breaking the silence as she turned back to him.

Grissom and Catherine rushed in to help as Warrick called for an ambulance. With the cuffs finally off Sara gathered Nick into her arms and just held onto him. Grissom frowned as he tried to examine Nick but knew that very shortly Nick would be taken from them into professional care and Sara needed this time right now. 

"Medi-vac will be here shortly," Warrick said hanging up his phone.

"Why don't you two ride back with Nick and we'll get everything straightened out here and meet you back in Vegas," Grissom said.

Sara just looked at her boss and nodded as she held Nick's unconscious body next to her own. "Nick?" Sara tried again.

Grissom felt for a pulse and a faint smile crossed his face when he got what he was looking for. "He's resting Sara. With all that I'm sure he's been through his body knows it can finally rest."

"I can't believe he's dead," Sara whispered looking over at Nigel's dead body.

"Yeah me either," Warrick mumbled. 

"Sadly this was Nigel Crane's only exit option," Grissom said gravely. "And the more control oriented he became the more violent an ending he was writing for himself."

"I don't understand why he became that way," Catherine said.

"I asked Nigel that," Sara said slowly. "He said we really didn't know him."

"Dead men tell no lies," Grissom said cryptically. 

Catherine let out a small sigh as the room was soon filled with police officials and medi-vac personnel. 

"Ma'am we have to take him," one of them said to Sara as he stood beside the stretcher Nick would ride back to Vegas in.

"Sara it's going to be okay," Catherine said softly as Sara finally let go of Nick. 

The medi-vac crew gently lifted Nick's battered body onto the stretcher and prepared him for transport. "We're all set here," one of them said when he was strapped down and ready to go.

"See you back in Vegas," Grissom said as Warrick and Sara followed Nick.

********

"What in the world happened in here?" Came the loud southern voice of Dwayne Bartell from behind them.

"Death of a madman Chief," Grissom said as the coroner started to work on Nigel's body. 

Dwayne Bartell looked around the small prison-like room and let out a long sigh. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Something things are better left unsaid," Catherine said.

"You city folk are strange," he laughed causing both Grissom and Catherine to smile at the large Texan before them.

"They found that fella right? And he was alive?" Dwayne asked.

"He is alive."

"I knew it," he said with a broad smile causing both Grissom and Catherine to stare at him with a puzzled expression. "I told that little girl that he would be okay and that she would find him. I was right wasn't I?"

"Right on the money Chief," Grissom smiled.

"So what happens now?" Dwayne asked.

"Now?" Grissom said turning to Catherine. "Now we go home."

"Amen to that," she smiled.

"Why pretty lady you don't like it down here in Texas?" Dwayne said taking Catherine's hand and kissing it.

"Actually," Grissom said pulling her hand back, "she doesn't like small towns. Bye Chief and thanks for all your help," Grissom said turning to leave.

"Thanks Chief," Catherine said shaking his hand. 

"Ya'll come back now ya hear," Dwayne said with a laugh causing both Grissom and Catherine to offer smiles at his well used expression. "So what do we do with all this here stuff of his?" Dwayne called out to them referring to all of Nigel's things.

"We will have the CSI lab here in Texas pick it up and then they will ship it back to our lab probably tomorrow," Grissom said turning back to him.

"Alrighty then," Dwayne said as he went back to join his men.

"We get to go over all his stuff? That will be a fun task," Catherine said dryly regarding Grissom's statement.

"The perks of the job," Grissom teased.

"I was being sarcastic," Catherine said.

"I know."

"So I guess we have to take the cars back and get the stuff from the hotel," Catherine said slowly. "Man am I tired."

"Well the sooner we leave the sooner you can get home and take a bubble bath and relax," Grissom said as they walked to the rental cars.

"Bubble bath?" Catherine asked in amusement.

"Well don't women take bubble bath's to relax themselves?" Grissom asked as he felt his face flush a bit red.

"Sometimes," Catherine offered as she laughed at his slight embarrassment.

"And the rest of the time?" Grissom asked as they stopped beside the first rental car.

"The rest of the time they have company," Catherine said as she leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek before turning around and heading for the other car. "See you back at the hotel."

"I hate it when she does that," Grissom said with a smile starting to cross his face. 

********

"I can't believe Nick had to endure all that," Warrick said as they waited for the medi-vac chopper to take off.

"Me either," Sara whispered as she held on to Nick's hand. She felt the aircraft starting to take off and knew in a few hours they would be home. Then what? Then Nick would have a long road of recovery ahead of him. What would that be like?

"I just can't believe…" Sara started as she felt her eyes start to water. "I just can't imagine wh…" she tried again as her body started to heave lightly.

"Shhh come here," Warrick said taking Sara into his arms and letting her get her well-deserved cry. Warrick looked down at Nick's sleeping form and found himself cursing Nigel Crane for doing this to him. At least Nigel met his end the only way he was supposed to, Warrick told himself. But man Nick's gonna have a hard time ahead of him if he is addicted to drugs. 

*********

Nick felt himself floating in and out of conscious dreams. He remembered seeing Nigel being shot and his body falling to the ground as he heard his own name being cursed by his nemesis. But it wasn't my fault, Nick tried to tell himself. He remembered hearing the entire teams voices all talking around him then only Sara and Warrick. Nick felt strange sensations as the aircraft moved with the various changes in wind and slowly opened his eyes to see Sara's smiling face looking down at him.

"Sa…ra?" Nick asked wearily.

"Hi Nick," Sara said taking his hand once again and holding it in hers, the one that wasn't bandaged. 

"Where…am…I?" He asked straining to look around him.

"You are in a medi-vac chopper heading back home to Vegas," Sara said softly.

"Home?" Nick asked as he forced a faint smile.

"Yeah Nick home," she said as she bent down and tenderly kissed his warm lips. 

"I'm…so…tired…" Nick said as he fought to stay awake.

"Just try to rest okay Nick," Sara said pushing some hair off his forehead. "You need to rest okay?"

"Okay," he said as his eyes closed again and he was asleep. 

Sara, still holding his hand, leaned back and let out a large sigh. "I can't believe Nigel Crane is finally dead."

"I can't believe it had to come to that," Warrick said with a frown. "It didn't have to end like that you know."

"I think it did," Sara said. "I mean how else would it have ended? With him back in some institution, plotting his next revenge plan against Nick?"

Warrick sat back and thought about what she said. She was right. For only with Nigel's death would Nick truly be safe. "I guess you're right," Warrick finally admitted. 

Sara looked back down at Nick. "I just hope he can recover from this quickly and move on."

"Recover yes. Quickly? Only time will tell that," Warrick said. 

"I know I just want Nick to be back to himself as soon as possible," Sara said softly. 

"We all want that, especially Nick," Warrick said. "Did Nigel really break his fingers?"

"Nigel did terrible things to Nick, Warrick," Sara said closing her eyes. She quickly opened them again as Nigel's horrifying words saying he touched Nick came back to haunt her. How will Nick ever deal with that, she asked herself? "Will Nick really be okay?" Sara asked quickly. "I mean we say he will be, but will he really?"

"Relax Sara, Nick is going to be fine," Warrick said noting the rising panic in her voice. 

"I know but…"

"But we won't know until it happens," Warrick said firmly. "Worrying about it now won't do anyone any good."

"I guess you're right," Sara said. 

********

"Got everything?" Grissom asked Catherine as they finally finished with the last rental car and headed for the small plane that would take them back home.

"Yeah," she said with a blank look.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked as they slowly walked towards the plane.

"You mean besides us finding Nick in an animal cage covered in his own vomit and urine? Do you really want another answer?" She snapped.

Grissom looked at her with a semi-amused expression.

"Sorry," she said wearily. "I guess it just finally hit me."

"Trust me finding Nick in that condition wasn't easy for me either," Grissom said.

"I just can't believe Nigel did all those things to him."

"Obsession compels people to behave in manners different than the norm. A normal human being who is trying to be friends with someone would never take the steps Nigel did. However Nigel wasn't normal. Nigel's obsession started in his mind many years ago. Since that time he never allowed the weakness to be corrected and it just sat there waiting to grow again. When Nigel met Nick he finally found the opportunity he had be searching for for so long."

"But then why go to such extreme lengths that Nigel did? Why not try to start off right?"

"Nigel Crane never knew what was right was. He lived in his attic and watched the world from an angle most people wouldn't even dream of. Meeting our Nick was the catalyst that made this lifelong obsession come to reality again. Only as an adult the feeling of control had been perverted by the life he had allowed himself to develop. If Nigel Crane had dwelt in a surrounding that was normal he and Nick might be friends right now. Instead Nigel is dead and Nick is headed for a long road to recovery."

"Do you think Nick will be able to recover from all of this?"

"If he wants to he will."

Catherine shot him a sideways glance as they boarded the small plane. But inside she knew Grissom was right. If Nick wanted to be free of this nightmare for good he was facing a tough battle. They settled into their seats and got ready for take off.

"Thanks again," Grissom said looking at Catherine.

"For what?" She asked softly.

"For saving my life."

"Ah well I figured I owed you for saving mine," she teased.

"Is that the only reason?" Grissom asked with a frown as they were interrupted by the overhead speaker telling them they were set to take off and giving them their flight details. 

"Tired?" Grissom asked Catherine after they had settled into the air on their way towards Las Vegas.

"Beat," she said with a small yawn. "Sorry," she smiled as she checked under her seat for a pillow.

"What do you need?" Grissom asked.

"Something to sleep on," she said not looking up.

"Here," Grissom said making her look up at him.

"What?" Catherine asked sitting back up. 

"Here," he said again offering his shoulder.

Catherine arched a brow in amusement and felt herself blush a little. She hesitated for a moment but then saw the look in his eyes and knew he was sincere. 

"Thanks," she said quietly as she nested herself into her seat and put her head down on his shoulder. She felt her body heat start to rise at the closeness. 

Grissom felt his heart rate start to rise when Catherine's body moved in close to his. He let her perfume play little games with his senses and once again cursed himself for thinking things he shouldn't about his best friend. Best friend? Yeah I guess I would consider Catherine my best friend, Grissom admitted with a smile. He felt her body start to relax and soon he saw her eyes close and her breathing start to slow. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He told himself to enjoy the moment because he knew when they got back to Vegas they all would be very busy helping Nick get back to normal.

********

'Welcome home Nick', Nigel laughed as he looked down at Nick.

Nick tried to move but found himself tied down to the stretcher. His arms were trapped by his side and he was gagged with something in his mouth.

'Told you you'd never be free of me', he laughed as he held up a large needle for Nick to see.

"NO!" Nick shouted as he woke from his nightmare. He felt the straps holding him down and immediately started to panic and pull at them.

"Nick it's okay," Sara said quickly as she woke from her sleep to see Nick trying to free himself. She gently touched his arm and he settled in his fitful struggling. "Nick shhh…"

"Sara?" He asked weakly as he calmed down again.

"Hey it's okay," she said softly. "You were just having a bad dream."

"Oh man," Nick said touching his sweaty forehead. "Will I ever get him out of my head?"

"Yeah you will," Sara said as she helped him put his hand back down at his side.

"Warrick asleep?" Nick asked trying to see his friend.

"He sleeps like the dead," she teased softly as she looked back down at Nick. "How do you feel?"

"Sick," Nick said as he blinked his eyes a few times. 

"The drugs will be wearing off soon Nick," Sara said slowly, "you have to prepare yourself for that."

"I don't think I can," Nick said looking up at her. "I'm afraid"

"I'll be right beside you Nick," Sara said firmly. "I won't let you face anything alone."

"Promise?" He asked weakly.

"I give you my word," she said gently kissing his cheek. "I meant what I said before Nick, I do love you. And I never back down from a fight. And if you have to fight to get your old life back then I'll be right beside you fighting with you."

Nick felt his eyes water but this time it was from happiness. "I love you too Sara. I want you to see me as I was before."

"I love you now Nick. Despite the hell that Nigel made you endure I still love you."

"But I…" Nick started. "I'm so ashamed," he said in a sad voice as he turned his head away.

Sara gently turned his head back to hers and smiled. "I'll never be ashamed of you Nick."

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah really."

"Now you just rest okay? When we get to Vegas things are going to be pretty hectic."

She gently stroked his forehead and watched over him as he fell back asleep. I'll never leave you alone Nick, not ever.

********

They finally arrived in Vegas and the flurry of activity that centred around Nick as he was taken into the hospital was more than frustrating for Sara. She was allowed to accompany Nick as he was administered and Warrick said he would just wait. Nick was quickly taken into the ER to be examined, cleaned up and then set up for the night and the rest of his stay.

"I have to wait now," Sara said to Warrick as she exited the ER. "Nick is going for x-rays and then to be cleaned up. We can wait and then go with him to his room," she said sitting down beside him. 

"You okay?" Warrick asked noting the look on her face.

"No," she said firmly. "Nick has a hard battle ahead of him when he has to come off those drugs without help."

"He'll get help Sara."

"I meant without something to ease the shakes Warrick. You know as well as I do that someone coming off speed has to work through them without the benefit of other drugs."

"I'm just happy it didn't kill him," Warrick said gravely. 

********

"How are you feeling Nick?" The doctor asked.

"Sick," he said slowly as he felt the strange sensations of his fingers being set properly and then bandaged.

"I can imagine. My name is Dr. Adams," the older man said. "I will be helping you while you stay here."

"How long do I have to stay?" Nick asked slowly.

"Well the x-rays have shown no internal injuries aside from a few cracked and bruised ribs. You have lost some weight and you're undernourished and dehydrated. But the worst thing are the drugs still in your system. They have put a lot of strain on some internal systems such as the liver, stomach and spleen. However the damage is not unrepairable. Having said that," the doctor said heaving a big sigh, "you will have the withdrawals to go through. That will be very taxing on your system."

"What can I do Dr. Adams?" Nick asked slowly.

"Sadly Nick there is nothing you can do except work through them with some help. Now we will keep you here for the next 24 hours to see how things go. If you think you can get a handle on them you can try to work through them in a setting more comfortable to you like home. But I must warn you you are in for a battle."

"Is there anything I can take for it?" Nick asked.

"Sorry Nick. But regular meals and exercise are very important. Now do you remember at what time of the day you were given the drugs?"

"Once at breakfast and then before bed," Nick said sadly.

"Well Nick during those times especially you will have to stay awake and focus your mind and attention on anything that will help you work through the withdrawals. If you can cope during those times it won't be necessary to bring you back here."

"What happens if I have to come back?" Nick asked with a small sense of foreboding.

"Depends on the circumstances Nick. But why don't we try it on your own first and see how things go okay? Is there anyone who can help you?"

"I think I can find someone," Nick said looking back down. "But I don't want them to see my like that."

"That's understandable Nick, but during those times it's very important that you are not alone. Your mind can play funny tricks if you are alone. Having someone there with you will help you in ways you don't even know. But let's let you get some rest for the night okay?"

"Um doctor?" Nick started as he looked up with a sheepish look.

"Yes Nick?"

"Am I okay…uh…everywhere? I mean…um…in certain areas…well you see I was touched in um…"

"Nick did someone sexually assault you?" Dr. Adams asked seriously.

"No. He just touched me," Nick said as his eyes started to water. "I couldn't stop him Dr. Adams," Nick said as his body started to tremble. "I couldn't…" he said as tears started to fall and he started to cry harder. "I tried to stop him!"

"I know Nick," Dr. Adams said gently touching his back. "It's going to be okay Nick. He didn't do anything. You are fine."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked quickly. "I was blindfolded."

Dr. Adams heaved a large inward sigh as he looked down at the man before him. Even with the weight he had lost Nick Stokes was a fair sized man who seemed capable of handling himself okay. He tried to imagine what he had to endure that would turn him into the defeated person that sat before him now and was unable to picture the nightmare he must have had to endure. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

"No," Nick said blankly.

"Okay Nick," he said warmly. "Let's get you dressed and ready for bed, okay?"

"Okay," Nick said softly.

"Now Nick I am trained to talk about such things so if you want to talk about it tomorrow or even later tonight just let me know okay?"

"Sorry doc," he said sadly.

"Don't be sorry Nick. I can't imagine what you had to endure but I'm sure that once you start the healing process you'll be able to open up and seek the closure you need."

"Will I ever be free of him?"

"You will if you want to be Nick," Dr. Adams explained. "And I know there is at least one young lady that wants that also. Is it alright if she accompanies you upstairs?"

"Yes," Nick said as he pulled the hospital shirt over his head and rested back in the transfer bed. He watched the doctor leave to get Sara and immediately felt his heart start to race again. I can't talk to Sara about this, he said inside. She'll just be ashamed of me. I know she says she won't but I think she's doing it more for pity. Nick thought on that last comment and turned over onto his side. 

********

"Here comes the doctor," Sara said as both her and Warrick stood up to see what Dr. Adams had to say about Nick.

"How is he doctor?" Sara asked quickly.

"He's resting right now and I'm going to take him to his room for the night. Does he have any family here?"

"That's us," Warrick said firmly.

"Will the two of you be around him a fair bit?"

"I will," Sara said quickly. "Why what's wrong? Is Nick okay?"

"Physically Nick is going to be fine. There were no major damages and the minor cuts and bruises will heal fine as will his fingers. Now the real problem facing Nick is the mental and emotional battles that lay ahead. I explained to him that when he goes into withdrawals he will need to be occupied and not alone. He said he was given a shot around breakfast time and then before bed. Now some sort of physical activity like running or the like is the best thing to keep his system busy and his mind focused. If this method fails he'll have to come back to the hospital to work through them."

"And what do you do here?" Warrick asked.

"Well depending on how severe the attacks are sometimes we have even had to restrain the patient. For their own good and for the safety of those around."

"Nick has already been through hell doctor. If he had to be restrained it would kill him," Sara said firmly.

"I know. That's why I want him to try to work through this at home. Now I'm going to be here tonight to monitor the first attack and then I'll be here again in the morning to see if…"

"Can I stay with him tonight?" Sara asked quickly, causing Warrick to look at her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes I'm sure I want to do this. I have to be with Nick right now doctor. I want to help him get better," Sara said with a twinge of desperation in her voice. "Please?"

"Sara you sure?" Warrick asked.

"Please doctor I don't want him to be alone."

"Well it's not usually hospital policy but I guess in this case I can make an exception. I'll have an extra bed brought in for you. Will that be okay?"

"Perfect," Sara said with a firm smile. "I have to do this," she said turning to Warrick, "for both of us."

"Okay," Warrick said. "We'll come by in the morning."

"Now before you go I want to mention that I will be talking to Nick about some counselling sessions for what he is going through. I would really appreciate your help and support on this matter. Sometime when a person who has been exposed to a drug substance thinks they can just stop taking it and go back to a normal life routine. Nick will learn very quickly that that is not the case. It will take hard work and he will need to talk to someone about what he had to endure. He told me a bit about what happened, but there are programs for this sort of thing. Now I will send an information package home with Nick and I want you to sit down with him and show him that first of all this is for his good and secondly that he has your support," Dr. Adams said mainly to Sara.

"I will do whatever it takes to help him doctor," Sara said trying to calm her nerves. This will not be easy, she told herself. But if it helps Nick then it will be worth it.

"Okay well we can talk more tomorrow. I really want to get Nick settled and get him sleeping for the night."

"See you tomorrow," Warrick said giving Sara a hug. "Will you need anything?"

"I'll call Catherine in the morning and tell her to bring me a change of clothes."

With that Sara and Dr. Adams turned and headed back for the ER where Nick was waiting to be taken upstairs for the night. 

"Nick?" Sara said gently as she touched his shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly as he turned back onto his back.

"Ready to go upstairs Nick?" Dr. Adams asked.

In no time Dr. Adams was setting Nick up for the night in his private room. "The fluid drip will help hydrate your system again Nick. If you feel the need to get up simply unhook his here and then reattach when you get back into bed, okay?"

"Got it doc," Nick said with a forced smile. 

"Your bed will be here shortly," Dr. Adams said to Sara as he turned to leave.

"Your bed?" Nick asked with a frown.

"Yup," Sara said taking his hand in hers, "I'm staying with you tonight."

"You don't have to do that Sara," Nick said taking his hand back.

"I want to Nick," Sara said firmly. 

"I'll be okay."

"I know you will be," she said softly. "But I want to be here with you."

"I don't need help," Nick said.

"I just want to stay here with you okay?" Sara said feeling her eyes start to water again.

Nick looked up to see Sara starting to cry and felt bad immediately. "I'm sorry," he said taking her hand and making her sit down beside him. "I just didn't think you wanted to."

"I want to be with you," she said. "I almost lost you Nick," Sara said starting to cry harder. "I can't believe I almost lost you."

Nick put his arm around Sara and held her tightly to him as he felt his own eyes start to water. "I really thought he was going to kill me," he whispered as his own tears started to fall.

Dr. Adams reached the doorway when he saw the young couple on the bed holding each other and crying. Now to others that might be a strange sight but after what he knew they had both experienced this was a welcomed picture indeed. He quietly left the room, left the roll-away bed beside the door and decided to come back later.

********

"We're here," Grissom said as he gently shook Catherine awake. 

Catherine felt the shaking and slowly opened her eyes. "Man I was tired," she said slowly sitting up as the plane started to dock.

"I just got a message from Warrick. He said Nick was admitted for the night and that Sara insisted she stay with him. Warrick also said the doctor said it would be best if we came by in the morning instead of tonight."

"I just can't imagine what Nick is going through right now," Catherine said as they slowly debarked the small plane. 

"Yeah me either," Grissom mused as they walked towards his truck. 

They drove most of the way in silence, each contemplating how the next few weeks would affect Nick and them as individuals and as a group. Both knew the road ahead wasn't going to be easy, but they also knew if they all stuck together things would be okay. At least in theory. 

"Oh yeah I also got a call from Brass saying that Greg helped him take down Mario."

"Greg?" Catherine asked in surprise as they pulled in front of her place.

"Maybe wonders do cease," Grissom said with a smile. "Well I guess you can take that bath tonight after all," Grissom said as Catherine prepared to leave. "Or would you prefer the company?" Grissom stopped himself after asking the question. Did I just ask her if I could come in? I did. Why did I do that? And why the hell am I so worried she'll say yes? I mean she could say no. That would be worse. Why did I ask?

Catherine heard the question but just looked at the man across from her in shock. "Wh-what did you just ask?" She said feeling herself go flush.

"I just asked if you want…"

"I heard the question," Catherine said slowly. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Only if you want that."

Of course I do, she said inside. Then why the hell am I so nervous? "I do," she said simply.

"Good," he replied as he stopped his truck. 

Catherine slowly got out and walked towards her door, her heart just racing. Good thing Lindsey's still at the sitters for tonight. How on earth would I explain this? I can't believe I'm doing this, she said inside. Catherine opened the door to her house but felt a nervous anticipation starting to cover her as she quickly became aware of the male presence behind her. And not just any male presence either. This was Grissom, her boss, her friend. What would taking this one step further accomplish for them? Would it ruin their relationship? Enhance it? Not affect it at all? She turned to lock the door out of habit and bumped into him.

"I uh…" she started as she noticed he already locked it. 

"If you don't want this I can leave right now," Grissom said softly. 

"It's not that," Catherine said slowly.

"I think I have more here to lose than you," Grissom said quickly.

"In what way?" Catherine asked with a small smile.

"Well it has been awhile for me, and um well with your history I…" Grissom started.

"My history?" She asked watching him get a bit flustered.

"You know this was a bad idea," he said turning to leave.

"Gil wait," she said touching his arm. "We don't have to do anything major tonight if it's not right."

"We don't?" He asked turning around.

"It's late and we are both tired from a long tiring day. Why don't we just go and sleep."

"Sleep?" Grissom said with a small amused smile.

"It is possible you know," Catherine smiled. 

"Okay," he said. Catherine took his hand and led him through the dim house towards her bedroom. Grissom felt his heart start to race a bit faster as they neared the room. Catherine left the small bedside light on as she turned around to face Grissom. 

"I feel like a teenager again," she lightly laughed.

"I feel like a kid at a candy shop," he teased.

"Cute," she smiled.

"Actually I had more the word beautiful in mind," he said seriously as he moved in close to Catherine. Then before she could comment back he took her face in his hands and gently brought her lips to meet his. He felt the warmth of her lips touch his and immediately felt a certain weakness in his knees. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to his body. 

Catherine, not expecting Grissom to do what he did, immediately felt herself blush all over as his lips met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. So much for just sleep she said inside as she felt him lower them to the bed. 

"Sleep is over rated," Grissom mused as he looked up at her.

"So is talk," Catherine said back as she started to kiss him again. Sleep would come for them much later

********

Dr. Adams walked back into Nick's room a few hours later to find Nick asleep with Sara curled up on the side opposite the fluid stand. He saw the tear marks on both of their faces and knew they would have many more nights like this to come. Probably ones where they would just sit up all night and cry together. He took a blanket and gently covered them both, not wanting to take the woman from the arms of the man who needed her the most. 

Hang on to her Nick, she's the only one that will get you through what lies ahead. 


	12. The Long Road Ahead...

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? - Chapter 12 – The Long Walk Ahead

  
Nick awoke some time later to find Sara asleep beside him. His body was on fire and his heart was racing. He looked at his hands and sure enough the withdrawals had started. He felt his forehead and it was hot and damp. He knew he had to try to work through this on his own but he found himself wishing Nigel would walk into the room and making the shaking stop. I have to stop thinking like that, he told himself.

"Have…to…leave…" Nick said quietly as he carefully got up, unhooked himself from the IV and headed for the bathroom. He reached inside and closed the door behind him and sunk down to the floor. He tried to clench his fists but remembered he couldn't bend all his fingers and cried out in pain when he tried. He closed his eyes tight and felt tears of rage and frustration coming as horrible images started to dance before his eyes.

He saw Nigel hurting Sara over and over again. He saw Nigel hitting him and touching him when he was unable to defend himself. He saw himself throwing up all over himself in the small cage while the rest of the CSI team stood above him and watched and laughed. 

"No…" Nick said trying to get the images to leave.

"NO!" He shouted again when they wouldn't. He felt his heart rate starting to increase and looked around desperately for anything that would take away the pain of the attack. There was nothing, he had to work through it on his own. 

********

Sara turned over onto her side and felt a strange emptiness beside her. She opened her eyes to see herself alone in bed. "Nick?" She called out quietly. She looked around the room and finally her eyes rested on the closed door of the bathroom. She nestled back into the bed to wait for Nick. She heard strange noises from inside the bathroom and found herself starting to get nervous. Did he already go through his first withdrawal? Maybe it won't be as bad as the doctor said it would be, she told herself.

********

Nick felt his franticness starting to grow. He blinked his eyes several times to make the images go away. They wouldn't. 

"Help…me…" Nick said in a tormented whisper.

He kept seeing Nigel's laughing face as he stood in the chains and involuntarily wet himself.

"HELP…ME…!" Nick shouted to make Nigel disappear from his view. He didn't.

********

"Nick?" Sara said quickly as she got off the bed and rushed for the bathroom door. "Nick? Are you okay?"

"Get away from me Nigel," Sara heard him say.

"Damn it," Sara cursed as she tried to open the door. "Nick move away from the door," Sara urged gently. "Please let me in."

"He's here…can't…make him stop…" Nick said in ragged breaths as he finally lay on his side and curled up to try to protect himself.

Sara finally managed to push the door open and get herself inside the bathroom. 

"Nick," she said kneeling down beside him. She felt his shaking body and knew he was going through his first withdrawal. She quickly grabbed a facecloth, cooled it down and applied it to his forehead as she gathered him into her embrace. 

"It's okay Nick, you're safe now," she said in a soothing tone.

"He's going to kill me," Nick said frantically as he struggled to get up.

"Nick it's okay you just need to relax okay?" Sara said firmly. "Please just try to relax."

"He's…going…to…kill…me," Nick said as he once again felt his heart start to race.

Sara tried to hold onto him but Nick managed to scramble out of her embrace and moved himself to the opposite corner of the bathroom

"Stay…away from me…Nigel…" Nick said as sweat continued to run down his forehead. He blinked his eyes again, trying to erase Nigel's laughing face, but when he opened his eyes he saw Nigel standing over him smiling.

'I'll always be with you Nick,' he would laugh.

"Nick it's me, it's Sara," Sara said slowly moving towards him. I guess the doctor was right, this is going to be a long tough fight, she told herself. 

"Get away from me!" Nick shouted in a frantic voice.

Sara stopped her moving and just sat and looked at him. She felt a deep sadness set upon her as she thought back to her first date with Nick. He was so different from the man before her now. Strong, vibrant and full of life. The man before her was weak, scared and afraid. Oh Nick what has he done to you, Sara asked herself? And before she could stop herself tears started to fall and she started to cry.

Nick heard the crying and tried to focus on that. His body was still shaking but his heart had started to slow a bit. He unclenched his good hand and opened his eyes. This time he saw a woman sitting before him instead of his dead tormentor.

"Sa…ra?" Nick asked slowly.

"It's me Nick," she said moving in close again.

"I'm…so…sorry…" he managed as he felt another attack coming on. "Can't…hold…on…" he said as he closed his eyes again.

"Just fight it Nick," Sara said brushing some hair off his forehead. "Fight it!" She said firmly.

"Ca-can't…" Nick said as he gasped for air.

"Yes you can," she said calmly as she moved and sat beside him. She put her arm around him and pulled him close to her. 

"Sara?" Nick asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me," he said softly. 

"I promise I'm not going anyplace Nick," she said gently kissing the side of his head. "We'll get through this together okay?"

"Okay," he whispered as he felt his body start to come out of the first attack.

After some time Sara felt Nick start to fall asleep. "Nick?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" He asked coming awake again.

"You should go back to sleep in the bed okay," she said softly as she went to stand up.

"Alright," he said slowly standing up as well. He stood beside her with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"It's nothing I guess," he said with a heavy sigh as he opened the door and walked slowly back to the hospital bed.

Sara watched him walk away and felt her heart sink with each heavy step. You will get through this Nick, she said inside. I'll be damned if I let Nigel Crane ruin your life. She followed after him and helped him back into bed and reattach the IV.

"I'll just be right here if you need me okay?" Sara said softly as she dimmed the light and got into the bed beside him.

"Thanks Sara," he said softly. "Thank for just being here."

"Well get used to it," she smiled warmly.

Nick felt himself smile at her words and felt a calmness starting to come over him. His hands were still lightly shaking but the major attack had passed. He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to focus his mind on Sara's face to get Nigel's out of his head. But once again he saw himself bound and gagged at Nigel's mercy with no hope of escape. He felt small tears forming as he remembered Nigel breaking his fingers and wondered if there would ever come the day when he would be free of the nightmares. He glanced at the clock on the wall and knew he had a long night of fitful sleep ahead of him. 

********

Catherine turned over in her bed and felt a strange warmth beside her. Warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the sleeping man beside her. A man who was her best friend and co-worker. She felt a smile play across her face as she remembered why he was here and the events that led up to him staying the night. They time they shared was more than just some event, it was special, at least special to her. Does he feel the same, she asked herself? She slowly removed herself from his warm embrace and made her way into the kitchen for a small drink. I wonder how long this will last, she found herself asking herself?

"Did we really do that?" She asked quietly as she downed a cool glass of water.

"Well if not then it was the best dream I've ever had," came a soft voice behind her. "Midnight snack?" Grissom teased.

"I always get thirsty in the middle of the night," she smiled. "I think it's from when Lindsay was young. Old habits die hard I guess," she smiled as he slowly walked up to her. 

"Some don't die at all," he smiled.

"Want a drink?" She asked as he moved and stood inches away from her.

"No," he said plainly.

"What is it?" Catherine asked as she noticed a slight frown cross his face.

"Tonight was wonderful," he said taking her hand and gently kissing it.

"But?" She asked sensing it in his tone.

"But I don't just want it to be a one-night stand," he said seriously. 

"Yo-you don't?" Catherine asked in shock. "But I thought you didn't like the idea of committing to anything?"

"I don't like the idea of committing to _anything_," he replied. "Unless it's you," he said firmly.

Catherine just stood and stared at him in shock. What is he trying to say, she asked herself? "I don't under…"

"What I'm trying to say is I just don't want this to be a casual thing that we did and then never talk about or carry further."

"You want it to be carried further?" Catherine asked in surprise.

"I want to try," he stated. "That is only if you want that as well."

"I do," she smiled. "I'm just surprised to hear you say it that's all. Never seen you like this before."

"I know," he said taking the glass from her hand and setting on the table. "Like it?" He teased as he took her hand and led her back to the bedroom.

"Very much so," she smiled as she followed after him. So much for a good night's sleep, she mused. 

********

'You'll always be mine Nick,' Nigel taunted as he gagged Nick with duct tape as he struggled in his chains.

"No…" Nick mumbled in bed.

'Think Sara will respect you now?' Nigel laughed as he tore his clothes off him.

"Stop…it…" Nick mumbled but didn't fully wake up.

Sara heard his mumbling and opened her eyes to see him lightly tossing in bed but no awake. Oh Nick I pray you get a handle on these nightmares and soon, she said to herself. I want you back to you. 

'I have to take care of you Nick,' Nigel laughed as he blindfolded him to help him go to the bathroom.

"Don't…touch…me…Nigel…" Nick muttered in anger as he tried to turn onto his side. Sara watched the IV tubing stretch with Nick's movements but didn't come out. After a few of more muttering Sara watched Nick finally settle back to sleep. She heaved a large sigh and tried to fall to sleep herself. But inside she knew she'd be having many more sleepless nights ahead of her. She closed her eyes and the next time she opened them it was morning.

********

Nick awoke very early the next day and opened his eyes to see Sara still asleep in the bed beside him. His whole body was still weak and exhausted, as he knew last night didn't even afford him one solid hour of sleep. I can still feel him touching me, Nick said inside. It's still so real. 

He tried to get up without waking up Sara but moved the IV stand and it made a banging out.

"Nick?" Sara asked quickly waking up.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I uh bumped this."

"No apology needed," she said with a frown and a smile as she slowly got up. "Man it's early. How did you sleep?"

"Didn't. You?"

"A little. But don't worry Nick it will get better," Sara said slowly pulling herself off the bed. "How do you feel?" Sara asked walking up to him.

"Tired," Nick said running a hand through his hair and trying to sit up. 

"You're getting a bit of a beard there mister," Sara teased as she gently ran her hand over his face and felt the prickly hairs starting to grow.

"Tell me about it," Nick sighed. "I feel like a bum or something."

"You still look handsome to me," she said noting his growing frown. 

"Sara?" Nick said not looking up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," he said with a sigh.

"Sorry for what?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"Sorry for being like this," Nick said looking up at her with a sad expression. "This is not exactly how I pictured us getting to know one another. And I want you to know that you don't have to stay here out of pity."

"Pity?" Sara asked in surprise. "Nick that's not why I'm here."

"Sara look at me. I'm quite pathetic. I'm mean I can't even…"

"Nick stop it okay," Sara said softly. "I'm here because I love you. What, you think I'd love you only when you were at your best and then when something happens to you I'd just up and leave?"

"You deserve better," he sighed heavily. "That's not me."

"Don't you think you should let me decide what is best for me?" She asked with a smile.

"It's just that…"

"Nick you aren't getting rid of me. So I think we should talk about something else. I don't just back down or walk away then things get tough. Now I understand if you don't want to talk to me right now about what happened with Nigel, but please know this Nick that I am always going to be right by your side. So when you do feel like talking to me I'll be here. We'll get through this together okay?"

"Okay," he said with a forced smile. "I really do appreciate that."

"I know you do," she smiled. "Hungry?" She asked changing the subject.

"Starved," he said patting his stomach.

"And that is a good sign," came the strong voice of Dr. Adams as he walked into the room. "Good morning Nick and Sara."

"Mornin' doc," Nick said as Sara too said hello.

"How was your night?" Dr. Adams said stepping into look Nick over. 

"A bit rough," Nick admitted. "Sorry."

"Nick don't be sorry," Dr. Adams said. "It's to be expected."

"Want to tell me about it?" Dr. Adams asked gently as he looked at Nick's fingers.

"I guess so," Nick sighed. "It was nothing really. Just had my panic attack and then a lot of nightmares."

"And the attack, how did you work through it?" He asked seriously.

"With a bit of help," he said looking at Sara.

"Was everything okay?" Dr. Adams asked Sara.

"It was a bit rough but we managed," Sara said looking at Nick. 

"What did you do?" He asked firmly.

"We just sat and talked and worked through it. Well I kinda yelled and she talked," Nick sighed. "The shaking was bad doc. Isn't there anything I can take?"

"Sorry Nick, but if I gave you more drugs it might make the nightmares worse or it could do some serious harm to your system."

"So I just have to grin and bear it?" Nick asked with a faint smile.

"Well I'd like to say they will get easier right away. But the first few will be a bit tough, and probably more so at night. Just be prepared. How do you feel right now Nick?" Dr. Adams asked in concern.

"Hungry and tired right now," Nick said looking up at him.

"Well being hungry is a good sign. I'll get a hearty breakfast sent up to you Nick. Now you have lost some weight so gaining it back will be important. And not just to keep your muscle built up either. Eating regularly makes sure the body has enough energy and fuel to keep fighting the attacks."

"So what do I do now?" Nick asked softly.

"Well for the first few days you get as much sleep, regular meals and plenty of exercise as possible. I don't want you even thinking about going back to work for some time," Dr. Adams said firmly.

"But…" Nick started.

"No Nick. I realize that you want to get back to work but just because you feel okay right now doesn't mean you are able. Your body is still trying to cope with the stress of the past few days. It will take time for the drugs to completely work through your system. The attacks will be a full-out assault on every major system. Coping with them _and_ work is not something that is recommended. Now I could force you to stay here but I think getting back home and into an environment that is a little more familiar might make the healing a bit easier."

"Is that all I have to do?" Nick asked.

"That's part of it. The second is coming to terms with the mental and psychological damage that was done. First I want you to read some information I have brought you on some sessions that I think you will benefit from."

"Like therapy?" Nick asked in shock. "I don't need therapy."

Dr. Adams looked at Sara and she knew that what he had to discuss was obviously meant for Nick and Nick alone.

"I'll see about breakfast," Sara said as she grabbed her purse and made for the door.

Dr. Adams waited until Sara had left before he turned back to Nick with a concerned expression.

"I don't need therapy doc I'm fine really," Nick insisted.

"Nick when a man endures even part of what you had to it can changes things for him," Dr. Adams said sitting down on a nearby chair. "More than he might realize."

"I don't understand," Nick said.

"Well first of all to be force fed an addictive substance as powerful as speed takes away control over what we think and feel as the drug starts to alter brain patterns that keep those things in check. You also said you were kidnapped and kept restrained at all times. Nick that also is something that can change how you look and feel about yourself. And lastly you said he did things such as chained you to a ceiling as he gave you a shower, made you unable to relieve yourself normally and then even helped you g…"

"Please stop talking about it," Nick interrupted as he felt tears starting to form. "I don't want to think about those things ever again."

"Nick I understand and I hate to sound like an insensitive jerk here but you have to talk about them. You have to come to terms with all the things this man did to you and work through them. Trust me if you don't and you leave them locked inside they will eat away at you. And if you are not careful they can even push you so far that the only way out is something drastic like suicide."

"I just can't talk to anyone else about this," Nick said looking down. 

"Like Sara?" Dr. Adams asked.

"Especially Sara. Doc I love her," Nick said looking up. "How can I expect her to love me when I'm like this?"

"It's understandable to think that way Nick, but trust me, pushing her away will be a big mistake. I am also going to recommend some programs for Sara so she will be able to know how to help you. Plus after all she has been through I'm sure it will help her also."

"Good luck in convincing her of that," Nick said with a small laugh. 

"But Nick the programs I recommend for you are for your good. While you can talk to me Nick, but then like any other counsellor I would need to have all the details of what this man did to you," Dr. Adams said softly.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because Nick in order for me to properly help you I would have to know how this man hurt you. And I don't just mean physically. In order to get him out of your mind Nick I'd need to get into his. Then I can show you why he did these things, and help you see that none of them were your fault," Dr. Adams explained. "Believe me Nick I get no sick pleasure out of listening to what he did to you. I have heard things that would make you throw up right now. Situations that make yours seem like a walk in the park. But the survivors of these have come to terms and now are back to their regular lives."

"I want that," Nick said with a sigh.

"And you will have that Nick; with a little help, some hard work, and a lot of determination. But there are proper steps to take that will ensure that. Read these brochures and think about which program you want. I personally recommend the one on one session with a registered male counsellor. There really is no need for group sessions as you were not a willing participant."

"I just don't think I can do this doc," Nick said looking at the papers in his hands. "What if I fail?"

"Well Nick if you did the program and got 100% we would know you were lying in some way. Everyone fails to a degree. That just shows you're really human. But if that does happen, pick yourself back up and keep going. Remember you give in and your captor wins. And you don't want that right?"

"No," Nick said softly. "I just want this all to be over."

"Don't worry Nick it will be sooner than you think. What time did you normally get the breakfast shot?" Dr. Adams asked kindly.

"Around 8 am or so but it also varied."

"Well you have a bit of time before then. So rest as much as you can. Sara, I think will bring some breakfast. I realize it is hospital food but try to eat it all. It's best to confront these attacks with a full stomach."

"Thanks doc," Nick said with a sigh as he leaned back in his bed. 

"Thank me when it's all over," Dr. Adams said getting up off his chair. "Because between now and then I'm sure you'll have other words to say to me," he chuckled. "I'll be back later on, okay Nick."

"Can I leave today?" Nick asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not. But let's get the morning over with and then we'll work on getting you home. I just want to see how the attack affects you in the morning. Just rest now Nick, okay?"

Nick watched him leave and then turned his attention to the papers in his hand. Therapy, that's just great, he said inside. I can't see a shrink, he told himself. I'll just try to do this on my own. How hard can it be?

********

"He-hello?" Catherine mumbled as she picked up the phone beside her bed.

"Catherine?" Sara asked.

"What time is it?"

"Oh sorry it's around 7:15 am."

"Oh Sara for the love of…" Catherine started. "Anything wrong? Is Nick okay?"

"Nick's okay. Well for the most part. I just wanted you to bring a fresh change of clothes for me when you come by this morning."

"Okay," Catherine said as she hung up.

"Well that was nice," Sara mumbled as she headed off to the cafeteria to get Nick and herself some food. She ordered as much as she could and then headed back up.

"Everything okay?" Asked a male voice on Catherine's side.

She turned over and was greeted with a warm smile. "Everything's just fine," she smiled. "Good morning."

"Yes it is," Grissom smiled back as Catherine snuggled back into his arms. "What time did Sara say she needed her things?"

"She didn't," Catherine laughed. 

"Good," he said hugging her tightly. 

They lay in each others arm for a bit longer when Grissom knew they should get over and see Nick. "As much as I hate to do this…"

"We have to go and see Nick."

"It would be the right thing to do," Grissom smiled.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Catherine teased.

"Oh haven't heard that in oh about…" Grissom said with a frown. "Uh never mind," he laughed.

"Ok-ay," she said slowly pulling herself out of the warm bed. "Coffee and bagel?"

"Breakfast of champions," he said. 

"Well today is going to be an interesting day," Catherine said putting her robe on.

"Yeah and for us too," Grissom added.

********

Nick had almost finished his breakfast when the morning panic attack started to come on. He felt his hand start to shake while it was still holding a forkful of food. He tried to hold onto it but it just fell from his hand and clattered onto his plastic tray.

"Nick?" Sara asked looking up and noticing the panicked look on his face.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Nick said quickly as he tried to push the roll-away table away from him. He had not quite swallowed his food when he felt the attack start. The substance in his mouth suddenly felt consuming and he felt himself starting to choke.

"Wa-ter…" Nick said gasping for air.

"Spit it out," Sara said rushing over to him. "Nick spit it out," she urged by gently patting him on the back.

Nick tried again to swallow but his throat constricted and the food came up and sprayed all over the tray and his lap.

"So-rry…" Nick wheezed as he grabbed for some water.

"Here," Sara said helping him take a sip.

He coughed on the water but managed not to throw anything else up. Sara pushed the table away and sat beside him. "Remember Nick you have to focus on something positive. Okay?"

"You…have to…help…me Sara," Nick said as he felt his body temperature starting to rise.

"Focus on my voice Nick," Sara said noticing his eyes were looking at the door.

"Get him…away…" Nick said as he saw Nigel standing in the door holding up the leather cuffs. 

'They're waiting for you Nick,' Nigel laughed as he walked closer.

"He's coming closer!" Nick said as he tried to get out of bed.

"Nick," Sara said as he almost fell off the other side.

"Get…away…from…me…" Nick said firmly as he pushed Sara away. Nick finally managed to get himself off the other side of the bed and huddled in the corner behind the chair.

Sara rushed over to him and pulled the chair away.

"Get away from me Nigel!" Nick yelled as he tried to block his laughter out of his head.

'You'll never be free Nick,' Nigel taunted standing over him.

"Nick let me help you off the fl…"

"Stay back!" Nick yelled out, making Sara stop coming closer to him.

"Nick please focus on my voice. It's me Sara," she urged gently. "You know me Nick. It's me. It's Sara."

Nick closed his eyes and tried to focus on the voice of the woman he knew he loved. It's me, it's Sara, kept echoing inside his tormented brain.

"Sa-ra?" Nick asked slowly as he opened his watery eyes.

"Yeah Nick it's me," she said softly as she brushed some damp hair off his forehead.

Nick sat in the corner his body still shaking while Sara just sat in front and held onto his trembling hands. 

"It's okay Nick," she said gently. "You're going to be okay."

Nick closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He his body temperature rise once again as another attack started. 

"I can't…do this…" Nick said with ragged breathes.

"Yes you can," Sara said gently as she continued to hold his hands in hers. "Just focus on my voice Nick. Nigel is gone, he can't hurt you any more."

"Never…gone…" Nick said quickly. "He'll never…be gone…"

"Nigel Crane is dead!" Sara said firmly.

Nick again closed his eyes and remembered Nigel being shot and killed. "Nigel's dead…" he whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sara.

"That's right Nick," she said softly as she gently stroked his face. "You're safe now."

"He's really dead," Nick said with a large sigh. 

Sara moved in closer to Nick not aware of the presence in the room with them. 

"I can't let the others see me like this," Nick said not looking up.

"Well it's too late for me man," Warrick said walking up to them. 

"Damn it," Nick cursed softly. "Can you ask him to leave," Nick said not looking up.

"What?" Warrick asked in shock.

"I want you to leave," Nick said a bit more firmly.

"Nick?" Sara asked softly.

"Leave me alone!" Nick shouted looking up with tears forming in his eyes. "I just want to be alone. Just please leave me alone. Both of you!"

Sara looked up at Warrick with a pained expression. Sorry she said with her eyes. "Okay Nick we'll let you rest a bit okay?" Sara said gently letting go of his hands and standing up. "Be back shortly," she said as she motioned for Warrick to follow her.

Warrick bent in close to Nick and spoke softly. "If I was ashamed of you man I wouldn't have come. I'm no stranger to what you're going through."

Nick heard Warrick's words and then listened as the two of them left his room. He immediately felt guilty for turning them away, but inside his fear of being ashamed was slowly winning over his fight to overcome his addiction. I just want the pain to stop, he said slowly as he looked around the room. How can I make the pain stop? Have to make the pain stop, he said as he felt another attack coming on. 

"He-help me…" Nick said as his mind flashed images of Nigel coming into the room.

"Nick?" Dr. Adams asked as he walked up to Nick.

"Get away from me!" Nick shouted in anger.

"Nick it's me its Dr. Adams," he said slowly. "Why are you alone? Where's Sara?"

"Sara?" Nick asked in anger as he got to his knees. "You killed Sara," Nick said firmly as he charged Dr. Adams.

Dr. Adams felt Nick slam into him and cried out as he hit the floor.

"Damn you Nigel," Nick shouted as his body temperature started to rise again.

"Nick it's me," Dr. Adams said desperately as he tried to push Nick off of him.

"Stop hurting them!" Nick shouted as Dr. Adams called for a nurse to come and help him. Nick continued to hit the image of Nigel before him as another male nurse rushed into the room and pulled him off Dr. Adams. 

"Don't hurt him," Dr. Adams said firmly as the man wrestled Nick off of him.

"Let go!" Nick said angrily, as he tried to fight the man off.

"Nick please try to calm down," Dr. Adams said as the man continued to hold Nick.

"Get away from me!" Nick shouted as he tried to kick at him.

"What do we do sir?" The male nurse asked. "He's getting a bit hard to hold here. If I let him go he'll just try to hurt you again."

"He just needs to work through this."

"I suggest we restrain him," the man said gruffly.

"No you can't," Nick said quickly. "Let go," he said trying to pull away. 

"Nick will you please try to calm down," Dr. Adams said as he noticed Nick starting to slow a bit in his struggling. "Nick focus on my voice," Dr. Adams said. 

Nick stopped his futile struggling and looked at Dr. Adams. 

"It's okay Nick," Dr. Adams said in a soothing voice as he pushed some damp hair off his face. "You're going to be just fine. Now I want you to go back to bed and rest okay?"

"Dr. Adams?" Nick asked weakly. 

"Let him go," Dr. Adams said to the male nurse.

"I think he could still get out of hand," the man said firmly, not letting go.

"Rick please, he just needs to rest now. The worst is over," Dr. Adams said looking at the man behind Nick. "Now?"

"Fine," the male nurse said letting go of Nick's arms.

Dr. Adams helped Nick back into bed. "I think you should stay here one more night okay Nick?"

"Dr. Adams I really don't want to," Nick moaned.

"I know but one more day won't hurt okay?" He said softly as Nick finally settled back into bed. 

"But…" Nick started as he looked up at Dr. Adams with a sorrowful expression.

"You'll be fine Nick. But I really want to monitor the attacks okay. Now in a few minutes I'm going to take you downstairs and give you a complete physical."

"I just want to go home," Nick said firmly.

"You can tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," Nick huffed. "One more night I guess can't hurt," he said slowly.

"That's right Nick," Dr. Adams said with a smile. "Just rest now. I'll be back shortly," he said turning to leave. Nick watched Dr. Adams leave but noticed the male nurse named Rick stayed behind.

"Are you here to take my trays away?" Nick asked the male nurse as he walked up to him.

"I'm here to make your stay a living hell," he said directly. "You think you're leaving tonight? Think again!"

"Pardon?" Nick asked in shock as the man turned and stormed out of the room. "What the hell was that all about?"

Nick watched him leave and felt a certain uneasiness starting to come over him. I am leaving tonight, he told himself. One way or another I'm not staying here another day! 

**Dear readers I hope you didn't think this chapter was too sappy or boring. Hope you are all still enjoying the story! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They truly mean a lot and make me want to continue writing!Thanks.**


	13. Just Another Day?

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? - Chapter 13 – Just Another Day?

A/N: Just a quick note to people who say that Sara and Nick should get counselling together. Please stop requesting this!!! This is not how it's done, even if the people are married, unless it's to see a marriage counsellor. Any questions on this please email me.

Nick watched the empty doorway and felt his stomach starting to get sick. Dr. Adams told him that along with the shakes and withdrawals he would experience vomiting and stomach pains. He closed his eyes and tried to think on something other than the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He felt his breakfast coming up and knew he was about to throw up again. He quickly grabbed a nearby bucket and threw up the remainder of breakfast and some liquid. 

"Damn," Nick cursed softly as he leaned back in his bed. He pressed the nurse's button and Rick the nasty nurse came back in the room with a scowl on his face.

"What?" Rick asked angrily.

"Can I please have some water and something for my stomach?" Nick asked holding up the bucket.

Rick grabbed the bucket and turned and stormed out of the room.

"What the hell is his problem?" Nick asked softly as he settled back into bed and tried to rest.

********

"You okay?" Warrick asked Sara as they headed for the cafeteria to get some coffee.

"No," she said firmly.

"Nick will get through this Sara," Warrick said gently. "He just needs time."

"Yeah well I don't want to wait!" She said turning to him in anger. "Why can't the doctor just give him something to counter-attack the attacks?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Sara," Warrick said in a soft tone, "you know that's not the way it works. You know a person coming off any kind of drugs needs to work through the withdrawals without more drugs or they'll just do more damage."

"I know," she said turning and heading for the coffee stand. "It's just so frustrating to see him like that."

"For me too," Warrick said with a sigh. "Trust me it's hard for me to see Nick like that also."

"I just don't know how I'll be able to cope seeing him like that Warrick," Sara said getting a cup of coffee. "What if I can't?" She asked sadly.

"Sara I know you're strong enough to deal with anything," Warrick said firmly.

"Yeah but seeing Nick like this jus…"

"It's hard for me too Sara. But I know you'll be able to help him through this. If anyone can do this Sara it has to be you. Nick feels the closest to you and…"

"That's right Warrick. To me. What if I fail? Then I would be to blame for not helping Nick get better."

"Sara, Nick is going to get better. He'll get through the withdrawals, he will take some counselling and he'll be back to normal. But it will take some time. You and us all just have to be prepared for a long road ahead of us."

"I know," she admitted with a sigh. "I'm just so scared for him."

"Yeah," he said giving her a hug, "me too."

They had just paid for their coffees when Catherine and Grissom walked into the cafeteria and up to their table.

"How's Nick?" Grissom asked.

"He's had a tough morning," Sara said with a sigh. "Tough night too."

"Can I see him?"

"You can try," Warrick said as Catherine sat down to join them. 

"Be right back," Grissom said as he turned to go see Nick.

"I brought you your things," Catherine said to Sara as she passed her a small bag. 

"Sleep well?" Sara teased.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Better than usual?" Sara asked again.

"What's with the questions?" Catherine asked suspiciously.

"Well you have a certain glow to you that I haven't seen…well ever," Sara smiled. "It's great."

"Well thanks. Glad to be home I guess," she smiled back not letting on to anything. "What happened this morning?"

"Nick started into a panic attack just as he was finishing breakfast. I had him almost calmed down when he started again just as Warrick walked into the room. Nick panicked thinking it was Nigel and yelled at us until we left."

"So you just left?" Catherine asked.

"I didn't want to upset him," Sara said defensively.

"I'm not getting mad at you Sara. It's just that that's when Nick needs you the most."

"Even when he won't say he does?" Sara asked.

"Especially when he won't say he does," Catherine said warmly. 

"Sorry," Sara grumbled. 

"There is nothing to be sorry for Sara. This is a new experience for all of us, especially you. It won't be easy for any of us to see Nick like that but we must force ourselves if we are to help him."

"Yeah that's what Dr. Spock over here told me also," Sara teased Warrick.

He just looked at Catherine and rolled his eyes. "Nigel been confirmed dead?"

"Should get the call this morning," Catherine said slowly. "Can't wait for that. Oh yeah we are also getting his stuff shipped to our office."

"Why?" Warrick asked.

"Grissom want's us to inspect everything, just in case," Catherine said.

"In case of what?" Sara asked quickly.

"In case of the unexpected," Catherine mused.

"You've been hanging around him too long," Warrick said with a frown. "It's kinda scary."

********

"Nick how are you feeling?" Dr. Adams asked walking back into Nick's room some time later. 

"A little better," Nick sighed heavily. "I guess breakfast didn't agree with me."

"Well you'll be experiencing a lot more of that," Dr. Adams said looking down at him. "Vomiting is part of the withdrawal symptoms."

"Great my stomach will like that," Nick said sarcastically.

"Well Nick I have been doing some thinking and I believe that you'll be better off getting some proper treatment and rest in a care facility."

"A what?" Nick asked in shock.

"Have you heard of the Phillips Rehab center?" Dr. Adams asked kindly.

"No what is it?" Nick asked with some hesitation. They better not put me in some kind of mental hospital, Nick told himself.

"Phillips Rehab Center is a very good treatment center for people coming off of drug and alcohol related problems. I think it best that you spend at least the next two days or so recovering in their facility."

"But I don't understand," Nick moaned, "I'm not wanting to take any more of the drugs. Why can't I just go home and rest?"

"Because Nick if you were by yourself and you got another violent panic attack like you did this morning then things could really get out of hand. Even if someone where there how could you guarantee their safety if you had an attack?"

"But I'll get better," Nick insisted.

"I know you will Nick, but until you are completely better you should get some proper help. I recommended you going home before this morning. Now that I see that the attacks are a bit more serious than I thought I have changed my diagnosis. Don't worry Nick this will help you get better faster," Dr. Adams explained. "The people there are trained to care for th…"

"I don't need anyone to care for me! I can take care of myself," Nick said angrily.

"I know you can Nick. But for the next few day while the body flushes out these toxins you need to be under some kind of professional supervision," Dr. Adams explained kindly.

"Please don't send me to a rehab center," Nick moaned.

"Nick you do need some professional help. Now your body is starting to release the toxins that's why the shakes and the sweats and the vomiting. There will be other stuff also and I don't want you by yourself," Dr. Adams said. "They will help you there."

"But what if Sara or someone stays with me at home?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Nick we have just covered this. Besides you attacked me this morning. What if that had been Sara, and there was no one around to help her? You might do something you will regret. Could you live with that Nick?" Dr. Adams asked softly.

Nick looked down and knew what he was saying was right. What if I did hurt Sara, he asked himself? I'd forever feel guilty. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Sara."

"I know you couldn't Nick," Dr. Adams smiled.

"How long will I have to stay there?" Nick asked with a sigh. 

"I will come and visit you in a few days and then check the toxicity in your bloodstream. If the results are promising we'll talk about letting you go home. But really Nick it's for your own good," Dr. Adams said gently squeezing his shoulder. 

"Yeah I guess," Nick resigned as he looked up at Dr. Adams.

"I'll send you some vitamins for you to take and start you on a flushing program," Dr. Adams said as he turned to leave. "Just rest at much as you can, okay Nick?"

"Yeah fine," Nick said softly as Dr. Adams left the room. Nick pounded his fist in anger. Rehab! That's just great, he told himself. 

********

Nick finally felt himself start to rest when he heard a noise from the doorway. He looked up to see the male nurse Rick walking up to him with a scowl on his face. What is his problem, Nick asked himself?

"Hello Nicholas," Rick said in a low tone.

"Wh-what did you say?" Nick asked in surprise. 

"Dr. Adams said you should take a B-vitamin," he said shoving the pill into Nick's hand with a very small glass of water.

"Can I get some more water?" Nick asked looked at the ridiculously small amount. 

"No," he nurse said gruffly. 

"Look I don't know what your pro…" Nick started in anger as the large man clamped his hand over his mouth and held his head firmly against his pillow.

"My problem is you! Little sissy pretty boys like you! Now take the pill with the water or I'll shove it down your throat!" He spat in Nick's face. 

Nick pulled his head away in anger. "What hell is your problem?" Nick asked loudly as Grissom walked into the room.

"Nick?" Grissom asked quickly. "Everything okay here?"

Nick locked eyes with the man and suddenly felt a sense of fear coming over him. 

"Enjoy the rest of your day," Rick said as he turned and brushed past Grissom in anger as Nick took the pill and quickly swallowed it with small amount of water.

"What was that all about?" Grissom asked.

"No idea," Nick said putting the cup down.

"How are you Nick?" Grissom asked seriously.

"I want to go home," Nick said looking directly at him. 

"When did the doctor say you could go home?" Grissom asked.

Nick said as he looked down and heaved a large sigh. "I um had a rough morning. I have to spend a few days in the Philips Rehab Center," Nick said softly. "Sorry."

"Nick look at me," Grissom said firmly. "Now I'm sure there will be many things you will be saying to me as you work through this, sorry is not one of them. But you have nothing to be sorry for. I…"

"I don't want to go to rehab," Nick said sadly.

"I don't blame you Nick. But right now it's the best way to help you. Dr. Adams is not going to suggest anything that will hinder your progress. He want's you to get better also. You'll be okay Nick. In a few days you'll be home and then you'll be able to rest and start a regular routine again. Plus you are allowed visitors in those centers."

"I yelled at Sara," Nick interrupted.

"You should say sorry to her," Grissom smiled. "She wants to help you Nick. She really does care for you."

"I know. I just don't want her to see me like this," Nick said. "I just want this all to be over."

"Nick you know as well as I do from your experience as a police officer and from being a CSI that things like this take time to heal. What you had to endure due to Nigel Crane cannot just be undone in one day or even one week."

"Why not Grissom? He's dead right? It's over now. Why can't things just continue as they were before?" Nick asked angrily.

"What did he do to you Nick?" Grissom asked softly.

Nick heard he question but didn't answer.

"Nick?" Grissom questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," Nick said firmly.

"When you can talk about it openly Nick to me then things will be like they were before. But not until then. You can't just go through something like this and just expect to return to normal. Your mind won't allow it. You have to come to terms with everything he subjected you to and then heal from it. You need to talk to someone about everything Nigel did to you Nick. It's the only way to completely heal from this. And the drugs are another story Nick. You know that it's takes time for the body to flush toxins like that out completely."

"That's what Dr. Adams said also," Nick said with a sigh. 

"He just wants what's best for you Nick. As does Sara and all of us."

"I snapped at Warrick also," Nick said sheepishly.

"Now Warrick I'd definitely say sorry to," Grissom teased. "Is it okay if the others come up and visit for a bit? I know Catherine wants to see you."

"Yeah that'll be fine," Nick said leaning back in bed. 

Grissom was about to get up when he noticed a frown cross Nick's face. "What?"

"I just feel like I have let everyone down," Nick said sadly. "I feel like I let you down."

"Nick if you give up then you'll have let me down. But being kidnapped and subjected to things against your will is not letting us down. It might feel that way to you because Nigel was in control for that brief period. But it's over now Nick. You're the one in control now. Show yourself that Nigel Crane will never control your life again. He can't, he's dead. He can never hurt you again Nick. No one can."

"Thanks," Nick said softly.

They sat and talked for a few more minutes before Grissom turned and headed back downstairs to let the others know Nick wanted to see them.

Nick watched Grissom leave and then closed his eyes to rest. I can't believe this just won't go away, he told himself. I mean I could deal with it on my own, he told himself. I could. I don't need any stupid rehab center. 

********

"How is he?" Sara asked quickly as Grissom walked up to their table.

"He's pretty down right now. Dr. Adams has suggested that he spend a few days in Phillips Rehab Center. And of course Nick doesn't like that idea," Grissom sighed. 

"Can't blame him," Warrick said. "That place is just like all the rest."

"At least don't tell Nick that," Catherine said firmly. "Can we see him?"

"He said it would be okay," Grissom said as they all got up. "But I really don't think we should all stay too long. Besides we still have some work to do. We have Crane's things to go over and we still have a few loose ends to tie up with regards to Mr. Carlucci," Grissom said as they walked towards the elevator.

"I thought Brass arrested his hitman and that was that?" Sara asked.

"Yeah but how did Nigel get Carlucci to help him? What did he offer? And what else was part of the deal?" Grissom asked as the elevator doors closed. "What else does Carlucci have planned?"

********

"Hey Jim," Detective Wells said walking up to him at the precinct, "here is Mario's official statement."

"Thanks Brian," Brass sighed as he held the paper in his hands. "We still have the monitor on Carlucci?"

"If he even sneezes we'll be able to tell how many tissues he uses," Wells laughed. 

"Well I just want to make sure that he is not planning any more deals. And if he is I want to make sure we are there to stop him," Brass said firmly.

********

"They still have the camera's trained on me?" Rico Carlucci asked his new hitman Franco.

"Everyone Sir," he said slowly. "How are they treating you in here?"

"Can't wait to leave," the older Italian man sighed heavily. "How is the Sunday picnic coming?" Carlucci asked cryptically.

"Everyone will be there," Franco smiled.

"Even my favorite doctor?"

"Yes," Franco said with a smile. "Should be a bang up affair."

"Give my regards to your mother," Carlucci said slowly as he lit his cigar.

"Every time."

********

Nick had just fallen back to sleep with Sara and the others walked in. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at them. For the next hour or so each took turns hugging and welcoming him back to them. They talked about things in general and none of them would let Nick get down about having to spend a few days in a center. 

"Are you tired?" Sara asked Nick after everyone had left. 

"A little," Nick sighed looking at the time. "I just have this wicked hangover that won't go away," he said with a faint smile.

"Are you hungry?" Sara asked.

"I wouldn't mind something to eat," Nick said looking at the wall clock once again.

"Okay be right back," Sara said getting up. Just as she left the room Dr. Adams walked in.

"Okay Nick I have everything arranged," Dr. Adams said walking up to him. "You'll be able to check into Phillips Rehab Center first thing tomorrow morning."

"Can I go tonight?" Nick asked quickly wanting to get away from Rick the nurse.

"Why so eager all of a sudden?" Dr. Adams asked in surprise.

"I just want to get it over and done with," Nick sighed.

"Nick you know you can't rush these things," Dr. Adams said with a faint smile. "Is everything okay here? Is Rick treating you okay?"

"Um yeah why do you ask?"

"Well Rick can be kind of gruff at times. But if he is ever mean to you in any way you'd let me know right?" Dr. Adams asked in concern.

"Well he did kinda yell at me. But it was no big deal I guess," Nick said not wanting to tell the rest. I have to stand up for myself to his creep, he said inside. 

"Okay well if you can handle it then that's even better. Now I'll arrange for some lunch to be br…"

"Sara just went to get me lunch," Nick said quickly.

"Excellent. Okay well then I guess I'll see you just before I go home tonight and then tomorrow I'll get you settled into the center and start you on your way," Dr. Adams said with a smile. "Trust me Nick every thing is going to be just fine."

"I hope so Doc," Nick said looking up at him. "The sooner this nightmare ends the better."

********

"So what's the plan now?" Warrick asked as him and Grissom and Catherine walked into the parking lot to their cars. 

"Well I'm going to go and see Brass and see what Mario had to say about his friend Carlucci," Grissom said firmly. "I really want you two to get started on Nigel's things."

"What are we looking for again?" Warrick asked.

"The unexpected," Grissom smiled.

"Told you you were hanging around him to long," Warrick sighed as he looked at Catherine, who just smiled. "See you back at the house," Warrick said getting into his car.

"Want me to drop you at the precinct?" Catherine asked.

"That would be great," Grissom said with a frown.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"I just can't shake the feeling that this isn't over yet. Like we are missing something that will tie Carlucci and Nigel together other than a mere prison stay."

"Like what?" Catherine asked as they got in the car.

"That's what we need to find out and fast," Grissom said.

"You think Carlucci will try anything else?" Catherine asked in shock.

"Old habits die hard."

********

"They are leaving now," Franco said into a small two-way radio as he sat and watched Catherine's car pull out of the lot. "Should I follow?"

********

"Well this actually looked eatable," Sara smiled as she placed a plate with a beef sandwich and a small bowl of soup in front of him.

"Thanks," Nick said pulling himself up to a sitting position. "What did you get?"

"Tuna sandwich and salad," she said pulling up a chair. Sara watched Nick heave a big sigh before going for his food.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"I don't want to go to that center," he said looking directly at her. "That place is for people that have real problems."

"It will only be for a few days Nick," Sara said slowly. 

"Would you want to go?" Nick asked.

"This is not about me," Sara countered.

"Would you?"

"Nick it's not about wanting to go. It's abo…"

"Would you?" Nick insisted.

"No. But that's not the point," Sara said firmly.

"Then what is?"

"The point is you need to get through this with some real help. This place can offer that Nick. Besides if I tried to help and failed in some way then I would forever feel regret," Sara said looking down. "I want you to get better Nick. The sooner the better in fact. And if this place can help then so be it," she said looking back up.

"I just want this to be over," Nick said softly.

"So do I," Sara said leaning forwards and kissing him gently on the cheek. "And it will be. Now let's eat some lunch and then why don't we go for a walk or something later?"

"Grissom gave you the day off?" Nick teased.

"Somethin' huh," she smiled. 

After lunch they just sat and talked for a bit more before Nick felt himself getting sick again. 

"You okay?" Sara asked noticing tiny sweat beads starting to form on his forehead.

"Not really," he said slowly. "I feel sick again."

"Feel like you want to throw up?" She asked softly.

Nick nodded his head yes as he felt a small panic attack starting to come on. "I need some cold water," he said quickly.

Sara got up and rushed to the small sink to get some water for Nick. When she returned he had small sweat trails down his face and she noticed his hands were starting to shake a bit.

"What can I do?" She asked as she handed him the cup.

Nick's shaky hands tried to hold the water but Sara pulled it away before he could spill it on himself. She helped him drink it down and then grabbed a cloth to dab his forehead.

"Nick?" Sara asked when he didn't answer her.

"Ge-get Dr. Adams," Nick said, trying to control the visions he was having. 

Sara buzzed the nurse's button and Rick came barrelling into the room.

"What?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Get Dr. Adams," Sara said firmly. 

"Why?" Rick asked walking up to Nick's bed and looking down at him. 

Nick closed his eyes when he saw the angry face of Rick replaced by the taunting one of Nigel. 

"H-help me…" Nick said slowly opening his eyes again.

"It's just another withdrawal," Rick said turning to leave. "Leave him alone and he'll work through it."

"I think you should call Dr. Adams," Sara said rushing after him.

"Look," Rick said turning around, "Dr. Adams only comes in the cases of emergencies."

"Nick only gets withdrawals when he was used to getting the shot. He never got one at noon. So I think this is serious," Sara said in a panic.

"I think he'll live," Rick said turning around.

"I don't a damn what you think," Sara said grabbing his coat and pulling him to her. "You get Dr. Adams or I swear you'll be sorry!"

Rick looked at the woman before him in surprise. "Fine," he said pulling away. "Women," he muttered as he left the room.

Sara hurried back to Nick who was still trying to flush the evil images of Nigel Crane out of his head.

"Get…away…from…me…" Nick said with his eyes closed tightly as his shaky hands wrapped around the water cup.

"Nick?" Sara asked softly.

"Get away from me!" Nick shouted as he shoved and pushed Sara. Sara cried out as she stumbled backwards.

Nick quickly opened his eyes as he saw Sara picking herself up off the floor. 

"Sara?" Nick asked quickly. "What did I do?"

"Nick it's oka…"

"What did I do?" Nick half shouted.

"Nick I'm okay," Sara said quickly as she pulled the water cup out of his hands and got him to hold hers. "You are safe Nick."

"What did I do?" Nick asked in a loud tone as he looked up at her.

"You didn't do anything Nick," Sara insisted.

"I can't live like this Sara," Nick said as he felt his eyes start to water.

"What? What are you talking about Nick?" Sara asked firmly as she felt her own eyes water somewhat. "Nick?"

"Help me Sara," Nick said softly as Sara pulled Nick into her embrace and held onto him tightly. 

"I will Nick," she said kissing the top of his head. "I will help you."

********

"Okay I'll see you back at the lab," Grissom said as Catherine pulled in front of the police precinct. 

He leaned over and warmly kissed her on the lips. "Thanks for the ride," he smiled as he went to open the door. "Feel free to take me for a ride any day," he teased.

Catherine just sighed as she lightly laughed at his silly comment. "I'll remember that," she said dryly. "See you later."

Grissom watched her pull away before he walked into the precinct, totally unaware of the pair of eyes watching his every move. 

Grissom turned around before he reached the doorhandle and looked around again. "I think I'm becoming paranoid," he mused silently before he turned and headed inside.

********

"He's going into a cop shop," Franco said into his cell phone. "What the hell do I do now?"

"Follow the girl," the voice said. "Carlucci wants to know where they go."

"So I just forget about this guy?" Franco asked as he slowly pulled away from his spot and started to tail Catherine.

"Your job right now is done. We got a guy on the inside. Remember?" The voice asked with a smile, to which Franco just laughed and continued to follow Catherine into downtown Vegas. 

********

"Hey how's Nick?" Brass asked Grissom as he walked into his office. 

"Taking it one day at a time," Grissom sighed as he sat down in front of his friend. "He has a long road ahead of him though. Dr. Adams is checking him into the Phillips Rehab Center. Nick is not to thrilled about that."

"Can you blame him?" Brass asked.

"Not in the least. At least he'll be able to just rest and concentrate on getting better," Grissom said looking at him.

"Think he'll be able to concentrate completely?" Brass asked wryly.

"No," Grissom said directly. "So what did Mario give us?"

"Well some stuff on Carlucci but not enough to warrant a stronger conviction," Brass said with a sigh as he handed the file to Grissom.

"Did he mention anything about Nigel Crane?" Grissom asked opening the file.

"No," Brass said firmly. "Not a word."

"Indirectly?"

"Not even in sign language."

"What did he give us on Carlucci?"

"Stuff we already knew," Brass sighed. "Carlucci sure knows how to pick the right ones. He has two more coming to see him right now," Brass said handing two pictures to Grissom to look at. "Franco Benni and Alberto Russo."

"Which one do you suspect?" Grissom asked looking at the two men.

"Two soon to tell yet. Carlucci has had cryptic conversations with both of them. But until they do something we just have to wait."

"Anything suspicious?" Grissom asked.

"Every word," Brass said sarcastically. "So when does Nick check in?"

"Tomorrow," Grissom said putting the file down. "Sunday."

"Is he allowed visitors?"

"In fact all of us are going over for a brunch. Want to come?" Grissom asked with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"By the way how did Greg do?" Grissom asked with a slight frown.

"Better than I thought. He goes to visit that old lady every Tuesday," Brass laughed. "I think she gives him money or something."

"Leave it to Greg," Grissom sighed. "Did you get the call confirming Nigel's death?"

"Just about to call them now," Brass said reaching for the speaker button on the phone. "Care to listen?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Grissom smiled as a strange man walked in.

"Ah Gil I'd like you to meet Detective Wells," Brass said as Grissom shook the man's hand. "He's going to be helping me on the Carlucci case."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grissom," Detective Wells said shaking his hand. "Looking forward to bringing the big man down?"

"I'll do whatever it takes," Grissom said firmly.

"That's good to hear," he smiled.

********

"Ah she's just heading into the crime lab," Franco said with a sigh as he watched Catherine park and enter the CSI headquarters. "Do I have to stay here?"

"Just leave her her present and then your work is done for the day," the voice said to Franco.

"Then we get ready for the weekend right?"

"Sunday will be a day to remember," the voice laughed. "A day to die for!"

**Dear readers sorry for the delay in updating but with summer holidays and stuff it can be a challenge. Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thanks!**


	14. Prelude to Disaster

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? - Chapter 14 – Prelude to Disaster?

"There, all set?" Sara asked Nick as they prepared to go for a walk around the floor.

"Yeah," Nick said with a sigh as he stretched his weary body. "Man I feel like I have a permanent hangover," he said standing up.

"Here hold onto my arm if you want to," Sara offered.

Nick steadied himself on his wobbly legs and looked around. 

"How is your leg?" Sara asked referring to the place he was grazed by Nigel's gun.

"Ah barely a scar now," Nick said with a small smile and a large sigh. "I still can't believe he tried to shoot at me."

"Yeah me either," Sara said looking away trying to push thoughts of Nick's stay with Nigel out of his head. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Nick said waiting for Sara to lead the way.

"So when do you leave for the center?"

"Tomorrow morning. I still can't believe it," Nick said wearily. "I guess it's for the best. But I never thought I would come to this."

"I know Nick," Sara said softly. "Sorry. But at least we can come and see you right?"

"Right. There is going to be a brunch there and other stuff."

"I know Grissom told us," Sara said with a faint smile. "That will be nice."

They slowly walked towards a small balcony and stood looking outside into the mid-afternoon sun. 

"Man I wish I was out there instead of in here," Nick sighed wearily. 

"I wish that too Nick," Sara said with a smile.

They stood for a bit more in silence before Sara finally broached the subject she knew she was dreading to do so.

"What was it like? Being with Nigel?" Sara asked softly. 

Nick heard her question but continued to stare ahead outside the window. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer for the courage to be able to at least tell her a bit of what kind of hell Nigel put him through. But if I tell her, will she think less of me, he asked himself?

"If you don't want to tell me that's okay," Sara said noting his silence.

They stood for a bit more in silence. "Let's keep walking okay?" Sara suggested trying to downplay her sadness as his silent treatment.

"He kept me tied up at all times," Nick said softly as Sara turned to leave.

"What?" Sara asked quickly turning back. 

"It was really scary," Nick said not looking at her. "I hated feeling so helpless all the time. But no matter what he kept me tied up, unless I was in the cage," he said looking down.

Sara saw his defeated glance and knew she didn't have the words to say to comfort him anymore than she already did. Damn it Nick, she cursed inwardly. I hate seeing you like this.

"He also hit me a lot," Nick continued with a large sigh. "I remember this one time in college," Nick started with a smirk. "There was some stupid initiation ritual that required me to be tied up in the trunk of a really small car for like 10 hours with a gut full of beer and not having to piss myself," he said with a slight laugh. "You know that didn't bother me in the least. I wasn't scared one bit. But what Nigel did…" Nick said as his voice started to falter. "What Nigel did will haunt me for the rest of my life," Nick said finally turning to her with a sad expression. "It was hell Sara, absolute hell."

Sara looked at his expression and felt her heart drop to the bottom of her soul. "I'm so sorry," she said softly. 

"He would have to feed me my meals because my hands were tied all the time," Nick said looking away. "I kept asking him to let me at least have my hands free, but he would just mock me or yell at me. The way he treated me was unbelievable. And never once did he tell me why he was doing it. Well I mean the real reason besides the fact that he wanted to teach me how to be his friend. I mean I heard the part about his past and all. But somehow I think there was more to his reasons than he was letting on. The real reason I think he kept hidden."

"Would you really want to know his reasons?" Sara asked softly.

"I guess not," Nick sighed. "I guess in the long run any explanation he would have given me would never had justified the way he was treating me. It was just so bad," Nick said looking down. "I hated the feeling of being so helpless against him. It was worse than anything. I have never felt that before Sara," Nick said looking back up at her. 

  
"I'm sorry Nick," Sara said again as she gently touched his face. "Did he um…did he…" Sara said stopping herself before she went to far. I can't ask him that, she told herself. I just can't.

"You want to know if he touched me against my will?" Nick asked in defeat.

"You don't have to tell me Nick," Sara said quickly, not wanting him to get into a situation he felt he couldn't get out of. "I'm sorry I asked."

Nick looked away and then nodded his head yes. "He did," he said softly not looking at her. "I…uh…I tried to stop him Sara," he said looking back as his eyes started to water. "I told him to stop. I did, I really did."

"Shhh Nick it's okay," Sara said taking him into her arms and hugging him close.

"I tried to stop him," Nick cried as Sara held onto his trembling body. "I told him to stop."

********

"Well that should bring you some comfort," Brass said with a sigh as they finished up with the coroner who confirmed Nigel Crane's death with them.

"Some," Grissom echoed still staring at the phone. 

"What?" Brass asked noticing the puzzled look on his friend's face.

"What are we missing?" Grissom asked looking up at Brass. "What is the simple clue that will tie this whole mess together?"

"Well the tapes didn't tell us and neither did the Texas Coroner. What else can we do?" Brass asked.

"We need to find someone on the inside we can use to find out about Carlucci," Grissom said firmly.

"What? Are you serious? If we put someone in now we risk the chance Carlucci will get suspicious and clam up altogether," Brass said firmly. "Or he'll just kill them."

"Well we have to do something," Grissom insisted. "We just can't sit here and wait for something else to happen."

"You think Carlucci's planning something else?" Brass asked in concern.

"I do," Grissom said firmly. "So we have to find out what before he has a chance to do it."

"Okay Einstein," Brass smirked, "got any ideas on how we do that?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Grissom smiled cryptically. 

********

"Man what a mess," Warrick moaned as he and Catherine sifted through the first box of Nigel's things. 

"Yeah no kidding," Catherine sighed as she continued looking through her box. 

"We are not going to find anything here," Warrick said with a frown as he stepped back and stretched a bit.

"Oh yee of little faith," Catherine laughed.

"You are turning into _him_ you know," Warrick teased. 

"Yeah well _he_ always seems to be able to find the needle in the haystack. I guess that's what we are looking for."

They continued some time until each was down to the last few items in their boxes. Catherine pulled out a small trophy with a little man with in a baseball uniform on. "This is odd," Catherine said as she studied the figure before her. "Nigel Crane a ballplayer?"

"What?" Warrick asked in shock as he looked up at Catherine. "Now I have seen it all," he huffed. "What does it say?"

"It says, 'Nigel Crane, best short stop, 4th year'. That's odd," Catherine said looking back up. 

"Yeah what is fourth year?" Warrick asked. "Let me see that."

Catherine tossed him the small figure and heard a distinct sound as she did so. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Warrick asked.

"Here toss that back," Catherine said quickly. Warrick tossed the statue back and sure enough as she shook it she heard something moving around inside.

"Are those things supposed to be hollow?" Warrick asked quickly.

"No," Catherine said as she proceeded to hit the base on the counter, causing it to break off and reveal the hollow statue with a small round ball inside of it. "What in the world?" She asked as she shook the object until it produced a small thimble like piece with tape around it.

"What is it?" Warrick asked walking over to her.

"Not sure yet," Catherine said as she carefully peeled the tape off and opened the two small halves. She pulled a small crushed piece of paper and slowly opened it up. She held it in the palm of her hands to reveal an address.

"Look this up," Catherine said as Warrick quickly moved himself over to the computer that housed their massive database. 

"What's the address?"

"129 Oxford Street," Catherine said walking over to him as Warrick started the search.

"It's an apartment complex. Is there an apartment number?" Warrick asked.

Catherine studied both sides of the small paper and looked back at him with a frown. "Nothing."

"Well I guess we could always just go and ask," Warrick said firmly.

"I'll call Grissom and…" Catherine started.

"Call me what?" Came a familiar voice behind them. He entered the room with an amused smile on his face.

"Call you and tell you we found a hidden address in Nigel's belongings," Catherine said showing him the piece of paper.

"Where did you find this?" Grissom asked.

"In that," Warrick said pointing to the busted trophy.

Grissom walked over to the trophy and picked it up. "Fourth year?" He mused out loud. "What else was in here?"

"It was enclosed in this," Catherine said showing him the two small thimbles. 

"Thimble, how fitting," Grissom said wryly.

"Why is that?" Warrick asked with a frown. 

"A thimble in sewing is used when the sewer runs into problems with the needle. The thimble is the only thing strong enough to push the needle through whatever difficulty it's facing."

"You make it sound real," Catherine sighed as Grissom just offered a wry smile. "So what?"

"So who did the pushing in the tough spot? Was it Nigel or was it Carlucci? How are they connected?" Grissom asked his team.

"Let's go see this address and maybe we'll find out," Catherine suggested.

"Let's go," Grissom said looking directly at her.

"I'll get my bag," she said heading for the door. "You can drive."

"What do you think it means?" Warrick asked as Catherine left.

"I think they knew each other before prison. In what way I don't know and can't seem to guess on that point. But something made them join forces. We just need to find that catalyst. Was it a person? An event? Or a debt owing?"

"Man I'd hate to own Rico Carlucci _anything_," Warrick said looking back at his database. 

"Because you'd do _anything_ to get out of it right?" Grissom countered.

********

"What in the world?" Catherine asked as she looked at the small box on the top of the hood of her car. She carefully took the small box and held it in her hands. She turned it over and saw the words 'from a secret admirer' on the backside. 

"Cute Grissom," she smiled as she slowly opened the box to reveal a small silver pin in the shape of a heart with a sapphire in the middle of it. "Wow," she mused as she quickly closed the box and put it in her purse. "I'll just have to show my thanks later."

She grabbed the bag from the trunk of her car and headed back into the lab where Grissom and Warrick were already waiting to leave. 

"Ready?" Grissom asked with a smile.

"Yes," she smiled back. "And thanks."

"You're welcome," he said before he turned and headed out the door towards his waiting Tahoe.

"Got everything?" Warrick asked as they followed.

"Why would Nigel hide that address in the trophy?" Catherine asked not really expecting an answer.

"I guess we'll know when we get there," Warrick said. 

********

"They're on the move," Franco said into his 2-way. "I'll call you when we stop."

********

After what seemed like a small eternity Sara finally felt Nick's body stopping it's shaking and trembling. "You sure you want to keep walking?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I'll be sleeping all night," Nick sighed. "I need the exercise. Besides from what Dr. Adams told me I have to start a regular exercise routine as soon as possible. Walking counts also right?" He asked with a small smile.

"Of course it does," Sara smiled back. "Okay then let's keep going."

They walked for a bit longer talking about things in general and sometimes not at all.

"Can we just sit down for a bit," Nick said as they finished up their walk and came to a small quiet room at the end of a long hallway.

"Tired?" Sara asked in concern.

"A bit," Nick said with a smile.

"Want to go back and lay down?"

"Nah, can se just sit here for a bit?"

"Of course," Sara smiled as they walked into the small room. 

Nick sat down in the easy chair and let out a heavy sigh. "My second year on the force back in Texas I worked with this guy named Kenny that got himself addicted to cocaine. I remembered thinking to myself why the hell can't he just stop? Doesn't he know it's bad for him?" Nick stopped his talking and gazed out the window with sad heavy eyes as he remembered his past. 

Sara looked at him and knew he needed to get whatever was bothering him out in the open. She took his hand and held it in hers to show him that no matter what he was going to tell her she was going to stay and listen. Nick looked at her with a sad smile and then continued.

  
"When he didn't show up for work a week later I started to ask around to see how he was doing. I learned that he was in some kind of rehab center and wasn't seeing visitors. His choice I assumed. Then a few weeks later I saw him and all seemed fine. He was back on the job like nothing ever happened. I thought to myself man it must be really easy to come off drugs just like that and not be affected. I never dreamed he had to go through what I have been, and I wasn't even exposed as long as he was."

"What happened to him?" Sara asked softly.

"Well all was okay for a few months. Kenny was back to his regular beat and all seemed like it would continue that way. Then one day I was told that Kenny had died of an overdose the night before. It hit me like a tonne of bricks. I mean it was the last thing I expected. He seemed fine," Nick said looking at Sara. "I later found out that his addiction got the best of him and he just couldn't live without the hits and had to have them. I guess he had one to many."

"I'm so sorry Nick," Sara said squeezing his hand gently.

"What if that happens to me Sara? What if I can't work through this fast enough and feel the need to have another hit?" Nick asked in worry.

"Do you want a hit?" Sara asked in concern.

"It's funny because like right now I know it's wrong and I know I would be stupid if I did. But when the withdrawals start I know the only thing that can calm them would be another hit. And sometimes," Nick said pulling away, "sometimes I feel I want one."

Sara watched as Nick pulled his hand away and went and stood beside the window and looked out into the late afternoon sun.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked with his back to her.

Sara got up and went and stood beside him looking out as well. "It means you're human Nick," she said softly. 

Nick looked at her with a frown. "Will I fail?"

"No," Sara said firmly. "Kenny obviously didn't have any help or support not to get back on the drugs again. You have that Nick, lots of it. But don't forget that he got himself addicted. He wanted the hits. You were forced them Nick. It's a bit different."

"Doesn't feel different," Nick said with a sigh.

"I'm sure it doesn't," she smiled looking at him. "But trust me Nick I will never allow you to get yourself addicted to any kind of drugs and be pushed that far."

"I wish it were that easy," he said looking at her.

"I don't know what else to tell you Nick," Sara said with her own sigh. "This is new to me also. I have never had anyone I really cared about facing something like this. All I can say is that I'll always be here for you and I won't just walk away if things get tough. I might not always have the right words or counsel but I'll try to help in whatever way I can," Sara said with a smile.

"Remember our first date?" Nick asked.

"Very well," Sara replied.

"I want to go back to that. I want to be that guy again. I want to wake up in the morning and know I can face the day with the only worry facing me is a rock-climbing wall. I want that, more than anything."

"You will have that again Nick," Sara said softly. "Only when you come to that day after you have gone through all of this you will be a bit more experienced and a lot more stronger."

"Would you still go out with me then?" Nick asked.

"Depends," Sara said slowly.

"On what?" Nick asked with a frown.

"If when you get up that morning I'll be right beside you waking up with you as well," she said as she gently kissed him on the cheek.

"I think that can be arranged," he said with a smile as he felt himself blush a little. 

"Hungry?" Sara asked.

"I am," Nick said pulling away a bit. "But not for hospital food. Can you sneak out and get something real to eat?" He asked with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged," she teased. "Come on let's get you back. You know I wish you had kept that hospital gown on."

"Funny," Nick said dryly.

They reached the room and Sara went for her jacket. "Be right back. I'll grab us some great Italian."

"You know of a place around here like that?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Trust me," she smiled. 

  
"That is a risky proposition," Nick teased back.

"Funny," Sara said leaving the room. "Just rest until I get back okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Nick smiled as he turned and headed for the bathroom.

He finished up and headed for the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed for the first time in days that he seemed a bit more relaxed. Of course it was a different story altogether after the attacks, but for now he was a bit relaxed. Happy even? Was happiness even possible after everything I endured, Nick asked himself. He turned to head back into the room and tripped and fell to the floor pushing the alert button on the way down. 

"Damn it," Nick cursed as he sat on the floor a bit dazed. He was about to get up when Rick the male nurse came barreling into the bathroom hitting him in the leg with the door.

"What the hell?" Nick asked loudly in anger. 

"You pushed the alert button, what is wrong? Can't get up on your own?" Rick asked meanly.

"I did not," Nick said in defence. "And yes I can," Nick said trying to get up.

Rick kicked his legs out from under him and Nick crashed back to the bathroom floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nick asked angrily as he tried again to get up.

Rick again kicked his legs and Nick crashed back down. Instead of getting up Nick lunged at Rick causing him to trip and fall backwards into the bathroom door. "You'll pay for that sissy," Rick said angrily as he pushed the nurse's button.

A nurse came running into the room to see Nick still on the floor with an angry scowl on his face and Rick standing over him with an even angrier look on his face.

"Get some restraints!" Rick ordered.

"What?" Nick said in shock. "What for?"

"He just tried to give himself a needle!" Rick said as the nurse turned to leave.

"I did not!" Nick shouted after her. "Call Dr. Adams! Get Dr. Adams here!" Nick called out. "Why the hell are you doing this?" Nick asked angrily as he tried to stand up.

"What's the matter sissy boy can't handle a little tough action?" Rick snided as Nick stood up to face him. Rick looked down at Nick and smiled meanly. "Welcome to my world _cop_."

"Whatever your problem is pal I am not the cause of it," Nick said firmly as he tried to push past. Rick stood in the doorway, not moving and blocking his path.

"What in the world?" Nick asked. "I said to move"

"The only place you are going is to bed!" Rick said firmly. "Until you leave!"

"Like hell," Nick said trying to push past. Rick grabbed Nick's arm and spun him around and jerk his arm painfully high behind his back.

"Let go!" Nick said loudly.

"Will you calm down _Mr. Stokes_?" Rick asked in a mocking tone.

"I am calm," Nick said as he tried to pull away from Rick's firm grasp. He struggled in vain as the nurse came back into the room with the padded restraints in her hands and another male nurse following.

"Good timing, he was really getting out of hand," Rick said with a fake sigh.

"He's lying. Call Dr. Adams," Nick said in desperation as he was forced towards his bed.

"Dr. Adams is in surgery for the next few hours," the nurse said. "Please try to remain calm."

"You can't do this to me!" Nick insisted as he was forced down onto his bed and held firmly by the two male nurses while the female nurse strapped the restraints to the side rails and prepared to capture his wrists. Nick felt one of his wrists being forced into the restraint by the other male nurse while Rick held him down.

"This is not fair!" Nick shouted. "Let go."

"Please try to remain calm," the female nurse said again. "This is for your own good."

"I don't need to be restrained," Nick protested.

"This won't hurt you," the female nurse said.

"Please don't do this," Nick begged in a sad voice as he felt his other wrist being restrained. He looked up at Rick's face and found evil eyes and a cold smile staring back at him.

"Why?" Nick asked Rick.

"This is for your own good _Mr. Stokes_," he mocked as the nurse finished capturing his wrists.

"Call Dr. Adams!" Nick insisted.

"I believe he's unavailable," Rick smiled as the other two nurses turned to leave. Nick pulled with all the strength he could muster but the restraints wouldn't give. They held his arms captured away from his body. He strained his arms until he worked himself into a useless sweat but soon realized he was going no where. 

"Let me go!" Nick shouted.

"Now now _officer_," Rick said looking back down, "try to be quiet or I'll just have to find a creative method to keep you quiet."

"This is wrong and you know it," Nick said while Rick just laughed at him.

"Who knows maybe you would try to inject yourself?" Rick mocked.

"I'm going to report you!" Nick warned.

"By the time Dr. Adams is done you'll be asleep and my report will show that you asked for no visitors and a sleeping pill. And since you are a drug addict I think Dr. Adams will believe my word over yours!" Rick said firmly.

"I am not a drug addict!" Nick said loudly in anger. "I was forced them against my will."

"Yeah right!" Rick said angrily. "I hear that excuse every time. It wasn't my fault. Ever think about the other people affected by your stupidity? Ever think about the other people you hurt by your selfishness?"

Nick listened to Rick's words and realized that obviously someone in his past took drugs and obviously hurt someone he was close to and then made excuses for it.

"I didn't…" Nick started as Rick slapped him on the mouth.

"You're all the same. I hope you die before you hurt someone else!" Rick shouted in Nick's face before he turned and stormed out of the room. "I have something that will calm you down."

"Help me!" Nick called out in a panic as he again tried to pull himself free of his bonds. "Please help me!"

Nick felt beads of sweat starting to run down his forehead as he continued to pull uselessly against the restraints. 

"Help me!" He tried again. "Call Dr. Adams!"

********

"Nick?" Sara said as she heard Nick's voice at the end of the hallway calling out. "Oh no," she said as she started to rush towards him. 

********

"This will calm you down," Rick said firmly as he walked back into the room with a needle of sedatives in his hand.

"Please don't do this," Nick begged as he felt his eyes starting to water. "I'm okay."

"Yeah? Drug addict? You sure?" Rick mocked in anger.

"Stop calling me that!" Nick said angrily. 

"This will help you," Rick said as he poised the needle to go in as Sara entered the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Sara asked in shock as she rushed to the bed only to find Nick strapped into it and the male nurse about to inject something into the tubing. She yanked his arm back causing the needle to fall to the floor and shatter.

"What is going on?" Sara demanded in anger. "Why is he restrained?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Answer my question!" Rick demanded.

"I asked first!" Sara said not backing down.

"He tried to hurt himself," Rick said.

"No I didn't," Nick protested.

"What did he try to do?" Sara asked crossly.

"He tried to give himself an injection!" Rick said firmly.

"No I didn't!" Nick said again. "Sara get Dr. Adams."

"Where is Dr. Adams?" Sara asked quickly.

"He is in surgery. Nick has to stay like that until my report is read by Dr. Adams and he says it's okay for Nick to be let go," Rick said in a mocking tone.

"And when will he read it?" Sara questioned.

"Tomorrow!" Rick said in her face.

"We'll see about that," Sara said turning around and heading for the nurse's station.

Rick grabbed her arm to stop her.

Sara yanked it back and glared at him. "Whatever lies you put in your report I'll make sure are countered. And if you ever touch me again I'll make sure the only job you'll have is counting marshmallows!" With that she turned and stormed towards the nurse's station. "I want to leave an urgent message for Dr. Adams."

"Have to have your girlfriend fight your battles sissy?" Rick mocked as he picked up the needle and put it's contents into the garbage with a rag.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Nick asked.

"Because addict's shouldn't be shown any kind of favoritism."

"I'm not an addict!" Nick yelled in frustration.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Rick said turning around and leaving the room. He stopped in front of Sara and looked at her sternly. "If you let him go I'll make sure next time is worse."

"There won't be a next time," Sara said firmly as she pushed past Rick and hurried to see Nick. 

"Nick?" Sara asked looking down at him in worry. 

"Did you get a hold of Dr. Adams?" Nick asked in a panic.

"No he's in some kind of major surgery. But I told his assistant what happened and she said she would make sure Dr. Adams didn't go home without coming here first."

"I can't believe this," Nick said as he tried again in vain to pull himself free.

"Nick what happened?" Sara asked softly. "Did you really try to hurt yourself?"

"No he's lying," Nick said quickly. "I was in the bathroom and tripped and fell. Rick comes rushing in saying I pressed the help button. Next thing I knew he was kicking me in the leg and I fell back to the floor. I tried to push him away and he fell into the door. He got angry and called for the nurse to come and restrain me. I swear Sara I didn't try to take anything!"

"I know Nick," Sara said pushing some damp hair off his forehead. "I'll get you out of here," she said reaching for the restraint.

"Wait what if he does make it worse for me like he said?" Nick said in a panic.

"He said that?"

Nick nodded his head yes.

"What an ass!" Sara cursed, pulling her hand back. "I'm so sorry Nick."

"He call's me an addict," Nick said sadly.

"What?"

"He thinks I want to take more drugs and hurt those around me," he said closing his eyes.

"Man he is pretty messed up," Sara said pulling up a chair and sitting down beside him.

"You know when he was trying to force the drugs on me I thought I was back at Nigel's mercy," he said opening his eyes and looking at Sara.

"Oh Nick I'm so sorry," she said in a small voice. "Can I get you anything? Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "Now I can't even enjoy supper."

"This is so not fair!" Sara moaned as she looked at the clock. "Dr. Adams assistant said he should only be a few hours."

"Man I hate feeling like this," Nick said looking at his trapped wrists. "I hate feeling his helpless again."

"I can imagine," Sara said tracing his hand with her finger. Sara sat back in her chair and looked at Nick's body before her. She studied his hard chest as it flex against the restraints and had to look away as wrong thoughts entered her head. She felt herself warm all over at the thought of Nick being at her mercy like this. Stop it! She commanded herself as she felt herself blush at another thought.

  
"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Nick asked, snapping Sara back to reality and forcing her to look back at him. "What is it?" He asked as he looked at the strange look on her face.

"Seeing you like this makes me think things," she said as she felt herself blush.

"Oh really?" Nick asked, feeling a bit nervous about being before Sara so helpless. 

"I don't know if I can stay in the same room with you all helpless here for the next few hours and not want to well you know..." Sara said feeling a bit strange. What's coming over me, she asked herself? 

"Oh," Nick said feeling his nervous tension returning. But this time the nervousness was at the thoughts of what it would be like to be at her mercy. To be under her control. To feel her strength over him as she did what she wanted. He knew he wasn't afraid because he knew Sara would never hurt him. 

"I guess this is not the place," Sara said quickly. "Um maybe I'll just go to the cafeteria and eat my supper."

"And leave me alone?" Nick asked in a panic. "Please don't leave me alone. If you do who knows what that idiot Rick will do. Please Sara, please don't go. If seeing me like this bothers you you can put a blanket over me or something, but please don't go," Nick pleaded in desperation. "Please?"

"Damn it," Sara cursed with a smile as she leaned forwards. "Seeing you like this doesn't bother me Nick," she said as she started to touch his firm chest with her warm hands. "It excites me," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She felt his body start to lightly struggle under her touch and cursed herself for wanting him so badly when he was in this condition. "And the more it excites me," she continued as she continued to kiss his mouth and neck. "The more I'm liable to do something that wouldn't be fitting for the situation."

"Damn the situation," Nick cursed as he continued to kiss her back. "Man I missed this," Nick whispered as he kissed her back. "I wish I could hold you Sara."

"Me too," she said pulling away and looking at him with a smile. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," he said. "Can you try Dr. Adams again?"

"Well usually when a patient can't feed themselves a nurse does it for them right?" Sara winked.

"I guess so, why?" Nick asked quickly. "You want to call a nurse?"

"Well I can play nurse," Sara smiled.

"Will you wear the outfit?" Nick asked with a large grin.

  
"Maybe in your wildest fantasy," Sara said with a groan.

"Actually in my wildest fant…" Nick started only have Sara give him a sharp look.

"What?" He said as he felt his face blush. "Can I help it if I'm attracted to you?"

"Okay naughty thoughts aside, time for some supper," she said calmly as she too felt her face blush. Nurses outfit huh, she said inside. I'll bet he'd like to see that. Okay Sara stop it, she commanded herself as she pulled the food out. You know you'd never be caught in stupid stuff like that. Still it could be kinda fun. Okay back to reality, she commanded her mind. Now!

"What are you thinking?" Nick asked with a frown. "You got so quiet all of a sudden."

"I was thinking about what a dick Rick is," Sara said quickly.

"Oh," Nick said in disappointment. "Thanks for trying to help earlier."

"I'll always be here to help you Nick," Sara said looking at him. 

"I wish I didn't need help," Nick said with a frown at he looked at the clock. "Damn it," he cursed.

"What?" Sara asked looking at the clock as well.

"What if Dr. Adams doesn't get here before another withdrawal hits. What if I have to throw up or something and I'm like this? I'll choke."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Sara said firmly. "There is no way I'm going to let that Neanderthal out there put your life in jeopardy because he has issues."

"Yeah major issues," Nick sighed. "Man that food smells good."

"Ready for supper?" Sara asked.

"Ready and waiting," Nick smiled. "By the way, what is the team up to?"

"Looking over Nigel's things," Sara said.

"They'll never find anything there. Nigel was a master of covering his tracks," Nick said looking out the window in the late afternoon skyline.

"Never say never," Sara mused. "Everyone slips up once and awhile. Even Nigel Crane."

******** 

"They found the apartment," Franco said in a gruff voice. "How the hell did they get the address?"

"Don't know, don't care," said the voice. "Just make sure they don't leave!"

"Yes sir," he said with an evil smile as he parked his SUV and prepared to take out the senior members of the CSI team.

********

"There has to be something here," Warrick said as the three of them stood in the empty apartment. 

"I still can't believe you guessed it was the 4th by remembering what the trophy said," Catherine said looking at Grissom. 

"Told you I had a large IQ," he mused.

Catherine just arched a brow and tried to stifle her amused grin while Warrick just rolled his eyes and wandered into another empty room. "Anything you want to tell me?" Catherine asked when they were alone.

"You mean about Nigel?" Grissom asked with a frown.

"No," she smiled.

"Uh then I'm not sure what you are getting at," he said with a puzzled expression

"Okay," she said turning around. "Playing coy are we?"

"Coy?" Grissom echoed as he wandered into another room. "I do not understand women."

"There has to be something here we are not seeing," Warrick mumbled as he took his flashlight and continued to examine the walls and ceiling. He was about to turn away when a small glint of silver caught his eye.

"Hey," he called out as he squinted to see what it really was. "I think you guys should see this."

********

"What's going on here?" Rick asked in a gruff voice as he walked into Nick's room with another needle in his hand and saw Sara feeding him the Italian food.

"None of your business," she said firmly. "What do you want?"

"I want to give Nick his real supper," he said holding up the needle.

"Nick doesn't need that," Sara said firmly as she stood up to face him.

"Dr. Adams ordered it," he said in her face.

"Fine, but how about later," Sara said. "He just finished his supper. Give it a chance to settle."

"I don't care if he just finished Sunday brunch," Rick said meanly. "He gets the needle now! Now you can stay and behave or I'll have you ushered out of her for good!"

"You can't threaten me," Sara said crossing her arms.

"I'm not threatening you," Rick said leaning close, "it was a fact! Now step aside and let me do my job."

"Your job is to see to it that he gets the best possible care. This isn't it!" Sara half shouted as she blocked his path and wouldn't let him get to Nick.

Nick could only watch helplessly as Rick tried to push past Sara and force him the drugs he knew he didn't need. 

"I don't want anything," Nick said quickly as he tried to pull himself free. He cursed his lack of strength and slumped back down in captive defeat. "Please just let me rest," he urged.

"There even Nick doesn't want it," Sara said.

"This is a complex protein solution that Dr. Adams said he was to have an…" Rick started as he still tried to get around her.

"Yeah but just after he finished eating?" Sara asked not moving.

"Are you going to let me pass?" Rick asked firmly.

"No," Sara said just as firmly.

"Fine," Rick said turning around and storming back to the nurse's station.

"What an ass!" Sara cursed as she looked back at Nick who now had some sweat forming on his forehead and a worried expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quickly.

"Like I have another panic attack starting to come on," he said quickly. "Sara you have to untie my hands and let me sit up," he said feeling his panic starting to rise. 

"Shhh Nick just calm down," she said trying to soothe his fears. "You got yourself worked up over that idiot. Just rest and I'm sure you'll feel better. It's too soon for an attack, right?" She asked in uncertainty.

"Dr. Adams said as I was flushing out the toxins they could come at any time or if I get worked up," he said feeling his heart starting to race. "I think I'm having one now."

Sara reached for the phone and called Dr. Adams assistant. "Look this is getting serious _Mable_," she said in annoyance. "Nick really needs Dr. Adams now. That goon still has him strapped down and if he has an attack while lying down and he can't sit up to throw up he'll choke and suffocate," Sara said excitedly. 

"Sa-Sara," Nick said seeing his hands starting to shake. "It's starting."

********

"Got something?" Catherine asked as she joined Warrick with Grissom closely behind her.

"Yeah up there," he said showing them the glint.

"What is that?" Catherine asked.

"One way to find out," Grissom said shining his flashlight on it as well. 

"There is nothing to stand on," Warrick said. 

"Improvise," Grissom smiled looking at him and then at Catherine.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Catherine asked with a groan.

"What is he thinking?" Warrick asked with a frown.

"He looks strong enough," Grissom said to Catherine.

"I knew it," she sighed as she took her shoes off.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah it's called the human ladder," she said wryly. "And you're the ladder."

Warrick rolled his eyes and moved himself into position under the silver glint that Grissom still had his flashlight trained on. Warrick held out his hands for her to step on and she did. Warrick hoisted her up as far as he could and Catherine was able to touch the small silver piece.

"It's some kind of latch," she said pushing it. "Give me a flashlight," she said not taking her eyes off it.

Grissom handed her Warrick's and she used the butt end of the flashlight to push the latch open. A small hatch popped open that opened into a darkened area.

"Give me a boost," Catherine said flashing the light into the darkened area. Warrick boosted her up and she grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself up into the small dark area. She quickly flashed her light around to see what was in the secret compartment.

"What do you see?" Grissom asked.

"Not very much," she said standing up and slowly walking around, mindful of the opening she just came through. As she moved her flashlight around the empty space her light rested upon a small box in the corner. "Hold on a sec," she said as she made her way to the corner of the crawlspace.

"Why would anyone have a hidden crawlspace in an apartment?" Warrick asked Grissom as they waited for Catherine.

"Nigel Crane," Grissom simply answered. "Why did he live in his attic?"

"Yeah I guess," Warrick frowned as he looked around the empty apartment. "I wonder how long he lived here?"

"I left a note for the landlord to call us," Grissom said as he looked into the dark space above him. "Catherine?" He asked in concern.

********

"I want her gone!" Rick said angrily as he pointed to Sara. Sara quickly put the phone down and looked at Rick with a hospital guard behind him.

"Nick is having an attack he needs to sit up!" Sara said in a panic as Nick's body started to shake lightly.

"She is to leave now," Rick said coming into the room.

"He's going to choke!" Sara shouted in anger.

"Please escort her out," Rick said firmly.

"Nick needs he…" Sara started.

"Sara…help…me…" Nick gasped as his body started to convulse. 

********

Franco took one last look through his infrared scope and smiled as the three CSI members came into view. He readied the small rocket launcher he had set up and prepared to fire. He knew there were other's in the building but his orders stood and in reality he didn't care. He was just as cold and heartless as the man who paid him to be the same.

********

Catherine finally reached the box when she heard Grissom call her name. "Found something, hold on," she said.

"What?"

"Pandora's box," she uttered fatefully.

********

"And then there were none," Franco smiled as he pushed the launch button and the rocket sped towards its intended target.

"See you in hell Grissom!" Franco laughed as he shielded his eyes from the explosion.

****

  
BOOM!


	15. Sins of the Father...

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding? Chapter 15 – Sins of the Father…

Grissom looked up in horror and then felt the blast that sent him flying into the opposite wall and crashing to the floor below. He heard the loud sound of wood breaking apart and glass shattering overhead as he covered his head with his arms and tried to shield himself from the falling debris. He felt the intense pain in his shoulder where it connected oddly with the wall and he knew it was dislocated for sure. But shock kept him from moving to see what else was wrong until the noise died down and the room stopped spinning. 

*********

"What the hell?" Warrick shouted as he too was hurled into the opposite wall. He heard the sickening crunching sound as his arm connected with the corner of the wall and broke. He slammed to the floor in pain and lay there breathing hard, inches from Grissom, as he too tried to shield himself from the falling debris. He felt the back of his head connect oddly with the floor and then life as he knew it came to a dark standstill.

********

Catherine felt the floor beneath her shake and watched in horror as a large orange fireball started to consume the ground around her. She yelled out as she felt the flames about to reach her and thought she had no exit. She quickly spied a window and knew it was her only escape. She picked up the small box and ran for the window. She took a deep breath as she threw herself into the glass and said a quick prayer for a safe landing. She felt herself falling into darkness and landed sooner than she thought. She felt the wind go out and the darkness consume her. 

********

"And that as they say is that," Franco laughed as he got into his car and quickly sped away not waiting to see what had really happened or the extent of the damage caused.

********

"I hate to do this," Sara said pulling out her gun and aiming it at Rick, "but he needs help and I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore than you have already."

"Look…" Rick started as Sara cocked her gun. She quickly glanced at Nick who was well into his attack. "He needs to sit up!" She yelled. "Now undo his hands before I really lose my cool. And you," she said to the security guard, "try Dr. Adams on this phone! And don't hang up until you talk to him directly."

The young security guard sheepishly made his way to the phone and quickly dialled the number Sara gave him. 

"Undo Nick now!" Sara yelled at Rick who was slow to move to help Nick.

"NO!" Rick yelled back. "Drug addicts don't need help. He deserves to die!"

Sara looked at Rick in shock. "Whatever the hell happened to you I assure you Nick is not to blame. He is not responsible for your actions in any way. He is also not responsible for what happened to him. Now if you don't want to help him that's fine. But if you stop me from helping him you will be sorry. And stop calling him a drug addict!"

"Pl-please help me…" Nick pleaded as he body continued to shake and he tried to keep himself from throwing up all over himself. "Please…"

"Please undo him," Sara said sadly as she aimed her gun at his chest. 

Rick heaved as sigh as he finally made a move to undo the restraints from Nick's wrists as the security guard put down the phone. "Dr. Adams is on his way," he said softly as he watched the scene unfolding before him. 

Nick felt the restraints being lifted and tried to relax a bit. He felt the sick taste of bile entering his lungs as the vomit was starting to come up and knew relaxing was now not an option. He felt the last clasp undo and reached for the pail just as he brought up his small amount of supper. Sara rushed to his side and started to gently stroke his back and hold him in her arms as he continued to shake in her grasp.

"Don't leave me Sara," he whispered as Dr. Adams quickly rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" He demanded quickly as he looked at the people before him.

Sara looked up and frowned. "Nick needs some help," she said softly as she put her gun away. Dr. Adams sat down beside Nick and took his temperature. "Nothing out of the ordinary. He'll be fine," he said softly. "Be right back." He stood up and looked at Rick. "Outside, now!"

"Am I going to escort her out?" The young security guard asked Dr. Adams.

"Not unless you want to lose your job," he said firmly as he glared meanly at Rick. He ushered him outside, leaving Sara to comfort Nick. 

"What the hell happened? Why did you restrain him?" He asked angrily.

"I thought he was going to give himself a needle," Rick said in quick defence.

"Did you find him about to do that?" Dr. Adams asked.

"No," Rick said.

"Did he ask for a hit or any kind of drugs to ease the pain?" Dr. Adams asked again.

"No," Rick said with a sigh.

"Did he attack you in any way that would indicate that he would need to be restrained when he's going through withdrawals?" Dr. Adams half yelled.

"No," Rick said sheepishly.

"Then why the hell did you restrain him?"

"He's a drug addict!" Rick said firmly. "They never change."

"I don't know what problems you faced in your life, but when you are here you are to follow a certain code of conduct. Today you broke that conduct. What would have happened if no one had been there with him and he had to throw up when he was tied down? He could have choked. And if that happened he probably would have died. That would have been your fault. Can you understand that Rick?" Dr. Adams asked in anger as he started to calm down a bit.

"Yeah," Rick mumbled.

"Now I want you to go home and think about what happened today. Tomorrow you'll report to Dr. Matthews and sign yourself up for counselling. And if you refuse I'll see to it your medical license is revoked. And if you think I'm bluffing think again."

"But…" Rick started.

"And then I want you to write a letter of apology to that young man who was horribly kidnapped and forced drugs. Do you understand that?" Dr. Adams asked in a firm tone. "And when you come back we'll talk about your _new_ duties. Is that clear?"

"Yeah," Rick said turning and walking away in a huff. 

Dr. Adams watched as he angrily tore off his coat and threw it into a nearby garbage can, cursing all the way down the hall. Dr. Adams watched until the elevator doors closed before he turned and went back into Nick's room. Nick was still in Sara's embrace, shaking and trembling lightly. He gently touched her shoulder and she looked up. "How is he?"

"He's a bit sick but I think it's from the trauma of being retrained and almost forced something against his will," Sara said with a large sigh. 

"I'll get him something for his stomach," Dr. Adams said slowly. "I want him to have just liquid and rest. Is that okay Nick?" He asked softly. 

Nick nodded his head yes and concentrated on getting Nigel's laughing face out of his memory. "I hate you Nigel," he cursed under his breath. 

Sara heard his tortured words and hugged him closer. "How do you feel?" She asked softly as she brushed some sweat-dampened hairs off her forehead. 

"Tired," Nick said softly. "Sara I'm really sorry."

"Rick is the one who should be sorry Nick, not you," she said softly. "Now just relax and try to think good thoughts okay? Do you still feel like throwing up?"

"No, but my stomach is sore," Nick answered.

"Dr. Adams said he was going to get you something for your stomach. But I don't think you should eat any more heavy food," she said in a comforting tone. "You don't want to throw up again, right?"

"I probably will when it gets closer to bedtime," Nick sighed. "Then I'll have another attack."

"Nick I…" Sara started.

"Damn it," Nick cursed in anger, "why can't this all just end? Why do I have to continue like this?"

"It won't be forever Nick," Dr. Adams said as he walked into the room. "Just until your system has flushed all the toxins out. And as each day passes it will get less and less. Now the program you are on you will be able to continue when you get to Philips. Trust me Nick you want to flush the toxins out as fast at you can. Vomiting is not the recommended method however," he smiled. "But I want you to start a regular exercise routine as soon as you get there. They have a good gym facility. Heavy sweating makes the body flush faster. Of course you'll have to take in twice as much water to flush your system also. Can you handle that Nick?"

"Heavy sweating?" Nick asked as he managed a small smile. "Yeah I think so."

"Good. Here take this it will help calm your stomach," Dr. Adams said holding out a small pill and some water. "And then just rest okay? Rick won't be bothering you any more. You can just rest for the rest of the night."

"What was his problem anyways?" Nick asked.

"It's a long story that I only know part of," Dr. Adams said with a sigh as he sat down beside them. "Care to hear it?"

********

Catherine felt her world starting to come back to her and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the dim room to find that she was in another part of the building. "Help…me…" she said in a quiet pained voice. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and slowly turned her head. 

"Gil?" She asked as she tried to blink the smoke and tears out of her eyes.

"Shh just hold on," the male voice said as she felt herself being picked up. "I'll have you to a safe place in no time."

"Thanks Gil," she mumbled as she passed into unconsciousness once again.

The strange man looked down at her and smiled. "My prayer was answered. My angel did fall from heaven."

********

Grissom finally felt the heat starting to subside and he opened his eyes and slowly picked himself up to a sitting position. He looked around for his glasses and then decided to press on when he didn't find them.

"Wa-Warrick," he said as he tried to crawl to his friend. He felt the pain in his chest and cried out with each step. He finally reached Warrick's unconscious form and felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint. "Helps on the way," he practically whispered. Then his frantic brain told him to look for Catherine. "Catherine!" He said as he tried to push himself upwards. "Catherine!" He tried again a bit louder. The only sound to answer him was faint sirens, a low cracking sound and the rapid beat of his heart. 

"Damn it Catherine answer," Grissom said frantically as he looked around for something to boost himself up into the ceiling hole. "Please answer," he mumbled frantically as he scanned the empty room for something to stand on. "Catherine no," he mumbled deliriously as pain reminded him that he needed to stop and rest. 

In no time the area was swarming with police and EMS people. "Gil!" Came the worried voice of Jim Brass. Grissom slowly turned around and squinted towards his friend.

"Here," he said holding up his broken glasses. "You might see better with these."

"Catherine is up there," Grissom said pointing up. "You have to help me get up there."

"Gil let the police handle it you need to get to the hospital and get checked over," Brass said reaching for his arm.

"Take Warrick first," Grissom said stepping back. "I have to find Catherine."

"They have already taken him Gil, you need to go too," Brass said gesturing to the EMS to help get Grissom onto the stretcher.

Grissom felt the arms pulling him back away from the opening and he tried to fight it. But as he felt the sharp pains in his chest he knew he had to go and find out what damage the blast had caused. "Catherine!" Grissom yelled out as he finally lay down on the stretcher. He watched in horror as an oxygen mask was placed over his face and the opening in the ceiling became a smaller and smaller dot.

"Don't worry Gil, if she's up there we'll find her," Brass said as he was taken from the smouldering apartment. Brass looked around and heaved a sigh as his men started to climb into the ceiling. "Can someone please tell me what the hell happened here?" He asked in a loud angry voice.

"I can," said a small voice behind him. He turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway, slightly shaking. 

"Yeah? And what did you see?" Brass asked walking up to her.

"I saw a man aiming something here and then the fire came," she said in a shaky voice. "That man was the bringer of fire."

"Did he see you?" Brass asked.

"No," she answered simply.

"If I showed you a picture could you identify this man?" Brass asked quickly as he motioned to one of his men to come to him.

"He's the bringer of death," she said in a strange voice.

"Uh yeah," he said with a frown. "Wells can you take Miss…?" He asked turning back to her.

"Suzy," she simply replied.

"Miss Suzy down to the house and have her look at some of Carlucci's men?" Brass said to the man that had met Grissom only hours earlier.

"Sure thing boss," he said reaching for her. 

"I want to go with you," she said firmly as she continued to look at Brass.

He looked at the face of the young woman before him and knew there was no arguing. She's probably not in her right mind anyways, he sighed inwardly. "Fine," he sighed looking at Wells. "I'll just be a few more minutes," he said to the girl who just nodded her head yes. Brass walked to the opening in the ceiling and looked up. 

"What did you find Peters?" He called out.

"Floor is almost completely burned. There is a smashed window that leads into another room. There is a small trace of blood on the glass and floor and we're having that taken now. But there is no sign of anyone here now. And I see no forced entry or exit from this room. So if she was in here she just up and vanished without a trace," Officer Peters called down.

"No one just up and disappears," Brass said firmly. "I want her found and no one goes home until that happens. Understood?" He asked firmly as he turned back to Wells.

"We'll find her sir," Wells said firmly. "You can count on me."

"I am counting on you," Brass said as he turned and walked back towards the woman. "Let's go Miss Suzy," he said as she turned and left the room with her. "I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long night."

********

"I almost feel sorry for him," Nick mumbled as he lay in his bed and looked at Sara some time later.

"Then you're a better person than me," Sara said slowly. "I still think Rick is an idiot."

"Yeah but can't you at least see why his is so bitter and jaded?" Nick asked softly.

Sara just looked at him in amazement.

"What?" Nick asked noting her expression. "What is it?"

"You," she said taking his hand and holding it. "You amaze me. I mean here this man treated you like crap, tied you to your bed, caused your panic attack and said to let you die and yet you still feel sorry for him? That really amazes me. I mean next time I see him I will probably kick his ass!" She smiled. 

"I guess because I can understand his helpless feeling, at least somewhat. He lost someone he loved to drugs and I nearly lost myself to Nigel."

"Not really the same thing Nick," Sara said. "Rick could have prevented his brother from taking those drugs. No one was there to even try to stop Nigel from hurting you."

"Yeah but I still feel sorry for him," Nick said looking down. "I mean I'm upset by what he did but I still feel sorry for him. Sorry I guess I'm just rambling."

"Want to get some sleep?" Sara asked.

"Actually I would like to walk down to the cafeteria and get some tea," Nick said slowly sitting up. "Want to come?"

Sara quickly stood up and waited for Nick to stand up beside her. She felt a wave of warm happiness wash over her when he took her hand in his warm one and held onto it firmly. "I love you Sara," he whispered as he kissed her just below her ear. She felt small electric shocks send happy signals to her brain at the touch of his lips and kissed him back.

"I love you too Nick," she whispered. The made it into the elevator and then waited as it carried them downstairs. Upon exiting the elevator they were greeted with a flutter of activity. 

"Wow must have been some accident," Sara said to Nick as they stood by and watched as the first stretcher that wheeled past them carried someone they both knew very well.

"What the hell?" Nick asked in shock. "What that…"

"Warrick?" Sara asked excitedly as they rushed after him only to be stopped by the large doors of the ER.

"Sorry but you can't go in there," said one of the doctors. "You'll have to just wait."

"What happened?" Sara asked as the doors closed once again.

Nick was about to ask someone when another ambulance arrived carrying Grissom. "Grissom?" Nick asked in shock as both he and Sara just stood by and watched their boss being wheeled into the same room Warrick had just been taken into.

Nick felt his tension starting to build again as they both sat and waited for news on what happened.

"Where's Catherine?" Sara asked after about 15 minutes. She looked at Nick with a worried expression and could tell his panic was starting to build. "Oh Nick I'm so sorry," she said quickly.

"What for?" He asked in surprise.

"Well here I am supposed to be helping you remain calm and I can't even keep myself calm. I'm sure she's okay," Sara said firmly.

"I'm sure she is also," Nick said. "But where is she?"

********

Catherine felt her world returning for the second time that night. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on a soft bed in a dimly lit room. "Gil?" She asked softly as she tried to sit up. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and quickly lay back down in pain. She looked around the strange room and felt a certain uneasiness starting to cover her. "Gil?" She called out a bit louder.

She heard the door handle slowly opening and immediately felt panic starting to cover her. She watched as a strange man entered the room and stood a few feet away from the bed. "I knew you'd come," he said softly.

"Pardon?" Catherine asked with a frown.

"I asked and I knew you'd come," he said walking a bit closer.

"Who did you ask?" She asked quickly as she tried to push herself away from him.

"God," he replied simply.

Catherine looked at him in shock. "Uh what did you just say? You asked who?"

"How do you feel?" He asked in a soft tone as he sat down beside her.

"Where am I?" Catherine asked quickly.

"In my home. You were in an accident and I brought you here to take care of you."

"I need to go to a hospital," Catherine said trying to get up and move past him.

"You need," he said as he took a firm hand and held her down, "to rest. I'm here to see that you get that rest."

"Where's Gil?" She asked crossly.

"Who's Gil?" He asked quickly.

"My husband," she said firmly, trying to calm her nerves. 

"I think he's dead," he said simply.

She looked at the man before her trying to read his expression. Is he lying or telling the truth, she asked herself? Or does he even know? Who the hell is he?

"What do you mean he's dead?" Catherine asked in a panic as she tried to ignore the pain in her body and tried once again to get up and past the strange man.

"Please I don't want to hurt you," he said in a kind voice. "I just need you to rest."

"I need to get to the hospital," she said firmly.

"No," he said firmly. 

Catherine looked at the man and knew this line of reasoning wasn't going to work. I need to try something else, she said inside. But what? I know. "What is your name?" She started…

********

"You idiot!" A loud angry voice screamed into the face of Franco Benni.

"Look, how the hell was I supposed to know the scope on the launcher was out? Its not like I can just take it out back and test it each time I use it!" He shouted back.

"Don't raise your voice to me," the man said firmly. "You were assigned the easy task of killing three easy targets. Instead they are alive and on their way to the hospital!"

"I can kill them in there," Franco said quickly.

"No you can't. Hospitals have guards and cameras and people who see things!" He said as he slammed a fist in anger.

"I really don't understand this," Franco said with a frown. "Why the hell are we risking our necks for some guy that we don't even know?"

"Rico gave us orders," the man said meanly. "We follow them to the letter no questions asked. He wanted this guy Nick Stokes friends killed and that's what we do! Besides they were all supposed to die together in a nice explosion this Sunday at the rehab center. You the hell told you to take them out in the apartment building?"

"I thought it was you," Franco said in his defence.

"You thought? Ah your first mistake," he said as he got up and started to pace the room. "Okay so the order never came from me but they called you directly which means it was one of my men. One of my men is working their own agenda. Who the hell could it be? Okay I want you to lay low. Go to the summer house and wait for my instructions. Is that clear? I don't want to see your ugly face until I ask for it okay?"

"Yeah fine!" Franco said as he turned and stormed out of the room, cursing obscenities.

"Damn it!" The man cursed as he sat back down in his leather chair. He picked up a picture and glared at it in anger. "I won't let you down father," he said to the picture of Rico Carlucci. "I know you owe Mr. Crane a life debt and I'll see to it you don't fail. I will have Nick Stokes in my possession once again. And this time he'll be here to greet you when you are out."

He set the picture back on the desk and picked up the phone. "Change in plans. Sunday is now off. I have another job for you to do."

"Where at?" The voice on the phone asked.

"The hospital."

********

Nick felt his tension starting to rise again each time he looked at the clock and it had only past a few more minutes from the last time he checked. 

"They are going to be okay," Sara said looking at Nick. 

"It's been too long," Nick said quickly.

"It only feels that way," Sara said taking his hand in hers. "It's only been about 30 minutes."

"Really?" Nick asked in surprise. "Feels longer," he sighed. "Or maybe I'm just tired."

"We are both tired," she smiled as one of the ER doctors exited the room and walked up to the desk. "Hold on a sec," she said jumping up and rushing after him.

"You have a patient in there, a Warrick Brown," Sara said quickly to the male doctor. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Are you family?" He asked.

"The closest thing to it," Sara said firmly.

"Yes Mr. Brown is going to be okay," he said turning to her. "He sustained a mild concussion, a broken arm, some cracked ribs and a sprained ankle, but he's going to be just fine in a few days."

"And the other man? A Gil Grissom?" Sara asked before the doctor could leave.

He looked at her expression and knew arguing about protocol would be a wasted effort.

"He's going to be just fine also. He dislocated his right shoulder, broke two lower ribs, sustained a bump on the back of his head and sprained his knee. He'll be able to go home tomorrow. In fact both should be able to go home in the morning. I'll just keep them over night just to be sure. Anything else?" He asked with a mild sigh.

"Can I see them?" She asked quickly.

"Well Mr. Brown is still under sedation and Mr. Grissom is probably just coming out of his. But you can for a few minutes and a few minutes only."

"Thanks," Sara said turning and rushing back to Nick.

"Well?" He asked standing up.

"They are going to be fine. I'm going to see Grissom and try to find out what happened. Just wait here okay. You just need to rest Nick," Sara said kindly.

"But I want…" he started

"Nick the last thing you need is to get yourself more worked up than you already are," she said in a kind but firm tone. "Please I'll only be a few minutes. You'll be okay."

"But…" Nick started.

"Look I'll go and make sure Grissom is awake and then I'll call you okay?"

"Okay," Nick said in resignation. 

"Be right back," Sara said as she turned and hurried into the ER. She went to see Warrick first and found he was just coming out of his sedatives.

********

Nick watched Sara disappear behind the swinging ER doors as he heaved a large sigh. "What now?" He mumbled.

"Did she leave you alone Nick?" Asked a voice behind him.

Nick turned to see a strange man standing a few feet away from him. "What?" He asked. 

"Sara, did she leave you to go see them?" He asked walking closer.

"Who are you?" Nick asked. "And how do you know Sara? And how do you know my name?"

********

"Hey," she said softly as she gently touched his arm to let him know she was there.

"Hey," he whispered. "You missed…one hell…of a…party…" he managed.

"Tell me about it in the morning," she said as he passed back into sleep. She watched him fall back asleep and then made her way over to Grissom.

"Where's Catherine?" Were the first words he asked when she walked up to him.

"Don't know," Sara said quickly. "Nick and I were wondering the same thing."

"You have to go and find her Sara, she's injured also. Please," Grissom said in a weak voice. 

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"We had found an address where Nigel Crane had once lived. We found the place empty when we got there. Warrick found an opening into the ceiling above and Catherine was in there when the explosion hit."

"Explosion?" Sara asked quickly. "From what?"

"A rocket launcher," came the voice of Jim Brass as he walked into the room.

"Did you find her?" Grissom quickly asked Brass.

"Not yet," Brass said quickly.

"A rocket launcher? Who the hell fired it?" Sara asked.

********

"So Catherine went home?" Nick asked in surprise as he sat and talked with Detective Wells in a different part of the waiting area, away from the main entrance Jim Brass used. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, you want to call her?" He asked quickly as he glanced nervously at the clock.

"Are you uh expecting someone?" Nick asked noticing him glance again.

"Uh yeah my wife to call," he said nervously hoping the CSI Agent would believe him. "Sorry, she keeps me on a tight leash."

"Yeah I sometimes know the feeling," Nick sighed. "I think I'll go and call her," Nick said looking at the ER. "Sara could be in there for a bit longer."

"Actually there is a private booth just down the hall," Detective Wells said as he stood up with Nick. "Shall I show you were it is?"

"Sure," Nick said with a smile. He looked once more at the ER before he turned and followed after the Detective. He followed him towards a small exit where sure enough a lone phone booth stood waiting for him to use. 

"Just be a sec," Nick said as he walked up to the phone booth and grabbed the receiver handle. He just started to dial when he felt himself being grabbed from behind and a large hand firmly clamp a damp cloth over his mouth and nose. Nick tried to pull at the arms but they just held him fast, rendering him helpless to the drugs.

Nick felt himself launch into a panic attack as he tried to call for help. All that escaped the damp cloth over his mouth was small muffled sounds. He felt his limbs starting to get tingly and knew any second he would succumb to the drugs and be at the mercy of whoever was drugging him. Sara help me! His mind called out in despair. He saw dark circles starting to form and soon he went limp in the mans arms.

Detective Wells finally felt Nick stop struggling and go limp in his arms. He stuffed the rag into his pocket and carried Nick out the nearby exit doors to a waiting van. He quickly dumped Nick inside and followed after him. He grabbed a roll of duct tape and quickly bound his hands together behind his back. He turned him over onto his back, resting him on his bound hands and placed the chloroformed rag over his mouth and firmly held it in place with a few pieces of duct tape wrapped around his mouth and head. 

"That'll keep ya for the ride," the man laughed as he pushed Nick onto his side and quickly got into the driver's seat and sped away. 

********

"Franco Benni," Brass replied.

"Who the hell is Franco Benni?"

"One of Carlucci's suspected hitmen. But we have a witness who ID'd him at the scene and actually saw him fire the rocket. We have a warrant out now and should be bringing him in any time tonight. The only other one we have to worry about is Alberto Russo. Sadly we don't know who he is or where he is. All we have is a name."

"Something's not right here," Grissom said weakly. 

"Besides the obvious? Like what?" Sara asked quickly. 

"Why would Carlucci want us dead when he made a deal with Nigel to get Nick?" Grissom asked.

"This whole thing makes no sense," Brass said firmly. "Why would he make a deal with Nigel in the first place?"

Grissom pondered his questions before answering. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Sara asked.

"Unless getting rid of us was part of the deal to get Nick," Grissom said as he tried to sit up a bit.

"Why?" Sara asked. "That makes no sense."

"Besides the fact that Carlucci gets rid of the people who him away?" Brass asked sarcastically. "What are you thinking Gil?"

"Think about it when Nigel kidnapped Nick he tried to take him to a place he thought no one would find him. Nigel was not stupid. I'm sure he had a backup plan in place that ensured him that if Nick somehow managed to escape he would have no one to turn to. I'm sure he made that deal with Carlucci. By taking us out of the picture Nick is by himself. Now a man who is forced drugs and then on his own with no one to turn to, what happens to him?"

"He doesn't know what to do," Brass said slowly, digesting in his mind the picture Grissom had just painted.

"But Nigel wouldn't have known that Nick would be rescued," Sara said also trying to imagine what Nigel Crane was really up to.

"That's right but in his mind he would always be alone and on his own. He wanted the same for Nick. He wanted Nick to feel the same helpless despair he felt, had felt all his life. Take away all the people who care for Nick and he could turn into Nigel Crane. A paranoid, lonely, desperate man who would use any means to get what he wanted."

"Yeah but Nick was not like that," Sara insisted. "He would never turn into Nigel Crane!"

"Yeah but he might turn to the substance Nigel addicted him to to help him deal with his situation."

Sara frowned as she thought back to the conversation she had with Nick regarding the drugs. She recalled he said that he sometimes had the urge for a hit. Damn you Nigel, she cursed inwardly. I'm glad you're dead.

"You mean back to drugs?" Brass asked quickly. "He wanted to turn Nick into a drug addict? Why?"

"Remember Nigel Crane still blamed himself for forcing his friend in high school drugs and then not being able to help him. With Nick still under his control he could control the situation and help if he wanted to. But if Nick ever escaped…"

"Then he would be on his own and suffer the same fate as his high school friend," Sara said slowly. "Man Nigel Crane really is messed up."

"Yeah but what deal did he make with Carlucci? Why did Carlucci help him? What did Carlucci owe Nigel?" Brass asked impatiently. "What is the connection? There has to be one for Carlucci to still be carrying his wishes even though Nigel Crane is dead."

"That we have to figure out," Grissom sighed.

"So then this whole thing even with the hits on you really were part of his plan to take down Nick?" Brass asked.

"Yes. And I'm betting that he wanted us so distracted by these hits that we would take attention away from the person who really needs it, Nick. Then Nick would really suffer," Grissom said looking at Sara and then back at the clock. "That would be Nigel's ultimate revenge," he finished with a frown. "Carlucci probably felt it was deserved."

"Why would Carlucci care?" Sara asked to no one in particular. "I mean was Nick's real threat Nigel or someone telling Nigel what to do? I mean Nigel could have been steered towards Nick at someone else's bidding," she said looking up at Grissom. "Why?" She asked softly.

"Well that is a good point Sara," he said looking at Brass. "But if that is the case then who would want to hurt Nick so much that they would contrive this detailed a scheme? Who wanted revenge that bad?"

"Yeah who," Brass echoed. "And why?"

"Nick alone and destitute," Sara mumbled sadly. "That's a sad picture."

"What?" Brass asked looking at the expression on Grissom's face.

"Carlucci could be free from jail in one week, baring any further implications," Grissom said gravely. 

"One week?" Sara asked in shock. 

"Yeah he's pushing for early release and apparently paying one of the inside guys really well to make it happen," Brass sighed.

"With none of us around to stop him he'll be a free man," Grissom sighed.

"Yeah and then the fun will really start," Brass sighed. "Nick won't be the only one who has to watch his back. It will be open season on all law enforcement officials."

"Nick!" Sara said quickly. "Damn it I totally forgot! I'm going to bring him here. I don't want him sitting by himself for so long," she said as she quickly turned and headed for the waiting room.

"Where's Catherine," Grissom moaned. "I can't believe she's gone."

"Maybe she got disoriented and is walking home or something," Brass said quickly.

"Do you really believe that?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Well I don't want to believe she's dead," Brass countered.

"I have to go and find her," Grissom said as he slowly started to push himself out of bed. He winced as he felt his now bandaged ribs remind him he needed to stay put, but ignored them and tried to get past Brass. "I have to find her tonight," he said firmly. "She could be in real danger."

********

"So that is why I have to get to the hospital," Catherine said in an annoyed tone.

"But those places are evil," the man said thoughtfully. "Here drink this," he said as he produced a small mug with some warm liquid in it.

"What is it?" Catherine asked as she smelt the contents. 

"Green tea," he said with a smile. "Please it will help you."

"I really don't think…" she started.

"If you do I promise I'll take you to the hospital," he said quickly.

Catherine sighed and knew there would be no arguing with the strange man. She was too tired and in pain to argue any further. "Alright," she foolishly resigned as she took the cup and drank the warm contents. The warmth did feel good and soothing she had to admit. But a few minutes later the room started to get fuzzy and she knew she had been drugged.

"What did you give me?" She asked in a panic.

"Something to help you sleep," the man said taking the cup and putting it down beside him.

"You said you would take me to the hospital," Catherine said as she felt herself slowing down and her speech more difficult.

"I know. I just didn't say when," he said as he forced her to lay back down. "Rest now my angel," he said softly. "You need to rest."

"Gil help me," Catherine said as she finally passed into the dark realm of unconscious sleep, at the mercy of the strange man.

"I don't think you'll see him again," he said as he slowly stood up and went to the door. "Ever again." With that he locked the door to the small room and stood outside the door smiling. "I knew today would be a good day."

********

Sara walked into the waiting room to find it now quiet and empty. "Nick?" She asked as she walked up to the desk. "Did my friend Nick Stokes leave a message as to where he was going?"

"No sorry," the receptionist said. "Maybe he went back to his room."

"Yeah maybe," Sara said as she turned and ran for the stairs. She reached his room to find it quiet and empty. "Nick?" She called out, feeling her panic starting to rise. "Nick where are you?"

"Ms. can I help you?" Asked a concern nurse as she rushed up to Sara.

"Yeah did Nick Stokes come back to his room?"

"Not since you left," she said as Sara turned and rushed back to the stairs. "Oh no," she mumbled as she raced back to the ER, her panic now taking over her system. "Where the hell could he be?"

********

The man who called himself Detective Wells turned and looked at his sleeping captive in the back of his van and smiled. He drove a bit further and soon pulled into an empty parking lot where another van was waiting. The driver of the other van quickly exited his and opened the side door.

"Hurry up I have to get back to the station," Wells said firmly as the man grabbed Nick's bound form and pulled him towards the edge of the van. 

The man lifted Nick onto his shoulders, closed Wells door shut and hurried to his own van as Wells sped away. He dumped Nick into the back and closed the door, sealing his still bound and unconscious form inside the darkness. He got into the driver's side and drove off in the opposite direction. He dialled his speakerphone and a voice came to life on the other end.

"I have Stokes with me now sir, be there in about 30 minutes."

"Perfect. I hope Wells didn't hurt him too much. That's pleasure is reserved for me," the voice laughed.

"Nah he's just sleeping right now. All helpless and ready for you."

"And here I thought tonight would be boring," he laughed as he hung up, leaving the sick laughter to echo in the strange dark van carrying Nick Stokes to a waiting prison. 

"Seems like I will have some fun tonight afterall," the man in his office said pouring himself a glass of brandy. He took the glass in his hand and walked to a picture on the wall. "Here's to you Nigel," he said lifting his glass. "I guess good things really do come to those who wait!" Then he turned back to a picture of Nick on the top of his desk and an angry look crossed his face. "You will pay for what your father did…" he whispered. "You will pay with your life just like my family had to. I'll see to that."

**Dear readers I keep trying to end this story but I keep coming up with ideas on how to extend it. Hope you are still enjoying it! PS. Just a few more chapters okay?**


	16. Truth be told...

****

Where Are You Hiding? Chapter 16 – Truth be told…

"Nick's gone!" Sara said as she rushed back into the ER and up to Gil and Brass.

"What do you mean gone?" Gil asked looking at Brass. Brass spoke into his radio and a man rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" Sara asked quickly. "Where's Nick?"

"Nick's been kidnapped by one of Carlucci's men," Brass said as Gil slowly got out of bed. 

"What?" Sara asked in shock. "How do you know that?" She asked angrily as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Gil you stay here with Sara, we'll go and get Nick," Brass said firmly. "We know where he is."

"You set this up? You set up Nick to be kidnapped?" Sara asked in an angry tone as she glared at Brass.

"Technically it was _his_ idea," he said pointing to Gil.

"Someone better start explaining to me why we let Nick be kidnapped by the very man who helped Nigel kidnap him in the beginning!" Sara said loudly.

"The man we know as Detective Wells is in effect Alberto Russo," Brass started. "Gil is the one who suspected him right from the start."

"Lemme guess vibes?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"Women's intuition," Gil replied with a wry smile.

"Anyways Gil says he remembered seeing Russo's face in one of the earlier tapes with Carlucci, before Carlucci went to prison. I was sceptical at first until I ran prints. He had tried to hide is real identity by saying in his police file that his ID had already been run and checked by a superior officer and that he was cleared for police work. No one checked the first time around. But it turns out that the name of the superior officer was fake. So I reran his prints which I picked off some tapes he was handling and found his true identity. I told Gil and we came up with a plan to flush out Russo. We honestly didn't know he would take Nick but we suspected."

"Yeah this is a nice story, but the more time we waste the longer Nick is in the clutches of those gangsters," Sara moaned. "Let's go and get him."

"Actually we have to wait until Nick is inside and Carlucci's men tell us at least why Nick was taken. We can get them for kidnapping but if they can finger Carlucci in any way then his stay in jail just got a bit longer," Brass said firmly. 

"Yeah and Nick is the one who pays for it? That's not fair and you know it!" Sara said angrily, not being able to calm down.

"Sara with Carlucci in jail for a longer stay we can gather more evidence against him. The more evidence we gather the better the chances of getting a stronger conviction. If we get that we can get him incarcerated in to a maximum security facility," Gil said softly. "I don't like the idea of Nick in his grasp any more than you but it's a risk we have to take. I'm sure if Nick were here he'd agree with me."

"Yeah that's just it Grissom, Nick's not here. Did you even ask him if he wanted to be bait in this stupid scheme? Did you use Catherine also?" Sara asked trying to lower her voice a bit.

Gil looked at Brass and sighed. "We still don't know where she is."

Sara turned and stormed out of the ER. She reached the waiting area and began to nervously pace back and forth. She heard the doors open and watched as Gil slowly walked towards her. He reached her and she stopped walking.

"What if he kills Nick?" Sara asked quickly.

"Trust me Sara we won't let that happen," Gil said softly. 

"Damn it Grissom how the hell could you play with his life like that?" Sara moaned. "You know the condition he's in."

"Time is running out for us. Carlucci is obviously serious about taking us out with that latest apartment hit. If he walks we all die."

Sara heard his words and knew he was right. "I just want Nick back," she said sadly. "I want him back right now."

"So do I Sara," Gil said softly. "Him and Catherine."

"So you don't know where she is?" Sara asked softly.

"No," he said looking down. "Brass has all his men still searching the area for her, but so far nothing's turned up."

"Let's say a prayer for both okay?" She said softly as Brass walked up to them with a frown.

"What?" Gil asked.

"They've reached Carlucci's mansion. Show time."

********

Nick felt his world slowly returning to him. He felt dizzy and sick and sleepy all at the same time. He opened his eyes to find them in a fog and his body wracked with pain and stiffness. He tried to move his hands but found then tied behind his back. His brain flashed back images of him being caught from behind and drugged with chloroform. He felt the moist sickliness of the drugs still over his mouth as the near dry cloth kept him quiet as the duct tape pressed the cloth over his lips to keep him quiet and in a semi-drugged state. But the drugs were wearing off and he was returning to his full senses.

He tried to move over and realized that he was in the back of a van heading for who knows where. He heard a voice from the front seat and strained his head to see his captor. He blinked several times to clear his fuzzy vision and strained to see a face. He saw one he didn't recognize.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," the voice mocked.

Nick rolled over onto his side with his bound hands giving him support. He looked up at the man and searched his brain for an identity. None came to mind. Who is this guy? Nick asked himself. And why did he kidnap me?

"You feeling sick from the drugs yet?" The man laughed.

Drugs? Oh no, Nick said as he started to panic, he gave me drugs? What kind of drugs? I can't have any more drugs. Nick started to mumble into the gag as he rolled back onto his side to try to calm his growing panic attack. 

"Sorry buddy but that gag ain't coming off so zip it!" The man said angrily. "We're almost there."

Almost where, Nick asked himself? He strained against his bound hands but due to the drugs still sapping his strength it was a losing battle. Nick felt the van slowing down and knew they had arrived at their destination. But where was that? And will I be rescued this time? He closed his eyes as he felt dizziness coming upon him once again. What will I have to endure this time?

********

"How long do we have to wait?" Sara asked as they sat in Brass's car and slowly followed the red dot on the LCD screen. 

"However long it takes to get a confession of any kind," Brass said firmly as he radioed to his men who were following the dark van. 

"Will we be able to hear anything with that?" Sara asked pointing to a small listening device.

"We are going to try," Brass said.

Sara looked out the window and tried to calm the tension that was growing inside of her over he worry for Nick. Oh Nick, she said inside, I pray this ends quickly.

********

The van came to a stop and Nick heard the side door being opened and felt the man's arm pulling him out of the van and into the cool night air. He tried to stand upright but his legs started to give way and he felt the man giving him support to stand on his own legs. Nick mumbled into the gag but the man just ignored him and kept pulling him towards the large house.

"They are taking Nick inside," Brass said to them as he listened to his man on the CB.

"Is he okay?" Sara asked quickly.

"So far," Brass said with a frown. "So…far…"

"Welcome Mr. Stokes," a man said to Nick as he was pulled into the large house. Nick looked at the man before him but still couldn't recognize him.

"Trying to place me, Mr. Stokes?" The man laughed. "I'm sure once I properly introduce myself it'll all come back to you." 

The man known as Carlucci's son took him by the arm and dragged him down a dark hallway into a small room at the end of the house. The other man disappeared. They reached the room and the man fairly threw Nick to the floor.

Nick landed on his knees with a thud and tried to calm the waves of dizziness that were still haunting him. Nick finally steadied himself as the man started to slowly circle him. Nick mumbled into the gag but the man just smiled.

"It'll come out soon enough. You'll be able to plead your case just before you die," he said meanly. 

Nick looked up at him with a frown. Who the hell are you? And what case?

"Still don't know me?" He asked angrily. "Maybe this will jog your memory," he said as he grabbed a newspaper clipping from his desk and placed it in front of Nick's face. The headline in red read: 'Top Texas Senator Arrested, Family Shamed'. 

"Do you know who that is?" The man yelled in Nick's face.

The more Nick studied the picture the more he came to know who the man in the clipping was. It was Ricardo Carlucci. He was a senator? Nick looked from the picture to the angry young man before him.

"Ah I see it's all coming back to you now, Nicholas," the man snided. 

Nick narrowed his eyes crossly at him. 

"Do you know why he was arrested?" He shouted.

Nick shook his head no. I can't remember the details about that case, Nick said inside. 

"Let me tell you a little story see if you remember then. It was about two men vying for the same position in the Government. Your father and my father. The position of Senator. That's right, Rico Carlucci is my father! I am Franco Carlucci."

Nick heard the words and knew he was in a world of trouble. He felt the room starting to close in on him as he listened to his captor's tirade. How the hell am I going to get out of his one?

"Our father's ran for the same position of Senator for Texas. Only my father beat yours fair and square. But your father couldn't handle that. He dug up some false information and had my father falsely arrested on charges of conspiracy, attempted murder and bribery. The only person to defend my father was a man by the name of Leo Crane. I think you know his son, Nigel. Leo was the only one who gave his life so that my father would not get the gas chamber. However when they came to arrest my father for the charge of first degree murder my eldest brother didn't agree and so a firefight ensued, taking his life! My father's heir was murdered because your father dug up false charges because he was jealous!" Franco shouted in Nick's face. "Then my mother who couldn't live with the shame took her own life."

Nick heard the story and knew what he was saying was wrong. He shook his head no. I remember that case now, he said inside. He mumbled angrily into his gag but the man wouldn't take it off his mouth. 

"The only person to come to her funeral besides myself was Nigel Crane. He mourned the loss of his father while I mourned the loss of my family. Your father murdered our family members and now it's payback time. Nigel was able to get evidence that cleared my father's name but his reputation was shot. My father vowed to return the favour to Nigel Crane for his freedom from jail. His payback was you. If Nigel wasn't able to kill you then I have sworn to my father that he will have that great pleasure." With that Franco ripped the gag from Nick's mouth, allowing him to finally breathe fresh air.

"You…are…wrong…" Nick said between gasps for fresh air. "I remember that case. I didn't know it was your father," he said looking up. "The evidence gathered was part of an on-going investigation on your father before he was elected to office. He thought by his election that all that would be cleared up. He was wrong. The murder charges weren't false," Nick said firmly. "Your father murdered that judge. It was later proven. What Nigel Crane did was set up another innocent to take the fall. Then your father disappeared when they came looking to arrest him again. The only one to blame here is your father!" Nick spat in anger, which only caused him to receive a vicious blow to the face by the hand of Franco Carlucci. 

"Shut up!" He yelled in Nick's face.

"And the only reason the judge allowed the new false evidence to surface was the fact that your father paid the judge more than even the biggest lottery could have."

"My mother took her life!" Franco said meanly.

"She was too hasty. Once your father was exonerated, albeit falsely, things would have been back to normal."

"With your father still on our families back. We never would have been free."

"That's not my fault," Nick protested. "Why have you kidnapped me?" He asked in desperation.

"For the simple pleasure of beating you to near death. When that task has been accomplished my father Rico Carlucci will have the great pleasure of killing you. You are your father's son right? An eye for an eye?"

********

"Did you get all that?" Brass asked his men. 

"Every single word," the voice said.

"He held a grudge that long?" Sara asked in shock as they sat listening to the static filled confession and threats against Nick's life. "So Nigel Crane was the catalyst that was planted by Rico Carlucci?"

"Maybe he volunteered," Grissom offered as they slowly drove towards the house Nick was being held in. "Maybe he really did want to replace his old Nick with ours but didn't have the opportunity or the means until Rico Carlucci finally got a hold of him."

"How and when?" Sara asked.

"Well if Carlucci doesn't tell us the only other one that knew was Nigel," Grissom said. "Think he'll tell us?"

"Let's go get Nick," Sara said firmly. 

********

"So you're willing to murder me because of a case that happened a long time ago?" Nick asked in surprise.

"It wasn't that long ago Nicholas," Franco said slapping him in the face. "Life debts are a matter of honour in our family."

"But your father was guilty," Nick insisted. "He still is."

"In a few days none of that will matter. I have a man on the inside that will ensure that every trail that leads to me will be a dead end. By the time anyone finds you you'll be more than a corpse," he laughed as he hauled Nick to his feet. "Time for bed Mr. Stokes," he laughed.

"You'll never get away with this," Nick said as he tried to pull out Franco's grasp. 

"Cops here!" One of the men said bursting into the room and up to Franco. 

"Ah they have nothing," he said looking at Nick. He picked up the cloth and held it in his hand. "I'll make sure Mr. Stokes is tucked safely away for the night," he laughed as he stuffed the cloth into Nick's mouth to keep him quiet as he pulled him to a secret panel and they disappeared behind the wall. Nick struggled in his grasp but Franco held onto him firmly. "Sorry Nicholas," he laughed. "They won't find you this time."

********

"Sir can we let Ms. Suzy go home?" A voice asked Brass in his cell phone as they walked up to the front door of Franco Carlucci's house.

"Yeah send her home," Brass said into his cell phone. "Oh yeah and have Detective Wells arrested," Brass said as the door opened. 

"We have an arrest warrant for Franco Carlucci," Brass said firmly as he flashed the paper to the man who opened the door.

"He's ah not home," the man said quickly.

"Really?" Brass asked sarcastically. "I think you're lying," he said pushing his way past the man and barging into the house with half a dozen men and Grissom and Sara following. "Fan out and find Franco Carlucci. And I'm willing to bet that when we do we'll find Nick Stokes with him."

Sara rushed past the men with her gun drawn to the back of the house. She reached the room Nick had been in and searched for a way out. "Damn it," she cursed as she continued to search for a hidden doorway. She heard faint laughter coming from what seemed like the wall. "What the hell?" She mumbled as she ran to the walls and tried to feel for an opening. She pushed her way along until her finger by chance slid across a button that opened the panel and revealed a secret passageway. She quickly pulled a chair into the opening so it wouldn't close and took off down the tunnel. 

"Sara?" Brass said as he reached the room. "Watson come with me," he said gesturing to the nearest officer. 

********

"Stop pulling against me," Franco said angrily as he punched at Nick in the stomach. Nick felt the blow but knew he couldn't let himself be taken further into the dark realm of his prison. He kicked at Franco's leg and managed to get Franco's grip on him loosened. He lunged at him with his shoulder and they both fell to the ground. 

"Damn you Stokes!" Sara heard the loud angry voice just ahead of her. "Nick," she said in a whispered panic as she quickened her pace in the darkness.

Franco dropped his flashlight and tried to push Nick's body off of his to regain control again. Nick fell to his stomach only to be hauled to his knees by a handful of hair. He cried into the gag as he was yanked to his feet by Franco. "Once more and I'll shoot you just for the hell of it," he said angrily as he bent to pick up his flashlight. He stood up only to come face to face with the barrel of Sara's gun and scowl on her face.

"Once more and _I'll_ shoot you just for the hell of it," she said as she reached for his gun. He made a move to grab her and she kicked him in the groin. He yelled out and fell to the ground in pain. She looked back at Nick and carefully pulled the cloth from his mouth.

"You okay?" She asked softly as she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"I am now," he smiled as Brass and his man finally reached them.

"Franco Carlucci, you are under arrest for…" Brass started as Sara pulled Nick away from the crowd and guided him back towards the light.

********

"Got him?" Grissom asked to Brass on his CB.

"Yeah Gil, we do," Brass said.

Gil turned and headed for the car they came in. "Tell Brass I went to find Catherine," he said firmly as he got into the drivers side and sped back to the burnt out apartment, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his ribs from his injury. I have to find her, he said firmly. She has to be okay.

********

"Um Sara can you untie me please?" Nick asked in a small voice.

"I don't know if I should," she said in a serious voice. 

"What? Why not?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Because I just can't seem to leave you alone by yourself for two minutes without you getting yourself kidnapped. I mean shesh Nick," she said stopping and pinning him up against the wall. "The next time you get kidnapped I'm going to be the one doing it," she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him as Brass walked by and mumbled a sarcastic remark. 

"Sounds good to me," Nick smiled as Sara turned him around and untied the tape from his wrists.

"How do you feel?" Sara asked.

"Surprisingly okay. How did you know where I was?" Nick asked in surprise.

"You were followed. By the good guys. We even got that whole sordid confession on tape," she smiled.

"Yeah can you believe that? I mean how long was he planning that revenge scheme?" Nick asked as they finally reached the room, which was now buzzing with activity.

"A long time," Sara sighed. 

Nick stopped and looked at her with a frown as he looked up at the wall clock and back down at her.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"Dr. Adams was right. Heavy exercise did help me work through my latest withdrawal. I was concentrating so hard on what he was saying and how to get away a that I didn't even notice the shakes. Maybe I was just too scared."

"Well then we'll just have to arrange more kidnapping's," Sara teased.

"Funny," Nick said dryly. "Oh man Sara," Nick said suddenly.

"What is it?" 

"Catherine. Did anyone find her?" Nick asked.

"Not yet," Sara said looking at Brass who was slowly shaking his head no.

"What?" Nick asked in surprise. "Where's Grissom?"

"Gone to find her. If anyone can, it'll be him," Brass said firmly. 

"I hope you're right," Sara said firmly. "For all our sakes."

********

Catherine started to wake from her dream like state to still find herself in the strange room. She slowly sat up but found she wasn't able. At least not completely. One of her hands was cuffed to the head of the bed.

"What the hell?" She asked angrily as she pulled on the cuff to get herself free. It didn't work. It only succeeded in awakening the man who had done that to her.

"Awake my angel?" He asked coming into the room.

"Why have you done this to me?" She demanded in an angry tone.

"You seem upset, shall I fix you something to eat?" He asked ignoring her question as he sat down on the bed beside her. 

"No I don't want anything to eat," she said firmly. "I want to go home!"

"You need to rest," he said trying to force her back down. "In a few days you'll feel better," he said with a smile.

"A few days?" Catherine asked in shock. "I don't think so…" she said trying to push him away.

"Why are you pushing me away?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"Why?" Catherine asked in surprise. "Because I don't want to be here."

"But you are my angel. You fell from the sky when I asked you to come," he said, really believing what he was saying.

Catherine looked at the man before her and knew something was not quite right with him. He looked like he actually believed what he was saying. In that case he could prove to be more dangerous than she originally thought. Oh Gil where are you, she said inside as she slumped back down on the bed.

********

Grissom finally reached the apartment and stopped his car in front. It was quiet now as most of the officers had fanned out to search the surrounding area. Brass said that a door to door search was conducted but nothing turned up. No one saw or heard anything. How the hell can that be, he asked himself inside as he looked up at the building before him. 

He walked into the apartment and carefully made his way up to the burnt out floors. He spied the ladder that was still propped up into the ceiling and slowly ascended it. "Catherine?" He called out softly, his heart starting to race faster with each stair he climbed. He reached the top and was careful to only step on certain parts, lest he fall through the burnt wood. "Catherine?" He called out again as he flashed his light in the direction of the smashed window. He slowly made his towards the broken glass and studied it with his light. He gingerly made his way into the room and carefully scanned for something that didn't seem right. Despite the numerous footprints he was able to see a small piece of clothing on the floor. He picked it up and immediately recognized it as a part of Catherine's top. But they knew she was in here. The question was, where did she go? He scanned the room and finally noticed something that the untrained eye would fail to see. But to his trained eye it was a welcomed sight. A set of larger footprints from a shoe that was not police issue. In fact they resembled bedroom slippers. If a person wearing bedroom slippers found Catherine in here then they would have taken her someplace close. People didn't see a man carrying a blond woman out of the building so she must still be here. He looked at the footprints and then started to trace their path out of the room. They led to a set of stairs that led to a floor the elevator didn't go up to. Gil flashed his light up the rundown stairs and sure enough the footprints were there. He noticed the heavier imprint than then one inside the other room and knew it was because his weight was heavier from carrying something. Or someone? He quickened his pace up the stairs and came to a seemingly abandoned floor. He listened for a minute and strained to hear quiet muffled sounds. He took a step and cursed the creaking floor as he was sure it now gave him away, away to the man that obviously held captive the woman he was falling in love with.

********

Catherine too heard the floor outside groaning and looked up at the man.

"Cats," he said with a wry smile. "Now what can I get for you?"

"Please I need to get to the hospital," Catherine pleaded as she felt the pain in her chest continuing to remind her that something was wrong.

********

Gil walked up to the first door and gently knocked on it. "Hello?" He called out softly.

Catherine heard Gil outside and felt her heart start to quicken pace. "Gi…" she started only to have the man clamp his hand firmly over her mouth and push her back to the bed. 

"If he finds us he will die," he said in her face. "He'll not take my angel away from me. Now you lay here and be quiet while I get rid of him, if you make a noise I will make him pay."

Catherine knew he wasn't joking by the look in his eyes. She quickly nodded her head yes and he pulled his hand away from her mouth and got up. He locked the door to the room and went to open his front door.

"Ye-yes?" He asked in a somewhat shaky tone. "I just got up. Who are you?"

"Building maintenance," Grissom lied. "I need to check your gas pipes," he said firmly.

"You don't look like building maintenance," the man said looking him over.

"Looks can be deceiving," Grissom smiled. "Now will you let me in?"

"How about tomorrow?" The man said standing in his way as Grissom tried to see past him and into the room.

"Why are you the only tenant that won't allow me to come in? What are you hiding?" Grissom asked angrily.

"Look it's late I just want to be left alone!" The man said angrily. "Now go away and never come back!" The man spat.

"I think you're hiding something," Grissom said faking to turn around and leave. The man turned to close the door and Grissom quickly turned back and charged into him. They both fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Grissom knew he had to act quickly for the size of the man could easily overpower him. He reached for the nearest heavy object and hit the man over the head. The man cried out as he let go of Grissom and slumped to the floor, unconscious. 

"Catherine?" Grissom called out.

Catherine heard the scuffle and then Grissom calling her name, but hesitated to answer. 

"Catherine it's me Gil. Are you in here?" He asked as he ran and checked each room.

"Gil," she finally called out causing him to come to the locked door. He kicked at it until it finally opened and he was able to rush inside. 

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically as he reached the bed and sat down beside her.

"I am now," she smiled. "How did you find me?"

"I just looked for the needle in the haystack," he smiled as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "How do you feel?"

"I need to get to the hospital," she said pulling on her captive wrist. "But I am a bit stuck."

"Oh I didn't know you were into this," he teased as he disappeared and came back with the key.

"Cute," she smiled as he gently lifted her from the bed, wincing as he felt the strain on his own bandaged ribs.

"Are you okay?" She asked noticing his pain. "I can walk."

"I'll let you walk down the stairs," he said as he carried her past the fallen man. "What was his story anyways?"

"You don't want to know," she said dryly as they reached the stairs. "Thanks Gil," she said softly as she nestled in his arms. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime," he said softly. In no time they were well on their way to the hospital to get treated and finally get some rest.

********

"I think I'll sleep well tonight," Nick sighed as they reached the hospital. "After all that exercise."

"Yeah me too," Sara said with a smile. 

"Why do I have to get checked out?" Nick moaned. "I didn't sustain any internal damage."

"Humour me," Sara sighed as they walked into the waiting area and headed for the x-ray chamber. "Just need to be sure."

"Okay be right back," he said with a smile. "Thanks Sara, thanks for helping me tonight."

"Actually thank you," she said seriously. "Even under that intense pressure Nick you helped us get a strong conviction for both Rico and Franco Carlucci. You should be proud of the good work you did tonight. I know your father would be proud," she said kissing him on the cheek. 

Nick beamed under her praise and then turned and followed after Dr. Adams to get his x-rays. Sara paced the waiting room until Grissom and Catherine finally appeared.

"Catherine," she said happily as she rushed up to them. "Are you okay?"

"She will be," Grissom said firmly as he pushed past Sara and hurried Catherine into the ER. Sara watched and then waited for Nick before they both joined the rest of their team in the ER. An hour later they got word that Catherine only suffered minor internal damage along with a dislocated shoulder and bruised hip. 

"Well I'm going to live," Catherine smiled as she slowly walked up to them.

"Miss you should be lying down," the young ER doctor said in exasperation.

"She knows," Grissom said. "You try arguing with her."

"Okay fine I'll lie down," she said with a sigh as she headed for a bed next to Warrick. 

"How long has sleeping beauty been out?" Nick teased as he looked at his friend.

"Too long," Warrick mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hey man what the hell happened?" He asked looking from Nick to Grissom.

"Long story," Grissom sighed as Brass walked up to them. 

"Well it's all over. Wells has been charged and arrested. You won't believe the goodies he gave us on Carlucci and his son. Franco has also been charged and arrested and the evidence against Rico Carlucci just keeps coming. By this time tomorrow the sentence against him will be so strong it will take 10 lifetimes to get him back into the real world," Brass finished with a smile.

"Thank heavens," Sara sighed. "The sooner this is all behind us the better."

"Hear hear," Catherine mumbled as she fixed the covers over her. 

"Yeah but I still have to go to Philips tomorrow," Nick sighed.

"Yeah but tomorrow is Sunday and we'll all be there to be with you," Sara said giving him a hug. "We're all here for you Nick, that's the one thing Carlucci wasn't able to destroy. Him or Nigel."

"I love you Sara," Nick said not caring at the looks he was getting as he pulled her close and hugged her back.

"I love you too Nick," Sara said warmly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Um I hate to break the moment but who the hell are Wells and Franco Carlucci?" Warrick asked while the rest looked at him and laughed.

"An even longer story," Grissom sighed as he settled in at the foot of Catherine's bed. "And since everyone is up why not hear it."

**due to lack of reviews I'm wondering if you all still like the story??**


	17. Tomorrow Finally comes

****

Title: Where Are You Hiding?… Chapter 17 – Tomorrow Finally Comes…

*Note "When You Come Back To Me Again" song lyrics belong to Garth Brooks

Nick slowly awoke Sunday morning and looked outside into the sunshine. He sighed as he slowly sat up and just stared out the window. He had slept through the night without a panic attack or nightmare and for all intense purposes felt normal.

"I wish I was normal," he mumbled. 

"Normalcy is overrate," Dr. Adams said as he walked into Nick's room. "How are you this morning."

"Well I slept better than I have in a few nights," Nick smiled. "Do I still have to go to the rehab center today?" Nick asked, his smile turning to a frown.

"Yes Nick you do. But trust me you won't be in there for more than a few days. They just need to monitor how the rest of the flushing program affects your body. You'll also start a good exercise routine and start on three good meals a day. And you can have visitors," Dr. Adams said warmly. "Trust me Nick you'll be fine. And in a few days I'll check up on you and I'm sure you'll be more than fit to enter your normal routine once again."

"Can't wait for that," Nick said firmly.

"Me too," said a soft voice from the doorway. Nick and Dr. Adams looked up and saw Sara standing looking back at them.

"I'll get your papers ready for release and be back shortly," Dr. Adams said looking back down at Nick. "Morning Sara," he smiled as he walked past her and out the door.

"Hi," she said walking up to Nick's bed.

"Wow," Nick said with a broad smile as he just stared at her. She had on a short black skirt, a fitted printed top and a jean jacket. She looked beautiful and it showed that she felt that way. "You look amazing. I just wish I was able to take you out someplace nice looking like that," he said looking away.

"Nick I dressed this way to make you feel happy, not sad because we can't go dancing or something," she said sitting down beside him.

"I know," he said turning back to her. "Dr. Adams said I should be out of Philips in a few days."

"Then life will be back to the same old thing as before," Sara sighed. "Work, work and more work."

"You know if this experience with Nigel has taught me anything it's that work is certainly not the most important thing in life. Life is," he said taking her hand and holding it in his. "Life and the people we love."

Sara looked at him and smiled. This situation with Nigel certainly had changed him, for the better. She loved him now more than she ever thought possible. And just when she thought she knew everything about his personality he surprised her once again.

"Thanks for not walking away on me," Nick said softly. "For not ever giving up."

"That's not me Nick," she said squeezing his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too Sara," Nick smiled as he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. 

The sat and chatted for a bit longer before Dr. Adams came back into Nick's room with his release papers in his hands. In no time he and Sara along with Dr. Adams were on their way to the Philips Rehab center. After Nick was checked in and shown his room Dr. Adams set about finding Nick's doctor for his stay and setting up his daily routine. 

"Everyone will be here for brunch," Sara said walking back into his private room. Nick was sitting on a small chair reading his schedule. 

"Wow I'm going to come out of here pretty buff," he laughed as he looked up at her. "It's like training for the iron man competition."

"Even more buff than you are now?" Sara teased arching a brow. "Can't wait."

"Funny," Nick said dryly as Dr. Adams came back into the room. "Well Nick everything's set up for your stay. Dr Mike Richards will be your doctor for your stay, but again he's only here to monitor and help you when you have your attacks. Other than that Nick it will be up to you to keep to your schedule. Can you do that?" Dr. Adams asked kindly.

"Can do," Nick said firmly.

"Well then Nick all the best," he said extending his hand and shaking Nick's. "Drop in and say hello if you are ever in my neck of the woods."

"Thanks for everything Dr. Adams," Nick said shaking his hand back. "I mean it you saved my life more than once."

"That's my job Nick," he smiled. "Sara take care of him," he said giving her a hug.

"Count on it," she smiled as she hugged him back. 

"Remember anything at all goes wrong, please call me. Otherwise I'll see you in a few days to check you out of here."

"That's the best news I've had all day," Nick said firmly.

"So what time is everyone coming?" Nick asked as Dr. Adams left the room. 

"Around 11am," Sara said looking at her watch. "We still have a few hours to ourselves."

"Perfect, want to take a walk?" Nick asked seriously.

"Love to," Sara said wrapping her arm around his waist. Nick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. With her by his side nothing seemed impossible for him now. His stay would help him get back into the routine that would carry him through the rest of his life. He just needed one more thing to make his life complete. He grabbed his jacket as they left the room and he headed for the gardens Dr. Adams said they should walk through together.

********

"So can I go now or what?" Warrick moaned as he sat in his bed in the ER.

"Have to ask your doctor," the young intern said quickly.

"And where is he?" Warrick asked in annoyed voice.

"She is right behind you Mr. Brown," came a sultry female voice. Warrick turned to see a beautiful woman standing behind him with a chart board in her hand.

"What happened to Dr. What's his name?" Warrick asked suddenly feeling very conscious of the fact that he was still in his hospital gown.

"Dr. Adams had to take your friend Nick into the rehab center this morning."

"Nick left without telling me?" Warrick asked with a frown. "Where is the rehab center?"

"Well," she said walking up close to him. "When you are ready to go how about I give you a ride over there?"

"Will it cost me anything?" Warrick teased.

"A lot," she said with a wink as she turned to leave. "I'll be back shortly."

Warrick watched her and slowly shook his head. "Damn that is one fine woman," he muttered under his breath. "I have to break something more often."

********

"Come in," Catherine called as she poured some water into the coffee-pot to make some coffee for breakfast.

"Morning," Grissom said slowly as he walked into her kitchen and up to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well," she smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Thanks for coming to my rescue once again," she said as she kissed him warmly on the mouth. 

"It's becoming a habit," he whispered as he kissed her back. 

"A good habit," she teased.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

"X-rays showed only a few cracked ribs and no internal damage. I was lucky," she said looking down. "Almost didn't make it though."

"We all almost didn't make it," he said slowly pulling away. "But today the charges come down upon Carlucci and his son and all who else were involved and Brass tells me that the list being complied right now will send all of them away for the rest of their lives."

"That's a relief," Catherine sighed as turned back to the coffee-pot. "How's Nick?"

"He's in Philips right now. Brass is picking up Greg and Warrick will meet us there around 11am for the brunch they have. I think Nick is going to be just fine," Grissom said firmly. "He'll have a lot of bad memories to try to forget but I think that with all of our help it can be accomplished."

"We are all so lucky that we do have each other," Catherine said turning back to him. "I'm lucky to have you."

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked with a frown. "Because there are probably hundr…" he started as she slowly walked up to him and stopped his talking with her finger.

"There is only one," she whispered as she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. 

********

"It is so beautiful here considering where here is," Sara smiled.

"I still can't believe that Nigel and Franco Carlucci held their grudges for so long. That revenge was such a focal point in their lives."

"Some people only have revenge," Sara said as they sat down on a small bench in the perfect rose garden. "Nigel Crane had nothing else. If his revenge motive had been taken away I wonder what would have happened to him?"

Nick sat and thought about the question and in reality had no answer. Neither one of them did. "I'm just glad he is gone and Franco is going to jail for the rest of his life."

"Me too," Sara said firmly. "Have you talked to your family yet?"

"I am going to call my father tonight," Nick said with a large sigh. "I have to tell him and take the chance that he won't be to mad at me."

"Why on earth would he be mad at you Nick? You did nothing wrong?" Sara asked in surprise.

"I know Sara, but…"

"Don't judge him Nick until you talk to him. He's your father and loves you very much. He'll understand. He won't be ashamed of you in any way. I promise," Sara said hugging him close.

"I hope you're right," Nick said with a frown. He pulled her close and planted his lips firmly on hers and didn't stop until they heard some slight shuffling behind them. Both looked up and smiled sheepishly at the Gardner who was trying to ignore the couple making out while he was trying to prune the rose bushes. 

"I guess we should get back," Nick said slowly. "I am getting hungry," he said standing up.

"Same here," Sara said firmly as she stood up beside Nick. They slowly walked back to the main building to see Grissom and Catherine sitting at a table, talking.

"And speaking of changes," Sara muttered to Nick.

"What?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Men," Sara laughed as she rolled her eyes at Nick's expression. They walked up to the table and joined their friends. After all the hugs and handshakes they sat down and started into light conversational banter until they were joined by Brass and Greg. Greg and Nick exchanged happy hugs and Nick even got a hearty hug from Brass. Brass told them all about the convictions against the Carlucci family as Warrick walked into the building with a beautiful strange woman.

"And speaking of changes," Sara said sarcastically, causing only Nick to laugh. They watched as Warrick and the woman exchanged pieces of paper, a kiss and finally a hug before she turned and left and he walked up and joined them.

"What?" Warrick asked looking at all their faces. He and Nick also exchanged hugs and soon the small table was filled with laughter and lively conversation. For the next few hours they ate, talked and just enjoyed the company of the others. It felt like old times and Nick wished it was. But he was reminded by Sara more than once that this was a new start for them all and it was better than old times, when they were alone. Nick agreed and knew the rest of his life was going to be just fine.

Around suppertime it was just Nick and Sara once again. 

"Well Nick you did really good today," Sara smiled warmly as they sat on some chairs outside and looked into the dimly lit surroundings of the now dark gardens.

"Yeah just one panic attack," he sighed.

"Nick we all understood," Sara said warmly. "But Dr. Richards was there to help and everything was okay. Tomorrow will be better and the day after that and the day after that."

"I'm waiting for those days," he laughed lightly. "But with you by my side I know I can face them and everything will be fine."

Sara beamed up his comment and the sat for a bit more in silence, just enjoying the time in each other's arms. Sara soon left and Nick found himself alone for the night. 

After working through a small panic attack Nick finally settled in for the night and fell asleep. The next few days he started his routine and set up his meal schedule. The panic attacks were worse in the morning because he hadn't started his day, but by the time he was about to leave the ones at night were all but gone and the ones in the morning were now nothing more than a mere hiccup in the day. Nick had gained back the weight he had lost thanks to his stay with Nigel and true to his words did come out more buff than before. 

Sara had come and visited him every day as did Warrick and Greg, although different times and Sara of course stayed the longest. Grissom and Catherine held down the fort and assured Nick that once he was back his workload would be more than doubled. Nick smiled as he remembered Grissom's teasing words about the mountain of files collecting dust on his desk.

Dr. Adams came and finally released him and he was never so happy for something in his life. His first day back at home was a difficult one.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Sara asked softly as he slowly opened his front door and walked in. 

"Have to come home some time right?" Nick asked softly as he looked around his empty living room. He felt his heart starting to race as he remembered the last time he was actually at home. He felt his heart start to beat faster as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He stopped immediately as he gazed up on the chair he sat in bound and gagged at Nigel's mercy thinking he'd never see Sara again.

"Nick?" Sara asked softly as she looked up at him and noticed his eyes starting to get watery.

"I can't stay here anymore," he whispered. He looked at her with silent torment and she felt her heart breaking for him all over again. "My home is not here anymore," he said as a tear escaped his eyes and ran down his face.

"You don't have to stay here anymore," Sara said softly as she gently brushed the tear away. 

"My home is with you," Nick said firmly. "I want to be with you."

Sara smiled and squeezed his hand. "Let's pack a bag for the night and you can stay with me. We can decide what to do tomorrow okay?" She asked softly.

Nick simply nodded his head as he pulled away and headed for his bedroom with Sara closely behind. He entered the room and as soon as flipped the light switch on he was back on his bed, handcuffed, gagged and at Nigel Crane's mercy.

"Oh man," Nick said as he tried to shake the images out of his memory. "I can't do this," he said weakly as he turned to Sara. 

"Want me to pack some stuff?" Sara asked quickly noting the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Just stay here with me okay?" Nick said firmly as he grabbed a small bag from his closet and headed for his dresser. He remembered Nigel's taunts as he packed a few things and tried to clear this sick laughter from his memory.

Sara noticed Nick shaking his head and muttering angrily under his breath. "It will take some time Nick," she said softly.

"I know," he said in a tormented tone. "I just thought it wouldn't affect me as much."

"It's to be expected Nick," Sara said calmly. "But this too shall pass." 

"You sound like Grissom," Nick said with a small laugh.

"No one's perfect," she teased. "Come on let's go," she said when she noticed he had finished packing and was just lingering. 

"Okay," he whispered as he turned and headed out of his bedroom. "I want us to find a new place together," he said as he flipped the light switch off. 

Sara heard his words and stopped walking. "Are you serious?" She asked in surprise.

"I am," he said firmly. "I want to be with you all the time. Not just for the occasional sleep over," he said with a silly but forced smile. 

"I want that too," she said warmly. 

After a few more minutes Nick had locked his place up and stood on the steps looking out into the night.

"Ready to go?" She asked, still holding his hand.

"Yeah," he said with some hesitation. "I just can't live here anymore."

"No one expects you to be able to Nick. Besides a fresh start will do us all some good."

Nick followed her back to the truck and got in. He stared at his place and then in the rear-view mirror until it was no longer visible to his eyes. But he was right. That really wasn't his home. Home would always be where he felt love, his mother taught him that long ago. And with Sara he felt love. As long as he was with her, he'd always be home. He felt his tension starting to ease as they drove to her place and by the time they reached there he was relaxed and looking forward to the night ahead with her. It was a long time in coming. After settling in they both started to get ready for bed. 

"Do you have an…" Nick asked as he walked into her bedroom with only his sweatpants on. He stopped short as he looked at Sara in her sleep shorts and tank top and felt himself immediately warm all over. He hadn't planned on anything more than just sleeping tonight but as soon as he saw her he knew just sleep wouldn't be possible.

Sara heard Nick's words as he came in and looked up. She caught her breath at the sight of his now well muscled naked chest and immediately felt her heart starting to race as she continued to devour him with her eyes. They had talked about just getting some much needed sleep tonight but the longer she looked the more she knew she wouldn't be able to have him here with her and just sleep. 

"Ah wh-what did you ask?" Sara asked as Nick slowly walked up her. 

"I was wanting an extra towel," he said in a low husky voice as he stood inches from her lush body before him. "But now," he said taking her in his arms and crushing her body against his. "Now I don't want a towel."

"What do you want?" She asked in a soft tone.

"You," he said simply. He put one hand behind her head and pulled her close and started to kiss her mouth, then moved down to her neck. Sara put her arms around his back and gasped as she felt his hardness pressing up against her. He wanted her and she knew. But just as equally as she wanted him. Sara started to kiss his neck and moved down to his bare chest as Nick slowly moved them to the bed and lowered them down.

"Make love to me Sara," Nick whispered as he slowly moved her tank top off her chest and threw it to the floor. 

"I will if you will," she whispered in Nick's ear as she felt her naked flesh melting into his. The warmth of their bodies seemed to fill the room and for the next few hours two lives finally became one. Nick finally fell asleep with Sara curled up beside him and a smile on his face. He would finally be waking up with the woman he loved. 

********

"Man what a week," Catherine sighed as her and Grissom sat outside in each other's arms on her front porch that same evening.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself for the Fletcher case," Grissom said gently massaging her shoulders.

"I'll be glad when Nick's back to full speed," she smiled. "Think he'll be okay at home?"

"I think he'll be looking for a new place pretty fast," Grissom said with a frown. "Nigel was able to haunt Nick once before remember. This time I think it would do Nick benefit not to try to force himself to stay someplace that brought him so much pain."

"I think he'll find a place with Sara," Catherine said with a smile.

"Looks to be heading that way," Grissom smiled also. "I'm happy for both. They are well suited," he said firmly. 

"They are not the only ones," she said warmly. 

Gil lifted her head and smiled at her before he warmly kissed her on the mouth.

"I'm in love for the first time in my life," she whispered.

"And I'm in love for the last time," he whispered back as he hugged her close.

********

Nick awoke the next morning and smiled. He looked down at Sara still asleep in his arms and knew coming to stay with here was the right thing to do. He did have a few nightmares when they first fell asleep but after some soothing words from Sara they all dissipated. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep. The next time he opened them Sara was awake and smiling at him.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Yes it is," Nick said firmly as he kissed her on the top of the head. "Now this is what I call a good start to the day."

"Want a better one?" Sara teased as she started to kiss his firm chest. 

"Yes ma'am," Nick laughed as he pulled Sara's warm naked body on top of his and showed her once again just how much he loved her.

A few hours later Nick and Sara finally pulled themselves from the warm bed, had a shower and were about to start breakfast, a late breakfast.

"So what is the plan for today?" Sara asked as she poured Nick a cup of coffee. 

"Well I thought I would take my girlfriend out on a date," Nick smiled at Sara.

"Really?" She asked with a smile to match his. "Where?"

"It's a surprise," Nick said firmly.

"Do the others know?"

"No," Nick said quickly. "Just me and me," he laughed. "Oh and my father."

"Your father?" Sara asked in surprise. "How did that go talking to him? You told me a bit but not much."

"Better than expected. After that I have talked to him almost every night. You were right," Nick said warmly, "he wasn't mad at all. He was very kind and supportive and said we should come and visit him sometime soon."

"I'd like that," Sara said with a smile. "I'd like that very much."

"So would he," Nick said. 

They finished up breakfast and then Nick took Sara up to a spot beside a lake that overlooked a small cliff. They spent the day sunbathing, swimming, picnicking and just having fun like they had promised too many days before this ordeal began. When they started to pack up the sun was starting to set and it was casting a golden glow over the landscape.

"Wow that's beautiful," Sara smiled as they finished packing up the truck. "Thanks for the wonderful day Nick," she said warmly.

"Day's not over yet," Nick said taking her hand and heading towards the cliff. They reached a rock that was big enough for the both of them to sit down on. They sat for a bit in silence looking at the sunset ahead of them before Nick looked at Sara and smiled.

********

**__**

There's a ship out  
On the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God somehow  
You know that ship is me

"Sara," Nick said taking her hand in his and getting down on his knee and looking up. 

Sara watched Nick get down in front of her and tried to calm her heart at the thought of what he might be doing. Is he really going to….

"I have been with a lot of women throughout my life and never thought I would ever be with one long enough to respect or even come to love. That changed the day you walked into my life. When I met you I knew I had finally found a woman worth more than a mere one night stand."

Sara listened to his heartfelt words and felt her eyes starting to get watery. Her brain was unable to furnish her any words so she just sat and listened and smiled and tried to calm her now rapidly beating heart.

**__**

'Cause there's a lighthouse  
In the harbour  
Shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out  
Across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there  
Still believes in me

"I have faced many challenges in my life but none so hard as the one I have faced over the past few weeks. When I was with Nigel I feared not death at his hands but the knowledge that if I did die at his hands I never would be able to tell you how much you mean to me. During my stay with him you were the one force I knew that if I hung onto you I would survive. That Nigel would not be able to destroy me completely. And although I sometimes gave up hope, inside I knew I had to wait another day until you found me. It was you Sara. You saved me. I owe you my life."

**__**

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again

"When I was a little boy my father used to tell me that just like him one day I would find a woman that would make me not want any other woman. He said the moment I met her I would never want another and never need another. I've come to that moment Sara. I no longer want another and now know I'll never need another but you. You have given me the only thing I honestly never thought I would ever find, true love. Your love. A love worth not only dying for but living for."

**__**

There's a moment  
We all come to  
In our own time and  
Our own space  
Where all that we've done  
We can undo  
If our heart's  
In the right place

"I have asked myself what I have done in life to be able to say I love you. What choices have I made so that I was blessed to have you by my side? What roads have I travelled down so that you'd be there at the end? The only answer is the right ones. They might not have been easy but obviously they were the right ones. And now I no longer see myself making any choices or travelling down any road alone. I see my future with you by my side."

**__**

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again  
And again I see  
My yesterday's in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is  
And used to be

"During my hospital stay and then in the center I'm sure there were times when you wanted to walk away. There were tough times when I know I pushed you away and you would have been in your right to leave right then and there. But you didn't. You stayed with me and gave me the strength to fight another day. You made me see the strength in the power of two and made me believe that with love all things are possible. I wanted to give up and you wouldn't let me, I wanted to give in and you wouldn't leave me. I owe you my love Sara."

**__**

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again

"I kept asking myself what I must do to make sure that you want to keep staying with me, keep helping me and keep loving me. I can offer only this in return. Sara Sidle I love you more than life itself. From this day forth I promise to love only you as I have since we met. I promise to want only you like I have since the first time we kissed. And I promise to be with only you as I have promised myself I would when I met my soul mate. I will love you now and forever."

**__**

When you come  
Back to me again

"Will you marry me?"

By the time Sara had heard the question she dreamed of hearing happy silent tears were flowing freely from her eyes and a broad smile crossed her sun kissed face. She looked at the man before her and knew in her heart that the words he spoke mirrored her own. She did love him, more than life itself. And she did want him and only him now and forever. Her dream had come true.

"Yes Nick I will marry you," Sara said as he opened the box and showed her the modest sized diamond set in platinum. Nick placed the engagement ring on her finger and pulled her slowly to her feet and into his warm embrace, made warmer by the setting Nevada sun.

"I love you Sara," he said warmly as his lips met hers.

"Now and forever Nick," Sara whispered back as their lips finally met.

**Dear readers hope this chapter wasn't too sappy and I hoped you all liked the ending. I was going to end it with Chapter 16 but thought I would add this bit. I was going to continue but I cannot at the time (but keep eyes posted, you never know-hehe). I hope you have all enjoyed my first CSI story and hope to write another in the future. As always feedback is more than appreciated if you want me to continue or even write another one! Thanks so much for reading. Without you the story would be nothing!**


End file.
